Beyond reason Trunks and Pan
by Eyr
Summary: Pan is missing. Trunks finds her and realizes he cares about her more than he thought. She is not a child anymore. Will that change the way he feels about her? The kiss they shared will lead them into something beyond reason. P/T pairing.Romance. Bra/Gote
1. Saiyan Senses I

Disclaimer. I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball series.

**

* * *

**

SAIYAN SENSES.

**

* * *

**

Stubbornness

**.**

She had been lost for a couple of days. Pan and her damn obsession about becoming a Super Saiyan, knowing she couldn't do it.

She had been going to the mountains to train, tired of training in the gravity room (GR). She wanted to improve her resistance in extreme conditions.

When she realized she was enough skilled in gravity conditions, she went from suppressing/controlling her appetite to training restless, no sleeping at all until she almost passed out from exhaustion or starving. She went from training in a heated place to a very cold one. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Trying to compensate her lack of Saiyan blood with bigger resistance in adverse conditions…

She had been training in the mountains, barely dressed… resisting snow, wind and cold water. She was capable of resisting the cold air thanks to her energy, but he didn't believe she would waste any energy to warm her up.

Damn it! She had to make him swear he would keep the secret… not even Goten knew exactly what her training consisted of… He had told her to tell Goten, but she just dismissed the idea, afraid of Goten inability to keep his mouth shut in front of her parents… she had said Goten would probably start asking questions about her training, spilling the news…

She had been training like this for a good six months, refusing any company. She always called him on Sunday night to ask him about his day and inform him if she had accomplished something, but not now…

To be honest, he didn't notice she hadn't called until Tuesday night, when Videl called him a bit worried because she hadn't seen her since Saturday morning; her cell was off and she knew by now neither Bra nor Goten had been with her in the last two weeks. Trunks paled, she hadn't called him either…

He assured Videl he would try to find her, to stay calm because knowing Pan it would be hard to find her in real danger… she was clever and strong enough to survive… she was stubborn too, but he didn't tell Videl that.

Videl calmed down a little, telling Trunks Gohan would go insane when she broke the news to him.

Videl wondered if Pan was staying with a boyfriend or something.

Trunks paled. "No, not that I know Videl."

Videl bit her lip, wishing he was right there in front of her to see his face. "Are you sure Trunks?"

Trunks nodded his head, leaning in his leather executive chair. "Yes, she would have told me… I think she just wanted to train… relax Vi, I'm going to find her."

Videl nodded, still biting her lip. "Fine, thanks Trunks. I'm waiting until midnight to tell Gohan. Maybe she left early in the morning to college."

Videl knew her daughter had some inclination to leave without telling them where she was headed to. A very rude behavior, probably family inheritance… her daughter was indeed taking after Goku' steps.

Trunks hung up the phone frowning. A shiver ran down his spine, he could still remember the horrible feeling from her last "incident". He had had to rescue her and put her in the regeneration tank… at least she had called him for help. It was then when he decided to check up in her. She would have to call him every Sunday; just to let him know everything was fine… He rubbed his temples, worried about her. What if her cell has broken? He dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand, she still could raise and drop her energy… every one in the Z-team knew this was a signal of help or alert.

He dropped his head in his hands… damn it, he knew something wasn't right, it couldn't be a coincidence. Her cell had no signal… nobody had seen her in almost four days since Saturday… She didn't call him or anyone… but again, she didn't raise and drop her Ki either… What if Videl was right and this was the common boyfriend/girlfriend issue? No… Pan wasn't so irresponsible.

He stood up, pacing all over the room while pondering what to do… and then he grinned… of course… college. His answer was there, some one had to know something…

He looked at his wristwatch, ten to seven… ten minutes more and he would be off for the day. He cursed silently the day his mother gave her the Ki suppressor. Even under those conditions he was amazed at her will… the determination she put in every decision she took… the way she never let anything stop her.

Where is Pan?

He flew to Gohan's, landing in her balcony. There was no need to worry Videl more than she already was. He would find her, but she was going to listen to him… and he wasn't going to be soft this time. He couldn't believe it! This child had guts…

He opened the drawings of her vanity table and took out her agenda. He flipped some pages, until he found a list with a red title: College. He copied a few numbers listed as classmates and took off to his house.

Trunks closed his bedroom door, grabbing the phone to dial one of her classmates. In his way back to CC., he had been thinking how to ask them. He didn't want to spill that she was missing… he had to be careful; she was a famous girl, a little mistake and The Press would be after them.

About half an hour after he started calling her classmates, he dropped the phone. No body had seen her at college, she didn't go… something was wrong and he had to find her soon, very soon.

**

* * *

**

Sight.

Thanks Dende he knew where she had been training. He hovered over the mountains, a look of utter shock in his face. What had happened here? The side of the mountain was destroyed… snow everywhere… she didn't blow the mountain, did she? An avalanche? Maybe… he concentrated trying to locate her Ki but he sensed nothing. It was already dark and the side of the mountain didn't look like a safe place to be… she had to be around here… maybe she was injured. He scanned the mountain surface and the plain, calling her name. He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to acute his sight and find her in the darkness. He had to hurry… everything pointed to an horrible fact… she was injured since Saturday or Sunday… He sighed with worry, if he didn't find her in the next two hours he would have to alert Gohan, Goten and his Dad.

Her eyelashes moved slightly. The ice covering her face made her breathe harder. It was almost painful to take air into her lungs. She was weak, hurt and immobile. She knew he was out there looking for her, but she couldn't move. She had to let him know where… Suddenly, she felt a warm sensation in her body; maybe she could form an energy ball. She gathered what was left of energy, knowing that a mistake would be her death. Painfully, she raised her cold and numb hand, trying to form a Ki ball or at least a light, a shine, whatever.

Her eyes were to dry to cry. She dropped her hand, moaning softly in pain… useless, not even a small light came out of her hand. She passed out again, she had no energy left, she had used the last to melt the snow around her arm and move it.

Trunks eyes squinted at a mound of snow. He was almost sure he saw a small spark. He kept scanning the area and then, he turned around to the mound… it was her energy… almost imperceptible… she was close… so close… she had to be really weak because she couldn't yell or form enough energy to let him know her location.

Five minutes later, he found her. He gasped in horror after he dug a bit. The snow was bloody… every spot around her was red. He panicked and removed all the snow off her cold body. "Pan, Pan, please wake up."

Silence.

**

* * *

**

Will.

He stared in shock and horror at her bloody chest… a metal shaft sticking out of her right side… another part in her leg.

He wasn't prepared for this… he had any senzu bean with him… He dug deeper in the snow, just to discover the piece of metal was too big to fly her home with it inside her.

He pondered for ten seconds what it should be done while checking her vitals. The suppressor device was no longer on her body and nowhere to be found, so it could only means she was too weak. Her pulse was faint and her breathing hard and low. She was almost frozen and with no energy at all. He tried to transfer some of his energy into her, but she had to be awake to use it. He raised his Ki trying to warm her up and melt the snow around her; she was barely covered and wet. Damn! He needed help to take her home. He wasn't sure if he had enough time to wait for help, he had to warm her up quickly… the surface temperature are below freezing. He wondered how she breathed with such a freezing air.

He breathed deeply, directing his energy to the metal sticking out of her leg. He sighed in relief, her leg was free, still a piece of metal inside of it.

He started cutting the metal sticking out of her chest and watched in horror the way her body convulsed in short spasms.

He felt drops of rain falling on his head. He looked up at the sky, the rain was heavy now, he could sense a storm coming, and the thunders could be heard in the darkness of the night. He had to put that shaft out her body, it seemed a blizzard was coming and it would be harder to fly in a storm like that, it could last hours.

He cut another piece of metal off her back and lifted her up in his arms. He hovered off the floor, he had to hurry up. Shit! A Thunderstorm… he couldn't fly in these conditions. Pan's condition was delicate and the metal would attract thunders, they would be like a flying lightning rod.

He scanned the place; they needed a shelter until some help came to rescue them. He spotted a place, similar to a cave in what remained of that side of the mountain and hurried to take her in there. It wasn't so safe either but it would keep her away of the thunders.

She moaned in pain and Trunks couldn't help to look worriedly at her face, her eyes were close, a pained look on her face. His gaze traveled to her mouth, slightly open and dry. Her lips had turned blue. He looked at her fingers, they were blue also. He paled, her breath was already ragged and fast, her body temperature was dangerously low, maybe it was hypothermia.

He wondered how she had managed to survive in this weather. She had lost a lot of blood.

He would have to wait before calling his mother or her father for help. Gohan wasn't going to forgive him for keeping this from him, but he didn't care at that moment, he needed to dry her and gradually warm her body. He had to transfer his body heat to her, slowly and carefully.

**

* * *

**

Cell regeneration.

He lowered her to the ground as soft as he could and then he walked out the place to find something to cover the entrance. He glanced at her after leaving and took off his jacket.

He returned after a minute with part of a trunk. He raised his Ki drying his clothes immediately, the same way he did to her, while placing the logs he had cut in a small circle in the center of the improvised shelter. He put the large trunk at the entrance, it wasn't blocking it at all but it would help to stop the wind and keep the heat inside.

He shot a few blasts of energy to the logs until a small fire started burning. He took off his tank top and powered again keeping her close, to warm her up. A painful moan emerged from her sore throat.

He studied the wound for a minute; he had to remove the sticks from her body to stop the bleeding. She was a Saiyan; she would start recovering if he removed it.

After a while, he checked her vitals, she seemed to be a little bit warmer than before. He grabbed his tank top, ripped it in long strips, and looked at the wounds.

He caressed quickly the side of her face and ripped what it remained of her top. He looked worriedly at the wound… Shit… Then he rolled to the side, pressing the side of her breast with his left hand and the middle of her back with his thigh. His right hand shook a bit before he powered up a little and pulled the metal off her body.

The pain seemed to bring her back from her unconsciousness and painful sounds came out of her mouth.

Trunks pressed his hand to the wound making her struggle and moan. It had sounded as a yell to him, even when the only sounds that came out her dry mouth were painful moans.

He applied more pressure begging Dende she stops bleeding.

She gritted her teeth shaking her head, her eyelashes opened heavily for a second and she passed out again.

She stopped bleeding and he quickly bandaged the wound, taking a moment to breathe before he did the same to her thigh.

Then, he put his jacked on her body, already close to him. He shook his head. The worst had passed, but he would have to wait before he dared to fly her back to CC. She was strong, but she needed to rest a little before he gave her some energy to resist the flight.

He raised his Ki a little more; he had to keep her warm. He held her like that for an hour or more and until the thunderstorm calmed down. He kept repeating to himself that she was going to survive, she had to.

He shook his head, narrowing his eyes; wondering how long she had been buried in the snow? Bleeding… all alone… waiting for help…

He looked at his bloody hands around her and leaned down, rubbing his cheek to her cheek. "Please Pan, wake up, wake up."

He kept repeating that a long time, warming her cold skin with his body heat.

After a while, a soft moan was heard and she blinked slowly, trying to form words with her sore throat. "…"

He hushed her raising a finger to her lips. "Don't talk Pan, you are going to be fine, keep your energy."

Tears started forming in her eyes as she tried to speak.

He stretched out his arm grabbing some clean snow and kept his Ki high enough to melt it. He ran his finger over her mouth, wetting her lips.

He had to stop her from dehydration making her drink warm water.

Her tears were running freely down her cheeks. He melted another handful of snow, bringing his hand to her mouth, but she couldn't swallow more than a few drops.

He winced. Her lips were still blue and swollen. He just wanted to take her pain away.

She sighed heavily, this time succeeding at forming words. "I… knew… you would come…Tr-"

He placed a finger on her mouth, feeling guilty. He hadn't noticed she didn't call him until Videl talked to him. The guilt was eating him inside. "Don't talk Pan."

She shook weakly her head. "I'm not sure… if I'm going to… make it Trunks."

He felt her energy drop a little more. "No… No Pan, hold on, you are going to be just fine, just hold on."

Pan shook her head again. "I lost… too much blood…I… I-"

His eyes watered, he wasn't going to let her die. He stood up quickly making her wince in pain. He had to give her some energy now. He started powering up. "Hold on Pan, I'm going to give you my energy."

She sobbed quietly. "I can't… absorb it… Trunks… I'm too… weak."

He frowned; she had to stop talking. She could absorb it if she just stopped thinking about it and opened a reception channel…

Pan shook her head again. "No… I can't… just take me… to CC."

He frowned, maybe she wouldn't resist it, and then, his eyes shone, not paying attention to her babbling.

**

* * *

**

Improvisation.

He held her close and leaned down, kissing her fully on the lips. She gasped in shock feeling his mouth over hers, not aware he had started to power up.

She didn't think about it, if she was going to die here, this was the best way she could dream of passing away.

He closed his eyes while releasing his energy. Hopefully, she would receive some of it.

Her lips were dry when he touched them. He hadn't planned to give her a full kiss, it had been just a way to distract her, a way to make her forget about dying… a way to moist her lips in a gentle way… but he didn't think about Pan kissing him back. He was almost sure she would have punched him right on the face if she had had enough strength.

He stiffened… why? Why she was kissing him back? Two seconds later and beyond any reason, he forgot about her age, their friendship and the purpose of kissing her and he started kissing her tenderly releasing more energy.

His lips moved softly on hers covering all her mouth in slows movements. His mouth opening and closing over hers, trapping her lips in a bewitching motion.

His tongue touched hers and instinctively he tightened his arms around her and that was it… She arched her back moaning… he had hurt her.

He broke the kiss; the blush was gone in a second when he realized his arms were crushing her wound. "I… I'm sorry Pan…"

She didn't answer, her face was red, but she didn't know if it was because of the pain, the embarrassment or the strong emotions inside her.

He scanned quickly her vitals and smiled, she had absorbed the energy. He hovered off the floor, raising and dropping his Ki dramatically and then, he took off to the sky, headed to CC.

* * *

End of Chapter One. Saiyan Senses.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

I hope you like it. It's not going to be as long as the first one "The DB Legend", not even ten chapters long. I guess is too hard to my first story, I'm too fond of it… I suppose that's why I started thinking about this one, so it wont be that hard to write the end. Please read and review to let me know if you liked it. I hope you can tell if I had mistakes. Thanks. 


	2. Saiyan senses II

Disclaimer. I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball series.

**

* * *

**

Saiyan Senses II.

**

* * *

**

Distrust.

Gohan, Goten and Vegeta felt his energy; he had raised and dropped it three times, each one longer than the last one. He needed help.

From different locations, they all took to the sky, sensing his Ki.f

Gohan's jaw dropped when he recognized his daughter. At first, he narrowed his eyes at Trunks, but when he saw his bare chest all bloody and without a scratch, he realized what had happened… Pan was hurt.

Goten flew at high speed to CC, but Trunks was flying too fast. He landed in the next mountain and dialed Bulma's private number.

Bulma answered, knowing something had happened. They never used this number unless it was an emergency.She rushed to the lab, opening the window and preparing the regeneration tank.

Gohan landed before Trunks and stretched out his arms to receive his daughter, but Trunks ignored him telling Bulma to take his jacket off her body to put her in the RT.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows… that boy had to be very… very worried to ignore Gohan…

Gohan stared at Trunks in shock thinking about what Trunks had done. What? Damn you Trunks!... Why you didn't let me take care of MY daught… His thoughts trailed off looking at the bare bandaged chest of his daughter. He had noticed the bloody wound of her thigh but… his hands fisted at his sides… What the hell had happened?

Goten was too worried to notice something. He had just landed before calling Bulma and Videl.

Once in the regeneration tank, Trunks powered down, placing a hand on his forehead.

Soon a hand closed around his neck. He winced, looking up to see a set of angry black eyes buried in his face and the clenched jaw of Gohan. "What the hell happened to her?"

Vegeta snorted in amusement, leaning against the door. This was going to be interesting.

A couple of hours later, Trunks walked into his bathroom with an angry face. How could Gohan ask him what where they DOING there? How could he think so low of him, how could he think he would dare to touch her in that way… he froze for a moment when the memories of her almost non-existent outfit came floating slowly to him. He slapped himself hard in the head… of course… they were in the mountains… no one knew they were there… or why. They were together, her chest was bare except for the bandages… he was shirtless… and her shorts… Well… he had to recognize it was an incriminatory scene. Now the question was: how could Gohan believe all he said when she wasn't even dressed for a cold weather…

Vegeta snorted again and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Gohan was paranoid… and blind… to ignore the girl was stubborn and rebel. Of course, she would do something like this! He chuckled, closing the door with his boot. That brat didn't have the balls to do something like that to Kakarrot's granddaughter. Memories of Trunks attitude towards her flashed in his mind… the protectiveness, the worry… the way he held her… Damn it! Gohan was sick and he was already messing with his brain too… impossible… that was insane.

Bulma and Goten glared at Gohan. He should be thanking Trunks instead of asking so many questions, implying Trunks was involved with Pan.

Gohan lowered his eyes. He knew he had overreacted, but it was hard not to, when everything was against Trunks story.

The doorbell rang. Every body knew it was Videl.

After a while, Videl was glaring at Gohan too. How could he?

Gohan stood up. "I'm going to apologize and thank Trunks."

Bulma frowned. "He said he was going to take a bath Gohan, why don't you wait for him?"

Goten crossed his arms, still glaring at his brother. "He's in the shower right now."

Gohan nodded; sensing Trunks Ki. The least he could do is to not disturb him. He must be tired too.

**

* * *

**

Denial**.**

Trunks put his hands flat on the shower wall; letting the hot water massage his back; feeling the stress leaving his body. Why the hell had he kissed her?

A thousand answers came to him out of nowhere. She could have been dying… to give her some energy… to moist her lips… to say good-bye… to distract her…

He slammed his fist on the wall… fine… those were good answers, now the real question… Why the hell had he kissed her THAT way when she kissed him back? What the hell was he supposed to tell her now?

The water stopped running while he powered up to dry himself; it was just so… weird.

**

* * *

**

Loyalty

**.**

Trunks put on some sweats. He knew now why Gohan had reacted that way… no one could believe what he said… Gohan must know he was hiding something… but he wasn't a traitor and he wasn't going to tell them she had been doing insane resistance trainings over there. He just told them Videl called him and he felt her Ki. RIGHT… very clever Trunks… very clever… he repeated himself aloud.

Everybody knew she was weak… how could he sense her? How he would explain that?

He stopped dead in his track at the end of the stairs… "Gohan… I… I'm sorry I didn't explain-"

Gohan cut him off with a nervous chuckle. "Hey, I'm the one who is sorry… I shouldn't have asked you those things… I don't have a single reason to mistrust you Trunks…

Trunks swallowed… now he was feeling guilty. "I…"

Gohan patted his shoulder. "No… please… you are going to make me feel worse than I feel now. I wanted to apologize; Trunks and I wanted to thank you too. You saved Pan's life again and I acted like an asshole."

Trunks blushed. Gohan had overreacted but he had some guilt on his shoulders too. "Well, you acted just like a-"

Gohan shook his head, taking off his glasses. "Go ahead, I know. I reacted like a jealous, overprotective, ridiculous, ungrateful father…"

Trunks shook his head blushing. "No, no, I wasn't going to say that."

Gohan raised his eyebrows… "You don't need to elaborate Trunks… I know you, and I hate to recognize you and everybody else is right." Then he stretched out his hand. "No resents?"

Trunks smiled shaking his hand with Gohan. "No resents."

**

* * *

**

Lust.

The next two days Trunks lived in turmoil. The moment Bulma announced Pan would be fine, he thanked Dende and then, he cursed him, for letting some thoughts invade his mind. She wasn't a little girl anymore… now that the danger was out of the picture, memories of her came rushing into his brain: the feeling of her soft skin… her thighs… the creamy soft bare skin of her back...

He had to smack his head when he realized he was having a physical reaction to his thoughts. God, he had touched part of her right breast… God… how she had managed to hide those… those…

SMACK! He slammed his head on the wall. He had to make those flashes go away… the memory of his hands wrapping the bandage on her torso… damn it! He couldn't think of that… it was perverse… she was a child… well, not exactly. She was in college, how old was she? 17? 18? 19? Where the hell did those come from? Videl of course.

SHIT! Now he was thinking of Videl breasts. Damn it! Was he becoming a pervert? Was he turning into a bastard without no moral scruples?

He closed his eyes; he didn't want to think about it. The way he held her against his chest and then… their kiss.

NO! This couldn't be happening. She was HIS friend! He shook his head thinking about all the things she was to him. At least, the ones he wouldn't deny. She was his friend, his sister's friend, a family friend… Gohan's daughter… He paled at the thought but the list went on: Goten's niece, the granddaughter of his father's long term rival, Goku… and a teenager… a teenager who trusted in him and he took advantage…

He stood up and yelled. "NO, NO, NO!"

His intention was good but he couldn't deny he had enjoyed that kiss.

He opened his window and took off to nowhere in particular. He needed to cool down. What the hell was he going to tell her?

He frowned for a moment. Fine, maybe his thoughts were insane, but he would forget about those… maybe it was just that he needed to… well… he hadn't slept with anyone in a long time… but something was clear: She was going to listen to him… this time she deserved it and she wasn't going to hide from him.

At first he had thought to avoid her… but it would be like give some importance to their kiss. Nothing had changed and he wouldn't let their friendship change because of that.

He grinned, flipping in the air to his back. Maybe she didn't even remember about that… but she was going to hear him… she was up for a damn scold.

**

* * *

**

Surviving skills.

Pan woke up two days later. Videl rushed to drain the tank. Her daughter had many explanations to tell.

Her head was spinning; it hurt as if she had crashed with a metal mountain in 500 times the Earth gravity. She stumbled to her mother arms, which stopped her from falling with her delicate touch.

She lied down on the lab, slowly… memories were returning. She had been training in the snow. She was almost exhausted when she decided to try once more and turn into a Super Saiyan. Flashes of rocks and snow passed through her eyes… a big rock crushed her to the snowy ground and a sharp pain emanated from her right leg and arm. Where those metal bars came from? She never knew.

She tried to free herself from the metal, she tried to stand up but snow and rocks kept coming from the sky.

When she opened her eyes, she was buried in snow, rocks and a large piece of metal with two bars. She breathed heavily… she was really tired and starving. She cursed herself for refusing to eat the day before. The only result was that she hadn't enough energy. She powered up feeling her wounds burning. The snow melted around her and she stared in shock at the blood everywhere; she knew she was bleeding, but she never thought this much.

She spent all afternoon trying to take the metal out her side. Useless, she was in a metal and snow prison. Maybe if she rested for a while she would recover her energy.

Tired of trying she fell asleep. When she woke up, she realized no one had come to rescue her. She powered up again trying to alert someone; she needed help and after 30 minuftes of trying, she remembered she had the Ki suppressor on. She tried to reach it, she tried to take it off, but her right hand was trapped under her body and her upper wound was hurting as hell. She tried to take out her arm but it was useless.

She couldn't remember how much time she was there. From the moment she knew she was trapped there with the Ki suppressor on and almost no energy left… she knew she had to save as much energy as she could. She was cold, but she would have to hold on like this, waiting.

Just a couple of things could happen. One: she would recover part of her energy, enough to free herself… or Two: she would wait here until her family started looking for her… Trunks knew where she was, he would probably call her if she didn't call him that night… or maybe she had a third option… Her saiyan body would recover; she would remove the Ki suppressor and then fly home… Yeah… sure… She sighed… after two days of training hard and skipping her meals…

A long time passed before she started thinking she was going to die there… until she felt Trunks Ki. She moved her arm; the pain was awful. Her head was spinning and her arm numb. The bracelet was no longer on her arm. She had removed it two or three hours ago. She tried to blast something but nothing happened.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice everyone was staring at her in the living room, where Videl had dragged her.

The angry voice of her father brought her back to the present. "What happened Pan? What do you think you were doing there?"

Pan stammered an apology, not knowing what to say… God… What did Trunks tell them? "I was training Dad."

Gohan gritted his teeth. "In the middle of a thunderstorm?"

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't even raining, but then, the mountain exploded…"

Gohan crossed his arms. "You blasted it!"

Pan blinked, not wanting to reveal the true. "…"

Vegeta snorted and left to the GR, glancing at her with a smirk on his face. As if he ignored she have tried to transform…

Videl glared at Pan, standing beside Gohan. "When did it happen?"

Pan lowered her eyes, blushing. "Saturday night."

Bulma yelled, raising her hands. "You were there since Saturday? Oh my God!"

Bra walked into the living room and ran to hug her friend. "OMG! I thought you would die! What's wrong with you? How could you spend the WEEKEND training instead of going out with me? Are you crazy Pan?"

Bra sat down in the couch fuming. "And wearing just shorts and a tank top?"

Pan rolled her eyes… Just what she needed… Bra lecturing her… and bringing the ONLY thing her parents had forgotten to ask… her outfit.

**

* * *

**

Courage.

Back to the Son's House.

Her parents had grounded her… a whole month without training or going out; even Goten had joined sides with them… jerk.

_Her father had looked at her with a stern look on his face, and then he shook his head. "What's next Pan? Play in the middle of a terrorist attack? Suicide while playing to explode your Ki?"_

_Her mother emphasized she didn't like her behavior and she forbid the use of the TV and the computer as an extra punishment._

_Gohan scolded at her. "That will teach you to not take all for granted Pan! You have a lesson to learn: Your acts are followed by consequences, if they are good or bad it all depends on you."_

She knew the worst was to come… Trunks, who happened to have been yelled and questioned for her father.

What was she going to tell him? He had rescued her before… Oh Dende! She had kissed him! Damn it! Not that if wasn't wonderful but… she wasn't sure if she had told him something about her feelings towards him, besides… maybe, it had been just a mirage or an hallucination… Maybe he did kiss her.

Saturday night.

Trunks called one of his ex girlfriends: Hina. He had to stop thinking about Pan and the best solution was to call another girl

He had called Videl earlier to know how Pan was doing. He wasn't planning to see her until Sunday… after going out with Hina.

After dinner, Trunks took Hina to dance… he was planning to release all the stress… the sexual tension and everything else related to Pan. He knew Hina was willing to help him, but at the end, he couldn't stop thinking.

Videl told Pan Trunks had been calling since Friday night. Pan was disappointed, she thought he was going to visit her, but maybe he was upset… very upset.

She shivered at the memory of her parents, asking about her wounds. She blushed, knowing it had been Trunks who took care of them… that only meant he had… OH GOD! She couldn't tell her parents about that and she lied, telling them she couldn't remember.

Well… another reason to avoid Trunks for a while. Maybe he was avoiding her for the same reason.

Sunday Morning.

Hina was sound sleep, but he couldn't sleep. It had been as cold as he remembered. The sex had been great but emotionless. He was sick of it, that's why he had stopped sleeping with those kind of girls. He didn't want another one-night stand on his bed.

Two hours later, Hina said good-bye, blowing a kiss to his face and winking an eye. She was sure he would call her and she would be waiting. "Bye sugar, it was a great evening and you were amazing, as always."

Trunks nodded his head smiling shyly. "Thanks dear, you were great too."

Hina stopped in her way out. "Are you calling me soon?"

Trunks didn't want to lie, but he had to nod his head again… maybe he would call her, at least to tell her he wouldn't have time to see her again.

Maybe he would send her flowers. He chuckled lightly thinking about Goten. He was so carefree, he always tells the true… no matter what, that's why he always had tons of women at his feet.

Sunday Afternoon.

Videl opened the door and hugged him. "Hi Trunks, come on in, she is upstairs if you want to see her."

Trunks hugged her back and smiled. "Thanks Videl, it won't take long… I just want to tell her a couple of things."

Videl sighed, closing the door. "Yeah, I know what you mean… she really has to stop acting like a child."

Trunks nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah… she really did it this time."

Videl raised her eyebrows. "By the way… I know you helped her Trunks."

Trunks paled stepping back. "No, no, Vi, I didn't help her."

Videl frowned placing her hands on her hips. "Yes, you did. You didn't tell us all… you kept secret that she was training there, but I know it's not your fault."

Trunks swallowed hard. "No, listen Vi…-"

Videl chuckled walking to the kitchen. "Stop it Trunks, I know you know much more… but it's okay, really… I'm glad you knew where to find her… I'm glad you brought her back Trunks."

Trunks nodded his head walking upstairs.

Videl smirked, turning around. "Oh, one thing more Trunks."

He stopped, smiling at her. "Yeah?"

Videl turned around again. "I'm sorry about your shirt."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion, and then he looked down at his shirt. "Why?"

He blushed, looking at her. "Oh… don't worry…"

Videl disappeared in the kitchen smirking. "She better not find out about that." Then she chuckled lightly, Pan wasn't going to like what Trunks was going to say about her little escapade.

Trunks knocked softly at her door. "Pan?"

Pan stiffened, blushing deeply. "Come on in Trunks."

He walked in and closed the door slowly. "How are you feeling?"

She pulled her legs to her chest; and then she wrapped her arms around them. "Fine I guess."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You guess?"

Pan shrugged, resting her chin on her knees. "Well, if you can say that much… 30 days of reclusion and no training at all…"

Trunks arched his eyebrows. "If I was Gohan… I would ground you for life… a whole year the less."

Pan frowned, shifting her weight a little. "Then I'm glad you are not him."

Trunks rolled his eyes wondering how stubborn she could really be. "Stop your whining Pan! What the hell were you thinking?"

Pan crossed her arms, stretching out her legs. "I was training Trunks… something you had been NOT doing in a long time…"

Trunks stepped in front of her. "That's not your business Pan. You almost died!"

Pan leaned back. "But I didn't die!"

Trunks glared at her. "That's only because I found you!"

Pan glared back at him. "And I'm grateful Trunks."

Trunks arched his eyebrows. "Well… funny way to show your gratitude Pan…"

Pan frowned, even when she didn't know why she was so mad at him. "And what do you want me to do? Bow a million times? Kiss you?"

She shut up immediately, chocking at her own words…

Trunks blushed, but he couldn't avoid it any more… if he really didn't want things to change between them he had to act normal. "Well, it would be a good start… looking the way you DIDN'T even say thanks or hi…"

She blushed even more, turning her face slightly to the side. "I'm sorry."

He sat down beside her, grabbing her chin softly. "Pan, your risked your life… I don't want you to do that anymore…"

He lifted up her chin, turning her head to look at her eyes. "I was worried Pan, really worried. I thought you were going to die."

Her eyes watered. "I know:"

Then, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry Trunks… Thank you; if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now."

He held her tight, wrapping his arms around her while nuzzling his face in her hair. "Shh… it's over Pan, you are safe now."

She pulled away softly, looking into his eyes. "I really don't know what I would do if you weren't by my side."

Her breath tickled his lips. His heart fastened and he looked at her lovingly. "I will always be here for you Pan, no matter what."

Pan hugged him again, sobbing quietly in his chest. "I won't do it again Trunks."

Trunks couldn't help to ask. "Really?"

She pulled away smiling childishly. "Well… at least in these conditions."

He laughed heartedly messing her hair. "You better not, because next time if it's so… I'm going to…"

She cut him off, kissing lightly his cheek. "To let me die?"

Trunks stiffened for a moment, and then he tightened his embrace. "No, that would never happen Pan. I'm going to…-" He trailed off, looking at her eyes and then at her mouth.

Pan's heart quickened its pace in anticipation. Without notice she leaned closer. Her voice low and soft. "You are going to what… Trunks?"

He stayed like that, just looking at her eyes, resisting the urge to close the space between them.

She was the first to close the gap between them; lightly brushing her lips against his. "To what?"

* * *

End of Chapter 2. Saiyan Senses II.

* * *

**Author notes**. Thanks for your reviews. Zhealy, LadyBugg, puertorrican-babe.


	3. Saiyan Senses III

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characteres of the Dragon Ball Series.

**

* * *

**

Saiyan Senses III.

**

* * *

**

Last Chapter.

Trunks stiffened for a moment, and then he tightened his embrace. "No, that would never happen Pan. I'm going to…-"He trailed off, looking at her eyes and then at her mouth.

Pan's heart quickened its pace in anticipation. Without notice, she leaned closer. Her voice low and soft. "You are going to what… Trunks?"

He stayed like that, just looking at her eyes, resisting the urge to close the space between them.

She was the first to close the gap between them; lightly brushing her lips against his. "To what?"

He closed his eyes for a second and then pulled away gently. "Just don't do it Pan… I don't want you to be hurt.

A slap would have been better than his words. She pulled away harshly; regretting the moment, she had the stupid idea he would kiss her back. She felt like a stupid teenager… throwing herself to him. "I won't Trunks."

He bit his lip, not sure what to do. "I better go, you need to rest."

She narrowed her eyes for a second, and then put a fake smile on her face. "Sure, thanks for coming."

He hesitated a little and then smiled at her, taking off to the sky.

She didn't call him in the next three weeks. He didn't call her either.

**

* * *

**

WISDOM.

The first day of freedom.

She landed in the backyard of CC. Finally, she could train again. She didn't have to knock, the door slammed open.

Vegeta crossed his arms, leaning in the doorframe. "I've been waiting for you brat."

She smiled and threw her bag over her shoulder while she walked in. "Umh… yeah… I missed training."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "You know you wouldn't have been grounded if you hadn't made such a stupidity."

Pan rolled her eyes, placing her bag on the floor. "Yeah, I know."

Vegeta slammed the door shut. "You have to stop acting like a child brat, you are almost a woman."

Pan glared at him. "I'm not acting like a child Vegeta, and what do you mean I'm almost a woman? I'm a woman."

Vegeta snarled, opening his legs a little with his arms crossed. "Hush brat, you are not"

Pan narrowed her eyes, warming up before the work out she was going to do next. "WHAT? What do I need to be a woman, ehh?"

Vegeta smirked, amused at her question. "…"

Pan gritted her teeth, stretching out her leg. "WHAT?"

Vegeta chuckled, starting his set of push-ups. "Your attitude is childish brat."

Pan's jaw dropped open. "Hey! I'm still young! I don't need to behave as an old woman just to make him realize I grew up."

Vegeta stopped for a moment, and then smirked. "You are acting like a ten years old woman then… running away to train… spacing out too much…"

He smirked again, looking at her blank face. "I'm sure HE already noticed you grew up, brat."

She stood up quickly. "I don't think so Vegeta! You are WRONG!"

She paled hearing his laughs.

Vegeta stared at her; taking a fight stance. "Don't waste my time, let's fight."

For a couple of minutes she gritted her teeth. Vegeta's words sinking in her brain slowly. She copied his stance, lifting an eyebrow. "Who's HE Vegeta?"

Vegeta's forehead knotted in a frown. "Stop fooling yourself brat, you know who HE is…"

Pan opened her eyes in shock. "How am I supposed to know if you were the one who mentioned it?"

Vegeta chuckled, throwing a punch to her face. "Wrong brat… You mentioned HIM first."

Pan dodged his attack, while trying to hide her blush.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow while kicking her feet. "At a loss of words, brat?"

Pan winced, crashing on the floor; instantly, she jumped back to her feet. "NO! It doesn't matter okay?"

Vegeta pointed to her frame and shot a set of blasts, moving faster. "See? You still a child."

Pan glared at him, positioning her hands to shoot back. Her eyes flashing anger. "I'm NOT a child."

Vegeta moved faster and hit her back with both fists. "You are acting like one."

Pan groaned, picking up her body from the floor. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to lose Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked, giving her extra time to recover. "If you avoid what is important, you have already lost the battle."

Pan looked at him. She had the feeling he wasn't talking about this fight. "And what is important in this fight, Vegeta?"

She was curious, but she wasn't going to let him play with her words.

He kicked her ankle hard and threw her at the wall. "YOUR CONCENTRATION!"

She cursed under her breath, shooting a large Ki blast to Vegeta.

He shot an energy ball, overwhelming her attack.

She felt her back aching when she crashed against the wall. "Ouch… Vegeta! You didn't have to be so rude!"

Vegeta smirked. "That will teach you not to let your guard down. If you had learned that before, you wouldn't have been trapped in the snow three days. If a piece of rock catches you off guard… do you really think you'd survived an enemy's attack? You should be careful and alert… always."

Pan stood up, rubbing her arm. "Well, I think is enough learning for today… I don't want to know what else you are willing to teach me about that day."

Vegeta snorted with laughter. "Coward."

Pan smirked, mirroring his stance. "No, not coward… wise."

**

* * *

**

CHALLENGE.

She walked out the door, knowing he would start all over again. She glanced at Bra's window, pondering if she should go home or pay her a visit. She decided the last one and flew to her balcony.

Pan grinned evilly, looking at her clueless friend rummaging through the closet. Then, she tiptoed behind her and shook bra's shoulders with enough force to break a door from its hinges.

Bra screamed at all force, her heart beating fast. "AHHHHH"

Pan fell on the floor laughing. "OMG, Oh My God! You had to see your face Bra!"

Bra glared at her kicking her thigh. "Idiot! You scared me to death."

Vegeta appeared before them in an instant. He scanned the room, prepared to destroy whatever or whoever in there. He looked at the girls, frowning a little. No one was threatening them. In fact, Pan was flushed with laughter. Then, he rolled his eyes, balling his eyes. "Told you to start acting like an adult brat."

He turned his eyes to Bra. "I taught you better than that Bra… Keep your guard on, damn it! Next time you two play like that I'm going to beat both of you!"

When Bra opened her mouth to reply, her father was already gone. She turned around and kicked Pan again. "See what you did! If you want to be beaten by my Dad, just go and scare HIM not me!"

Pan pouted, still laughing. "Oh Bra… you know he would know I'm there before I land… it wouldn't be funny. After today's training, I don't want him beating me that soon… besides, I like the way you scream…"

Bra softened her gaze. "Really?"

Then she hardened her face again, noticing the sarcasm dripping off Pan's voice. "GET OUT PAN! I don't like your jokes."

Pan stared at her in shock. "Are you kicking me out of here?"

Bra twisted her lips with a hint of irony. "Come on Pan, you know I wouldn't kick you out of this house… my brother and Mom would kill me…GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Let me change!"

Pan grinned at the futile attempt of Bra to be ironic. She had no chance of succeeding. Pan pouted again, grimacing in disappointment. "Fine… back to the boring night life."

Bra smirked, grabbing Pan's shoulder. "Wait… if you want to stay fine, but you'll have to help me choosing tonight attire…"

Pan sighed, faking she didn't care. "Fine."

After a while, Bra found the perfect outfit and closed the closet door. "Perfect! I'm so excited Pan!"

Pan started rummaging through the jewelry on Bra's vanity table. "What's so special about tonight, anyway?"

Bra started stripping off her tank top. "Hiro and the boys invited us to a dance club. I wanted to date him since the last semester."

Pan picked up a couple of sapphire earrings and a matching necklace. "Yeah, I know."

She handed Bra the accessories. "Here, I found them. Who's going to be there?"

Bra grabbed the accessories and threw them on her bed. "Zan, Ken, Hiro and his cousin from America: Isao, Yuki, Sherry and I. Hey! Why don't you come with us?

Pan narrowed her eyes. "They didn't invite me Bra…"

Bra shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We are seven and just two of us are a couple". She paused and smiled at Pan. "If you don't go with us, a guy would have to be all alone…"

Pan arched her eyebrows. "Two of us?"

Bra threw a bracelet to Pan and smiled. "Hiro and I"

Pan frowned, thinking about it. "I don't know Bra, you know I don't like to…-"

Bra interrupted her, punching her arm jokingly. "To dance?"

Pan shook her head, punching Bra back. "No, I like dancing."

Bra arched her eyebrows. "Then, you don't like going out? Even when you were grounded for a whole month?"

Pan chuckled, twisting her head sideways to look at the vanity table. "Of course not! I'm dying to be wherever except my house or grandma's."

Bra opened her bathroom door, slipping off her shorts. "So… you don't want to meet guys or flirt a little?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Bra, you know I don't care about flirting… I mean, of course I want to find some gorgeous, strong, funny and smart guy, but honestly, every time I meet one of those guys you like so much, they ended babbling all night or scared or my strength."

Bra walked into the shower laughing. "Come on Pan! They ARE funny… it's just your nerd side."

Pan's mouth opened and then shut again. She frowned, glaring at the bathroom. "I'm not a nerd Bra… just the opposite."

Bra rolled her eyes, while soaping her body. "Maybe you are not Pan, but you just love to test their brain before accepting a single dance."

Pan shrugged and sank back in the pillow. "That's because I don't like dancing with naives."

Bra laughed, washing her hair. "See? That's your nerd side… Come on Pan, who would want to talk about serious things or fights in a dance club? It's your fault, last time I introduced a really nice, smart and handsome guy to you, you punched him in the face."

Pan straightened to a sitting position, taking off her shoes. "Oh! That guy…" She lied down on the bed again with a big smile on her face. "He was almost perfect for me Bra, but he made a big mistake…"

Bra blinked in confusion, grabbing a towel from the rack. "Really? What did he do?"

Pan shook her head no, while staring at the ceiling. "I can't believe you forgot Bra… he kissed me!"

Bra burst into a fit of laughs. "What? Come on Pan! You can't be serious!"

Pan rolled her eyes, rolling onto her side. "Don't act like you didn't know."

Bra opened the bathroom door, still laughing. "I didn't Pan, you refused to tell me because you said I'd laugh."

Pan threw the tank top to Bra. "And I was right… you laughed."

Bra grinned, clasping her bra. "It was just a kiss Pan, how could you punch that guy?"

Pan chew in the inside of her cheek. Bra was making her feel stupid, and just like Vegeta said… a child… "I punched him because he didn't ask me first."

Bra laughed, pointing out to her skirt on the bed. "You didn't like him enough Pan. Listen to me very well…"

Pan threw the skirt at Bra's head, putting on a face of sheer boredom.

Bra grabbed the skirt and arched her eyebrows. "If you would have been kissed for a guy you liked, you'd have kissed him back, so don't even bother finding excuses. You just have to say you didn't like him enough… although I don't know what was missing…"

Pan blushed, damn it, she was right… so damn right. When Trunks kissed her that was what she did… kiss him back. She nodded her head. "Yeah, you are right."

Bra narrowed her eyes. Pan admitting she was right without putting up a fight? Weird… "So the fact you didn't like the guy doesn't mean everyone's not good enough Pan. If you don't meet people you will never find the one."

Then she smirked, knowing the big crush Pan had on her brother. "Unless you had found HIM long time ago and you are refusing to meet new people…"

Pan popped her eyes open as big as they could be. "HN?"

Bra ignored her reaction, putting on her earrings. "Maybe you are afraid to find the right one. The one who makes you forget about SOME crush, or maybe you're just afraid of meeting new people."

By this time, Pan's face was red crimson and her hands were balled. "I'm not afraid Bra! And NO, I DON'T have a crush."

Bra raised her eyebrows. Her lip twisted to the side in a mocking smile. "You don't?"

Pan gritted her teeth, swinging her legs to the side and off the bed. "NO! If you are talking about Trunks, I got over him a long time ago! Don't even start with that."

Bra tilted her head to the side, pondering if she should believe her or not. She decided to drop the subject. Pan hadn't talked about that in a long time… maybe she was telling the true.

Pan felt a little guilty about hiding this little secret, but Bra was pissing her off with her irony… She deserved it. Maybe Bra was right, she needed to find someone to forget about Trunks. It didn't matter if he wasn't perfect, she needed no perfection right now, just someone to distract her from her thoughts, and maybe she would meet a gorgeous one… who knows? Besides, she needed to show Trunks, this rejection didn't affect her. "I'm going with you."

Bra blinked a few times. Soon, a big grin was on her face. "Really?"

Pan chuckled at Bra's startled face. "Really."

Bra squealed and ran to her closet. "OMG, we need to hurry, we have only 30 minutes."

Pan's mouth moved but no words came out of it. "…"

Bra grabbed her wrist pulling her to her feet. "Hurry! We have to find something for you to wear."

In a second, Pan had three skirts in her arms and Bra was looking for a matching tank top. "Hey, I'd rather go change to my house Bra, besides I have to ask Mom if I…"

Bra silenced her with a yell. "WHAT? No, we don't have enough time." She threw a couple of tank tops over her arms and pushed her to the bed. "Here, try this on, I will call Videl."

Pan stared at the clothes and then at Bra. "B... but…"

Bra narrowed her eyes while dialing to Pan's house. "HURRY!"

Bra hung up the phone with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Pan grimaced in disgust. "Come on Bra… I look like a slut in this."

Bra frowned with her hands on her hips. "What?"

Pan grinned sheepishly, while trying another set of clothes. "Sorry, I mean… these are nice but… I'd prefer to wear slacks or jeans and a sweater, do you think you could…"

Bra interrupted her again, her hands touching her temples. "NO, I CAN'T… we have no time Pan! You look good, so take a shower and change."

Pan tightened her lips and slammed the bathroom door closed.

Bra chuckled, putting some make up on her face. "Don't be a nuisance Pan, you are not so old-fashioned, I know you have some really short skirts at home."

Pan yelled from the shower. "Yeah, the ones YOU gave me in my birthday!"

**

* * *

**

REVENGE.

Bra looked at her wristwatch, seven thirty… then she turned to the window and looked through it worriedly. "Pan, hurry! They are here… Dende! If my Dad answers the door we are in troubles."

She rushed to Trunks bedroom knocking on the door. "TRUNKS! TRUNKS! I need a favor."

Trunks grunted, walking to the door. He was tired, he had been going out with Goten lately and his job had been a real pain, too much paper work. Just when he was thinking about a nice long hot bath, his sister had to be banging at his door and shouting. He knew she wouldn't stop until he opened the door. "What is it now Bra?"

He glared at her through narrowed eyes waiting for her to explain.

Trunks walked downstairs, great… now he had to be her butler. He opened the door and looked at the young men in the sports car. "She needs five minutes more, wait here, please."

He turned around, cursing her choice of friends. They all seemed to be rich, spoiled and womanizers… bunch of idiots. This was one of the many things he hated about his social status, meeting rich and arrogant people.

He sighed, walking upstairs. He hoped his sister had truly friends, not just the party type of friends. She wasn't an air headed girl, she deserved better. Maybe it was the fact they were "The Briefs." The richest family in Japan. His sister was beautiful and he was very handsome. Wealth, looks and fame were enough to have many people trying to be friends with them. Besides, they were in the spotlight, always getting a lot of attention. They had been harassed by The Press and followed by paparazzi. Women always chasing after him, trying to bed him. At first, it had been exciting, but he got tired of that crap long ago.

Bra stopped in front of him. "Did you tell them to wait?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Bra spun around grinning. "Well, what do you think? How do we look? Is it enough to go to Senior's club?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow. His look had changed dramatically. "Senior's Club? We?"

Bra smiled, whirling around. "Yeah, we… PAN! HURRY UP!"

Trunks looked at her suspiciously, not giving a damn about her appearance. "Is Pan going with you?"

Bra smiled, stopping to check her finger nails. "Yep."

Trunks frowned a bit. "Do you think Senior's Club is the right place for two young girls Bra? And what about your outfit? I think you should dress more appropriate to your age and that place…"

Bra frowned, what was he? Her new father? She walked slowly downstairs. "Of course, dear BROTHER… We are in college now."

Trunks frowned crossing his arms. A sound in the stairs made him turned around. His jaw dropped… Pan was running down stairs in a short, very short black skirt with a tight green tank top… Damn… She looked very sexy for a girl of her age. He followed the spaghetti straps… the low cut was lower than it should be… considering the kind of company both, his sister and his friend would have for the night. "Pan…"

Pan stopped dead in her tracks. Instinctively her hand went to her chest. "Trunks…"

Bra laughed. "Hey you two! It seems nobody had introduced you!"

He looked at her from head to toe, ignoring his sister's ironic remark. She had grown up indeed… "You look… different."

Pan blushed, running past him. "Of course Trunks, these aren't my clothes, but this outfit serves my plans, so… get used to."

Trunks frowned, not only for her harsh words. He walked downstairs behind her. "And may I ask what kind of plans do you have tonight Pan?"

Pan froze in the last step… she wasn't going to tell him she had dressed like this to flirt; she didn't want him to think she was a man-eater.

"Flirt and get the best man of the group, of course."

There… Bra had spilled out every thing. Pan glared at Bra mouthing thank you.

Trunks stood there in shock. Pan? Pan wanted to flirt with a stranger? She wasn't like that! She simply didn't act like that! He remembered three weeks ago when she kissed him… maybe she was like that now, but… when did it happen? Right… maybe she wasn't so young anymore.

Bra laughed, ushering Pan to the door. "Don't worry about him; he is acting a little bossy tonight. He even has started to act as if he was our father."

Bra opened the door happily, followed by Pan.

Trunks words startled her. "Dad is not going to like it Bra."

Bra turned around and glared at him. "Dad NEVER likes it, Trunks. Come on… it's not like I didn't do it before."

Trunks crossed his arms following the girls. "You have never been at Senior's Club before."

Bra tapped her feet on the floor, crossing her arms. "So?"

Trunks shrugged. "He is going to scare your friends Bra and you know it."

Bra narrowed her eyes. "I asked Mom and she said YES. She will deal with Dad. Besides, he won't know it, unless certain some one tells him…"

Trunks chuckled. "It won't be necessary Bra; he always knows where you are."

Bra frowned, opening the door again. "Yes, but it's not the same if I ask him."

A cold voice was heard. "If you ask me what, Bra?"

Bra paled sensing her father's Ki behind. "Umh… Oh Dad, I'm going out with Pan, right Pan?"

Pan nodded and slipped slowly out of the house.

Vegeta frowned, glancing at the slippery girl. "What the hell happened to you brat?"

Pan blushed, brushing nervously her skirt. "Umh… Bra lent me some clothes."

Vegeta frowned, eyeing her all over. "I thought you were tired brat." Then his gaze returned to Bra. "Who's coming with you?"

Bra paled again. "Some friends from College."

Vegeta frowned, peering out the door. "Males or females?"

Bra grinned sweetly stepping out the door. "Both."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the girls. "Trunks, you are going with them."

Bra opened her mouth in disbelief while Trunks tried to hide his smirk. Then, she waved her shaking hands. "Oh, thanks Dad, but Pan is strong enough. I'll be safe around her, besides…" She glanced at Trunks, hoping he would play along. "Trunks is busy tonight, right Trunks?"

Trunks smirked, leaning in the wall. "No, I'm not."

Vegeta nodded, looking from the girls to Trunks. "Fine. Keep an eye on them Trunks."

Pan stared at them in silence, while Bra mumbled something about her mean brother. Soon a couple of curses came out her mouth accompanied with a glare. She pushed him aside and turned to look at her father, begging him to let them go alone.

Vegeta refused, he didn't change his mind, telling Trunks would be their guardian no their chaperone. He stated Trunks had to go with them, in order to make sure they wouldn't come to any harm.

Vegeta opened the fridge, glancing at his daughter. She seemed to be trying to persuade Trunks about something, but the brat knew he would strike some reason in him, beating him mercilessly if he dared to agree with his sister.

Bra begged Trunks to let them go alone but he refused. Then she asked him to go there in his own car and stay away from them, because she didn't want him to embarrass her.

Trunks agreed and grinning evilly, he walked to the car.

**

* * *

**

JEALOUSY.

He stared at Bra's table from the corner. It would be fun to see Pan flirting.

Soon, Bra was in the dance floor, while Pan chatted with Hiro's cousin: Isao. To Trunks surprise, Isao started flirting openly with Pan, who seemed to be enjoying it.

Isao happened to be a nice guy, smart and funny. He wasn't handsome, but he was interesting and attractive. Pan knew since the very beginning he was a womanizer, but she didn't care… she had a point to prove. Besides, he was smart, funny and a good chatter. She accepted to dance with him.

Trunks was tired of watching Bra's friends dancing and chatting. The moment he saw Bra dancing, he decided to do something else besides watching the group have fun; he wasn't going to be sitting here all alone while his sister danced and Pan chatted. He regretted coming alone to the club, he should have invited a girl, since Goten had a date somewhere else. He approached a red haired girl and danced a couple of songs with her.

Then, he saw her, dancing with the tall guy, the one she had been chatting with… the one who had been flirting with her since they were introduced. He ignored his sister and Pan, keeping their Ki on check.

He knew her; she would dump him before he tried to move things beyond friendly terms. He chuckled to himself, remembering when Goten told him about the bleeding nose of the guy who kissed Pan without her consent. That was the last time Pan had accepted Bra's invitation to dance.

Pan glared at him. Jerk… he seemed to be having a great time with that girl… the red haired was younger than he was at least for seven or eight years. She felt her blood boiling, jerk… he had refused her and now he was hitting on that bimbo.

She felt Isao's breath on her face and snapped from her thoughts. For a second, she wanted to push him away, but then again, she needed to prove that jerk of Trunks, that their kiss wasn't so important to her.

Isao wrapped his arms tightly around her and opened his lips slightly, caressing her lips with his. She tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth granting him access. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, no lips games, just tongues and rush to go deeper.

His right hand moved to the back of her neck, bringing her face closer. Pan closed her eyes, raising her Ki slightly. The guy was a good kisser, but she had started to feel intimidated for his advances.

Trunks felt her Ki spike lightly and turned around. His jaw dropped open at what he saw. Isao was kissing Pan passionately, her body almost fused with his and his left hand was pressed against her back a little lower than it should be.

His eyes darkened a little and his hands turned into fists. He bared his teeth instinctively and pulled away from the red haired. He gave her his back, his voice low and cold. "I'm sorry. I need to do something."

He pulled them apart roughly, his left hand holding her wrist and his right hand grabbing Isao by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Isao frowned, slapping his hand away. A movement Trunks thought he couldn't do. "What's it to you?" Then he turned to Pan grabbing her free hand. "Pan, who is this? Is this your boyfriend or something?"

Pan shook her head no, still in shock.

Isao frowned and started pulling her hand to him. "Then, I'm guessing he is your brother or some relative."

Pan struggled to get free from both. "No."

Isao glared at Trunks. "Then, I don't care who you are, let her go, she is mine."

Pan opened her mouth in shock. She –is –mine? Was it a compliment or an offense? She didn't know but she didn't like the way it sounded.

Trunks stared at Isao in shock. She –is –mine? Son of a btch… how dare he? He pushed him hard, sending him stumbling towards the wall. Then he turned to Pan with an angry look on his face. "What the hell do you think you are doing Pan? Do you know what would your father think if he knew you were kissing a complete stranger? Do you know how he would react if he knew you let him hold you like that?"

Pan frowned, pushing him away. "Mind your own business Trunks! I was having fun!"

Trunks grabbed her again, this time by her shoulders. "Don't you see he is a man-whore? I know his kind and I can recognize them immediately. He probably just wanted to sleep with you!"

Pan frowned, stepping back. "You can't be sure of that Trunks!" Then a look of sarcasm tinted her features. "Oh, maybe you are right. I had forgotten you are one of them, of course you would recognize one of your kind."

Isao stood up and stepped behind Trunks, hitting him hard. "Leave her alone. Go find your own girl! If you wanted to hit on her, you should have done that on your own and before I met her."

Trunks didn't flinch. He turned around with a dangerous look on his face. "Coward, attacking from behind…" He punched him in the stomach, this time harder and sent him flying a few meters away. He smirked watching his face crashing on the floor.

Pan battled against his grip until she got free and punched Trunks in the stomach. "Don't hit someone weaker than you! He did nothing wrong!"

Trunks flinched and moved at saiyan speed in front of her; forcing her to back down to the wall. "Don't be so stubborn Pan! If I need to explain things to you, I will. Two hours and three drinks more and he would have tried to bed you! You have no experience with men; I had to warn you! Can't you see that I was protecting you? I don't think you wanted your first time to be like this."

Pan paled. A tint of red crept onto her cheeks. She felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Her face was now a mixture of pale white and red crimson. Two seconds later, he eyes flashed with anger and her peaceful face became feral. "You are an idiot Trunks! You DON'T know if I have experience or not! You DON'T know if I wanted to bed him… You DON'T know if I would have accepted him… You DON'T know if he would be my first! You know NOTHING!"

He loosened his grip on her a little, looking the way her eyes flashed. "I know what I'm saying Pan!"

Pan backed again two steps. He walked forward, until she was cornered between the wall and his chest. "You are the one who knows nothing Pan!"

She looked behind her, coming face to face with the wall, and then she lifted her head meeting his eyes.

Trunks sighed heavily, trying to calm down. "Stop pretending you are a femme fatale Pan. I just know it."

Pan glared at him, struggling again. "You are a damn liar, there's no way you know something like that!"

Trunks shook his head, he really didn't want to explain THAT to her. "Of course there is. I know it and that's enough."

Pan smirked, getting angrier every passing minute. "WHAT? You have a scan inside you? Don't patronize me Trunks."

* * *

End of Chapter 3. Saiyan Senses III.

**

* * *

**

Author notes

. Oh, I'm kind of sorry about the cliffhanger in chapter two. The true is that I enjoyed leaving the chapter in such a moment. But I'll try to stop writing cliffhangers… maybe two or three more… You can't deny it's more exciting this way… but I will do as you say.

About the reviews, honestly, I'm touched by your words, and I'm glad you like this story.

Thanks for your reviews. Puertorrican babe, PrideIsArrogance, listenserendipity, anime-school-chick, RBriefs, Rose Lily Potter, Apolonia 86, Ladybugg, anime-school-chick, Zhealy.


	4. Saiyan Senses IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of Dragon Ball series.

**

* * *

**

Last chapter.

Trunks sighed heavily, trying to calm down. "Stop pretending you are a femme fatale, Pan. I just know it."

Pan glared at him, struggling again. "You are a damn liar, there's no way you know something like that!"

Trunks shook his head. He really didn't want to explain THAT to her. "Of course there is. I know it and that's enough."

Pan frowned, getting angrier every passing minute. "WHAT? You have a scan inside you? Don't patronize me, Trunks."

**

* * *

**

A/N.

This chapter was beta readed for **PrideIsArrogance.****

* * *

**

SAIYAN SENSES IV.

**Smelling.**

He noticed the challenge in her voice and smirked back, leaning closer to her ear, and then he lowered his voice barely above a whisper. "We are saiyans, Pan… I can smell it in you."

Pan paled, swallowing hard. Her eyes opened to the size of a big ball. "You… what?"

Trunks smirked again, speaking lowly. "I said I can… smell you."

Pan gulped; not sure about his meaning. "And so what? It's not like I did something 30 minutes ago."

She was embarrassed, but she wasn't going to let him know. She wasn't going to confirm his suspicion.

Trunks smirked again, placing his hands flat on the wall at each side of her head. "You didn't understand me Pan… I can smell when a girl becomes a woman."

The way he said it made her blush deeper than before. She pushed him hard walking away. "And so what? Everybody knows that, saiyan or human… it's a matter of age, Trunks-idiot."

Trunks grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close.

Some couples turned around to see them. He noticed people were staring at them, and then he started dancing, forcing her to move at his slow pace.

He leaned closer again lowering his voice to a whisper. "You still don't get it, Pan. Your scent changes once you have sex the first time."

Pan pulled away, shocked at his words. Her voice came out as low as his. "What?"

He smirked, pulling her close again. She stopped fighting, moving of her own accord at his pace, although the melody wasn't a slow song.

Trunks raised his hand and caressed her cheek softly. "You are a Saiyan, Pan. There's no way you could hide that from me."

Pan pushed him away roughly while throwing a blast to his stomach. She rushed to the door cursing aloud. "Fck you, Trunks! You are a damn liar."

He watched her struggle among the dancing couples towards the exit. He didn't want to make her feel bad or weird, but it was the truth. He had to clarify this situation; he had to explain the real meaning of his words. He didn't want her to believe he was hitting on her or something, but he was too damn proud to let her believe she had fooled him; saying he didn't know it, when he did.

He looked at the exit signals sparkling with multicolored lights, pondering if he should follow her. He didn't want to waste time. He had to apologize and explain things better. He frowned for a second; he didn't like the things she said about him. He was neither a man-whore nor a womanizer… maybe he was one in his early 20's, but not anymore. He knew her… she couldn't believe that, could she? That was the price of his fame and fortune. It had been too easy to have such fame and ten years later, he still had that name on his shoulders. Damn those reporters… it was their fault… always trying to take a shot of every thing he did. Now he had no freedom at all; he had to be careful even when he visited friends… every girl he had dated was a "prospect" to The Press.

While she walked to the door, she couldn't help to think about it. What if he was telling the true? But… no one had told her that, not even her uncle. She couldn't go to the table right now. She needed some fresh air.

Trunks put up with her when she reached the door. He appeared in front of her crossing his arms. "That was a low move Pan… You punched me when I was distracted!"

Pan frowned, turning her back to him. "Well, you are a liar, you deserved it!"

Trunks closed his eyes for a second, trying to control his sudden anger. He had followed her to apologize… he had followed her to clarify the meaning of his words… he had followed her to apologize. Those words kept sounding inside his mind while he opened his eyes. "I'm not a liar, Pan. Saiyans can do that!"

Pan narrowed her eyes. "So… you mean you know who's a virgin?" She chuckled at the thought. "Tell me Trunks… what percentage of women in there are virgins?"

Trunks frowned, spinning her around. He would apologize later. "Human' changes are not permanents. They don't last a long time but …"

He raised his left eyebrow, looking at her flushed and angry face. "If you want an example… fine… YOU are one."

Pan yelled at him, hitting his chest. "STOP IT TRUNKS!" I don't like your damn game!"

She glared at him when he grabbed her wrists. "How convenient, Trunks… your smelling sense is just good enough to detect Saiyans…"

He chuckled, looking at her eyes. "Right… that's how it works…"

He softened his gaze, maybe this was the time to explain and apologize.

Pan was sure he was bluffing. She smirked and raised her voice full of irony. "If that's so… tell me… what about Bra?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "I can't smell it in close relatives Pan…"

Pan arched an eyebrow, sliding her tongue over her upper lip. "Interesting… What a coincidence… You can't smell it in humans or relatives… very funny, Trunks…" Then she glared at him. "That means your nose works just with no-relative Saiyans females? More exactly… with ME?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes. This girl was one in a million… Damn genes of Chichi and Videl… He would have to defeat her if he wanted to apologize… He didn't want to end with a blush on his face and a smirking Pan mocking of him. "Exactly."

Pan felt adrenaline running inside her. Once she proved him wrong, she would win the game and then… she was going to beat the shit out of him. "How can you be so sure then? There's no one else besides me (saiyan females I mean) to prove your theory…"

He turned his head to the side, letting go of her hands. "Because your scent is still the same and I highly doubt you had sex at the age of twelve, Pan…"

Pan noticed he didn't want to talk due to the crimson of his cheeks. She pressed a little more, knowing he would shut up. "How do you know? Maybe I had sex when I was 11…"

Trunks chuckled. "No, you didn't"

Pan raised an eyebrow, burying her gaze in his facial expression. "You DON'T know."

Trunks smirked, guessing she was teasing him and trying to make him feel nervous. "I KNOW it."

Pan narrowed her eyes, feeling her blood boil. "You don't! And you can't prove me wrong!"

Trunks cursed himself for not keeping his mouth closed. "Wrong… I can prove you wrong."

Pan stepped in front of him, her eyes reflecting anger. "Oh yeah? And may I know just how would you do that?"

Trunks blushed, but then he smirked. He wasn't going to back out of a verbal fight. "Do you really don't know how, Pan? Do you really want me to tell you how?"

This was too much. She slapped him hard and turned around, walking to the club. What had happened to the gentleman, the kind and serious well mannered man? He couldn't be that upset about her, even if he felt it was his responsibility to watch over her, due to their friendship and his friendship with her father. He wasn't like this, he didn't talk like this. What had happened to him? If this was the kind of chat he had with grown up women, she didn't want to talk to him.

He raised his hand to his cheek. He deserved that slap… he had to fix things with her. "Wait! I told you the truth! My father told me about it, he told Goten, too!"

Pan stopped and turned around slowly. She was upset, but she couldn't skip the chance to know about this. "Why you can't smell changes in relatives?"

He lowered his eyes. He just knew he had talked too much. "A Saiyan can smell just possible mates… my sister is not an option and my Saiyan blood block any senses around her."

He lifted his face slowly, looking at the shocked face of Pan. He breathed deeply, trying to regain his composure and hide the blush creeping on his face. "Cousins in second line can be mates, but that happens just when the Saiyan blood is in danger of disappearing. Saiyans can't feel… anything with a close relative… this sense is turned on just when a legible female is around… You know… we have a bigger instinct than humans, Pan. Our body can still change into an animal. It's not so weird if you think than animals have better senses than humans."

Her eyes stayed glued to his face. She could feel the blush invading her face but she couldn't move, she couldn't concentrate, she just stared at him.

He gave her a small smile and continued. "Girls cannot have mating needs until they have had their first curse. A male doesn't notice a female until that."

After a while in silence, she scanned his eyes, trying to find if what he was saying was true. "When does it stop? What about our human blood?"

He shook his head, walking to the entrance again. "It doesn't stop, Pan, not until the male or the female mates… I think human blood dilutes our skills but they are still strong."

Pan blushed, taking some time to digest all the information given to her. "Then stop smelling me! Who the hell do you think you are invading MY privacy that way?"

Trunks grabbed her hand. "Pan… it's just an instinct. It changes nothing betwe-"

She pulled away her hand, cutting him off. "I don't care! Stop doing it! You still don't know; you are not sure!"

Trunks shook his head, chuckling lightly. He better shuts up now. She wasn't going to admit it ever.

Pan frowned. She still had one more thing to ask. "Why do they need to know if a woman is a virgin or not?"

Trunks tightened his lips. "They don't. I suppose it, is just a way to know if the girl was touched or not. Neither Dad explained it to us nor did we ask THAT much, Pan. We just know it."

She remained in silence, blushing furiously.

He stayed in silence, too. Thinking about it, it could be a way to know if they could claim a female or wait until the male that had her first returned to claim her. His blush deepened while he ran his hand across his forehead. "I just don't know it, Pan, probably is to avoid damaging the female… their structure is strong and EVERY part of our body is as strong as the other.

I mean, it's hard to mate with a … non-experienced female… knowing she's not experienced it's a way to… um… go slow… I mean-"

She blushed even more and narrowed her eyes, turning her face to the side. She was at a loss of words and terribly embarrassed, "I know what you mean, Trunks… I understood; you don't need to elaborate…"

Her face was red from embarrassment, her mind running. Well, that means it's going to hurt as hell? Maybe she wouldn't be able to sleep with a human? No, it couldn't be… Bra already had… NO! It couldn't be… what a curse… She would have to talk to Bra…

She walked in and stopped, grabbing Trunks' arm. "Stay away from me, Trunks. You have already ruined my prospect and don't you dare to ruin Bra's because I'm going to kick your ass forever!"

Trunks frowned, pulling his arm back. "Does that mean you still want t-"

She interrupted him harshly. "YES and stay out of this… I'm not your responsibility, Trunks."

Trunks frowned. "Do you know how your father would react if he saw you were kissing a guy like that? Letting him hold you like that?"

Pan gathered all the courage in her and faced him, looking deeply into his eyes. "The same way he would have reacted if he had seen the way you kissed me."

Trunks blushed, holding her gaze. Damn it… He didn't think she could get him with that… "It was you who kissed me first, Pan, remember?"

Pan rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Before that…"

Trunks gulped, cursing the damn blush covering his face. "It's not the same… I did it to give you my energy."

Pan chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, right…" Then, she frowned, gritting her teeth. "I was there when we all gave our energy to my grandpa and we didn't kiss him, Trunks."

Trunks crossed his arms, now she was suggesting he took advantage… He was melting from embarrassment from the inside, but he was too proud to admit it. "You were in denial, Pan. If you are not receptive, you can't absorb someone's energy."

Pan glared at him. Her voice rolled out of her mouth, cold and sarcastic. "Well, I'm receptive right now and I'm going to find someone to share my energy with, so stay away."

Trunks paled, she didn't mean it, did she? But she had a point; he would have to apologize later for that kiss.

**

* * *

**

30 minutes later.

He stepped in front of Bra with a serious look on his face. Damn Pan… she was actually dancing with another jerk and he knew it was just to piss him off. "Bra, we are leaving."

Bra looked at him and checked her wristwatch. "Trunks… come on, it's not too late… We can leave at one in the morning."

Trunks looked at his sister, pouting, as every time she wanted something out of their parents. He shook his head glaring at Pan out of the corner of his eye. "No, I'm tired, Bra."

Bra rolled her eyes and kissed Hiro's cheek. "Sorry, call me and I'll make it up to you, okay?"

Hiro nodded, smiling brightly. Then, he shook Trunks' hand and went to the table where he found a complaining Isao.

Bra called Pan and told her they were leaving.

Pan gritted her teeth, glaring at Trunks. She knew it had been his idea.

**

* * *

**

DENIAL.

**Saturday Morning.**

Bra stared at Pan in shock. "What? He is an asshole, Pan. How could you believe him?"

Pan bit her lip. "I don't know, Bra; he seemed so sure about it."

Bra laughed for more than 15 minutes, mocking Pan about Trunks knowing she was a virgin.

Pan tried to convince Bra that it was true, but the jokes from Bra kept going on until an infuriated Pan opened her mouth. "Shut up, Bra! I'm sure Goten and my Dad knows you are not."

Bra started at her in awe. "What? No way! They CAN'T know that! They would tell my Dad!"

Pan chuckled while laying on Bra's bed. "No, they wouldn't but still, your little dirty secret is no longer a secret, Bra."

Bra frowned, maybe what Trunks had told Pan was the truth… She didn't know but she wasn't going to take the risk. "I'm not visiting you anymore, Pan… neither I'm walking any where near Goten nor going out with those two! If Goten knows then Trunks knows and I don't want him to take advantage of that information."

Pan chuckled, rolling on her stomach. "It's not the same, Bra. Goten or my Dad told you nothing about it. I'm the one who's not visiting you."

Bra arched her eyebrows pushing roughly Pan's legs to sit beside her. "Of course it is not the same. You have nothing to hide silly! And what about Dad? Are you going to stop training as well?"

**

* * *

**

PRIDE.

Two weeks later.

Goten landed on the roof of CC and hovered down the main door, raising his Ki a little; that way Trunks would know he was there.

He was going to knock when a splashing sound from the back yard was heard. He raised his eyebrows… it had to be Bra or Trunks swimming in the pool.

He looked up at the sky while walking to the backyard. It was a sunny day, perfect for a dive, maybe he would join them.

He chuckled, taking off his tank top. How cute… little Bra didn't know he was there… well… he would have to make her notice. He grinned evilly while taking off his pants… they were almost family, so his boxers would be fine.

He jumped into the water and once in the bottom, he swam the faster he could and grabbed Bra's ankles with both hands submerging her.

She struggled not being able to scream underwater.

He let her go after a minute and emerged beside her. "Hey, Trunks, I found a little, blue mermaid!"

"You are an idiot, Goten!" She threw herself at him, covering his chest with punches.

He laughed, wincing as if her punches were hurting him. "Ouch… Oh… Ouch"

She stopped and raised her brows. Then, she bent one knee and raised her leg, kneeling him in the middle of his thighs.

Goten's eyes almost popped out. He lowered his hands to cover the spot she hit. "Argh… BRA! You didn't need to do that!"

Bra smirked. "I thought you were a shark, Goten… mermaids are afraid of sharks…"

Goten frowned, still pressing his lower middle. "You crossed the line, Bra."

Bra laughed, looking at his face. "You deserved it, jerk!"

Goten narrowed his eyes and dove again.

Bra screamed and swam to the border of the pool, but he was faster than she was and grabbed her foot, dragging her with him.

He pinned her to the bottom of the pool and smirked, looking at her pleading eyes.

He shook his head and started ticking her sides, until she opened her mouth.

He grabbed her and brought her fast to the surface, laughing all the way while he looked at her through his wet hair covered face.

Bra started panting until her breath normalized. "You are going to pay for this, Goten!" She glared at him and crossed her arms.

Goten looked at her through half lidded eyes. He didn't like at all her smirk, and then he opened his eyes as big as saucers when he saw her mouth opening to form the well known word. "Daddy". He moved in record time and covered her mouth with his hand. "Shut up, Bra… don't be a chicken… This is between you and me!"

Bra bit his hand hard. Her bright blue eyes shining with amusement.

Goten pulled away his hand. "Ouch! BRA!"

She ran her tongue over her upper lip. "I guess you didn't like my teeth?

Goten frowned; grabbing her roughly by the waist. He pulled her close and covered her mouth again. He pressed his thumb and his index in her jaw, knowing she would try to do the same. He lowered his voice. It was so low that it was almost sexy. "Try it again, Bra… just bite me and I'll tell your father something very… very interesting about you…"

Bra paled, staring at him in shock. Could it be something about…? "NO"

Goten tilted his head to the side. He was just joking… he wouldn't tell Vegeta a thing about her. He looked at her suspiciously… what was she afraid of? It couldn't be the fact that he saw her dancing so sinuous with that guy in the club, a week ago… He could smell her fear. She was nervous and flushed. He didn't like what he saw in her eyes. He couldn't point what were reflected in those eyes... fear… for sure, but what else? Hurt? Disappointment? Angst? Rage? Panic? He played along; he wanted to find out what was wrong. "So, you don't want Daddy to find out?"

She shook her head, pleading with her now panicked eyes. "No, Goten, please… don't tell him."

He was more intrigued now. "What I'm to have in return, my biting mermaid?"

Bra lowered her eyes, defeated. She was holding back her tears. "Whatever you want."

He chuckled, failing to see her red watery eyes. ""Whatever? Mmm…" He grinned; he was going to find out soon. "Fine. I want you to come with me tonight."

She closed her eyes tightly, fighting with the oppressing feelings. What the hell did he want from her? He wasn't going to blackmail her, was he? "Where?"

He held her against his chest, smelling her wet hair. "To The Dragon Hunt, the dance club."

Bra panicked, hearing he was sniffing her hair, and then she frowned. "That's a night club, Goten!"

Goten shook his head. "No, it's a Disco."

She bit her lip but she couldn't hide her ragged voice. "Fine."

He noticed then… she was crying. At first he thought it was the water, but now that he took a second glance, they were tears, hot tears running down her cheeks. He pulled away grabbing her face between his hands. "What is it, Bra? What happened?"

She shook her head, wiping her tears with shaking fingers. His voice had been soft and low, but she didn't notice. "You know what happened! Stop pretending you don't."

She pushed him away and swam to the border. "Pick me up at eight."

Goten stared at her retreating form in confusion. "Hey, Bra! Don't overreact. If you don't want to go just say it."

Bra turned around violently. "I don't break my promises and I NEVER back down from a deal Goten." Her eyes flashing hate. "Just shut up and hold your part of the deal… and don't you dare blackmailing me again."

He stood there, shocked. Blackmailing? What's wrong? This isn't that time of the month, is it? He narrowed his eyes, lost in his thoughts. What happened to you little Bra? I'm going to find out tonight… Something's wrong with you and I'm helping you to get over it, either you want it or not!"

**

* * *

**

FRUSTRATION

**.**

Goten spent the day with Trunks, pondering every single moment if he should tell him about Bra. They chatted and sparred like the old times. Goten finally decided to keep the secret, maybe Bra didn't want her family involved. After a good beating, they were both exhausted.

Trunks panted heavily, laying on the grass. "So, how's Pan?"

Goten blow a damp strand of hair out of his face and shrugged. "Pissed off… don't know why, but she had had awful swings of mood."

Trunks rolled onto his stomach, putting his arms under his chin, as a pillow. "Has she been training?"

Goten shook his head, closing his eyes. "Nope."

Trunks kept silent for a moment. "She has been going out, right?"

Goten chuckled, opening his eyes slightly. "No, she is still grounded."

Trunks blinked in confusion and straightened to a sitting position. "But that was two weeks ago! I thought Gohan said one month…"

Goten chuckled, opening an eye. "So… she didn't tell you?"

Trunks frowned, looking at his friend. "She didn't tell me what?"

Goten started laughing. "She did it again man! And my brother caught her! HE grounded her for another month and he took away her Ki suppressor. The only one she had, since she lost the other in the snow the day you saved her."

Trunks opened his mouth in surprise. "She… did it… again?"

Goten nodded, slapping Trunks head. "I can't believe you didn't know! Where have you been? You guys used to call each other every week!"

Goten laughed, raising his brows in a mocking way. "She –didn't –tell –you! Afraid of the big bro, eh?."

Trunks blushed. He wasn't going to tell Goten what had happened back in that club. "Well… Umm… I…"

Goten laughed, hitting Trunks arm playfully. "Oh I see… You are dating again, aren't you? Who's it this time?"

Trunks blushed even more. "No… nobody."

Goten elbowed Trunks in the ribs. "Come on… you can tell me. You know I'm glad you're dating again. It seemed like ages since you went out with a girl."

Trunks raised a hand and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not dating, Goten… and don't you dare to give me that look you use when I don't follow your steps… I'm not a gay!"

Goten grinned and shrugged. "You still are my friend, you know… it's just weird that you don't… you know…"

Trunks gritted his teeth, slapping Goten's hand away from his shoulder. "Fine! If you are so interested, I slept with Hina once."

Goten raised his brows in amusement. "Hina? Oh men, you are worse than I thought… You said you'd never sleep with her again!"

Trunks frowned, grunting his response. "And so what? It's not like I planned it."

Goten narrowed his eyes. "You are hiding something from me, Trunks… spit it out."

Trunks rolled his eyes, resting his back on his forearms. He really didn't want Goten to know about Pan. "Fine. I slept with Maya a couple of times. I'm going to call her next weekend."

Goten chuckled, putting Trunks' head in a choke. "Oh, I see… you little pervert… looking for fun without me… HEY! You said you wouldn't sleep with Maya! She's ten years younger than we are!"

Trunks elbowed him in the ribs. "It's different, Goten! That was three years ago and she was underage, now… well, she is older."

Goten rubbed his ribs and smacked Trunks playfully. He raised his hand, trying to pull down Trunks' ear. "Tell me… how was it?"

Trunks blushed slapping Goten's hand away. "It was the same, Goten. A good fck and nothing else… for Dende's sake, how come you don't get tired of asking me that?"

Goten narrowed his eyes. "Something wrong? What's worrying you?" Startled at the distressed look on Trunks face, he tried to lighten the mood. "You still tired of bedding chicks?"

Trunks glared at Goten. "No, I'm not tired of having sex, Goten, if that's what you mean; it's just not fun, anymore."

Goten raised his eyebrows, crossing his legs Indian style. "I would worry if you were tired of that!" He chuckled laying on his back. "I can't believe we spent so many times wanting to date Maya and she resulted to be just another quickie to you."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I didn't say she was a quickie, Goten. I told you she was great and there's nothing wrong. In fact, it's very simple: she is just another girl, not someone you wish to find next to you in your bed the next morning."

Goten pouted a little in deep thought. His eyes ran from cloud to cloud, while trying to find the right words to say. "If you think that, then she wasn't as great as you want to believe. And about sex being fun… Trunks… don't be an idiot. You don't have sex because it's fun… you have sex because you need to, because you want to… maybe what you need is… to settle down."

Goten pronounced the last words almost hesitant. He already knew Trunks' answer, but he had to tell him what he believed.

Trunks turned around, staring at Goten with a serious look on his face. "Settle down? FORGET IT."

Goten laughed. "Don't lie to me, Trunks… I know you."

Trunks chuckled, feeling a little bit embarrassed. "Fine. I do want to settle down."

Goten eyed him curiously. He leaned closer and joked. "But?"

Trunks twisted his lip up to the side. "I'm too picky… my mother it's too picky and my father is, too… I don't have many options, Goten. I suppose I will have to wait for the right one… even if I wait forever."

Goten laughed, standing up. "Now you are worrying me… I didn't know you were so romantic…"

Trunks stood up too, glaring at him. "I'm not romantic. Don't be stupid. I'm realistic. I'll deal with this in a practical way. I'm not going to tie me down with a girl just because I want to settle down. You wouldn't understand it anyway… you still acting like a horny teenager."

Goten laughed. "Hey, just because I have a very active sexual life doesn't mean I don't understand."

Trunks chuckled, bringing up his knees to his chest. "I don't know how you do it, Goten. You wake up early, and then you work all day… you go home tired and still you are always up for dating and clubbing…"

Goten laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "There's no secret, Trunks. Just relax and enjoy every minute of the day… stop worrying too much."

Trunks frowned, stretching out his legs. "Yeah, sure… you don't have your family on your back, forcing you to work as a CEO."

Goten chuckled again, hovering off the floor. "That's why I moved out."

Trunks smirked, hovering in the air beside Goten. "You didn't move out, Goten! You are still living with Chi-chi."

Goten started flying towards CC. "She wouldn't let me, Trunks… but I still have my privacy."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Yeah… at my expenses…"

Goten raised his eyebrows and blinked a few times in a mocking way. "It's your fault, Trunks. We bought that flat more than a year ago and you just spent a weekend there."

Trunks sighed heavily. "Maybe you are right… but I really don't need to… Dad is always training and Mom's in the lab or with Dad… so…"

They were almost above CC and Goten slowed down. "We bought it because we needed privacy, Trunks… space… a place where we could rest, have parties, women and fun. Just bring your things to the apartment and have a life once in a while."

Trunks landed in his balcony. "I have a life, Goten. A boring one…"

Goten took off his shirt and threw it in the laundry basket. "I mean a life that has nothing to do with CC. That's why you are always tired. You work from seven to seven, Trunks. Sometimes you stay until midnight!"

Trunks shrugged, sliding open his closet door while rummaging through the casual shirts. "I have a lot of work."

Goten chuckled, walking to the bathroom. "That's not true. You hate other people doing your work."

Trunks frowned, taking off his shirt. "That's because it is MY job."

Goten yelled from the bathroom. "No, Trunks, you like to live like this. You are afraid of people screwing up your job… you are afraid of making a mistake in your Mother's company."

Trunks opened his mouth to reply, but he closed it again. Goten was right. He had two assistants but he used them just as secretaries.

A few minutes passed by and Goten pushed the button to stop the water. "You don't like to rely on others. Come on, Trunks, you spent a year searching for the DB and CC survived."

Trunks didn't answer. Instead, he stepped in front of his window and stared into the night.

**A couple of minutes later. **

Goten pushed open the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked to the closet and opened a drawer, looking for something to borrow. Trunks snapped from his thoughts and walked to the bed, taking in his way to the bathroom the neatly folded clothes that he had left on his bed. Goten turned around with a T-shirt on his hand. "What you really need is to move some of your things to our apartment, go clubbing with me and find a pretty girl willing to take you in her bed. You will see how you calm down and bent up all the stress."

Trunks pondered at the idea while showering. "Maybe you are right… I will do it, so… where are we going?"

Goten paled. Damn it! Not today… "I… I'm busy tonight, Trunks, let's go clubbing tomorrow."

Trunks shook his head, sliding the soap bar across his chest. "Tomorrow is Sunday, Goten. Just tell her to bring a friend. I'm not telling you to reschedule your date."

Goten winced, picking up some baggy jeans. "Uhh… no… she's not my date, she's just a friend."

Trunks laughed, rinsing his hair to wash away all traces of shampoo. "A friend? No, Goten…. Ha ha ha. You don't HAVE friends… you have flings."

Goten rolled his eyes, the first time he wasn't bluffing about it and Trunks didn't believe him. "Seriously, I mean it this time, she is just my friend."

Trunks wrapped a towel around his waist, opening the door. "Then, you could introduce us."

Goten blanked. No way. "Um… no, I don't think so… you know, she is very, very special and-"

Trunks threw the towel to the basket and winked an eye to Goten, cutting him off with a loud laugh. "Ha ha ha, so… you don't like her?"

Goten startled at Trunks' words and ran his hands through his hair, trying to make it settle. "…"

Trunks kept laughing, giving Goten a mischievously look. "See? I was right. You don't have girl friends, Goten. I knew you wouldn't take some one out on a date if you didn't like her."

Goten gulped. Damn it. It would have been easier to tell him the truth "She needs some advice, Trunks, I'm sorry… really."

Trunks raised his eyebrows "So, you like her."

Goten stared at him. "Well, yeah… sure… She is beautiful but…"

Trunks grinned evilly, interrupting him again. "I knew it. Its okay, buddy, go for it. I won't go to the apartment tonight."

Goten swallowed. His face red as a tomato and tiny drops of water running down his forehead. "Um… okay."

Then, Goten looked at his wristwatch, 8:05. "I'm late, Trunks. I'll call you tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

Breaking the rules.

Pan tapped lightly on the glass of her window. She had been grounded six weeks and she couldn't take it any more. Her parents weren't in the house. They were going to be back at ten, so… she could sneak out of her house… she wanted to fly around the world at least. She really needed to get out for a while.

She grinned, sliding up her window. Damn it! How was she supposed to fly if she had no longer the Ki suppressor? She would have to walk if she didn't want to alert her father. She glanced at the clock, 7:30. She shrugged, it would have to be like the old days, like every body else… She closed her window leaving it unlocked just in case her parents came home before she did. She walked downstairs, pondering her choices.

She breathed in the cool air of the front yard. She never knew where her house ended. The country lands extended before her eyes. She smiled; she could at least drive to the city. She climbed into the air car and started the engine, flying at high speed towards CC. Maybe she could surprise and persuade Bra to spend the night at her house.

8:15.

Wow. She couldn't believe the trip had taken almost an hour. Of course, she drove at the maximum speed but she had expected at least 20 minutes more. Maybe she should call Bra. She didn't want to see Trunks and what was she going to do if Bra wasn't home?

She blinked repeatedly, sensing Goten's Ki near CC. Of course, where else could he be if not clubbing or with Trunks. She narrowed her eyes lowering the speed. Goten had lowered his Ki. He was up to something…

END OF CHAPTER 4. SAIYAN SENSES IV

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thank you for your words and reviews: RBriefs, Zhealy, Graelyn-chan, listenserendipity, PrideIsArrogance, rose lily Potter, ladybugg, Apolonia86, anime school chick and puertorrican-babe.

I also apologize for taking a lot of time to apologize, but I needed to have this chapter betareaded and it takes some time to get in touch with the girl who did it and then make the corrections and post. I'll not take so much time for the next chapter. Thanks.

**About the reviews. **

You flatter me writing all those things about me and I really appreciate it. You know, even inspiration comes faster when you are so happy and every review you send makes me happy. Now, to the plot. This is going to be a Pan/Trunks story, maybe it will be a Bra/Goten story too, and I'm not sure about that. It's not going to be that long. I'll keep writing until the end of the story. I know the jealousy scene (chapter 2) was a deja-vu, but I had to put it in there… not in a sense of jealousy but in the sense of possessiveness. I'll answer to every review from now on, then it will go to your mail. Sorry I didn't do it before. I suppose I was still mourning about the first story. Thanks.

**Special Thanks. **Special thanks to PrideIsArrogance, who did a wonderful job beta reading this chapter. She also offered to beta read the story and I'm just happy she did, because she is an amazing beta reader, she not only marked the corrections, besides she explained why. So, PrideIsArrogance, I know I already thank you, but I wanted to do it, here: Thank you.


	5. Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball series.

**

* * *

**

Last chapter.

8:15.

Pan couldn't believe the trip had taken almost an hour. Of course, she drove at the maximum speed but she had expected at least 20 minutes more. Maybe she should call Bra. She didn't want to see Trunks and what was she going to do if Bra wasn't home?

She blinked repeatedly, sensing Goten's Ki near CC. Of course, where else could he be if not clubbing or with Trunks. She narrowed her eyes lowering the speed. Goten had lowered his Ki. He was up to something…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER V.

**BITTERSWEET. **

**News.**

She drove fast to CC. She was ten blocks away, so she would just hide around there. Curiosity was one of her weaknesses.

She opened her cell, willing to persuade Bra to stay with her instead of clubbing. She brought the cell closer to her mouth and whispered: "Bra"

Bra's face appeared in the screen, while the cell tones indicated the call was connecting. After 15 seconds Pan shot her cell close, as she witnessed Bra and her uncle, climbing in the car. Her mouth was still open when she murmured: "Impossible."

It had taken just a couple of seconds for her to realize why he had lowered his ki… probably he was avoiding Vegeta, but…was there any chance that those two could be…dating? Bra was dating Hiro, and Goten, well…he was Goten…no strings or attachments.

She decided to follow them close. Maybe this was just a bet between Trunks and Goten. Maybe Goten had ended taking Bra to the mall or some restaurant. Maybe Bra had blackmailed him to take her somewhere. Her suspicions died when she watched Goten acting the same way towards Bra. Dende! She was hallucinating…Damn Trunks…all this was his fault.

**

* * *

**

Attitude.

Goten picked up Bra at eight sharp. She walked out of the house with a frown on her face. She crossed her arms in front of Goten's car right door and waited until he opened it for her.

He shot the door close and glanced at her. With a small smirk on his face, he grabbed the steering wheel and turned his head to look at Bra, with a smug look on his face. "Shall we?"

Bra glanced at him, out of the corner of her eye. "Humph."

Goten chuckled, returning his eyes to the gates of CC. "Is that a yes?"

Bra gritted her teeth, annoyed at his cool mood. His behavior was infuriating her. "Just get us out of here."

Goten lifted his eyebrows, containing his amusement. "Yes Ma'am."

Bra narrowed her eyes, putting the security belt across her body. "Stop trying to be nice, Goten."

Goten frowned a bit. She was more than upset, and he couldn't recall disrespecting or mocking her. He stared at the road in front of him, driving towards the club. He had wanted to go by ground, so he would have a chance to talk to her, but her attitude made him change his mind. He pushed the frontal button and the car hovered off the ground, flying quickly to its destination.

**

* * *

**

CASANOVA.

He pushed the brakes and lowered the vehicle to the park lot and then, he unfastened the seat belt. He glanced at her, with a questioning look. "Do you want me to help you?"

Bra narrowed her eyes, stumbling with the seat belt. "I'm not a dummy. I know how to unfasten this…piece of…shit!"

He smiled lightly, waiting for the outburst. He knew she would lose her patience when she realized the lock of the belt was stuck.

She cursed under her breath, pulling roughly the belt. "What the hell! This piece of trash is stuck!"

She groaned. Even with her saiyan strength, she couldn't get rid of the little nuisance…at least, not without ripping it. She couldn't do that. She knew Goten would throw a tantrum over his Oh so loved, car.

He chuckled, loudly this time. "Bra, let me help you. I know a trick, don't worry. It wasn't you, everyone but Trunks, get stuck there."

Bra's eyes shone with anger. "I can manage it! I'm a saiyan!"

Goten laughed, turning his upper body slightly to the right, while his arm rested in the seat. "Your mother rebuilt some functions and accessories, Bra…that way it could serve, even a saiyan."

Bra rolled her eyes…it had to be her mother's idea. "Shit."

He chuckled and leaned closer, pressing a small button in the middle of the clasp. He avoided eye contact, knowing he had had to deactivate the extra lock, before Bra climbed in.

Bra held her breath, feeling his body, merely inches away from hers. His face dangerously close… "I don't get it. If you know this junk isn't working, why don't repair it? You could ask my mom to fix it, or even Trunks."

Goten blushed, knowing he couldn't tell her about it. The belt sometimes malfunctioned, but it had been very convenient, until now. When he was with a woman that he was flirting with or seducing, the belt was a very useful way to get close to her. Not that he had planned every girl he dated with, to get stuck… but they sometimes pressed the extra lock for mistake… just the same way Bra had pressed it.

Finally, the clasp did it and Bra pushed him away, turning the handle quickly to climb off the car. "If you know this damn thing doesn't work, you really should fix it, Goten. It's annoying to be stuck in there with you."

Goten almost lost his balance. He pushed the palm of his hand on the seat, looking at her in disbelief and then, he grinned. If she just knew…

**

* * *

**

TWO HOURS LATER.

Even when she was upset and didn't want to accept it, she was having fun. Goten had been charming. It had been hard to stand up and walk to the dance floor, but when she got there, she noticed he had started to dance.

She turned her head, looking at all the couples surrounding them, and slowly, she started to dance. After a good couple of hours of dancing, they sat down at their table.

He poured them a drink, and handed her a glass. "So, are you having fun?"

She sipped the soda and then, she winced. "Argh, Goten. I thought you had offered me a drink!"

He grinned, lowering his eyes, while playing with the edge of the glass. "It's a drink, isn't it?"

She looked up at him, slamming her drink on the table. "I'm not underage, Goten. This is not the first time I drink, something stronger than coke."

Goten smiled and handed Bra his glass. "Do you want to taste it?"

Bra frowned, pushing the glass away. "NO! I wouldn't drink in the same glass you drank, Goten! It's disgusting, probably it has your saliva all over the edge!"

Goten narrowed his eyes, taken back by her words. "It's not like I have a disease, Bra."

Bra lifted her chin and turned her head to the side, in an indignant pose. "Never. Did you hear me? Never."

He shrugged and raised the glass to his lips. "Then you can drink your coke…I was sure you wouldn't have the guts to do it, anyway."

Bra raised her brow, boiling in anger. "Are you letting me drink if I taste yours?"

The glint of his eye returned. He sipped his drink slowly. "I'd have to think about it. I don't think Trunks or Vegeta, would be happy if I let you drink Bra."

Bra gritted her teeth and looked at him. "Oh, come on, Goten. I'm not 15."

Goten smirked, sipping his drink again. "If you were 15, you wouldn't be here, Bra."

He finished his drink slowly, while looking at her. What was wrong with her? He had invited her here in a friendly way…to fix whatever had bothered her. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her mad at him… before this day.

**

* * *

**

HOME SWEET HOME.

Pan flew back home. She had nothing to do here. Pan and Goten were clubbing, probably because she had blackmailed him. She had lost more than twenty five minutes spying on them and now, it was time to go home, if she didn't want to get caught.

She slammed her fist on the steering wheel. Damn it, she didn't want to go home so soon, but she had been grounded for more than six weeks, she wouldn't risk another month of freedom. She had to stop sneaking out.

His parents had the worst timing she had seen in her whole life. She could remember the first time she skipped a day, back in high school; his father had forgotten something at home, and caught her in her way to the mountains. The second time she skipped a class, when she was in college, her mother had called her, telling her she would pick her up at school to go to the grocery store. The third time was when she went to CC for a training session with Vegeta. She was supposed to be studying for her exams. Her father found out, and he got mad at her. She tried to explain that she had been in a lot of stress, but he didn't listen to her. Since that time, she had decided to keep her senses on, to track every one, just in case they would find out where she was. Her mother had encouraged her to train, but her father and her grandma were against it. She pushed the pedal, decided to make it home in time.

Trunks raised his eyebrows. For a couple of seconds, he felt Pan's energy… but she was grounded…wasn't she? He smirked, decided to find out and then, he opened his window and flew off, headed to the Son's.

When she arrived, she looked at the clock and grinned. Just in time… She tiptoed to the front door. Why she was hiding if her parents were still out? She didn't know, something in the back of her mind, maybe a reflex, told her to do that.

She turned the knob of the door slowly. "AAAAAHHH"

She took a fighting stance immediately, grabbing the intruder's wrist and pulling it roughly. She had made the movement to throw him up her head and send it directly to the floor, but she couldn't move him, not even an inch. Instead of that the intruder grabbed her wrist.

She gritted her teeth, turning to face her opponent.

The sight shocked her. There he was…with a smirk on his face, holding her wrist up his head.

He lifted his eyebrows, still holding her hand. "Surprised?"

Her jaw dropped…her arms lost strength, not able to talk or to pull away. "…"

He smiled, amused at the fact that he had really caught her. He pouted, making soft noises with his mouth, while he shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Pan… sneaking out again…"

She blushed, not sure if she was angrier than surprised, or ashamed. "I…"

She stopped at the beginning of the sentence. Why she would offer an explanation –to –him? She frowned, pulling roughly her hand back. "I don't think this is any of your business, Trunks."

He chuckled, lifting his brow while crossing his arms. "Well, well, well… we are a little touchy tonight, aren't we?"

She tried to push him away and open the door, but he stepped between her and the door. "Don't run away, Pan."

She gritted her teeth, glaring at him. "MOVE, Trunks. I need to walk in there, right now!"

Instead of stepping aside, he stretched his right arm and placed his hand on the door's frame, blocking her only way in. "I'm not moving, Pan, unless you invite me a cup of coffee."

Pan closed her eyes momentarily. She had to make him move, or her parents would know she had disobeyed them. "Fine."

He smirked again and stepped aside, bowing slightly and moving his hand to show her the way. "Ladies first."

She glared at him and walked toward the kitchen. While she walked, a small smile appeared on her face. "What are you planning to tell my Dad, when he finds you here, Trunks?"

Trunks blinked a couple of times. He didn't think about that…Gohan wouldn't be happy, knowing his young only daughter, was alone at night… with him. She wasn't going to beat him…a clever remark, but now, she would have to help him in this one. "What about the true?"

She paled, turning around quickly. "You can't do that, Trunks!"

He grinned. He had won the battle. "Why not? I don't want to lie to him and I can't think of any excuse…"

Pan leaned against the counter, placing her elbows on it. Her mind was running, trying to find a way out of this mess. "I'll tell you what…go home now and I will pick you up tomorrow, at lunch time…on me."

Trunks hid his smirk and put on his face an innocent look, fake, of course. "I never thought you would throw me out, Pan."

Pan rolled her eyes. As if she didn't know his tricks. "Then, what do you want?"

Trunks grinned, sitting down and tapping playfully his fingers on the table. "I'll have my coffee now, and tomorrow we are going out for lunch, on me."

Pan breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down, by counting from one to ten, slowly, very slowly. "And what if my parents find you here?"

Trunks leaned back in the chair, placing his arms behind his neck. "I will disappear immediately. They will never know I was here."

Pan rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, sure… like my parents don't know how to sense Ki."

He rolled his eyes, mimicking her and then, he looked at her sternly.

"I know that… I'm not an id…" He trailed off, taking a deep sigh. "I lowered my Ki, in case you hadn't noticed, Pan."

She checked his Ki and grinned, for the first time since she had been talking to him. "Fine."

After a little silence, she grabbed a cup to pour coffee on it.

Suddenly, Trunks stood up and murmured. "Your parents." Then he ran upstairs and opened her bedroom door, glancing through the window.

Pan gulped, looking at his form running upstairs. The sound of the front door opening, made her return her attention to the cup of coffee. She filled the cup quickly and took a seat, in one of the kitchen chairs.

Trunks looked at Gohan and Videl, climbing off the car. He lowered his Ki to the minimum and climb out the window, hovering slowly to the ground, while Pan's parents walked in the house.

**

* * *

**

OPENING A LITTLE.

Bra looked at Goten and sipped her drink. Finally, she had persuaded him to buy her a shot. She wasn't feeling so smart about it, because he had made her promise to talk about whatever that was bothering her. "Fine. I already told you, it's useless… but if you insist…"

He quirked an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

Bra sighed dramatically, emptying quickly her glass. "I didn't know you can sense that kind of thing… I don't want my family knowing about it."

Goten narrowed his eyes. Her words were confusing him, more than he already was. "It makes any sense, Bra. What are you talking about?"

Bra twisted her eyes to the side, stiffing in the chair. "You know what. I'm talking about you, keeping your mouth shut."

He grinned, raising his glass. "Did you really believe I'd tell your Dad, Bra?"

Bra's expression changed immediately. In one hand she felt relieved, in the other, she felt fooled. "…"

Goten placed his glass on the table. "You are my friend, Bra. Even if you don't feel the same about me. I know you since you wore diapers. I wouldn't tell Vegeta about your love life, after all, you were just dancing with him. Pan's behaved worse than that, and I didn't tell Gohan…."

Bra opened and closed her mouth twice, before replying. "What?" She brought a hand to her mouth, to stop her from gasping. "What do you mean, Goten? I'm not talking about the dance! Where the heck that came from?"

Goten frowned, he was more confused now. "No? Well, then I suppose you two kissed each other, but I didn't see you."

Then, an idea took shape in her brain. Maybe he didn't really know. Maybe it was everything a joke. Maybe Trunks had told that to Pan, just to bug her. "Tell me something, Goten. Do you think I'm an experienced girl? With men I mean…"

Goten spat out his drink, coughing until he composed himself. He grabbed a napkin, and wiped out his mouth and chin. "WHAT?"

Bra softened her gaze. Her comment had been out of character, but she had to know. "I mean, what would you say to my father, if he questioned you about my… love life. I mean, my experience with men?"

Goten blushed without knowing, ending his drink with a long gulp. He motioned to the waiter, asking to bring two more shots. Then, he turned his attention to Bra, spluttering. "Excuse me? I think I didn't understand."

Bra frowned, leaning towards Goten. "You don't seem so naïve, Goten. You know what I mean. Do you want me to spell it for you?"

Goten glanced to the sides, desperately. He spotted the waiter, who was carrying the drinks. "It's not like I know… what you do with your body."

Bra sighed, relieved. Her mood changed dramatically and she grinned, emptying her glass and sipping his. "Good."

He looked at her, startled at her actions. "Hey, that was mine!"

She laughed, while ending her drink. "Sorry…"

He snapped his fingers, telling the waiter to bring two more drinks.

Bra smirked, waiting for the next drink. "Why so shy, Goten? I didn't scare you, did I?"

He shook his head, emptying his drink. "Why did you ask me that Bra?"

Bra blinked, keeping the edge of the glass rubbing her lower lip. "I… I thought you knew."

He rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed. "I'm not Dende, Bra. How would I know if you are a… It's not like I…"

She bit her lower lip, blushing slightly. "Well, since you blackmailed me…"

Goten knotted his brow together. "What do this have to do with watching you dance so… so…"

Bra arched her eyebrows. "So?"

Goten sighed. He was a grown up man and she wasn't so little anymore. So, why was he hesitant about speaking of some words? He didn't know, but he had to get over it. "So seductive."

She leaned back and closed her eyes. "Forget it."

He raised an eyebrow, stretching out his hand across the table. He brushed her fingers, to gain her attention. He knew that he shouldn't ask, but he couldn't stop his words. "Are you?"

She opened her eyes quickly, at the feeling of his finger tips on her hands. "What?"

He leaned closer, pulling back his hand. "Are you as experienced, as you say? That's why you are so scared of your family finding out?"

Bra blushed, placing her hands in her lap, crumpling up her skirt. "I didn't say I was."

He raised an eyebrow, looking at the shades of pink on her cheeks. "Are you?"

**

* * *

**

Impatience.

He glanced at the clock again. He had lost the count of how many times he had checked the hour. Some minutes later, his intention to look at the clock were interrupted by the sound of the intercom.

His secretary announced Miss Son was waiting outside. He told her to let the girl in and leaned back on his seat, waiting for her to enter.

Pan opened the door and raised her eyebrows. He was sitting on his chair, as if he had forgotten about the hour.

She slumped in the couch and stared at him. "Hello, Mr. Briefs."

He grinned and jumped off the chair, sitting beside her. "Hello, Miss Son."

She shifted her weight to the right. "Are you still planning to have lunch?"

He tossed her hair and stood up quickly, stretching out his hand to help her up.

She grabbed his hand, letting him drag her off the comfy couch. "I was getting used to this couch."

He grinned, placing her hand in his arm, while walking to the door. "Feel free to crash here, whenever you want a nap on it."

She hit him playfully, chuckling while clinging to his arm. Then, she shook her head. "Same old you, Trunks."

They walked out the building and climbed in his car. She stretched up her arms, leaning back in the seat. "You are a spoiled old man… did you know it?"

He pouted jokingly, driving to the restaurant, where he had planned to take her. "Hey! I'm not old and I'm not spoiled."

She chuckled. She had missed him, even when she was mad at him.

She pondered in the real reason, why she had been so angry with him. It didn't even matter, he was trying to fix things between them.

When they finally arrived to the restaurant, they ate in silence, enjoying each other's company as much as they enjoyed the food.

30 minutes later, they were chatting as if nothing had happened. Trunks had apologized for his outburst, and the big brother's overprotective scene, back at the Disco.

Pan sighed and looked at her hands, resting on her lap. "I don't want you to bring that subject on again, Trunks."

He nodded in reply, knowing it had been out of place and kind of invading and awkward.

He leaned closer to her, clearing his throat. "We have been friends since forever, Pan. I don't want that silly comment to change anything."

She nodded, feeling a little guilty. Every thing had changed…since the moment he kissed her, since the moment she kissed him back… even worst…since the moment she kissed him and he rejected her. She didn't want to think about those kisses anymore. "Don't worry, Trunks. Nothing will change between us."

The words came out of her mouth, leaving a bittersweet trail from her stomach to her tongue. She almost spat the phrase, conscious that she didn't want to say it, but she had to.

He nodded. Her acceptance...that was everything he needed to know that everything was right. "By the way, what were you doing last night?"

Pan shrugged, shifting a little in her seat. "Nothing, I just couldn't wait more. I had started to believe I was in jail."

Trunks chuckled, shaking his head lightly while pulling his feet beneath the chair. "Where did you go?"

Pan smiled. Memories of her suspicions floating back to her mind. "I just wanted to drive to the city… do something, whatever. I had planned to persuade Bra, she could sleep over at my place and stop her night life just once…"

Trunks chuckled, waving his hands in front of him. "Ha ha ha, as if that was possible! Pan, come on! You know that weekend nights, are more than an habit for Bra. They are part of her life."

Pan chuckled, she didn't want to be mean, but Bra loved to go clubbing on Friday night. "Too late for me, I didn't get her on time anyway."

Trunks grinned at the memory of Bra rushing to the door. "Do you know that she forgot her cell? Unbelievable… I didn't know, until it started to sound. Someone really nice had to be waiting for her, or she wouldn't forget her cell."

Pan blinked. "So… you DON'T know, who went out with her?" And then she grinned. Of course her uncle was nice.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. The glint on Pan's eyes and her smile were unmistakable. Of course she knew… "You know him, don't you?"

Pan's grin grew bigger. "Of course I know him… in fact, I think you know him better than me…"

Shit! Too late. She hadn't meant the last words to come out. She just didn't think about it… but if Bra and Goten hadn't said a thing to Trunks, then she shouldn't…what was she going to do now? Maybe they were just planning a surprise party for Trunks… after all, his birthday was coming soon.

Trunks stared at her face. Her mood swinging in an alarming rate. Why had she trailed off? If that someone was a guy, who both of them knew, then… He paled, opening his mouth. "NO!"

Pan couldn't lie to him, but she had to cover Bra and her uncle. She didn't want to ruin the surprise. "We'd better get going, Trunks. I have to go home."

He pulled out some bills from his wallet and placed them on the table. "Oh no, Pan."

She pushed out her chair and stood up, but he grabber her elbow, leaning down towards her ear. "Who's he, Pan?"

Pan winced and looked at her wrist watch, trying to change the subject. "Oh Dende! Look at…"

He started walking to the exit, dragging her with him. "Don't change the subject, Pan. Who is he?"

Pan rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I can't tell you, Trunks. Really, just trust me. It's nothing to be worried about."

Trunks squinted his eyes, walking to the parking lot. "It's Goten, isn't it?"

She looked up at him worriedly. "…"

Trunks' eyes popped out for a second. "Uub?"

Pan chuckled, fighting the urges to smash his head. How could he think it was Uub? It had been ages, since they had seen him. Besides, Bra wouldn't go out with Uub. "God, Trunks. You are insane."

He started driving, glancing at her every two seconds. "Pan…"

She looked at her wrist watch again. This time she didn't mean to distract him, but she needed to tell him what she had told to her parents. "Trunks, wait. I need to tell you something. I'm still grounded but…I had to make up an excuse, to go to CC today."

Trunks raised his eyebrows. She was avoiding the subject again, but it didn't matter… he would find out later. Her worried expression told him he had to listen to her. "What is it, Pan? What did you tell them?"

Pan grinned sheepishly. "Well, you know…I was a little upset this morning and I…"

Trunks squeezed the leather of his steering wheel. "What did you tell Gohan?"

Pan grinned again, waiting for his reaction. "I told them you had offered me a job."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What? I don't think I heard you clearly, Pan. Could you repeat it, this time slower, please?"

Pan sighed. It was kind of embarrassing. "I told them you had offered me a job."

Trunks pushed the brakes and stopped, in the middle of his way to Pan's house. "WHAT?"

She stared at the ceiling, fighting the small smile that was trying to invade her face. "I'll just tell them that I refused it, Trunks. Don't sweat it."

Trunks smirked, starting the engine again. "What could you do there anyway…?"

She knew he was joking but it bothered her to no end. "Excuse me, Trunks, but I can do a lot of things."

He smirked deeply, stopping in the front yard of Pan's house. "Besides fighting, I mean."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm in college, Trunks. I'm taking MBA if you must know."

Gohan glared at them from the window. "It was time."

Trunks sensed Gohan's Ki and bit his lower lip, opening the door. "Gohan is angry, Pan…"

Pan opened her door at the same time. "I know."

Trunks narrowed his eyes and leaned his back against the car. "Argh, Pan! You didn't let me open the door."

Pan chuckled, closing the door softly. "Come on, Trunks…you are not going to start all gentleman on me, are you?"

Trunks stared at her, blushing slightly. "I've always been, Pan. Why is so hard for you to admit it?"

Pan grinned, glancing at the window of her house. Her father was gone. She could almost hear, her father' steps down stairs. "Stop pretending you are, just because we are here."

Trunks half closed an eye, thinking in a smart reply but he didn't need to, because Gohan cleared his throat in that moment.

"hm hm…Hi, Trunks."

Trunks smiled, bowing his head. "Hi, Gohan."

Gohan stared at Trunks, and then turned to Pan. "You're still grounded Pan. I thought you were going to talk about business."

Trunks blushed, grinning widely. "Yes, I'm sorry. It was my fault…"

Pan looked at Trunks in confusion. How nice to take the entire fault, in front of her father…

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Pan just accepted to work as my assistant. We were talking about all the files she will have to read, order and file for me. I suppose we lost track of time. She also explained everything she is learning, at College."

Pan opened her mouth in shock. Damn it. She had anticipated…he wasn't nice…he was a piece of…crap!

Gohan blinked and turned to Pan, who only grinned. "Wow. That's good, Pan." He placed his hand on her shoulder, and continued. "I'm so glad you accepted, Pan. I thought you were going to refuse." Then, he turned to Trunks, smiling all the while. "May I know, what made you offer this girl, a job?"

Trunks grinned and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "No one could be better for that job. She is my friend and your daughter, Gohan. She is a good student too, but firstly…I trust her. Who could be better than Pan, to work in high security and top secret's projects?"

Gohan's jaw almost dropped. He took off his glasses, scratching the back of his neck. "Gee, Trunks. I'm really grateful. When do you want her to start?"

Trunks glanced at a pale and confused Pan, with a look of amusement. "What about tomorrow?"

Pan couldn't say no. She was trapped. She would have to quit that job, as soon as she could. She buried her eyes in Trunks' face, and spoke slowly. "What about college?"

Trunks raised his eyebrows and nodded. "We already talked about that, Pan. You'll keep going to College and then, when you come home, just eat and join our staff after four o'clock. I think it's enough time for you to get ready."

Gohan nodded and crossed his arms. Something was missing… "I thought you needed a full time assistant."

Trunks looked at him with his best business look. "Do you want her to abandon College?"

Gohan started at Trunks, with a terrified look on his face. "Of course not."

Trunks grinned then, tapping Gohan' shoulder. "That's what I thought. I think this would be good for Pan's curriculum, besides, it would give her experience and self confidence. That's why I'm keeping my assistant, and hiring Pan just to help me part-time in confidential information…besides, it's good to stop hiding some abilities from your co-workers, once in a while."

Gohan chuckled at his comment. Right…being saiyan was hard to hide sometimes…always trying to live as full blooded humans, no matter what. Sometimes, he would love to fly back home or eat whatever he wanted, without people staring at him as he was a crazy pig. Pan was lucky to have a friend such as kind and smart as Trunks.

Pan balled her hands. Fake sun of gun…how could he lie to her father…but worst…how could he put her in this situation? She would have to talk about this later, and he was going to listen to her…

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter V. Bittersweet.**

**

* * *

**

Author notes:

Thanks so much for reading this story. Thanks Zhealy. I wonder why I got just 1 review… please let me know, because I feel like the enthusiasm is kind of… lost?

I want to apologize for taking more than a month to update. Reality is that I was waiting for my betareader to send me the corrections. But I think she just quitted. I mean…. More than 6 weeks without a message? Well, I'm thankful she betaread chapter 3. I guess I'll keep writing with all my grammar and spelling problems. Again I ask all of you to review and if you have a correction, please, please let me know.

I love you all. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Next chapter: Between Love and Hate.

Date of realesing : early Saturday or Tuesday.

.


	6. Between Love and Hate

**

* * *

**

Last time. (Chapter 5. Bittersweet)

Gohan chuckled at his comment. Right… being saiyan was hard to hide sometimes… always trying to live as full blooded humans, no matter what. Sometimes, he would love to fly back home or eat whatever he wanted, without people staring at him as he was a crazy pig. Pan was lucky to have a friend such as kind and smart as Trunks.

Pan balled her hands. Fake sun of a gun… how could he lie to her father… but worst… how could he put her in this situation? She would have to talk about this later, and he was going to listen to her…

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6. BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE.

**Working at CC.**

She came home, tired of a long day at college. She couldn't believe she was starting today at CC. Damn Trunks… she would have to work in there, Tuesday and Thursday from four to eight o'clock. Trunks had told her father that he needed her in Saturdays, from twelve to six p.m. She frowned, how dare he tell her father that it was the only way to stop her from sneaking out? How could he tell her father that it would give her enough time to study and to do her homework… She would have to thank Trunks later… in the proper way.

The first week was awful. She had a couple of arguments with Trunks. Besides, Trunks' assistant had been bugging her every day instead of helping her. That green haired girl had tried to embarrass her in every possible way, more than once. Thanks Dende it was Saturday.

Trunks suggested her to have lunch together and she accepted, thinking she could make him change his mind about her, working on Saturdays.

After a week, she had realized the fact of working for CC had privileges and Trunks was right. It would be a real help to her career.

Unfortunately they ended taking three hours for lunch instead of the one and a half recommended, so they had to stay later in the office.

The only thing she needed to thank Trunks for, was that she wasn't grounded anymore. Her father had said she was taking responsibilities and she had earned his trust again.

When she came home her mother had received her with open arms, dragging her to the mall. She had been insisting all week about changing her wardrobe, because she was working now in the biggest company… CC.

She was never the one to say no to her mother, so they went to the mall and bought a completely new wardrobe for her.

**

* * *

**

Saturday night.

Trunks leaned in the black leather seat and lit a cigarette, drawing the smoke slowly. "So, how was your date last weekend?"

Goten almost choke in his drink, placing the glass on the small table with shaky hands. "Mmh, fine… I guess."

Trunks narrowed his eyes slightly, tapping carefully the cigarette in the ashtray, like he was trying to get in control. "So… it was a date…"

Goten felt a lump in his throat and grabbed again the glass. "Not really. I told you she is just a friend."

Trunks didn't believe him and lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. "You have never lied to me before, Goten."

Goten sipped the drink, blushing. "I'm not lying, Trunks."

Trunks frowned, pressing down the cigarette in the ashtray and then, he cracked his knuckles. "What the hell were you doing with Bra, Goten?"

Goten gulped, waving frantically his hands as a sign of denial. "No, no, Trunks. I swear I have nothing going on with Bra, it was a misunderstood."

Trunks glared at him. He was really upset. He didn't mind Goten taking out his sister, he had done it hundred of times before, but he had never lied to him. "Then why did you invite her out and hide it from me?"

Goten shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Last time I saw her, she seemed really upset. I pushed her down the swimming pool and she started yelling nonsense at me, so I forced her to tell me… it's not a big deal, she is just confused."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, but softened his gaze. "Confused? About what?"

Goten shook his head again, leaning closer. "I didn't understand her quite well, something about boys."

Trunks sighed, shaking his head while chuckling lightly. "I suppose Mom has to talk to her about that… again."

Goten choked in his drink, laughing. He spat the drink out on the floor. "Hah hah hah, yeah, right."

Trunks wanted to ask him why he had hidden this from him, but he changed his mind. Goten was his friend and he trusted him. "How is she now?"

Goten shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since that day."

Then Trunks become curious. "I need a favor."

Goten looked up at him and grinned. "Whatever, just ask."

Trunks stared at an imaginary spot in front of him and spoke calmly. "I need you to find out if everything's fine with Bra. Invite her out, do what you need to do, just find out. She has been acting very weird since a couple of weeks ago…"

Goten blinked, raising his voice. "WHAT? ME? You are crazy, Trunks."

Trunks shook his head. "No, I think she is avoiding us… think about it, Goten. I just don't want her to get in troubles… and if some son of a bitch is hurting her…I want to know."

Goten nodded his head in response. And then, he shook his head. "I'm not taking her out, Trunks."

Trunks blinked and looked at him, confused. "What? But why?"

Goten chuckled, sipping his drink. "Just imagine what will it happen if Vegeta finds out… He is not going to believe me, Trunks."

**

* * *

**

Analysis

**.**

Goten frowned, opening his bedroom door. Trunks had tricked him into taking Bra out again. How did Trunks persuade him? He took off his jacket throwing it on a chair. Trunks always managed to persuade people into doing what he wanted. So many years of knowing Trunks and he still didn't know how he could do that. Honestly, it wasn't so urgent… Bra had always been temperamental and a little weird, just like Bulma… both could be charming, but they had a hell of temperament… the kind of women you didn't want to see upset… mostly since she had both…Bulma and Vegeta's blood in her veins.

He chuckled, his mother was bad tempered too. What was wrong with all the men around him? They couldn't tame their own wives… Krilin, Gohan, Yamcha, his father… even Vegeta… and maybe, just maybe… Trunks.

About Trunks, well… he had dated a lot of girls ten years ago, maybe more than he could handle. Trunks had changed and he was a shy man now, maybe it was because Bulma handed him CC when he was still very young. A lot of responsibility can change a man, make him mature, but the fact was the he was shy now… and to think he used to be cocky and arrogant…

Although shy, Trunks was a funny guy, when he was not around CC, but he had stopped dating a long time ago. It always made him laugh to see Trunks blushing, even before he changed… it was a funny characteristic, but he couldn't help it and that had earned him many girls willing to make him blush… as if it was some kind of triumph to make the "great Trunks" president of CC, blush.

He laughed, sitting on his bed. He could still remember Trunks' face, every time The Press pointed out that the CEO of CC blushed when somebody complimented him.

He removed his clothes, still thinking about the Z gang. Just incredible… they could fight a potential enemy, any threat to the Earth and they couldn't say no to their own wives.

He slumped on the bed and tapped the pillow, leaning his head against it. Maybe it was because they didn't date a lot of girls… not his father, neither Gohan nor Vegeta… Uub and Yamcha… well, they were as shy as an oyster… even if they dated more than one, their personality wouldn't let them tame no one…

He sighed once more… he still couldn't believe Vegeta had ended submitting to Bulma's will and wrath… but he… he was different… he would tame whoever he chooses to be with him…

**

* * *

**

Showing the truth.

Trunks smirked. Tuesday morning. He couldn't wait to see Pan. He had been thinking about her the moment he knew Videl had taken Pan to the mall for a wardrobe change.

Bra had been so upset when she found out, that she spat everything out… that was until she found her cell had five lost calls from Pan.

Bra had squealed and clapped her hands, leaving her meal unfinished. She came back home late and he had to bite his tongue to stop him from asking. Now… he was ready to see Pan walking in, he was going to tease her as much as he could. He couldn't wait to see her face, she would be wearing a scowl, probably because Videl and Bra had made her wear a different dressing style…

He chuckled, scribbling something in his pad. The smile never leaving his face… knowing Pan, she would appear all dressed up with no make up at all and her tomboyish mannerisms. He shook his head lightly, she was just the opposite of Bulma and Bra. Not even Chichi or Videl were like her.

He rolled the stylo in his hands, fixating his eyes on the screen. Maybe she was like that because she had saiyan blood but...

He placed the stylo down on the desk and turned around in his seat, facing the window. His sister had saiyan blood too and she wasn't like that.

He shrugged, turning around again. Maybe it was because everyone in Pan's family were fighters.

The sound of the knob turning brought him back to reality. He lifted his brow, sensing it was her.

The smirk plastered on his face disappeared and his jaw fell. "Pan."

Pan looked at him with a blank face. His words had been a whisper. She raised an anxious brow and then blushed, watching the way Trunks was checking her out.

She smirked lightly, remembering his words at her house. She shifted her weight to the right, wrapping an arm around her waist while the other came to her chin, as if she was in deep thought. "Surprised?"

He snapped and tore his eyes away from her body, blushing deeply. He returned his attention to the screen. "Yes."

She didn't look so different. What had shocked him was that she didn't look tomboyish, in fact, she looked like a pretty feminine fighter. Guess she couldn't look different because she was a fighter and she had a fighter's body. He blushed at the memory… well… not that she didn't have a well toned and good shaped body… "It just surprised me that you are wearing make-up."

Pan tilted her head to the side, tapping her foot on the wooden floor. "Now the truth, Trunks."

He chuckled… she just know him so good… it was almost fascinating… and to fool her was starting to be a challenge.

A challenge he was beginning to like, a challenge that had already started to be an habit… tease her was a new habit too and he was willing to win every challenge concerning to her.

In fact he knew she was a sweet girl, a little bit bossy sometimes, but she was good hearted and trusty.

She had faith in people, just like Goku. She liked to be nice, still, she had that stubborn side in her… that saiyan heritage that made her answer bitterly sometimes and never back out a challenge. She was dedicated, always fighting to get what she wanted… She had become fond of teasing some people, her friends, but just those ones who were part of the Z fighters… he included.

She was a really good friend, always worrying for other people. She had an explosive temper too, one that reminded him of Chichi and Videl… Dende! Even his own mother…

She stared at him. He seemed to be lost in thought. He hadn't answered her question.

She had on black slacks, adjusting to her waist and hips in an almost tight caressing way. The blouse was electric blue with lack patterns on it. The silky fabric sliding on her shoulders as if she was wearing a queen's tunic, leaving her neck bare.

She had put on a black belt, showing the small of her waist. Her hair, as always, was straight. This time she had applied some make up on her face, framing her features. She seemed much taller than usual, due to the black high heels.

He knew she hated wearing high heels and Videl was not so fond of them… so, it had to be Bra's contribution to her attire.

He flashed her smile, blushing all the while. "I was going to tease you…"

Then he tilted his head to the side, raising his eyebrows. "But thinking about it… I'm going to tell you the true…"

She felt her heartbeat pondering fast against her chest, not knowing what he was going to say.

Trunks grinned, knowing she was nervous. He was close to her, he could sense her pulse fastening. "You look… absolutely… beautiful."

Pan opened her eyes wide and stared at him. She could feel her cheeks warming up and was sure they looked redder than usual. She diverted her eyes from him and looked at the door. "Stop that, Trunks."

He chuckled, knowing the embarrassment he had caused her with his words. "I didn't even get a thank you… yeah… that's what friends are for…"

She looked at him for a second and turned her head again. "I'd only have thanked you if you had meant what you said."

Trunks narrowed his eyes, walking to where her eyes were looking, even when her attention span seemed to be lost.

Once he stepped in front of her face, he smiled at her. "You would have liked it better if I had said you looked just fine?"

Pan blinked the moment she saw his face obstructing her line of sight. She felt the blush deepen and shook her head. "I just wanted to hear your point of view. I didn't ask you to flatter me just like you do with the oth…"

He raised his hand, grabbing her chin softly, provoking her to trail off. "How much time do you need, to believe that I'm not a womanizer, Pan? I haven't been a Casanova since I was in high school. I don't say things that I don't mean. How much do you trust me?"

Her blush deepened. She tried to lower her eyes but his hand prevented her to do it, holding her chin firmly between his thumb and his index.

He lowered his head, looking up in search of her eyes. "What did I do to make you think I'd act so low? You didn't think about me in that way when we went searching for the dragon balls… why is it so hard for you to believe I'm telling you the truth?"

She had no words to say, not a single little reply. Sometimes she had thought about that, but her feelings overwhelmed her reason and she always ended repeating herself he was a man-whore and many descriptive adjectives more.

She raised her hand to grab his and pull it away. She wanted nothing more right now but put some distance between them. He was right and she had no answer for him.

He guessed her movement and grabbed her hand with his free one. He didn't realize the position they were now in, was absolutely compromising. He felt a weird rush to explain all to her, to make things clear and clean his image. "I thought you knew me better, Pan. What do you want me to do, to show you that all those things The Press keep saying about me, are nothing but lies? Gossips people like to repeat just for the sick pleasure to have something to tell about me?"

She looked up at him and kept silence. Her eyes revealing in the hurt and despair he was showing. She stared into his eyes for a moment and then, her eyes started scanning all his features, falling to his half-opened mouth.

He followed every movement her eyes did, realizing she had stopped in his mouth. Something among confusion, insecurity and realization downed in him… in a masked form of uncertainty. It was more like a feeling than a thought. Why should he feel something? He just had the inner desire to do something, to say something… to make something happen.

Unnoticed to him, his mouth closed, letting the moist of his mouth damp his lips. His lower lip covered his upper lip in an up and down motion. His voice lowered and came out hoarsely. "So?"

She shivered a little, looking up to his eyes that were fixed on hers. She opened slightly her mouth to reply, but no words came out of it. "I…"

His eyes followed the movement of her face and stopped at her lips.

He looked up at her again when the dismay in her voice reached his ears. Unconsciously he closed half of the space between them, while his hand left her chin and slid back to her nape.

Her hand squeezed his in an involuntary movement and that was all it took him to close the rest of the space. He opened his mouth over hers, trapping her lips between his.

She gasped in surprise but didn't pull away. Her eyelids fluttered, ignoring the inner voice that shouted to pull away from him. Her lips parted welcoming the warmth of his mouth.

He closed his eyes, moving his lips in a slow pace, full of sensuality. There were no tongue games, just lips in a sensuous slow kiss.

She relaxed under his touch, not noticing that his hand let go hers, sliding up her arm to rest in the side of her shoulder.

She answered the kiss, ignoring the multiple sensations her stomach was getting… inner movements inside her, produced by emotion and nerves… movements that wrapped inside her while the inner part of his lips lingered on her lips every time he closed his mouth, just to open it again continuing the torturous and amazing slow kiss.

As the second passed by, his mouth seemed to open a little bit more each time, as if it wanted to capture all her mouth in a deep kiss.

She raised her hands placing them on his biceps, feeling the warmth radiating from his body. The world started to spin around her, while her tongue did the first move, sliding softly on his lips.

He wasn't thinking… his brain was disconnected. He acted by instinct, deepening the kiss immediately. His tongue plunged into her mouth while the hand on her shoulder slid down to her waist, pulling her close.

His movement didn't surprise her, because at the same moment she had circled her arms around his neck.

* * *

That's how the boy representing The Press caught them when Bulma, pushed open the door.

Bulma gasped in shock, closing the door instantly, but it was too late… the reporter flashed the camera right away.

She glared at Hiyoki. Damn it. She had asked Trunks' secretary if Trunks had already left and she had said yes. Damn fool, if Trunks didn't fire her she would.

Hiyoki paled, knowing her mistake could cost her the job, it could be the end of her contract with CC… if she had only checked if he was still in there, they wouldn't be in this situation.

Bulma frowned to Hiyoki and turned to the reporter angrily. "This is a mistake, please give me the film."

The reporter backed up, hiding his hands behind his back, while his assistant tried to distract Bulma.

Ming, the assistant, knew whatever his boss had shot in there were big news or he would haven't taken the picture.

The reporter knew that photo was great. It could be a step closer to success, the stair to heaven… With expert hands he hid the camera inside the back of his pants and pulled out another camera from the side of his bag. He would have to thank Ming for distracting Bulma.

He smiled, now glad that he always carried two or three cameras. All them were the same model, in case one malfunctioned he could replace it or at least, use the films in the other camera. "Why?"

Bulma frowned and walked towards him with a menacing look on her face. "You know why. Give me that film and I'll give you a long interview and a VERY generous tip for your cooperation. What you saw in there was a mistake that must be forgotten."

The reporter stretched out his shaky hand and gave her the camera. He knew fighting Bulma Briefs could be dangerous. She not only was a pretty, rich and smart woman, she had a looney for a husband, a pretty aggressive and dangerous son of a gun that wouldn't think it twice before snapping his neck. He had heard rumors about him, and even when The Briefs had tried to cover the trail, they still knew it was true. "You know that photo would cost a fortune."

Bulma frowned, snatching the camera. "That photo is useless if my husband finds out. You surely know that he has a very explosive temper… and he won't appreciate a scandal around his son."

The reporter nodded, praying they wouldn't catch him hiding the camera. "Fine, Mrs. Briefs."

Hiyoki paled. What was happening in there when Bulma opened the door? It had to be really big for Bulma to threat The Press that way…

* * *

Trunks' high senses caught the light of the flash and he opened his eyes. The door was closed so he closed his eyes again, but the sound of loud voices outside made him pull away and stared at the door.

He blinked in shock, his ear hearing all Bulma told the reporter. "Damn it."

Pan opened her eyes quickly, looking at him in confusion.

He put his hand on his temples, shaking his head. "Someone saw us."

Pan's jaw dropped open. "What?"

Trunks hurried to the door. "Stay here, Pan. I need to know what happened."

Pan followed him, stopping a few steps from him. "Wait."

He stopped his hand from opening the door and sighed, shaking his head. "Stay here, Pan."

She looked at him still shocked.

**

* * *

**

Reprove.

Now she would have to do a lot of explaining. But… how was she supposed to know he was in there if the door was open? Fine, maybe barely opened… but he always closed his door…

She fell down on her seat, placing her face in his hands. This was her fault and nobody else's fault.

Bulma looked at her angrily, her brows were knotted together in a deep frown and her eyes were just two slits. Sparks of fury could be seen in her eyes. "Hold yourself and call security."

Trunks didn't mean to be harsh, but he was worried. He leaned against the door. What the hell was he going to do now? There was no way he could deny it… they couldn't escape because it would be suspicious. They would think his office had a secret door… it was natural that a man in his position had a secret door, but he wasn't going to confirm it, besides, he didn't need a secret door, he could always use the window… she could use it too but, then again it would only serve to confirm the rumor that he had a secret passage in there… the gossips would begin and he would end harassed by The Press again. "We are screwed."

Pan looked at him. She saw him wince, she knew he was mourning about what had happened between them, like it was the end of the world. It was serious, of course it was. She understood he was worried, after all he was the big new… the famous Trunks Briefs, the CEO of a multibillionaire company… the handsome and rich bachelor… the… God damn it, Trunks! It's not the end of the world, it was just a kiss… stop acting like it was a mistake… of course, I'm not denying that it was, yeah… it was… but, come on! It's too late to regret your actions… fine! Someone walked in on us, so? It's not like you are going to die if someone says that you kissed me… besides, who would believe him… or her?

The thought stressed her to no avail and she scanned the Ki's gathered outside Trunks' office. Shit! Bulma… another Ki… pretty weak so it has to be Trunks' assistant… a couple of Ki's stronger than the last one… Who the hell is there?

She stiffened as she sensed a couple of Ki's approaching the group. She could say Trunks had sensed them too, because he backed away a little, looking from Pan to the window and back to the door.

Pan frowned. Damn it! They couldn't leave… No, wait! The window! I'll leave the building and then, nobody will believe what they say it happened here…

She approached the window quickly, pulling it open.

Trunks looked at her and hurried to her side. "No, Pan. Stop! It's useless… Someone walked on us and I think whoever it was, took a picture."

Pan froze in the spot, turning around slowly. "A picture?"

Trunks frowned, he had no time for this… he had to think about The Press, CC, his mother, her… Shit! Gohan… How the hell was he going to explain to HIM that he had kissed his daughter… "Just don't go, we have to face this together."

The panicked look on her face relaxed a bit hearing his words. Maybe he was… maybe…

Her thought was interrupted for Trunks' next words. "We can't run away, Pan. We have to explain this misunderstood in a logic way."

She blinked in shock. So, that's what this was for him… a misunderstood. What an ass… She felt her face reddening with anger. "We can always deny it, Trunks. It's not a big deal…"

He looked at her in surprise, lowering his hands just to raise them again and begin to wave them at her. "It's not a big deal? Are you crazy, Pan? We CANNOT deny it. Didn't you hear me? I said they shot us! We are in big trouble!"

She balled her hands into fists, feeling her blood boiling with anger. "Then, what do you want to do, Trunks? Kill them? Is it that grave to act like that?"

Trunks rolled his eyes in annoyance… she was now, acting like a kid throwing a tantrum. "I didn't say I wanted to kill them! It's just that… forget it! You wouldn't understand it, you would have to be in MY place to understand why I am so worried."

Pan wanted to slap him. She wanted to turn around and fly away like there was no tomorrow… Stop seeing him and stop caring about him… but she was no coward, and she would face this. "I understand, Trunks. I'm not an idiot."

He turned around, walking to the door.

The door opened and Bulma walked in. She looked at them and frowned. "Pan, come with me. And you Trunks, stay here until I come back."

None of them dare to say No. Both nodded their heads and Trunks slumped himself in the couch while Pan followed Bulma.

Hiyoki looked at them and narrowed her eyes. Of course, it had to be her… Miss sympathy… Miss "I know Trunks since I was a child". Now thanks to whatever that girl was doing in there, she could be fired.

Pan followed Bulma with a deep blush on her face. What was happening? Who saw them? Bulma? Hiyoki? No, it can't be Bulma, she wouldn't take a picture… no… unless she had caught them at her living quarters.

The corridor was empty. The reporters had taken the reporters under custody to another room by the security guards with specific orders to stay with them until Bulma came back.

* * *

Bulma opened the chairwoman's office door and motioned for her to enter. As they were inside, Bulma slammed the door shut and turned to look at Pan. "What the hell happened in there, Pan?"

Pan swallowed, she never thought she would be in this kind of situation. She didn't know how to handle it. "What do you mean?"

Bulma frowned, walking to her chair. "You know what I mean, Pan. I don't even know what to tell you… both of you. You know how important is this company to me… you know how private is our life. We have been always harassed by The Press and still you dared to kiss in Trunks' office… with an open door… the day The Press had an appointment with me for an interview and a photo session… I can't believe it, Pan…

Pan gulped, blushing. "It wasn't like that, Bulma."

Bulma looked at her suspiciously. "Then, tell me. Why were you kissing like that?"

Pan swallowed, she had to say something… something that Bulma could believe…

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Pan blushed crimson and slumped herself in a chair. "It was a misunderstood."

Bulma tilted her head to the side, smirking. "Oh yeah… a misunderstood. Tell me Pan… how can you misunderstand something like that?"

Pan fidgeted with her hands and lowered her eyes. "I… was going to say hello to him, before we went to the meeting and… we… turned our heads at the same time and ended kissing."

Bulma frowned. She wasn't stupid. She could have taken that they had just wanted to kiss each other. She knew what it was like, but honestly, how could Pan believe she would buy something as stupid as the pretext she made up? She could handle the fact that the two liked each other, even the fact that the two were just fooling around, but… believe that it had been a coincidence… yeah sure. "Listen to me, Pan. I'm not a kid. I know that you are just saying silly excuses… come on… He had you glued to his body and your arms were more than wrapped all over him."

Pan felt in the verge of tears. Of course that had been a stupid explanation… Bulma would never believe it. "I'm sorry, Bulma. I didn't mean to fool you, it's just… that… well… I…"

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Wait here, Pan. It's not safe for you to leave the building. I need to check up on something. Don't you dare to go before I return, is that understood?"

Pan nodded, not knowing what to say. Of course she was going to leave… there was no way she would stay here, waiting for Bulma to question her again. She glanced at the window. "Okay."

Bulma frowned, looking from the window to Pan. "No, I changed my mind, Pan. Come with me, please."

Pan winced, balling her fists. Now she wouldn't see the day after this. She only hoped that Bulma could understand and keep her mouth shut. She didn't even want to think what would happen if her family found out.

Bulma opened Trunks' office again and looked at Pan, motioning to the couch. "Sit down, Pan."

Bulma scanned the room. It was empty. Where the hell was Trunks? She frowned, opening her cell.

Pan frowned too. Coward… he couldn't even wait for her. He would have to hear what she had to say… later.

Bulma started tapping her feet on the floor. "Where are you?"

Pan couldn't hear the voice in the other end, but she guessed it was Trunks.

Bulma started pacing in the room. "You better get your ass back here… Yeah… I don't care if you are in a meeting… oh yeah? Then why did you forget all about it when you were here? I'll tell you why… because you were all over Pan, kissing her like there was no tomorrow."

Pan blushed hearing Bulma's words… Damn! Yeah… it was Trunks… the meeting… Oh god! They were supposed to go together…"

Bulma raised her eyebrows, sitting on Trunks' chair. "You better, because I have two reporters locked in a room with security blocking the entrance… fine! Ten minutes Trunks, just ten minutes… Well, find an excuse, apologize and leave. You can reschedule the meeting… Of course you can, you are the CEO."

Bulma hang up and turned her face to Pan. "Do you mind telling me the truth, Pan?"

Pan swallowed hard again. She didn't want him in the middle of Bulma's rage. She wouldn't forgive Trunks, but maybe if she accepted she had made a mistake, Bulma would forgive her and wouldn't say a thing to her parents. "I kissed him."

Bulma squinted her eyes in confusion. "I already knew that, Pan."

Pan shook her head. "Please, Bulma… Don't tell my parents about this."

Bulma raised her eyebrows, leaning her back in Trunks' chair. "And why would I tell them?"

Pan looked at her shyly. "Thanks."

Bulma smirked, something was playing in her mind. "He kissed you back."

Pan blushed even more, lowering her voice. "He didn't have a choice, I took him by surprise."

Bulma smiled. A glint of amusement playing on her eyes. "And why did you kiss him, Pan?"

Pan knew she was trapped, but she had to convince her. "He told me I was a child and he started bothering me about it, so I kissed him to show him I wasn't. It took him by surprise, that's why he didn't pull away."

Bulma smirked. Of course… of course that was a lie too… He didn't pull away because he was surprised… sure… as if she didn't know Trunks reflexes… as If she hadn't known all of his girlfriends or the women around him… Sure… she wanted to convince him…. Ha ha ha. At least Pan had tried to cover her mistake… she was protecting him… even in this situation… She didn't know if she was mad or happy now… this girl loved her Trunks… a girl that she loved very much… Goku's grandchild… she couldn't ask for more… "Don't worry, Pan. I just want to know something. If you tell me the truth right now, I'm going to ask you nothing more."

Pan nodded, knowing Bulma didn't believe her little lie. "Sure."

Bulma raised her eyebrows again and fixed her eyes on Pan. "Are you two, dating?"

Pan's stomach flicked. "No."

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Is it the true, Pan?"

Pan nodded, controlling the urge to fly away. "Yes."

Bulma nodded. "Go back to work, Pan. You'll have to be transferred to another department… just for a couple of months. We don't want The Press snickering here."

Pan blushed, her voice low and shy. "I work here, where am I going to work today?"

Bulma grinned, grabbing the phone. "I'll take care of that. Go to Human resources and tell them I ordered to place you in the Projects department. They will teach you how to file the projects and what to do with them."

**

* * *

**

Hiding the truth.

When he walked into his office, he found a very pissed off Bulma, sitting in his chair. "I rescheduled the meeting."

Bulma motioned for him to sit down in front of her. "Care to explain what happened?"

Trunks blushed, he had seen the storm coming. "We discussed a project and rescheduled another meeting for the end of the week."

Bulma frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. "What happened in here, Trunks?"

Trunks paled and stiffened in his seat. He cleared his throat and looked at her. He had to hold her gaze. The tone of her voice and the way she emphasized the word here, meant that he was in deep shit. "Well... you know… we…"

Bulma raised a curious eyebrow. "The truth, Trunks. Pan already told me what happened."

Trunks blinked, his face reddening as his voice quivered. "Did she? What did she tell you?"

Bulma chuckled, not believing what Trunks had asked her. "That's for you to find out, Trunks. Now, care to explain?"

Oh, no. He didn't want to find out. He didn't even know what had happened and why it had happened. Yeah, he would have to talk to Pan… how and when? He didn't know, but he was sure that she was as confused as he was. He didn't know what time would be the perfect one to talk to Pan, but he had to talk to her. He had to solve this first and then… think about what had happened…

"TRUNKS"

Trunks gasped at his mother's loud voice. Damn it. What did Pan tell her? "Well… we… kissed."

Bulma rolled her eyes. This boy was worse than she thought he was. "Take your time, Trunks… You know I have all day to wait for your explanation…"

Trunks sighed. He was getting tired of this interrogation. "Look, Mom. I'm a grown up man. I don't think I need to-"

Bulma narrowed her eyes, standing up from the chair. "YES! You are a grown up man… but unless you stop making out in this office and as long as you work here… you have to give some explanations about your behavior. Sweetie…"

Trunks blushed red crimson. "We weren't making out, Mom."

Bulma smiled, walking forward. "That's only because I opened the already opened door… I wonder what would I have found ten minutes later…"

"Stop it, Mom"

Trunks ran his hand through his hair, roughly and quick. "We kissed, okay? She walked in, we teased each other and it just happened."

Bulma grinned and then masked her reaction, faking she was angry. "Then… if anybody had walked in, teasing you… would you have kissed her too?"

Trunks frowned, pacing angrily in the room. "Of course not! You know that, Mom! It's just that she… well… it's different."

Bulma raised her eyebrows. "Yeah… it's different… she is Pan…" Then she frowned. "My godchild… Gohan's daughter… Goku and Chi-chi's granddaughter… Goten's niece…P-"

"Stop! Would you? I understood…"

Bulma looked at him through half opened lids. "Did you?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, walking to his desk. "If I say I understood, it's because I did, Mom."

Bulma crossed her arms. She was dying to tell Chi-chi about this… but she had to solve things first. She had learnt a long time ago to not step in the middle of a new born relationship… but it was too tempting. Damn it! Pan could be the one… and she would love that to happen… To hell with the age difference, both were saiyan. The worst would be Vegeta… he would kill Trunks first before something serious happened. "What about The Press, Trunks?"

Trunks sighed, annoyed at the pressure on his shoulders. "Just tell them whatever you want."

She blinked. A look of amusement gracing her features. "Whatever?"

Trunks nodded distractedly. "Yeah, Whatever."

Bulma smiled and left, closing softly the door behind her, while thinking: As you wish, dear…

**

* * *

**

Promises.

She talked to The Press and destroyed the film. She told them that girl with Trunks was his girlfriend, but it wasn't official yet; so, she asked them to be discreet and if they were, she would give them the exclusive coverage of the official announcement when they decided to stop hiding from the cameras.

They looked pleased with the news and agreed to keep silence until Bulma called them for a new interview.

She told them she didn't want the Media ruining this relationship. They started asking as many questions as they could, but she dismissed them, saying she would tell them her name later.

She told them that the girl was a brilliant student and a fighter. She said also that their families had been friends since childhood, but nothing more.

Of course, this was too much information for the reporters, they wanted to know who the girl was and they would find out. They agreed to keep the secret and took many pictures of Bulma in different places of CC. Bulma had offered a long interview and they just took the chance.

**

* * *

**

PHONE CALLS.

Trunks looked at the clock worriedly… almost eight and Pan hadn't appeared. He didn't know if it was better this way. He concentrated for the eleventh time of the day, locating her Ki in the lower floor. The project's department… what was she doing there? She had been there almost three hours…

He couldn't take it anymore. He dialed her number and waited.

"Hi… It's me…"

"Yeah, well… not that bad. What did she tell you?"

"WHAT? Why?"

"I see… when are you returning to your job, here?"

"WHAT?"

"it's okay… I guess. What time are you leaving today?"

"Mmh… I have a lot of work, but if you wait for me, then I can give you a lift."

"Ha ha ha, yeah, I know you can, but it's not funny flying alone. I'll tell you what… I'll finish this and then I'll pick you up at the parking lot."

"Of course not, Pan! I have a lot of things in my mind right now. I wouldn't stay at home even if I wanted to."

"Is that so? Well… I need to talk to you anyway and you know that. We can't ignore-"

"Fine, fine. God, Pan! You don't need to get angry."

"Look, Pan. My mother has taken care of bigger things. If she says everything's under control, that is it. I'm not going to hide and if they dare to follow me they will end with a broken nose."

"No, no… I meant a broken camera."

"Fine. See you in half an hour."

He stared at his phone for a while and sighed, slapping his face. "Yeah, go ahead, Trunks… you just have to be insistent… Why you just took the chance and let her go home by herself? You just had to ask her out… Stupid… You don't even know what to say…"

* * *

The reporter punched Ming in the arm. "See, I told you they were leaving the building together."

Ming frowned, startling the engine. "You said that, two hours ago."

Takeshi grinned, focusing the camera. "I didn't say when… it was going to happen sooner or later, right?"

Ming winced at the memory of Bulma. "You made a deal, Takeshi. Are you going to break it?"

Takeshi shot the camera twice and got into the car. "Of course not. I just want to find out who she is. We have to be prepared, Ming. We must have a background story. I won't use these photos, Ming, not until they call me or… when some one else tries to win this exclusive."

Ming started driving. "You don't believe her, do you?"

Takeshi shrugged. "I don't know what to believe. She was pretty rough at first."

**

* * *

**

The First Date.

Trunks drove slow. His eyes focused on the road. "Where do you want to go?"

Pan blushed, faking she was redoing her hair. "You choose, Trunks."

Trunks smiled softly, turning in the next curve. "What do you think about going to Lafierte?"

Pan raised her eyebrows. "What's that?"

Trunks chuckled, his good mood returning. "A place where Goten and I used to go. It's quiet, simple, exquisite food, cheap and the most important thing… No celebrity around." He chuckled again. "I think they still don't know who I am."

Pan looked at him skeptically. "Trunks… everybody knows who you are, stop fooling yourself."

Trunks shook his head. "No, really, they don't."

Pan smirked, glancing at him. "I want to see that."

Trunks nodded, laughing. "To Lafierte then."

**

* * *

**

Lafierte.

Pan blinked in shock. "A bar? You took me to a bar, Trunks?" Her eyes not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

Trunks blushed, helping her out of the car. "I didn't tell you it wasn't."

Pan shook her head, grabbing his hand. "I can't believe it, Trunks. You not only flew miles away from home, but you took me to this place?"

Trunks blinked, staring at the place in front of him. "Why? It's a good place. You told me you were afraid of The Press and they are never around here."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Yes… I can see why."

Trunks looked at her. "Hey, Pan. You have never been a snob. What happens?"

Pan elbowed him lightly. "I'm not a snob, Trunks. I don't care how this place looks like, but look at those women walking in there! They look like sluts. Please, don't tell me that here's where you used to pic-"

Trunks narrowed his eyes and raised his hand to her mouth, silencing her. "Don't even say it, Pan. Don't even say it."

Then, he dragged her to the entrance and both followed the waiter. Trunks sat down beside her. The two-place seats were comfy. They had been designed to give the costumers the feeling of a nice, comfy and familiar place. "First, Pan. No, this place is not for sluts and if those women are, I don't know, but in every place you are going to find someone like that."

Pan lowered her eyes. He was right… again. The moment she walked in, she realized she had made a mistake, saying aloud all those things. In fact, the place was pretty and people in there were just normal people.

He buried his eyes in her face. "Second, Yes. It's a bar… have you not been in one before? Why so scared? It's not a sin's place, Pan…"

The waiter interrupted them, placing two welcome drinks on the table. He asked if everything was okay and nodded his head, after hearing Trunks ask for a bottle and the menu.

Pan blushed. She hadn't meant to reveal this was her first time in a bar… she used to go to discos, parties and events, but she hadn't stepped in a bar before. "You are right, Trunks. I'll accept that… you don't need to elaborate more."

Trunks smirked. Oh, no. She wasn't getting out of this so fast… he wasn't going to let her say all those things and ignored them later. "Third, why so worried about the distance? You have been flying around the world since you were three, it's not like you are not used to and it's not like we are going to be late because of this… and besides, I didn't tell you it was two blocks away from CC…"

Pan tightened her lips, she hated to admit he was right, but he was. "Fine. Sorry, I overreacted."

Trunks smirked again. "Forth, you really think I am a womanizer, don't you? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. No, I'm not and I have never picked a woman here."

The waiter placed the bottle and filled their glasses, handing Trunks the menus. He didn't ask if everything was right. From the looks of both, he could say it was a couple's fight. He whispered he would be near in case they needed something and turned around.

Trunks sighed and controlled from shutting a glare to the waiter. He just murmured a thank you and returned his gaze to Pan.

Pan looked at him. Her lips curled in a half sided smile. "Then you are admitting you have, but in other places."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. She couldn't be that stubborn. "No! And to be honest… these kind of comments put us in that situation at CC. Pan."

Pan blushed and then, she gritted her teeth. He wasn't going to take the easy way out… She finished the drink in two gulps and slammed it on the table. "Are you trying to say it was MY fault, Trunks?"

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 6. Between Love and Hate.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thank you for your reviews and corrections. Phantasom. Apolonia 86 and Tanja 88. I'm so glad you like this fic, by the way just 3 reviews… am I getting that bad? Please, I hope you leave a review, that's the only way I know I'm not writing nonsense. Thanks. I'm writing this story because I love to write, but it's wonderful to know what you think about it, so please, let me know.

**NEW BETAREADER.**

It's a real pleasure to tell you that Apolonia86 offered her help and she's gonna be my beta-reader in this story from this chapter until the end of the story and hopefully in the next stories too. I trust her and she's wonderful and a very skilled girl, if I had known before that she wanted to, I would have asked her for help a long time ago. She, not only corrected the chapter, she was very respectful of the writing style and the sequence. I'll be updating every week. So, stay in touch! THANKS APOLONIA.

**QUESTIONS**. Trunks wasn't joking about Saiyans being able to smell females, but Goten as clueless as he sometimes is, doesn't remember, besides, he really never pays attention.

* * *


	7. Signals

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball series.

* * *

Trunks sighed and controlled from shutting a glare to the waiter. He just murmured a thank you and returned his gaze to Pan.

Pan looked at him. Her lips curled in a half sided smile. "Then you are admitting you have, but in other places."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. She couldn't be that stubborn. "No! And to be honest… these kinds of comments put us in that situation at CC. Pan."

Pan blushed and then, she gritted her teeth. He wasn't going to take the easy way out… She finished the drink in two gulps and slammed it on the table. "Are you trying to say it was MY fault, Trunks?"

**End of Chapter 6. Between Love and hate.**

**

* * *

**

Who started it?

Trunks chuckled at her angry face and finished his drink, filling up the glasses. "It could be."

Pan shot a glare to Trunks and stiffened in her seat. "Well… it wasn't. You were the one who started with the teasing."

Trunks smirked, feeling a little more relaxed with the argument. "Do you think THAT was teasing?"

Pan frowned, she was stressed, nervous and angry. She started circling the glass with her fingers. "Yeah."

He chuckled, sipping his drink. "Well, it wasn't. You don't even know what teasing is, Pan."

Pan frowned. "Of course I know, Trunks. I'm not that naïve and I'm not a kid either."

Trunks blushed, glancing at her through the glass, while he sipped it slowly. "I know you aren't."

Pan blushed also, knowing the meaning of his comment… he hadn't said –I bet you aren't- He had said "I know you aren't."

She tried to hide the blush on her cheeks and replied. "Why don't you just admit that it was YOU who started everything?"

Trunks blushed more. He would give her that… in fact, he had been the one to approach. He watched her smile… Argh! He hated blushing all the time. "Maybe it was me who started everything…"

He raised his eyebrows. There she was… smirking again. Oh… what short was going to be her victory… "Today… but if I recall correctly, you started it before that…"

Her smirk disappeared and her face flustered. Her features changing as an angry face replaced the smiling one. She wasn't the sweet little Pan… not anymore… not tonight. If he wanted to play dirty, Fine! But if he wanted to blame HER, he had another thing coming. "And if I recall correctly… you started again before THAT."

Trunks grinned. "Pan… I didn't start."

Pan slammed her glass again, glaring at him. "How convenient, Trunks. Your memory is backing your excuses… too bad it's the only thing that stand up for you in that lie."

Trunks raised his eyebrows. "I don't lie, Pan."

Pan raised her voice angrily. "Of course you do. You kissed me first!"

Trunks blushed for the umpteenth time in the night, feeling the stares of all the people around him. He grabbed Pan's hand softly and whispered. "Shh… calm down, Pan. We don't need everyone in the bar knowing about that."

Pan blushed too, breathing deeply. "Why? No, forget it. Don't answer… I had forgotten how embarrassed you are about it."

Trunks gritted his teeth, forgetting about the witnesses. "I was talking about the Saturday, Pan. You teased me a couple of times, that's what I meant when I said today… I wasn't talking about that day in your room."

Pan blushed furiously. Crap! Damn subconscious…

He shifted in his seat, sitting closer to her. "And NO, I'm not embarrassed about that, Pan."

Pan snorted. "Come on, Trunks… you acted as you would die if someone knew we…"

Trunks held her hand in his and stared into her elusive eyes. "I don't care if people see me kissing you, Pan. I was worried about The Press and… well… our families."

It was logic… but she didn't want to believe it. "Yeah, sure."

He narrowed his eyes, bringing his face closer to her. It seemed his eyes were buried in her soul. "So… you don't believe me…"

Pan looked at him and diverted her eyes to the side. "No, I don't."

Trunks' brows knotted together… his mouth tightening in a thin line. "Fine!"

Pan felt the sudden need to turn around and look at him, but she buried her eyes in the glass instead, feeling the awkward silence invading the place.

Trunks lowered his head. A deep frown on his face, then, he gritted his teeth and turned around again, startling her when he grabbed her shoulders. "Then, I'll have to make you believe me. I'll show you…"

She gasped, feeling her heart jumping as he grabbed her shoulders. His words downed slowly in her brain as he opened his mouth over hers and trapped her lips.

He pulled her close roughly, circling her shoulders with his arm and holding her chin with his free hand.

She didn't have time to react, and probably, she wouldn't have pushed him away, even if she has had the chance.

She didn't close her eyes at first, but his warm lips all over hers and his tongue begging for entrance, made her give in and accept the kiss.

The alcohol was no excuse, they weren't drunk. They have had four or five drinks, she was just a little tipsy and probably Trunks was as sober as always.

He deepened the kiss, getting lost in the feeling. His hand began to slide to the back of her neck, while he poured all his senses into the kiss.

She moaned softly as she let the kiss deepen. She didn't want to break it, even if she needed air. It was so wonderful to believe it was true.

She shifted in her seat slightly, pressing her upper body softly to him. He leaned forward, resting her back fully against the seat.

His tongue moved expertly inside her mouth, earning another soft moan out of her. She answered the kiss with the same passion. Both ended the kiss, panting for air.

He looked into her eyes, brushing softly his lips over hers. "I feel no shame about this, Pan."

She stared into his half lidded eyes, not wanting to talk about it.

Trunks took her lips in his again and kissed her, this time, softer than before, as if he wanted to discover her warmth all over again.

She raised a hand and placed it on his arm, sliding her fingers to his scalp as the kiss continued.

The soft caresses were forgotten soon, as the passion grew between them. Her fingers brushed his hair, finding the skin beneath. He shivered, feeling an almost forgotten sensation all over his head. Her fingers intertwined in his hair, while he pulled away softly.

He breathed in and out a couple of times, before he whispered in her mouth: "Those things you said are nonsense, Pan. I would do it again."

She half opened her eyes as his breath caressed her lips. Her vision was blurry and foggy. She only had eyes for him… the people, the place, nothing mattered. She didn't have to wait longer before she felt his mouth over hers again.

She welcomed his mouth, pulling his head down to hers, wile he hugged her almost painfully.

After that kiss, more kisses came, as passionate as before. She could feel his hands burning her skin, the strength of his grip… the passionate breathing… the possessive embrace he had over her… If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

He lost track of time. He didn't even worry about his strength. He could feel her heart beating faster against his chest… her fingers, wrapped tightly on his scalp.

Her chest going up and down in every breath she took, without leaving his mouth. It didn't matter if this was wrong… it was happening and he was enjoying it, more than he could remember enjoying a kiss, not even in his primes…

Both didn't want to talk. The hours passed by and none of them wanted to break their kisses that had grown passionate and wild… until the waiter started to clear his throat continuously…

Both pulled away and Trunks shot the waiter a deadly glare. "Is something wrong?"

The waiter paled, not knowing what to answer. "Ehm… well, you see… some couples complained about… you two… ehm…"

Trunks frowned and motioned for him to shut up, raising a hand to his lips. "Save it. We were leaving, anyway."

Trunks paid the bill and pulled Pan from the seat, ignoring her flustered face.

**

* * *

**

Taking you home.

She climbed in the car, embarrassed. They had lost their composure in there. Even when all they did was kissing, she couldn't deny it had been bold to keep kissing like that… all the time… no talking, not having dinner, not dancing… just kissing…

Trunks was flustered too. He cursed himself. He should have controlled the madness that was running inside him… There was always a chance that some one knew him and takes more pictures.

He shot off at high speed, knowing it was too late and they would need to encapsulate the care and fly, if they wanted to be "not that late."

He landed in a mountain and turned to look at her. "It's late, Pan. We need to fly back home."

She nodded and opened the door.

This time he didn't complain. He encapsulated the car and put the capsule in his pocket, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

She hovered off the floor, not quite sure what should she do next.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, breathing in her ear. "Do you mind if I fly you home?"

She giggled nervously, blushing at the same time. Her voice was shaky and low. "No, I don't."

He grinned, taking off to the sky with his arms wrapped around her, while he closed his eyes every now and then, smelling her scent.

They landed on the roof of her room and he let go of her, but before she could open the balcony's doors, he pulled her close to him again and kissed her.

It was a quick kiss, but full of passion.

She was the first one to pull away. "Trunks…"

He chuckled slightly, wearing his usual blush. "I know, sorry."

She opened the door quickly, trying to hide her burning cheeks. "Good night, Trunks."

He smiled back, waving his hand. "See you tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

Covering up

**.**

Wednesday.

It had been a hell of a night. Bulma was waiting for him in the kitchen. The moment he landed, he went to the kitchen to eat something. He saw her grinning as a mad woman.

"It's the last time I cover up your escapades, Trunks. Gohan called."

Trunks paled, knowing it was useless to deny they were together. "What did you tell him?"

Bulma smirked, biting an apple. "I told him CC has had some delays and you had taken Pan to have dinner while you explained her some procedures…"

Trunks released a sigh he didn't know he was holding and opened the fridge. "Thanks."

Bulma frowned, swallowing the small bite of apple. "Just like that? No, Trunks. Tell me what happened."

He rolled his eyes, grabbing a pizza and placing it in the microwave. "We just… talked… about… you know."

She smirked, knowing he was shy. "Do you like her?"

Liking her was now, out of the question, but he didn't want to talk about his private life, not even with his mother. "Who?"

Bulma frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't give me that sh…"

Trunks rolled his eyes cutting her off. It was useless to keep his mom from asking.

"Of course I like her, she is my friend."

Bulma shook her head and sat down. Denial… just like his father… Damn saiyan's pride… "Take a bath, Trunks… if your father walks in, he is going to notice you smell like her… gee… how much perfume did she put on today?"

Trunks blushed, knowing she was right. "Mom…"

She grinned, standing up. "Don't worry about me… forget that I said something."

Then, she threw the rest of the apple in the bin and walked out the kitchen, wearing a wide smile

Trunks opened the oven's door and took out the pizza, slamming the oven's door shut. He sat down in a chair and looked at the pizza, then, he buried his face in his hands, cursing his luck under his breath.

Pan had had an awful lecture from her parents. Thanks God they trusted Trunks and Bulma. If they haven't said all Bulma had told them, she hadn't known what to say. Her father had looked at her suspiciously while her mother frowned, telling her to stop emptying the bottle of perfume over her clothes because it was disgusting.

If they just knew she had done it, just to cover Trunks' scent…

Her father had been eying him suspiciously all the while, as if he didn't believe that was the reason. After all, she never used so much perfume… so she had told them she squeezed the bottle and it broke all over her clothes…

**

* * *

**

Feigning Indifference.

Thursday.

Now she was angry. Not a single call. What was this for him? A fling? And to say she had believed him… she was sooo wrong.

She didn't want to have just an affair with him. She had a big crush on him and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Finally, four p.m. He had skipped his lunch time hoping to talk to her. They hadn't talked about what had happened in the office… and worst… it had happened again…

He dialed the extension and grinned, hearing her voice. "Hey there, how are you?"

Pan's heart jumped inside her. She frowned. She wouldn't let this happen, she couldn't forget all her anger just because he had called her… two days after that.

"Good afternoon, . What can I do for you?"

"No. Why would anything be wrong?"

"No, I'm alone, but I have a lot of work."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you finish today."

"What? Well… good for you."

"I don't think so… I had a very bad night two days ago…"

"No, I'm not upset."

"Yeah, we should…"

"Then, I'd be delighted to let you drive me home."

"Your welcome."

She hang up the phone, burying her face in her hands. There was no way she would let that happen again… Not that she didn't want to… but they had to talk before that. "Crap! Why does he have to be so handsome… so great… so sexy… so…"

A voice interrupted her reverie. "Day dreaming?"

She turned to the voice and raised her hand to her mouth. "Bulma!"

Bulma grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. "He has you wrapped around his finger, Pan. I hope you let us know who is he soon…"

Pan blushed. Next time she was going to nail her mouth shut… "Umh… yeah, sure."

Bulma grinned again, sitting next to Pan while placing some folders on the desk.

"So, tell me, he must be great, isn't he?"

Pan blushed again, nodding her head.

Bulma smirked. Things were better than she thought. "I presume he is your new boyfriend, right?"

Pan shook her head, still shocked at Bulma's words. "N…"

Bulma stood up quickly, not letting Pan finish her words. "Oh Dende! Look at the hour. Sorry dear, we'll talk about it later. I just remembered I have an important meeting. Can you please give me the results of the 1423 Capsule project, please dear?"

Pan nodded her head, glad that Bulma wasn't going to ask more questions, and she hurried to open a drawer, scanning through the names of the projects until she found the one named "Capsule 1423, Food Co."

Pan handed the copy to Bulma and closed the drawer.

Bulma took the folder, grinning mischievously. "We'll talk later about your boyfriend."

Pan stayed there, mouth hanging open. She didn't even notice the blue folder laying on her desk.

**

* * *

**

PLAN S.

Bulma grinned, walking fast to Trunks' office. "I'm a genius… I can't believe everything turned out so well… things are going pretty fast… Dende! Thank you!"

She pushed the elevator's buttons and leaned against the elevator's metal wall. "I didn't even need to think about it…"

She opened her cell, dialing a number. "God! I had another thing on mind, but everything happened so fast! And suddenly there was everything I needed to start working on! I should call it the "Sudden Plan"

She grinned again, waiting for the call to connect. "Yeah, that's it. The S Plan."

She opened Trunks' office and greeted her son, sitting in front of him.

Trunks looked at her sternly. "What are you doing here, Mom?"

Bulma shrugged, placing her folder on his desk. "I'm afraid I have to cancel the meeting with Mr. Suki, Trunks."

Trunks raised his eyebrows. His mother never cancelled a meeting unless his father was involved. "Why? What did my father do this time?"

Bulma shook her head, breathing deeply and putting on her best fake worried face. "Your father has nothing to do with it, this time. I couldn't find the folder with my notes, so I'll have to print the sheets again… I'm afraid that if I don't do it quickly, I won't be able to be there on time."

Trunks leaned back in his chair, glancing at the folder. "That wouldn't take you more than 5 minutes, Mom."

Bulma smiled. "Well, yes. You are right, Trunks… but I wanted you to read them… maybe you could tell me if everything is fine."

Trunks lifted his leg and crossed it over the other. "Mom… you had never needed my opinion before, why now?"

Pan glanced at the room. Once she was sure that no one was in there, she banged her head in the wall. Damn it… her mouth had done nothing lately but getting her in troubles…Then, her eyes fell on the desk, looking at the blue folder with CC logo on it. She narrowed her eyes, she was sure she had filed everything… She stretched out her hand and opened it. "Oh God! Bulma's worksheets!"

She sensed Bulma's Ki and quickly rushed to the elevator.

Bulma smiled. "But I wanted you to read them. You know Mr. Suki… you have talked to him for ages… you know how he is…"

Trunks raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "And?"

Bulma smiled sheepishly. "I have been kind of busy with your father and…"

Trunks shook his head, turning to the side. "I don't want to know about that, Mom… really."

Bulma smiled knowingly. "Don't be a child, Trunks. You don't even know what I was going to say."

He rolled his eyes, locking his eyes with hers. "No?"

Bulma pouted, giving him a puppy dog look. "Don't be unfair Trunks. You closed that deal… you know him. I just wanted your suggestions about the uses for his company. I didn't sleep well so I was running out of ideas."

Trunks was raising his hands to stop her from elaborating about her sleepless night when she stopped talking. He sighed and grabbed the papers annoyed at his mother's antics. "Let me see them."

Bulma grinned, knowing what was next. "Umh… I haven't printed the sheets."

Trunks lifted his head, looking at the ceiling. "Yeah, right. Then, print them, Mom."

Bulma blinked… maybe her last minute plan had failed. "Fine. Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

Trunks squinted his eyes for a moment. "I'm not going anywhere, Mom…"

Bulma walked slowly to the door. She would need to call Pan… maybe she hadn't noticed the "forgotten" folder. She was about to turn the knob when her radio beeped. She sighed relieved, it was Pan… right on time. "Oh yes, dear. Thank you. Bring them to me, please... Yeah, at Trunks' office."

She turned to Trunks with a fake relieved face. "It was Pan, she found them."

Trunks nodded nervously, looking at the folder in his hands.

Hiyoki announced her and after a small conversation let her in. Bulma greeted her with the same fake relieved face. "Thanks God you found them, Pan. Maybe I'll be able to see Mr. Suki, after all. Trunks need to check them."

Pan nodded, looking at Trunks out of the corner of her eye. "Sure, here they are."

Bulma handed Trunks the folder and turned her head to Pan. "I'm sorry to cut off our chat, Pan. You were telling me about that guy."

Pan paled, glancing from Bulma to Trunks. "Umh… who?"

Bulma grinned… just perfect. "The one you said was great… the guy on the phone."

Pan blushed… She wanted to kick Bulma's butt right now. How could she say that.

Trunks would know she was talking about him…or maybe she was being paranoid, there was no way he could know the guy on the phone was him…

Trunks raised an eyebrow, lifting his eyes from the papers to look at her.

Pan stammered, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I… don't know who you mean, Bulma…"

Bulma laughed, stretching out her hand. "Come here, Pan. You know who I mean. You were talking on the phone with him just ten minutes ago. You even said he was handsome, great and …"

Now Pan wanted to die. Please, no, not in front of HIM. She cut her off quickly. "I was just playing around, Bulma."

Bulma lifted an eyebrow, knowing Pan was more than nervous. "It didn't look like that, Pan. You even commented he was your boyfriend…"

Pan almost fainted. Her face couldn't be more flushed. "No, I didn't say that, Bulma."

Bulma chuckled. "Come on. Look at you. You can't deny it."

Trunks then, smirked. He couldn't skip this opportunity. "So… you have a boyfriend, Pan?"

Pan bit her lip, shaking her head. "No, No, I don't."

Trunks grinned, burying his eyes in hers. "So… he is great and handsome…"

Pan was horrified. This couldn't be happening to her…

Trunks smirked again, looking at Bulma. "Are you sure she was on the phone with him?"

Bulma smirked too. Poor Pan… but this was what both needed… a little push and everything would be as it should be… "Yes, absolutely. Don't be shy, Pan. You said he was… what did you say? Handsome, sexy and great, right?"

Pan closed her eyes in embarrassment. She closed her eyes just two seconds and then, opened them again. There was no way Trunks could be sure it was him.

Trunks' smirk deepened. "So… you think he is sexy too…"

Pan paled and shook her head. "I wasn't talking about him."

Bulma smiled, standing up. "Look honey, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm glad you found someone that great. You don't need to deny it, you are among friends, right Trunks?"

Trunks blushed for a second and nodded his head. What could he say?

Pan narrowed her eyes. Damn you, Trunks… You are an asshole…

Bulma grabbed Pan's arm. "Now, come with me. I need you to print some work sheets for me." Then, she turned to Trunks. "Read those papers, Trunks. I know you'll have great ideas."

Trunks nodded and then, narrowed his eyes. "You don't need to print them, Mom. Pan just brought them…"

Bulma blushed… think fast… think fast. "Oh yeah, but I'll give you the copies. I'm almost late. If you find something interesting, give me a call. Let's go, Pan."

Bulma hurried to the door, pushing Pan. She closed the door behind her and walked to her office, chatting about the project with a very nervous Pan.

Trunks leaned back in his chair, placing both hands behind his neck, while a small smile sprayed on his face. "So… she thinks I'm great, handsome and sexy?"

He frowned a bit… what if she wasn't talking about him? He dialed security, pushing the folder to the side.

"I want you to track down any incoming calls in the projects department."

"Yes, in the last twenty-five minutes."

"Yeah. Send someone of your department to delivery the report."

**

* * *

**

Time to leave.

7.30 p.m.

He grinned, throwing the paper to the bin… Now he was sure…

He stood up, putting on his jacket. Time to leave.

She put on a fake smile and climbed to the car. She wasn't going to let her embarrassment ruin her speech.

Trunks turned to see her and grinned. "So, you have a boyfriend, Pan… I didn't know."

Pan rolled her eyes. She just knew it… "No, I don't."

Trunks glanced at her, smiling. "Then, you are telling me my Mom is lying?"

Pan gulped, unfastening the seat belt to change her position. "No. I was talking about someone else. I didn't tell her he was my boyfriend, she just imagined it."

He grinned, driving slowly. "Who is he?"

Pan swallowed hard. If he only knew who… "Just... a guy"

He raised his eyebrows. "Do I know him?"

Pan panicked. She didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't say she was talking about him. Not when they needed to talk about what had happened between them… "Why do you want to know?"

He blew a strand of hair out of his face while looking intently to the road. "Don't you know why, Pan?"

She blushed and shook her head shyly. She couldn't say she had a boyfriend, firstly, because she didn't, nor she could say it was him, because she didn't want

him to know she was head over heels for him… although it was true and they had already shared a kiss, well… some kisses… many of them… it wasn't just right to admit that… they had to talk first… what if he didn't want to be with her? No. Her pride was something she wouldn't leave, not even for Trunks… even when, right in this moment, she knew it was little left of it…

He pushed the accelerator. They were almost there.

She stared at the road, not quite sure where they were going. The silence between them was almost unbearable. If he hadn't pushed the brakes and unfastened his belt, she would have regretted accepting his offer.

He turned his head and looked at her sternly. "Don't open that door, Pan."

She lifted her head and blinked a few times before nodding her head.

He climbed off the car and circled it, walking to her door.

She looked at him in awe, while he smiled sweetly and opened her door, stretching out his hand to help her out.

She couldn't help to check him out. He was gorgeous… and he had that unreadable look on his face… such a flirty gaze… such a lady-killer smile…

She took his hand almost instinctively and got off the car, not taking her eyes off him.

He intertwined their hands together and walked into the woods. "Let's go Pan. I know the perfect place to talk."

She nodded, feeling a lump on her throat. Oh Dende! They were going to talk. 

What was she going to do? She had been mourning about his lack of words and now that he was willing to talk she was chickening out…

He could sense her nervous. She was rigid like a statue. The grin never leaving his face. He knew she was nervous, firstly because he had asked so much about that man on the phone, but he just couldn't help it. They used to argue and to tease each other, so… why to stop now?

They walked for about two minutes, until Trunks stopped in a valley. He bit his upper lip and then lowered himself to the ground, still holding her hand. "Sit down, Pan."

She looked at the ground and then, to her skirt. She smiled softly and sat down on the grass, pulling her legs to the side.

He blushed slightly, not letting her hand go. "Listen, Pan. We need to talk about this… this… thing that… we have."

She nodded, staring at their hands together.

Trunks started fidgeting with her hand and then, looked up, burying his eyes in her expectant ones. "I can't stop thinking about it… about you… I want to know, I need to know… what you think about all this…"

She remained in silence, blushing different shades of crimson.

He swallowed, waiting for her to speak, but she didn't say a thing.

He breathed deeply and lowered his voice. "I need to know if you feel something for me… I mean, more than… well… I…"

He trailed off, searching for the right word. "Why did you kiss me, Pan?"

She trembled and opened her mouth slowly. "What I feel or what I think changes nothing, Trunks."

He lowered his eyes for a second, gathering the strength to ask her what he really wanted to know. "Why did you kiss me, Pan?"

She closed her eyes, covering part of her face with a hand. Oh God. What am I going to tell him now? I can't tell him that I stupidly fell in… I can't tell him that I like him. Dende! I think I like him since I was a teenager… "Why do you think?"

Then she half-smiled sarcastically. "Because I like to kiss all my friends just like that."

His jaw dropped open at the revelation. He stood there, sitting in the grass with a look of confusion on his face.

She raised her eyebrows and then she laughed bitterly. "Of course not! Trunks."

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Then?"

Pan fidgeted with the words, stammering a little. "I think it's pretty obvious, Trunks."

He looked at her intently.

Pan sighed and shook her head. "Because I like you."

He didn't move and she lifted her eyes to look at him. "Why did you kiss me, Trunks?"

He blushed again. He was still confused about his feelings. "I'm not sure, Pan. I guess I like you too."

She paled. Her eyes sparkling with something between emotion and anger. "You guess? It means, you really don't know?"

He nodded. He didn't want to lie and the true was, that he wasn't sure.

She pressed her palms to the grass, feeling the disappointment turning into rage. "How can you NOT know, Trunks? You kissed me more than once! Why did you do that, then?"

He held her gaze, burying his eyes on hers. "That's because I liked it, Pan."

She opened her mouth in shock. Was that all? He just liked their kisses?. "Then, why are we here?"

Trunks leaned down in the ground, feeling the grass in his bare arms, while he crossed his arms under his head. "Because we need to talk about it, Pan. We need to set things right. We can't just ignore what happened."

Pan frowned, pulling her legs against her chest. She rested her chin on her knees. "We don't need to talk about it, Trunks. You made it pretty clear that you didn't want us to be more than friends."

His eyes traveled down her thighs and then down her legs. Had she forgotten she was wearing a skirt? God… he narrowed his eyes. "When did I say that?"

Pan blew a strand of hair out of her face, circling her legs with her arms. "Do you remember when I kissed you in my room?"

He nodded, staring at her profile.

Pan set her eyes in her knees and lowered her voice, fighting the urge to cry. "You pulled away and said you didn't want our friendship to change. Then, you left, Trunks."

He frowned, remembering how hard it had been to pull away and reject her. "I was confused, Pan. I'm still confused. You must understand… this… situation is… strange. We have been friends forever… our families are close, you are 14 years younger than me… my Dad would never…"

She cut him off, closing her eyes while holding back her tears. "13, Trunks. 13 and some months."

She stood up quickly, smothering her skirt. "But it doesn't matter anymore, just stop it, Trunks. I know that we agreed our friendship wouldn't change and I haven't forgotten that agreement…"

He stood up quickly. "I'm not sure if I want our friendship to change, Pan… and I know it has already changed. I told you I couldn't stop thinking about you since we kissed…"

She stared at her feet. He was doing this awfully hard to solve. "That's only because we were a little tipsy, Trunks. You'll stop thinking about me sooner than you think."

He put his hands on her shoulders, sliding up a hand to grab her chin. "I wasn't talking about Tuesday night, Pan… I meant since the day we kissed… more than two months ago… in the cave…"

She raised her head, staring at him in shock. "But… but… but I thought…"

His hand left her chin and ran nervously through his hair. "I told you I was confused, Pan, and I'm sorry I still am. The true is that I've been thinking about you since that day… The true is that I like you, the way you are… your childish behavior, your smile, your kisses… but I don't want to hurt you or our families."

He leaned forward, returning his hand to her chin. "I don't want this to go forward…"

She stiffened at his words. The hand that was resting on her shoulder was quickly pressed to her back. "And I don't want to stop either."

She closed her eyes as he brushed his lips on her mouth.

He grabbed the side of her neck firmly and kissed her passionately, until they both couldn't resist the lack of air.

Then he pulled her close and whispered a few words in her ear. "I don't want to ignore this."

Then, he kissed her softly, barely a chaste kiss. "And I don't want it to end, either."

She gave in his closeness and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

15 minutes later, they were lost in their passionate kisses when her cell emitted a song.

She pulled away softly and picked up her purse, rummaging through it until she found her cell. "Hi Dad."

She blushed slightly, glancing at Trunks. "In my way home, Dad."

Then, she grimaced, shutting her eyes closed. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be there soon."

She bit her lower lip, while running a hand through her hair. "So do I. Bye."

She turned to Trunks, still biting her lip. "My Dad. Dinner is ready and they are waiting for me… do you want to have dinner with me?"

He had to tighten his stomach to control the rush to kiss her again, she just looked so sexy biting her lip. He started brushing off his pants, a little too hard. "Yes, I want to, but I don't think this is the right moment."

She nodded, watching him check the time. He shook his head. "Nine-thirty! I lost track of time!"

She nodded, brushing her outfit. "Yeah, I need to go home."

He grabbed her hand. "I'll take you home."

Pan shook her head. "No, I'd be late. I'll just fly home."

He smirked, squeezing her hand. "I didn't say by car…"

She chuckled, placing a hand on his chest. "Dad would sense you, Trunks. I'll go by myself."

He ran his eyes from her head to her shoes. "Are you going to fly, dressed like this?"

She shrugged. "Why not? I mean… I don't have another choice, do I?"

He tilted his head to the side, of course she had choices… but he wasn't going to press any further. He stepped closer and ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Power up and lower you Ki when you get home, okay? I'll be checking on you."

She nodded, letting him kiss her again. His arms didn't want to let her go, but his brain made him pull away. "See you on Saturday."

**

* * *

**

SIGNALS.

Vegeta stopped eating, narrowing his eyes. Then, he turned to look at Trunks, who seemed relieved and in a very good mood. He raised an eyebrow. What was that? A signal? What was its purpose? Why is the brat doing that? It's a message… but… to whom? The wrinkle on his forehead vanished at the realization. His eyes almost popped out while he turned to stare at Trunks in disbelief.

Trunks had walked in two minutes ago and barely said hello. His mother kissed him and hurried to finish supper. He left the fridge's door opened the moment Pan raised and dropped her Ki. Thanks Dende, she was fine. He breathed deeply and returned his attention to the fridge, grabbing again the bottle of milk that he had dropped before, when Pan raised her energy.

Vegeta placed his middle and index fingers on his temples, along with the thumb. Maybe the brat wanted to runaway again and he was just checking on her… maybe…

He stood up and walked to the kitchen door, stepping in front of it. "Get the hell out of here brat and go to the GR."

Trunks blinked, leaving the carton of milk on the table. "But Dad! I'm hungry! I can't spar with an empty stomach! Really, I'm starving and besides, I'm tired."

Vegeta glared at him. He didn't like to see his son complaining. "Close your damn mouth, brat. We are not sparring tonight. I can see your lack of training and even when you are becoming weak… I want just to talk to you."

Trunks winced, walking to the door. "Can't we talk in here?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows, looking from Trunks to Bulma. "Is that what you want, brat?"

Trunks paled. "No."

Bulma ignored their chatting. That would give her extra time to finish supper. She shrugged. Probably Vegeta wanted to threat Trunks about start training again.

SUSPICION

Vegeta closed the door and leaned against it. "Spit it out, brat. What was the signal for?"

Trunks paled, not daring to turn around. Of course his father had sensed her too. "I told her to do that when she was home. I don't want her sneaking out again."

Vegeta smirked in a mocking way. "Who are you? Her father? Don't be stupid, Trunks. That is NOT your responsibility, but Gohan's."

Trunks shrugged, turning around. "I don't mind. She is my friend."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, watching the small spots of pink creeping up Trunks' cheeks. "I am not a fool, brat."

Trunks gulped. How many times had he said he wouldn't underestimate his father again? A hundred times and still he repeated the same mistake over and over again…

Vegeta buried his cold gaze in Trunks' face. "Just don't do something stupid, Trunks, because you are going to regret it, one way or another."

With that said Vegeta turned around and left, leaving Trunks to ponder about his words.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter 7. Signals.**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes.**

**Thanks for your reviews. Phantasom, remembering childhood and Apolonia 86 (**my dear friend and beta-reader). You know every time you review you bring a smile to my face. Although I keep wondering why I'm getting just 1-3 reviews per chapter… I guess probably this story is losing the interest. I hope not because I love this one too.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

Dear Beta-reader: An amazing work as always. Thanks for your help.


	8. The unanswered question

**Chapter 8. The Unanswered Question.**

Trunks and Pan had to stop seeing each other in the workdays. Not only Vegeta and Goten were getting suspicious; someone had been following them and they were almost sure it was The Press, besides, the CC employees had started gossiping about them.

Even Gohan had started to question Pan too much about the time she spent with Trunks. On the other hand, their kisses had exceeded the limit and their passionate moments were something hard to control, and better not to think about slowing down, because they had promised each other they would… many times… and they always ended giving in.

**RETURNING.**

Six weeks later, she returned to Trunks' office. Bulma knew they wouldn't be able to stay away and she was determined to interfere this time. She knew they had a strong connection, but they were still denying their feelings. Videl knew what was happening, at least the changes in Pan's behavior were evident. Vegeta chose to ignore what was happening. He had warned Trunks and he didn't listen; now he would have to assume the consequences.

Pan walked in Trunks' office. A big smile on her face. She couldn't believe she was back.

Trunks stepped in front of the door. The moment she closed the door, he hugged her tightly, breathing in her hair.

She closed her eyes and returned the embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, not knowing his mother was watching them from outside the building.

Bulma smiled, this was too good to be true. Soon, she will have the grandchildren she wanted so much.

She pushed a green button and the ship flew silently to the top of the building. She only needed to see this to be sure… now she was. The kids were in love.

Trunks and Pan groaned at the clock, 8:30 and they were still stuck in the office. To be honest, they had wasted more than an hour kissing in the couch and now they had to finish the job.

Pan had to call Gohan, to tell him she was going to be late, again…

When they finished it was 10:00 PM. Crap! If they hadn't taken a break after calling Gohan they would be home by now.

Trunks stood up and stretched out his arms, yawning. It had been a long day. He chuckled at Pan, hovering off the floor and faking she was sleeping. He couldn't help it and jumped off the floor landing on top of her.

She squeaked, losing her balance, but Trunks just laughed and held her against his chest.

Then, he pulled away slightly. "Sorry, ha ha ha. I couldn't help it."

She frowned jokingly and entangled her legs with his, just to turn around in middle air and slam him on the floor.

He gasped in shock. "How could you?"

She laughed, sitting on his lap. A leg pressing his left hip and the other barely touching his right side.

He grabbed her neck and pulled her down, crashing her lips to his. "You are going to pay for that…"

She nested her weight on his lap, kissing him back with the same passion. "I want to see that happen."

After a few kisses, he rolled them over, so he was laying on top of her.

She moaned loudly into his mouth, while Trunks trailed down hot kisses along her neck.

After a long make out session, they had to stop, because her cell had started to beep.

Pan stood up and brushed her pants off, while checking her cell.

Trunks trapped her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Who was it?"

Pan bit her lip, looking at him worriedly. "My mom."

A soft, but insistent knocking in the window was heard. Both pulled away immediately, staring at the window, where a very pissed off Gohan was standing.

Pan blushed, still dusting off her blouse. She wasn't sure if her fingers would find a missing button. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes, scanning the room. "Watching you interact with your boss…"

Trunks and Pan paled instantly, both gulping their fears down their throat.

Gohan gritted his teeth, watching their reaction to his sarcastic comment. "It's late, I wanted to pick you up."

Trunks blushed, smiling nervously at Gohan. "You know I always take her home, Gohan."

Gohan glared at him. Why the hell was Trunks so nervous and blushing? Then, he ran his gaze from Trunks disheveled hair to his shoes, then he scanned Pan, who was blushing greatly and was fidgeting with her out of place blouse? She was trying to put the hem of her blouse inside the dress pant. "What the hell is happening?"

Trunks paled. Gohan had been asking too much the last days. He had to suspect something. "Nothing, just a little files' fight."

Gohan frowned, turning to Pan. "A files' fight?"

Pan smiled, guilt written all over her face. "Yes."

Gohan shook his head, glaring at Trunks. "What irresponsibility, no wonder why you can't finish on time." Then he looked at the mess in Trunks' office, although it didn't look like a files' fight had taken place in there… "Let's go, Pan. I'll talk to you later, Trunks."

**PRIVATE CHAT.**

Gohan asked Trunks to have a private chat. Pan, of course, left as soon as her father walked in the room, but she stayed with her back to the door, hearing every word that was pronounced in there.

She closed her eyes tightly, when her father started asking Trunks if something was going on between them.

She could picture Trunks lowering his eyes and telling her Dad the truth.

But reality shocked her… Trunks had denied everything. He told Gohan she was just a friend and nothing was going on between them.

She heard him… lying and denying their relationship and it broke her heart. Her tears rolled down her cheeks the moment Trunks told Gohan, he wouldn't dare to touch his daughter… and she had to leave, just after Trunks told Gohan he wouldn't scoop so low to seduce a young girl, 13 years younger than him.

How could he? After all they had shared lately… She thanked Dende for giving her the strength to stop before they… She shook her head. Damn it! She loved him, but she had to face it… Since the beginning he had told her about his feelings… he wasn't sure, he didn't know what to answer every time she asked him…

She wiped out her tears with her left hand, murmuring to herself. "I'm going to ask him once, just once… I don't even know why I bother… he made it pretty clear that he doesn't love me or want me… okay, maybe he wants me… but I want his love. I'm going to give him the chance to make things right."

She dried her tears away and locked herself in the bathroom. She didn't want to hear another word about it. She was completely and absolutely broken hearted. She didn't hear him saying that she was great and she would be the perfect girlfriend. She didn't hear her father shouting at him, neither the punches Trunks received, nor the threats her father yelled when Trunks started talking about the possibility to be more than friends with her.

**Saiyan Anger.**

Trunks knew what he was doing. He was, after all, a brilliant CEO and he knew how to handle angry people… of course, an angry saiyan was worse than anything… how could he not know about that, when the most dangerous of them lived in the same house with him…

He had to make Gohan agree with him first… and then, Gohan would be able to understand that maybe he cared about Pan and definitely, more than a friend does…

The truth was that Trunks panicked and he said more than he planned, and that only confused Gohan, because he couldn't affirm that Trunks liked Pan, but he couldn't say he didn't either…

However, Trunks' words pissed Gohan off. He felt for a moment that Trunks had been playing behind his back, trying to make Pan fall in love with him… Dende knows Gohan liked Trunks, but he never thought things would end like this…

Trunks never punched him back. He took all the Saiyan fury and the punches from Gohan in silence.

Gohan panted, still angry at the revelation, even when he wasn't completely sure. "You are older than she is, Trunks! I know what you do with women! And I don't want you near Pan, until you understand that I won't allow your experience corrupting her innocence. Did you understand?"

Trunks breathed in and out, wiping off the blood from his split up lip. "I wouldn't do th…"

"Do you understand, Trunks?" Gohan said with a cold voice, glaring at Trunks.

Trunks nodded, lowering his eyes. Damn it, he couldn't reply right now… He was sure Gohan cared for him, it was just a matter of time. He would have to talk to him later…

Gohan put his glasses on and straightened his shoulders. "Fine! Because she is going home with me."

Trunks jaw dropped open. Hey, that was too much…

Gohan turned around slowly. "She's not working here anymore, Trunks. Videl will come by to get her things."

Trunks balled his fists, but he didn't dare to oppose Gohan. Damn it… he just wanted to date her… he didn't say he loved her… he just hinted he wanted to try and go out with her… Why Gohan was so damn stubborn and possessive?

**Gohan POV.**

Gohan frowned, he wasn't sure what was happening, but it looked like Trunks wanted to date his daughter… Definitely, he had to stop this from happening. He knew Pan had had a crush on Trunks when she was little, but he needed time to think about it. Trunks was a good prospect, that was sure… he trusted in him… but to agree with him without Pan knowing… He couldn't do that… although he was sure Pan knew about all this… His worst fear was that Trunks dated her and ended realizing he didn't love her, that would break Pan's heart and he would be damned if she let it happen…

Well, the worst wouldn't be that… the worst would be that they ended… NO! he was a man too and he knew what Trunks or any mature man would be pursuing… After all, Trunks and Goten had needs and every woman they had dated, had ended on their beds… His Pan wasn't an easy fling, she had to live a normal relationship, not the one Trunks could offer.

He smirked, of course that being a Saiyan had its advantages… he could sense them…

He frowned at the thought of sensing their energy spiking and slammed his hand on the wall, startling Hiyoki. If that happened, he would have to kill him…

Gohan followed Pan's energy and waited near the restroom. When she walked out the bathroom, her make up and hair were perfect.

Gohan approached with a firm pace. "I'm leaving, Pan, and you are coming with me."

She opened her mouth to reply but Gohan shook his head. "Don't. He already knows we are going home."

She followed him, not sure if this was the right thing. After all, Trunks had denied everything… but she still wanted to ask him what kind of feelings he had for her… she wanted to ask him if he loved her or not, even when she already knew the answer for the last question.

Two hours later, Videl picked up Pan's stuff and left the office. Thanking Hiyoki and telling her Pan had a lot to study in College and she wasn't coming back for a while.

She knew this would end like this… Bulma was going to be so sad about it… But maybe this was the better way to make those two open their eyes… firstly Trunks' eyes.

**AVOIDING EACH OTHER.**

Goten rolled his eyes, ready to dial Bra's number. He knew Trunks had been avoiding him and in fact, he was avoiding Trunks also, but they couldn't live like this…

"Bra? Hi, it's me, Goten."

""I was wondering if you would go out with me… yes, to a party."

"Tomorrow night."

"No, no. It's not that! Trunks and Pan had been busy at CC and I thought that maybe you woul…"

"No, come on Bra! If I wanted to invite someone else I would."

"Of course I'm not taking you as a replacement! I wouldn't do that!"

"Because I don't need to do that, Bra…"

"Why? Well… I just… wanted to catch up… on things…"

"Since when? Come on, Bra. You know I care for you, you are my best-friend's little sister!"

"Fine! Fine! I want to be friends with you."

"What do you mean why? I already told you! Gee, Bra… you are hard to convince… I don't know how all those guys put up with y…"

He stared at the phone in awe. "Fine? Damn it! She almost hung up on me! That little… but I'll teach her some respect tomorrow night."

He then, shook his head and chuckle. "Damn you, Trunks. You owe me a big time for this…"

Pan couldn't believe it. Her Dad was incredibly angry. He had been lecturing her about her behavior… the countless reasons of why not to date an older man, and he had ended the speech asking what was going on between them…

She denied everything, of course. If Trunks had denied his feelings, if he hadn't had the guts to tell her father they were dating, why would she? After all, her father would be angrier than now and she would be the stupid that fell in love with a man that didn't return her feelings…

She couldn't say she loved Trunks… not now. She had to talk to him, maybe he had just panicked and she couldn't blame him. All those stories about Gohan's wrath would scare anyone… first, those who had witnessed his power… and one of those was Trunks.

She had to talk to him, she knew he loved her… well maybe, that was what she wanted to believe. Deep inside her, she knew he didn't love her, he just liked her… she was the one in loved with him… If he could just tell her that he cared for her, she would forget about this mess.

**Waiting.**

Trunks knew he had to wait until Gohan digested the news. He knew Gohan wasn't sure about them and pretty sure about don't let it happen.

He wanted to call her, but he knew he shouldn't, at least, not right now. Gohan had probably lectured her all night long about the odds of the situation.

He winced, thinking she could tell Gohan all about it… it wouldn't surprise him if Gohan appeared right outside his door to beat the shit out of him… or what was left.

It would be useless to call her, probably Gohan had taken all away and the phone was under supervision. Still, he wondered why had she not called him from College, maybe they should wait until things cool down…

It had been a hard week, trying to concentrate in CC things to do. If she didn't call him at the end of the week, he would.

By the other side, Pan was furious. Gohan had forbidden her friendship with Trunks, telling her it was for her own good. She waited all week for a call that she never received. Now she was feeling stupid… maybe her Dad was right. She knew Trunks didn't love her, since the beginning and still she had accepted it, with no strings, no compromise, no attachments… what was she to him? A crush? A fling? A temptation? She was only sure about one thing… she wasn't his girlfriend… she didn't even know if they were "dating".

The initial panic, when he told Gohan he wasn't interested had returned… maybe it was true and he didn't know how to stop this, maybe everything was instinctual… maybe he was confused… but it had been two months since they started "dating". She wasn't expecting an "I love you" or "Do you want to be my girlfriend." But he could, at least, tell her that he liked her… that he felt something for her… all she got was silence and denial.

She was tired of hiding and she had decided to call him not. He would have to call her first, in fact, he would… at least to say "I'm sorry" but if that happened, she wasn't going to stay and let him pity her…

**Partying.**

Saturday night.

Goten picked her up at seven. Knowing he couldn't eat that much at the party he took her to dinner. She looked absolutely beautiful, but he pushed those thoughts off his mind.

Bra had finished dinner. She smiled looking at Goten, still eating. "You could win a prize if you were in a food contest, Goten."

He chuckled, sipping his wine. "I know, but I haven't found one"

Bra raised her eyebrows. "One who wants you to compete…"

He chuckled again, pushing the plate aside. "You could be my partner, Bra… I don't know where you put all that food…"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a Saiyan! My body needs it!" Then, she narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying I'm gaining weight?"

Goten almost spat out the drink. "No! Of course not! You know you have the body of a supermodel… I don't even know how you do it… neither you train like your father, nor you exercise like your mother…"

Bra smiled slightly, until she heard the last part, then she frowned. She hated when people started comparing her to her parents. "Stop talking about my parents! And don't even dare to compare me with my grandma or I'll start telling you what my father thinks about your similarities with Goku."

Now it was Goten turn to frown. "Stop thinking about what your father thinks my father is! I'm not like him!"

Bra smirked. She just loved to piss him off. "Yeah, I know, he is trusty."

Goten furrowed his brows. "And I'm not?"

She shrugged playfully.

He put an elbow on the table, resting the right side of his face on his hand. "Do you really think I'm so naive? Come on, I can be my father' son, but I'm still Gohan's brother and Trunks' friend… but must of all... Chichi' son."

She stiffened on her seat. He was right… even her parents always saw Goten just like Goku's son. She was acting like everybody else, but she wasn't going to tell him that. It had to be a way to make up for her mistake… "Well, I didn't think of you as naive, just a little boring… I mean, not now… at the beginning…"

Goten's eyes popped out. "What? You thought I was boring too?"

Bra started working out her brain, mistake over mistake… "I said at the beginning…"

Goten rolled his eyes. "At the beginning? Come on Bra, you have known me ALL your life… don't give me that… crap"

Bra hissed, angry with herself. "That's not what I meant!"

He looked at her, amused at her struggles. "Then?"

She pushed back the chair and stood up, ready to go. "You know, the kind of guy into the martial arts and just that… but I didn't compare you to your father…"

Goten stood up, taking out his wallet and putting some bills on the table. "I'm not the typical fighter, all muscles and no brain… many of us don't fit in that stereotype."

She blushed. That's what she was doing… stereotyping him. The one thing she hated the most…

He took her hand and placed it on his arm, while walking to the exit. "What would you say if I started listing all the things they say about rich and beautiful girls like you? Starting with spoiled… which you really are…"

She opened her mouth as big as it was possible, looking at him in surprise. "What?"

He smirked. She wasn't going to like his words… better for him. "Fashion, wishes, parties, best places, best men. You surely are not following after your mother' steps and neither after your father's…"

She gritted her teeth, pushing him away while climbing in the car. "What would you know?"

He waited until he closed his door and started the engine. "Then you are not like your grandma, either…"

Bra frowned. She didn't want to get into that subject… again. "I have my own personality…"

He chuckled, not plenty conscious that she was getting angrier than before. He parked the car and climbed out of the car, walking to her side quickly to open her door. "Which would be?"

She tightened her lips, clenching her jaw at the same time. "You would never understand it."

He took her hand, which she pulled away. "I can try."

She rolled her eyes, walking by his side. "I highly doubt it."

They walked in silence for a moment. Both knew the chat was escalating to an argument. Once they said hello to everybody, they went to a comfy corner and sat down. He changed the subject and she followed him, talking about nonsense, until they got in the same discussion.

Goten looked up at the ceiling and then looked down, scanning her face. "Look Bra, take care. Don't be so confident about your power on men. If you would crash with the right man, he would seduce you and send your brain out of its limits."

She pouted playfully just to smirk two seconds before. "Like who? You?"

At first, he was shocked, but her mocking smile made him thought about it for a second and he smirked. "Well, yes, like me…"

Bra laughed loudly, waving her hands as if she was dismissing his words. "Oh sure, sure, come on… I'm not that stupid."

He resisted the desire to frown and concentrated in keeping a blank expression. "I am not that bad, Bra. I could make your mind blow off its hinges. You would be crazy about me in less than a month."

She laughed again, crossing a leg over the other. "Ha ha ha. You bet on that"

He raised his eyebrows, taking care not to raise his voice, so it would come out as loud as a whisper. "It's a pity I wouldn't try anything with you."

She didn't like his comment… of course not. She wasn't used to be turned down by men. "Scared?"

He felt in control again. She was losing her bad ass attitude… "No… I just wouldn't."

Her mind ran fast through her thoughts, what? Was she not enough beautiful for him? She smiled sweetly, tilting her head to the side. "That's because you know you would lose, Goten."

It was his turn to laugh, and he did it louder than her, on purpose. "Hah ha hah, yeah, sure."

She balled her hands unconsciously. "If you had a chance with me, which you don't. You would find yourself as crazy and crushed as a teenager and with no will but mine. I'd make you eat all those words one by one and bow to my feet."

He mocked her with voice and hands. "Oh, yeah? Sure, like you could. What a good actress you are. I didn't know you had an artistic side. The Princess of comedy…"

That's what it took to make her eyes close in thin slits, sparkles shining in her blue pupils. "Now you did it, Mr.! Wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Stop that Bra, I'm not the one to toy with."

She answered immediately, getting close to him. "And I'm not the one to be challenged…"

He smirked arrogantly, leaning forward a little, still with the same tone of voice. "Are you flirting with me?"

She cursed, straightening her back. "Of course I'm not. You arrogant jerk!"

He chuckled, resting his side on the couch. His right arm placed on the back of the couch. "Oh, I was just asking Bra… see, if you can't control your temper, you are off any battle…"

She dug her fingernails in the soft material of the couch. "I'm not a warrior, dumbass!"

He sighed playfully, as if he was talking to a child. "That's what you would have to be if you were to accept a challenge. See?"

She stood up angrily. "One month… and you will be crazy about me."

He stared at her and then, stood up. "One month and you will give up everything to be with me."

She stretched out her hand, holding his gaze. "Deal."

He took her hand and lingered on her fingers for a second, brushing them softly. Then, with a smirk on his face, he whispered. "Deal."

She sat down again and lifted her eyebrows. "What does the winner gets from this?"

He smirked again, sitting down. "What are you willing to lose?"

Her face was red with anger. She shook her head while her eyes fixed on his. "Jerk. I won't lose… in fact, I'm so sure that I'd bet anything you have in mind."

He raised his eyebrows and she smirked wickedly. "Don't even tell me, cause I won't tell you either… that, if you accept…"

He buried his eyes on hers. "Are you sure you want an open bet?"

She smiled flirtatiously. "You're not afraid of losing, are you?"

He chuckled. "Of course not."

He smiled, knowing she would back out sooner or later. "Then, I accept. Whatever we want." And then, he whisper enough loud for just the acute saiyan hearing. "I want you."

She gulped, hearing his whisper.

After a moment of shock, he laughed. "That could be the answer any man would give you… but not I"

She tightened her lips, whispering back. "Jerk, you're going to regret that…"

He smiled, hearing a slow song playing. He stood up and stretched out his hand. "Wanna dance?"

She smirked, battling her eye lashes. "Sure."

He pulled her close, looking at her eyes. She felt the blush covering her cheeks. She had to distract him… he wasn't supposed to see her blushing. In fact… she wasn't supposed to be blushing at his closeness. She half-opened her lips, lifting up her head, while her arms circled his neck, brushing his scalp with her fingernails.

He felt a shiver running down his spine. Damn it… she was good. He pulled her closer to his chest and leaned closer to her lips. When he was just two inches away, he tilted his head to the side, putting their cheeks together. She gulped again, while toying with the small hairs of his nape, ignoring the weird feelings her fingers provoked in his body.

He breathed in her ear, smelling her scent. "You are really beautiful, Bra."

She blushed deeper. An odd feeling of pride mixed with confidence. If he was saying that, she was in the middle of success. "And you are handsome, Goten. You would make any girl crazy… of course… anyone but me."

He narrowed his eyes. So, the little princess was growing confident, more than she needed to be. He would have to erase that smile off her face. He could put his hands on fire if she wasn't sure she was going to win. He was sure victory was now, written all over her face… even if he wasn't looking at her. "So, are you already curious and thinking about the many reasons why I make women crazy?"

She frowned. His remark was like a ton of rocks falling on her head. "Oh no… I would be curious if I wouldn't know you… but it's just you… the same old you."

His cocky smile disappeared. "You are forgetting something princess… you just know the cover, the friend, the fighter. You don't really know the man, the lover, the saiyan…"

He almost whispered the last words.

She shivered again, her stomach flipping with his words. Oh God… he knew where to punch someone. "Well, you don't know me that much as well, Goten. I'm a woman too, but better than that… I know how to make a man shiver… I'm a saiyan too, you know? You don't even know what would be the taste of a saiyan female's mouth…"

That was too much. The moment she almost purred those words his low middle turned up side down, feeling the familiar tingle working its magic in him. "I bet you don't even know what's a real kiss, Bra… maybe you have never had a proper kiss or you have been not properly kissed…"

She narrowed her eyes, that was it… he was hinting she was still a kid. She was not going to tolerate that… "Now you are making excuses just to kiss me, Goten… Try me, if you want so much to find out. Try me and you will know."

He blinked, never expecting such a direct and bold answer… it was more like an invitation. "Is that a hint?"

She smiled slyly, leaning her face closer. "No, it's a challenge."

The truth was that both were curious and both were tempted. Their words had hit a soft spot… the never asked question about how it would be to kiss another saiyan… but that was something that had been invading their thoughts for a while. They didn't know how much had been since they asked that question themselves. What would it be like to be with a saiyan?

He buried his eyes in hers, still closing the space. "You know a saiyan never back out from a challenge…"

He leaned forward and she held her breath, feeling her knees go weak when he brushed her lips with his.

**The unanswered question.**

Oh my God… What a kiss. Her head was spinning while his lips moved over hers. She kissed him back at the same slow pace. Both were performing their best sensual act, making the other want more. Neither one of them had needed before, to prove themselves like this. Goten was having troubles to stop him from ravish her and roam her body. She had to press her heel in her toe, to stop her body from falling and lose the tiny amount of strength left in her, while being held in his arms. His hands tightened around her waist in a possessive way, until both let out a soft moan that made them return to reality.

She pulled away harshly, looking at her wrist watch. "I need to wake up early, we better get going."

He was in a daze too, but he wouldn't let this chance pass. "I'm sure you won't sleep after this kiss, Bra. Don't worry."

She narrowed her eyes, turning around quickly. "Arrogant bastard. How dare you? Like yours was the best kiss I've received…"

He smirked, crossing his arms. "And it was? After all you just admitted it was the best…"

She glared at him. "Of course not."

He smirked, grabbing her waist again. "If you want, I can prove it to you… again."

She pushed him hard. "Of course not! Keep your hands off me, you… you… sloppy kisser!"

He opened his mouth in shock. "What?"

She turned her head to the side, crossing her arms over her chest. "You heard me."

He narrowed his eyes. "You know I'm not sloppy, Bra, and you know you liked it."

She raised an eyebrow. "And so what? It's the less I expected from a flirtatious son of a b…"

He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers.

She froze, looking up at him. Then, he let go of her and smirked. "I don't let no body insult me, Bra… and you are not the exception."

She hit his chest, pushing him away. Her blood was boiling. "Curious way to show it…"

He lifted a playful eyebrow. "If you were a man, I would have beaten you…"

It had been a mutual challenge. They didn't back up their words. They didn't chat or dance anymore, after some minutes, he took her home as she requested. He glanced at her retreating form, cursing himself on silence, although he didn't know if that was because he did nothing when she said good night or because he acted so flirtatiously at the party.

**CC.**

She opened the door and walked in with a flustered face. She avoided the scanning look of her father, who stared at her while she disappeared upstairs.

Although she hadn't seen Hiro in a couple of weeks, she felt the need to call him. Maybe she had acted that way towards Goten because she was feeling lonely.

Hiro had complained more than three times about her lack of commitment, but she had so many things in mind… She wasn't going to spend all her time at school and going out with Hiro.

Life wasn't as easy as everybody wanted to believe. Her father was a super powerful alien, a warrior… and an overprotective parent concerning to the men she dated or liked. Her mother was a multibillionaire genius, beautiful, and both of them, were stubborn, independent, arrogant, spoiled and adventurous… on top of that, her brother was the richest and the most handsome bachelor on the planet… successful, strong and smart… She was beautiful, rich and smart too… and they all always thought she would grow up to be spoiled and stubborn… a slave of fashion… a clubbing girl… and of course she was, just like everybody else at her age would be… at least 80% of them… but she wasn't vain and empty… as many of the reporters had written in their columns. The Press had taken it hard on her… her family friends were all weird and warriors. Reality was, that she wasn't as strong as her father wanted, she wasn't as smart as her mother wanted, she wasn't as responsible as her brother wanted… she wasn't as arrogant as her friends expected… and she was absolutely NOT the slut The Press wanted her to be. Results: Everybody expected her to be more or less, than she really was… impossible.

**Doubts.**

Saturday's night. Trunks opened his cell and dialed her number. 1, 2, 3, 4… until the call was taken.

He sighed nervously. "Hi, how are you?"

The angry voice of Gohan startled him. "Hi, Trunks. I'm fine… Although I'm sure you didn't want to talk to ME. What can I do for you?"

Trunks gulped, cursing himself. He knew he shouldn't call first… "Can I talk to Pan?"

A cold voice answered him. "No."

Trunks breathed in and out a few times. "Look, Gohan. I didn't want to upset you, but we are still friends. I wanted to say hello."

Gohan frowned, glancing at the window. "She is not here, and it wouldn't be wise to talk to her right now, Trunks. Stay away, maybe you can be friends again… later."

Trunks frowned. "I already told you there was nothing going on between us."

Gohan raised his eyebrows, feeling uncomfortable. "Let's keep it that way. I think you are involving sentimentally with her, Trunks, and that wouldn't be nice or wise. She wouldn't be happy, Trunks. She is just a girl and you are a busy man. Let her live her own life, she hates public attention. She is not used to high social events… she has to live things that you already forgot… if you really care for her, show it… If I find I'm wrong, I'll be the first to talk to her and give you a call."

Trunks nodded, what else could he do? Or maybe he was a greedy, unfaithful bastard… maybe Gohan was right. Pan was too young to be sure of her actions and likes. He agreed with Gohan and hung up. After all, she could have called him and she didn't… maybe she was scared, maybe it had been more than she could handle… maybe she finally understood hanging out with him wasn't worth all the trouble… maybe she needed time… or maybe she had realized her feelings weren't so deep and strong…

**SUCCEEDING**.

Sunday morning. Takeshi's room.

He woke up with a terrible headache. The only thing he could remember was taking a whole set of pictures of the couple, having a making-out session a week ago; and then, going to a fancy bar to celebrate with drinks and girls.

That girl, Hiyoki, had told them the girl had returned to Trunks' office and she was staying there.

To be handsome and funny had its privileges… he had convinced Ming to help him and then, they had taken at least four pictures of the couple.

He was tired of waiting, and if Bulma Briefs didn't call soon, he would have to put some pressure on CC. Those pictures would be a hit and every newspaper would pay a fortune, that if Mrs. Briefs didn't keep her promise…

But then he had received Hiyoki's call again, telling them the girl had left under weird circumstances and she thought she wasn't coming back. Then he had called Ming and they have ended in the same bar with the same girls.

Slowly, memories of the hot girls landed on him. Crap! After two bottles of wine, they had told the girls everything and then, he had taken one of the girls to his apartment.

He hurried to his suit and his backpack looking for the film. Damn it! After two hours he still couldn't find the film, neither the file, nor the camera…

He stood up groaning, his head was killing him. He grabbed the phone and dialed Ming's number. Maybe the other girl was still with Hiro, but something inside him told him he wasn't that lucky…

He was screwed up if those photos were published… he could be charged for taking those pictures…

**Two days later.**

Tuesday night. Bulma knew what had happened. Videl told her all about it. At first, she thought it was a matter of time, but it had been ten days since Pan quited and they still seemed to be apart.

Oh God, if only she could do something… she knew Gohan was just worried… he had a great heart, but that son of hers didn't have the courage to accept his feelings.

Vegeta had told Trunks just one thing: "I told you… time to accept the consequences of your acts."

**Insecurities.**

Goten and Bra had been in a constant battle. They haven't seen each other in more than a week. Bra was upset and embarrassed. She didn't like him in the first place, she was still dating Hiro and this game was dangerous to play. Her pride could make both families to argue. She knew it had only been a moment of passion, she still wanted to beat him… but it wasn't fair for Hiro… it would be enough to accept a draw… but… of course everything had been just a joke. She didn't believe he was going to try and seduce her… and even if she tried, he wouldn't let it happen.

Goten didn't want to see her. He had been a damn fool and a bastard. He had no right to act that way around Bra. Trunks was his best-friend, almost his brother… he wasn't going to seduce his best-friend's little sister… although he was sure he would succeed. Damn weakness for women! He regretted his actions as soon as he stopped kissing her. She was Vegeta's daughter… and she had a boyfriend… he didn't visited Trunks all this time, he was feeling so guilty… maybe Bra would forget everything after a while.

He didn't want to face her… nor he wanted to avoid her. Damn Trunks! This was his fault… if he hadn't insisted to know what was wrong with her… although he had to admit that Trunks had stop pushing a long time ago… more like… two months? In fact, Trunks hadn't called him since their last chat about Bra. What was wrong with them? Even Pan had stopped visiting at the same time… He would have to call Trunks… Oh Shit! What was he going to say? He didn't even tried to ask Bra about her problems… "Hey Trunks, I don't know what's wrong with Bra, but I kissed her… Yeah, sure." It would be the beating of the year… maybe he would pay his brother a visit, that way he would know what was up with Pan… and Trunks, since she knew everything that happened in CC. lately.

Trunks slammed his hand on the desk. Enough! He couldn't wait anymore… he had to know why Pan hadn't called. Maybe if he could see her at college… No, out of the question. Goten, that's it! He could call Goten, it had been ages since the last time they went out, now… what was he going to say? "I just wanted to hang out?" "Hey, I've been really busy… making out with your niece…"

He slapped himself. What about… "Hey! What's up? Let's go somewhere…" Suddenly an idea hit him… Bra! That's it. Goten hadn't called… probably he hadn't talked to Bra… the perfect cover to his plan… the perfect excuse…

**Facing each other.**

The phone rang and Goten picked it up distractedly, still thinking about Trunks and Bra. "Son, Goten."

The voice in the other end startled him. "Ha… hey, Trunks. What's up?"

He gulped, playing with the cord. "Umh… nothing, working out…"

He smiled, breathing relieved. "Sure! Where to?"

He gulped, nervously. "Oh! Okay, I'll be there on time."

He hung up. At least, Trunks didn't seem to remember about Bra's issues. He didn't like the fact that he would have to pick up Trunks at CC… but he couldn't say no… they always used to pick up one another when they were planning to go out…

His mind had been a chaos. He had been through so much due to that childish bet… like he was in first grade discussing with his classmates if his father was stronger or smarter… well… just stronger… than the others kid's fathers.

He couldn't deny he had thought about accepting the challenge and win. Then, he thought of avoiding her… now he was back to normal, except for those thoughts… One way or another he kept thinking about her. If he had seen her yesterday, he would have flirted, and tomorrow, he would probably avoid her, but not today…

He pushed the brakes and stopped the car in front of CC gates.

Just what he needed… there was Bra, leaning against the main door. It seems she was looking at the sky, but he knew she was lost in her thoughts…

His jaw clenched and then, he breathed deeply, trying to get some control. "Hiya, Bra."

Bra bit her tongue, startled at his voice. She didn't know how to act in front of him, then, she did the only thing she could think of: being sarcastic. "Not thinking about you, that's for sure."

Goten raised his eyebrows… so, the girl wanted to play… "I didn't ask you that… but thanks for your answer… don't think so much about me…" Then, he smirked deeply. "I have no secrets to hide, Bra."

She narrowed her eyes. He wasn't going to mock her… "Freaking out, huh?"

At that moment, she realized what a mistake she had done… just what she DIDN'T want to say…

Goten froze in the spot. Was she talking about what he thought she was talking? He ignored her. He wasn't going to risk getting caught by Vegeta or Trunks… or anyone…

She gritted her teeth. If he wanted to get into the house, he would have to walk just by her side. She smiled wickedly… he was going to regret ignoring her…

Goten glanced at her out of the corner of his eye… she was up to something. He smirked back and hovered off the floor, floating until he reached Trunks' balcony. Then, he smiled and looked down. Just what he thought… there she was, pissed off and glaring at him. Of course she had planned something… "See you, princess."

Bra clenched her hands, her fingernails almost hurting her skin. "Bastard."

Goten pushed the balcony door open and walked in. "Hi, Trunks."

Then, he looked at the empty bedroom. Damn it! He wasn't there… probably he was still working at CC.

**Confessions.**

After 20 minutes of waiting, Trunks finally made his way into his house. He knew Goten was waiting, he had sensed his energy.  
He opened the door, curious about the reasons Goten would have to be in his room instead of the kitchen, his friend's favorite place. "Hey! What are you doing here?"  
Goten had seen those words coming. He knew he would ask him that and he had had time to prepare his answer. "I thought you wouldn't be that late."  
Trunks threw the can of soda to the bin and smiled. "Aren't you hungry?"  
Goten kept his facade on. "Now that you mention it… probably…" He chuckled. "I just have a great dinner and I thought I'd never say this, but… Not even a Saiyan can handle so much food."  
Trunks laughed, taking off his jacket and his pants. "I never thought I was going to live enough to hear you say that!"  
Goten shrugged. "I could handle some more…"  
Trunks put on a casual shirt and some jeans. "I knew it… let's go."  
Goten smiled relieved. He was smarter than everybody gave him credit for. He had avoided Bra! Not that he couldn't see her, but he knew she was in for revenge. He opened the balcony's door, ready to climb out.  
Trunks looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing? We have a stop in the kitchen. I'm still hungry, you know? Let's just grab a snack!"  
Goten chuckled, placing his hand in the back of his neck. At least they were going to the kitchen, together… He knew Bra was there, waiting for him.  
Trunks lead the way down to the kitchen and greeted his sister. Wonderful, she was there, sipping a coke. It would be perfect to bring the subject on. "Hi, Sis. How are you?"  
She smiled smartly. She knew Goten would end in this place, sooner or later… too bad Trunks was with him… "Fine. How are you, pretty boy?"  
Trunks rolled his eyes, opening the fridge's door. "Don't call me like that… fancy girl."  
She ran her hand through her hair. "I was just great… until you came here…"  
Trunks laughed, taking out some veggies to fix him some sandwiches. "I was going to ask you if you wanted some sandwiches, but I see you already had some… Gee, Bra. Is it that hard to put everything back in place?"  
She smirked, glancing at Goten, who just gulped. She had left jam, cheese and bread out of place to tempt Goten. "I knew you would be hungry. See? I was just being polite, Trunks. Besides, since I sensed Goten was here, I guessed he would take out everything… so, why bother?"  
Trunks chuckled, turning his back to them. "Sit down, Goten. It won't take too long. Want some?"  
Goten cursed his luck under his breath, sitting as far as he could from Bra. "Yeah, thanks."  
Bra stood up and opened the fridge again, grabbing three sodas. She gave one to Trunks, and opened the others, giving Goten one and sitting down next to him with a playful smile on her face.  
Goten rolled his eyes. The old trick… and it had worked…  
When the trail of sandwiches was empty, Trunks stood up, waving his hand to Goten.  
Goten sighed. Shit! And that son of a gun of his friend needed to use the bathroom… just now… "Come on, Trunks. Can't you wait until we get there?"  
Trunks chuckled. "No, if I wait, tonight it's going to rain over the city."  
Bra winced in disgust. "Keep those comments to yourself, Trunks! You are sooo vulgar!"  
Goten chuckled. "Like you couldn't wait… let's go, Trunks."  
Trunks laughed, walking out the kitchen. "Don't be afraid of her, Goten. She doesn't bite, she was just feed, you know!"  
Bra narrowed her eyes, but she couldn't help to be happy… Trunks was leaving them alone for a moment.  
Goten put a hand on the table, ready to stand up, but Bra pulled him harshly towards her, while her lips came dangerously closer to his. "Running away?"  
Her voice startled him and he couldn't help to feel a lump in his throat, while his own body responded to her closeness. His eyes rested immediately on her half-opened lips. Her whisper was still clouding his mind.  
She brushed her lips slightly to his. He opened his lips before he could stop himself and Bra bit softly his lower lip, murmuring. "Don't ever ignore me, Goten."  
Then, she pulled away with a big smirk on her face and stood up. Two seconds before, it all landed on him and he clenched his jaw, standing up quickly. He grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her to him, turning her around.  
She gasped in shock and looked at him in awe.  
He took advantage of her open mouth, and leaned over, and kissed her, deeply and passionate. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, bringing her face closer to his. She didn't kiss him back but she didn't pull away either. He finished the kiss, pulling away before she did and then, he looked back at her. "Don't play with fire, Bra… and never, ever, leave me like that."  
He removed his hands from her and smirked. "I'm still no sure about your kissing skills."  
She closed her mouth, feeling her blood boiling with anger. But just in that moment, Trunks came back, picking up his jacket from the chair. "Let's go, brother."  
Goten waved his hand playfully at Bra. "See you, Bra."  
Bra stood there in shock, not believing what just had happened, while Trunks and Goten flew to their apartment in the city.

**End of Chapter 8. The Unanswered Question.**

**Author Notes. **

Thanks for your reviews. Remembering childhood, Phantasom, SupersayjinPanny, mizqt and Apolonia86, my friend and betareader.

I appreciate you take the time to review, it's really important to me. It helps me to understand if I omitted something, if the story was a little confusing, or if the story starts to repeat or something like that. Thank you so much.

I would love to hear from you again and it would be "Great news" to find many reviews, the next time I check the story, but it's, as always, up to you.

Next chapter is going to be updated soon and I promise it's going to be really, really interesting.


	9. The perfect prospect

Disclaimer: I dont own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of Dragon Ball Series.

* * *

He removed his hands from her and smirked. "I'm still no sure about your kissing skills."

She closed her mouth, feeling her blood boiling with anger. But just in that moment, Trunks came back, picking up his jacket from the chair. "Let's go, brother."

Goten waved his hand playfully at Bra. "See you, Bra."

Bra stood there in shock, not believing what just had happened, while Trunks and Goten flew to their apartment in the city.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9. CONFESSIONS./THE PERFECT PROSPECT.

Goten slumped in a chair with his drink. "What's bothering you?"

Trunks stopped before he sipped his drink. "I have some worries."

Goten raised a curious eyebrow. "Like? Women's affairs?"

Trunks choked in his drink, coughing loudly. "Kind of"

Goten laughed, his friend must be in a really serious relationship to act like this. He raised his glass playfully. "Cheers to the woman who finally caught you, Trunks. She must be a good catch."

Trunks paled, blushing and stammering. "Well… no… I mean, yes… she's good… great I mean… but…. Well… no, I'm not… you know…"

Goten cut him off with a big smile on his face. "In love?"

Trunks nodded and then, shook his head. "No, no, I'm not in love."

Goten leaned back and chuckled again. "Yeah, sure… that's what your father said… and look at him…"

Trunks frowned and turned, looking away from him. "I'm not like him."

Goten chuckled. "Of course you are not! He's braver than you are…"

Trunks grabbed an ice cube from his glass and threw it at Goten. "Shut up! The day I love a woman I'll tell her… he has never told my mom he loves her."

Goten smirked, mocking at him. "Yeah? Are you sure you are going to tell her that, too?"

Trunks was feeling uncomfortable now, so he decided to change the subject.

Goten scanned him, he had shifted in the couch more than three times, crossing his legs, leaning back, turning to the side… Yeah, he was nervous… and knowing Trunks he was going to change the subject… "Who is she?"

Trunks' jaw dropped open. Damn it! He didn't even have time to change the subject. He blushed and leaned back. "I'll tell you later."

Goten opened slightly his legs and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. "Do I know her?"

Trunks sipped his drink until it was finished. "Yes."

Goten grinned, this was good. Who could be the woman? "Marron?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Of course not and you know it!"

Goten chuckled. "Hiyoki?"

Trunks frowned, pissed off at Goten's thickness. "Don't be stupid, Goten."

Goten chuckled again. Trunks was going to confess even if he had to say all the wrong names. He would be tired of the game… soon. "Pan?"

Trunks chocked in his drink again, raising a hand to hit his chest. He swallowed the drink in his mouth and stared at Goten in shock.

Goten was going to start laughing like crazy, when he noticed the panic written in Trunks' face. He was going to mock him, but furrowed his brows together instead.

Trunks looked down at his feet, not sure about his next words. Maybe Goten would say another name…

Goten scanned Trunks, the grin on his face long gone. He repeated slowly. "Is it Pan?"

Of course he wasn't that lucky today… the bastard didn't pick up another name…

Goten paled… Trunks' body language was an answer by itself. "That means you like her?"

Trunks kept silent, looking at the floor. "Forget it."

Goten gulped and put his head on his hands. "Shit."

Trunks closed his eyes for a moment and raised a hand to the side of his forehead, shaking his head slowly… He didn't need to confirm Goten's question… His friend knew what was boiling inside him by now.

They kept silent for a long while, until Goten spoke. "How serious is it?"

Trunks shook his head, his voice coming out low and raspy. "I'm completely screwed…"

Goten snarled, shaking his head in disbelief. "From all the girls on the planet, Trunks… you had to put your eyes on her…"

Then his voice started to raise. "You had tons of women begging for your attention! Hundreds of women, Trunks! Beautiful, rich, clever… why Pan?"

Trunks bit his lower lip in confusion. He really wanted to answer that question, not just for Goten, but to himself. "I don't know."

Goten shut his eyes close, his jaw clenching slightly. "Why her?"

Trunks breathed in and out loudly, standing up. "I don't know Goten, I swear I don't know."

He walked to the closest wall and slammed the palm of his hands on it. "I didn't want it to happen, either. I don't know what happened, Goten."

Goten sighed, standing up and walking to Trunks side. Then, he trapped Trunks in a hug, patting his back. "It's okay, Trunks. Don't worry. I understand."

At first, Trunks stiffened at Goten's hug, thinking he was going to beat him, just like Gohan. Then, he relaxed, returning the friendly hug. Goten wouldn't do that… he was his best friend and he knew him perfectly. He sighed relieved. "Thanks brother."

But Goten hadn't finished, he patted Trunks back harder and gave him a squeeze. "Don't worry, you will get over it… I'll help you to move on and forget about her."

Trunks body paralyzed and he pulled away, looking at Goten. Shit! It wasn't over… Goten thought it was just a crush. "Umh… Goten… I, well… we…"

Goten walked a step back and looked at him with confusion. "What?"

Trunks looked at the floor again and then to Goten's eyes. "I don't want to forget her… I want to…"

Goten interrupted him, waving his arms up and down his sides like a loony. "Are you crazy? You don't have a chance with her! Come on, Trunks. We are talking about Pan. P A N!"

Trunks chuckled, his dear friend didn't have a clue about it… "Well, I kind of… know that she feels the same… you know?"

Goten's eyes popped up. "What? Hey, listen, I know she had a crush on you, but I don't think she actually likes you, Trunks. You are just a friend, a cousin to her, a…"

Trunks cut him off with a chuckle. "Why don't you ask her, Goten?"

Goten frowned a bit. "Do you want me to play match maker with you two?"

Trunks shrugged. "Would you?"

Goten chuckled. "Yeah, sure… my brother would love it, right?"

Trunks walked to the couch and glanced at Goten out of the corner of his eye. "No, he wouldn't… maybe I should say, he didn't. In fact, he… kind of… beat me…"

Goten followed him with his mouth agape. "What? No… you couldn't be that stupid, Trunks... you told him?"

Trunks winced, rubbing the spots where the bruises had been. "Well, he kind of… found out…"

Goten was still in shock. He sat down in front of Trunks. "What do you mean, he found out? Why? How?"

Trunks blushed rubbing his temples. "He…" Trunks stopped in the middle of his sentence… it wasn't wise to tell Goten everything… it wasn't like he was lying… he would just omit some parts of the story. "He asked me if something was going on between us…"

Goten winced at the thought. Trunks was in deep shit. "Did you tell him?"

Trunks shook his head. "No, but I made some comments that made him thi…"

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT, TRUNKS!"

Goten shouted, standing up while waving his hands. He walked to Trunks and grabbed the collar of his shirt, making him stand up. "How could you be so stupid? Don't you know how Gohan was going to take it? You, dumb. I'm surprised he didn't kill you!"

Then he pushed him to the side. "You really have it for her, don't you, Trunks? That or you are growing old and stupid, Trunks. That's not even brave, that's suicidal!"

Trunks frowned. Goten had at least, call him stupid four times and he was getting tired of his attitude. "Cool down, Goten. I'm okay."

Goten shook his head again. "Fuck you, Trunks. Now he is going to ask everything I know about this… What am I supposed to do, ehh? Lie to him?"

Trunks chuckled… "As if this was going to be the first time you lie to him…"

Goten rolled his eyes, maybe Trunks was right and he was overreacting. "Did he ask Pan something?"

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know. He made her quit her job and I haven't seen her."

Goten cursed and walked to the bar. He needed to drink something strong, right now.

He poured himself a scotch and glanced at Trunks. "Do you want some?"

Trunks nodded, grabbing his glass and finishing what was left. He walked to the bar and put the glass down, next to Goten's glass.

After two drinks in silence. Trunks changed the subject abruptly. "Did you talk to Bra?"

Goten gulped the drink down his throat.

Trunks chuckled. "I guessed so. You promised me you would, Goten…"

Goten swallowed, giving not a direct answer. "I will."

Trunks tilted his head to the side. "When?"

Goten shrugged, feeling a little bit guilty. "Next week."

Trunks chuckled, feeling more comfortable now that the subject was his sister. "Really?"

Goten slid opened a door, taking out a bag of chips. "Yes, really."

Once the chips were in a bowl, the embarrassment was forgotten and they spent the night chatting and playing video games.

**

* * *

**

Bra POV.

Bra stood there, paralyzed. Once they disappeared, she raised a hand to her mouth and brushed softly her fingers over her lips, still feeling the warmth on them. Oh my God! She needed to do something… her whole body was trembling… her chest heaved up and down as her heartbeat increased in fast movements. She didn't know what she was feeling… anger, excitement, emotion, more anger. She slammed her heel on the floor, turning around to head upstairs.

She didn't know that side of Goten. Maybe… just maybe… she had underestimated him. Of course she had! How could she be so daft… he had dated more girls than she could remember. He always had the woman he wanted, she could remember not even once that he had been turned down. Well… Paresu almost did it… she could remember that girl… she had told everyone how much she loved Goten…

She stood up and started mimicking Paresu, intertwining her hands over her chest and tilting her head to the side with a loving face. "Oh Mr. Goten! You are so strong!" "Oh Mr. Goten, you are so smart!" "Oh Mr. Goten, you are so handsome!"

She turned around and grabbed the first thing she saw on her night stand and threw it to the wall. "Bitch"

The loud crash made her wince. "Damn! That was my favorite bottle of perfume… Whatever… I can buy another one tomorrow…"

She threw herself over the mattress, her thoughts lost back when Baby possessed them all… She was 17 then… her brother must have been around 30 and Goten, 28.

Back then their age difference was notorious, but she couldn't tell it was notorious now… he still looked like he was in his middle 20's.

Of course they would look the same until they were 40 or 50… they were Saiyans after all.

**

* * *

**

**PISSED OFF.**

Friday evening.

Pan was very angry. She hated Trunks by now. "Damn it!"

She yelled, hanging up the phone. She wasn't going to call him. She was convinced he had only played with her feelings… or maybe he had realized their relationship was going no where or maybe he thought this relationship wasn't worthy all the troubles he would have with their family and friends.

She wouldn't let him know she was broken hearted, nor she was going to let him play with her either… if he wanted just a woman to cuddle he would have to get another one. If he didn't love her, maybe it was because she wasn't worthy enough… to Trunks at least…

She could sense Gohan's eyes all over her… analyzing her movements, like she was a prey and he was the predator. She didn't want to talk to him either, everything was his fault!

She looked at her feet and then, glanced at her father… okay, maybe it wasn't… but why did her father have to be so jealous and overprotective?

Her father had lectured her more than a week about the kind of "guy" she deserved… and she was sick of it. But if her father wanted to control her and fight, there was more than a way to do it… with his own words… and he wasn't going to like it.

She had been always loving and caring, obedient and responsible… but she wouldn't let him rule her life.

**

* * *

**

CURIOUS.

Goten landed on the front yard and pushed open the door, greeting Videl.

He walked to the living room and waved his hand to Gohan, who nodded his head in reply and smiled.

He looked at her, biting a pen and looking at nowhere.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her off the couch, lifting her up in his arms. "How's my favorite niece?"

She loved her uncle, but she was upset right now. The fact he was Trunks' best friend was no help at all, but maybe he had seen Trunks and if he had moved on by now, it was better to hear it from her uncle than from Trunks. "Put me down, uncle Goten."

He chuckled and put her on his shoulder, walking outside. "I'll bring her back after a good spar, Gohan. See you…"

Gohan chuckled, looking at his daughter hitting Goten's back. He knew how much they cared for each other. "Don't destroy Videl's garden, Goten, or you will have to redo it all."

Goten threw her on the grass, laughing all the time. "How are you?"

Pan dusted off her pants and growled. "Pissed off."

Goten chuckled. "Hey, calm down. I didn't do anything to you… at least, nothing I haven't done before."

She grunted, sitting on the grass.

Goten half-closed his eyes, sitting on the grass beside her. "A bad day at work?"

Pan glared at him. "I'm not working at CC, Goten. Not anymore."

Goten faked surprise and pushed himself down, resting his back on the fresh grass. "What happened? Is Trunks already tired of you?"

Pan closed her eyes in anger and jumped off the grass, landing on Goten' stomach, ready to punch his face. "Don't even mention him! Did you hear me?"

Goten stopped Pan's punch in the middle of the way to his face and grabbed her other wrist with his hand. "Hey! What's the matter? If I didn't know you better I would say you hate him!"

Pan gritted her teeth and kneed him in the stomach. "Then you DON'T know me, because I do. I hate him!"

Goten ouched and rolled to his side, not letting go of her wrists. "Calm down, Pan! What did he do to you now? Did he fire you?"

She tried to punch him again, freeing her left hand. "No, he didn't. But he's a jerk! I don't feel like talking right now, let go of me and fight."

Goten stared at her until he realized she meant it. He let go of her and hovered off the floor. "Let's make a deal. I will fight you, but if I win, you tell me everything."

She narrowed her eyes, there was no way he could beat her. She had beaten him in the past, even when she was just four. "Deal."

Goten squinted his eyes, avoiding one of her blows. "What are you asking for?"

Pan smirked. "I don't want to embarrass you, uncle. Beating you is enough."

Goten frowned. That was his niece… bossy, confident and stubborn. What she didn't think about was that her temper was a weakness, and he was going to use it against her… Yeah, he would take advantage of her angry state. "Don't be so sure, Pan."

Pan smirked again, shooting towards him at high speed. "I will win, uncle."

**

* * *

**

RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS.

Pan was panting on the grass, arms and legs spread wide. It had been a glorious spar. They had spent more than 30 minutes sparring at high speed and without holding back… except for Goten, who didn't transform in Super Saiyan.

Damn it! Vegeta had told her to NEVER let her feelings take over her… she had always thought Vegeta was bluffing about feelings and emotions… the way it could be a distraction… He had even told her sentimentalism would make them weak… they would let their guard down if their emotions weren't blocked on time… Damn it! Everything was true.

She had tried to concentrate… she had tried really hard, but she was weaker than usual… slow… and her span attention was completely unfocused… if Vegeta saw her fight right now, he would tell her it was pathetic…

She lost, of course… and Goten was breathing just heavier than usual, with a big smirk of superiority plastered on his face. Damn it.

Goten winked at her. "Now, spit it out. What happened?"

Pan faked to be clueless about his question. "About what?"

Goten elbowed her. "Come on, Pan. Drop the act… I know you. What did Trunks do to you, this time… because you are really angry."

Pan frowned, rubbing her ribs. "That jerk? Nothing, he did nothing."

Goten chuckled, knowing she was lying. "What is it, Pan?"

She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "What is it? That he is a damn coward, that's it… Oh and he is a selfish, flirty son of a bitch…"

Goten narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why did you stop working for him?"

Pan gritted her teeth, balling her hands. "Because your brother is paranoid and he told Trunks he wouldn't let me work there."

Goten arched his eyebrows, leaning closer. "Why?"

Pan slammed her fists on the ground, her eyes sparkling and her energy raising. "I already told you, he is paranoid."

Goten bit his upper lip, trying to clear his mind. "And why are you so angry with Trunks."

Pan frowned, jumping off the ground. "I'm not angry."

Goten chuckled, pulling her down. "Come on, Pan. You're cracking. Your anger is evident in your voice, your eyes… your hair?"

Her eyes shot open in hope. "Really? Is it getting lighter? Golden? Maybe this will help me to bec…"

Goten cut her off with a loud laugh. "Ha ha ha, of course not, silly… it's just an expression."

Pan puffed. Deep inside her, she knew it wouldn't be that easy to turn Super Saiyan. "I'm angry, but it's not because of Trunks."

Goten stretched out his arms and placed them behind his neck. "Then?"

Pan rolled her eyes. She had to think in a good answer… after all, there was a chance that Goten talked to Gohan or Trunks. "I had a fight with my boyfriend."

Goten straightened his back and returned to a sitting position. "What? Do you have a boyfriend?"

She giggled nervously. "Well, not exactly… we are dating…"

Goten stared at her in shock. "Does my brother know?"

Pan shook her head amused at her uncle's face. "Of course not. No one knows…" Then she thought with a smile, not even him…

Goten grabbed her arm softly, to make her turn to look at him. "How long have you been dating him?"

Pan hesitated for a moment and then murmured with a worried voice. "Nine days."

Goten looked at her skeptically. "Just a week and you already had a fight?"

Pan stretched out her legs, annoyed at Goten's insistence. "Nine days… and yes, we fought because he wants to meet my Dad."

Goten frowned, still looking at her. Trunks wasn't going to like it. He didn't like it himself, but he knew Trunks was wrong… she didn't like him… he seriously doubted she hate him, maybe she was just upset because he, someway, had flirted with her… but she would forgive him. "Who is he?"

Pan's face went blank. Thanks Dende that she had thought of someone, since the moment her father told her what kind of guy would be a good prospect… one of her classmates… "Zen."

Goten narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

Pan rolled her eyes. Yeah, even the name was weird… "Zen."

Goten looked at her quizzically, like she had grown two heads. "And who's that?"

Pan shrugged, relieved that her uncle had bought the lie. "He is in my Math class. He is a genius, you know?"

Goten mouth opened widely. "Since when do you like nerds, Pan?"

Pan sighed. Trunks could be considered a nerd in some areas… "Since I can remember."

He scratched his head and then shook his head. "You are lying, Pan."

A grin appeared on her face, and she raised her hand to play with a strand of hair. "No, I'm not. It's true."

He pointed up to an invisible spot in the distance. "What about the fighters?"

She smirked and watched his reaction, enjoying the moment. "That was when I was a kid."

He chuckled and put on a fake serious face. "Yeah? Well, last year you liked one of them…"

Her smirk deepened. "That was a long time ago…" She trailed off, her smirk turned into a frown and her eyes shone with anger. "I don't like fighters now… they are rude, selfish, dumb, clueless, idiots…"

He blinked and stopped her hand in mid-air, squeezing it softly. "Hey! Hey! That's enough! It seems you are describing what people say about me! No… wait… Trunks could fit in that description too… due to your last opinion about him."

She fired him a glare and replied with a yell. "I'm not talking about him."

He smiled, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them. His hand closed tightly around hers and he started rubbing her small hand. "I hope you are not talking about me either…"

She laughed, amused at the faces he was doing.

He moved closer and let go of her hand, messing her hair jokingly. "When are you going to introduce him to the family?"

She slapped his hand away and chuckled, punching him in the arm. "Mmh… I don't know yet… maybe tomorrow."

He nodded in agreement, worried about Trunks' reaction. Shit… He would have to tell Trunks tonight… he didn't want him hurt and he would… if he knew about this phan… whatever his name was, by any other person.

**

* * *

**

**REVELATIONS**

She ran to her bedroom and picked up her backpack… she had to find that agenda… "Here it is!"

She flipped quickly the pages, looking for the P. Damn it! He wasn't there… What was his last name? Oh, yes! Itto.

She hung up, still blushing. If she had known that this was going to be so embarrassing, she wouldn't have called him… Damn! She was going to be the new clown at College. She didn't like to be so manipulative, but hanging out with Bra, had played a very important role in her manipulative skills.

In fact, neither had she liked Zen, nor she wanted to make a fool of him, but… this was a mess and she had to make a choice… Zen was her way out.

She slumped on her bed. She was becoming a real bitch, but it was necessary. Darn! He had sounded so happy. Who would believe he was interested in dating her… they had crossed words just a couple of times…

He would be here by seven, so she had to hurry up. She still couldn't believe what he told her… he had wanted to ask her out since last semester started… okay… maybe they had talked more than twice, but it had been just a friendly chat! Argh… science talk, his favorite subject…and math.

She stepped in the living room and looked around. Her father was putting some books in the library. "Dad?"

He nodded his head and turned it to the side, still putting the books on the shelf. "Yeah?"

She cleared her throat, while looking at the ground. "There's something I need to tell you."

He straightened his back and started climbing down the stairway. "Tell me."

She bent down and picked up a book that was laying on the floor and clutched it tightly against her chest. "There's this guy at school and well, I've been going out with him…"

He turned around shocked at her words, and then he stretched out his hand to take the book. "What? When?"

She squeezed the book a little, and looked at his hand. She handed him the book and decided to go all the way and tell him about Zen. "At college I mean… I like him… and he invited me out tonight…"

He grabbed the book and put it on the desk, staring at her with a confused look on his face. "WHAT?"

She put her hands behind her back and sighed, starting over. "He invi…"

He looked like he was lost in his thoughts. Okay, maybe he was wrong about Trunks and Pan… "I heard that! Why don't you invite him to have dinner with us?"

Her eyes narrowed, but then she looked at the ground and complained in a childish voice. "Dad! I want to go out!"

At first he wanted to just yell No, but then, he thought about it for a second, better someone else than Trunks. He smiled reluctantly and raised his shoulders, raising his hand to the back of his head. "Fine, fine. Where are you going?"

She smirked for a second, and grinned, thinking she had won this battle and Gohan would regret this in less than a week. "To the movies."

He just stared at her face, thinking. Then, he shrugged. "Fine, but don't come back late. When are we meeting him?"

She paled at the question and started brushing her pants. "I don't know, Dad. Tomorrow… maybe."

**

* * *

**

**Seven p.m.**

Zen stepped in the Son's front yard with a small bouquet of violets and a big one of roses. He greeted Videl and gave her the violets with a grin.

Videl smiled at the gentlemanly ways and invited him in.

Gohan in the opposite scanned him from head to toes… He seemed a normal college guy… except for the big glasses and the exaggerated compliments…

He was sure the guy wanted to impress them… he reminded him of Krilin, somehow… a round face… a short and slim body…

Pan seemed to be in a hurry to leave… of course… she must be avoiding the question he had reserved "just" for her date. Pan gave Videl the flowers in her way out and left with Zen, praying Dende her parents would buy the lie.

Gohan arched his eyebrows. He had crossed a few words with that guy… Phanto or Zen, whatever his name was… but he hadn't liked the guy… not at all…

He leaned his back against the wall. The thoughts of the Zen's introduction still present in his mind.

_Zen's big glasses covered half of his face. He stretched out his hand and bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Son. My name is Itto, Zen Phanto."_

_Gohan blinked behind his glasses, shaking the young man's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Itto."_

_Then, Gohan glanced at Pan, who seemed to be pretty nervous, but happy, in an odd way. He ran nervously a hand through his hair. "Please, sit down Mr. Itto. Tell me, what do you do?"_

_Zen Itto took a seat on the couch, in front of Gohan. "Please, call me Zen. I'm totally immersed in science, Mr. Son. I want to finish this master's and then, I'll probably be flying to West City to take another master's in advanced technology."_

_Gohan nodded his head, scanning the slim body of Zen. "Do you do something else, for fun I mean, besides studying so hard… maybe, a sport?"_

_Zen chuckled, like Gohan had said something funny. "Not at all, Mr. Son. I don't like sports, most of them are about fighting and I don't like fights or risks."_

_Pan smiled. Sooner or later, her father would see he was so wrong about the kind of man she needed. "He is 24 Dad and he is already developing a new formula."_

_Goten knotted his brows, something about the way Pan said it… although he couldn't deny he was interested in the topic. "What kind of formula?"_

_Itto smiled, blushing slightly. "You see, my family is rather weak, Mr. Son, and I'm working in a nourishment formula to help people developing their strength in a natural and pacific way."_

_Pan smirked. "He is a naturalist, Dad, and he is very fond of nature ways to increase the immunological system in __humans__."_

_Zen glanced at Pan lovingly. "Yes, I am. But I've heard you like sports, Mr. Son. At first, I thought it would be something like chess or golf, even tennis… How come a brilliant scientist like yourself like those kinds of fighting techniques? I always thought fighters were thick. What are you doing around them? Is it some kind of experiment?"_

Gohan walked to his bedroom and opened the door roughly. He slammed the door shut and sat down on the bed with his head on his hands.

Videl rolled her eyes and stopped folding the shirts, sitting beside him. "What's wrong, honey?"

Gohan tightened his lips, removing his glasses. "I can't believe it, Videl. She's doing this on purpose…"

Videl rolled her eyes again. "What did she do this time?"

Gohan slammed a fist on the mattress. "She cannot like that boy! He is a damn nerd!"

Videl smiled, standing up to grab another shirt. "Oh… is that… if I recall correctly, people used to call you that in high school…"

He stood up and threw his glasses on the bed. "It's not the same! I'm a fighter and that boy hates fighters! He won't accept our daughter because she is a fighter!"

**

* * *

**

TO BE OR NOT TO BE.

Goten landed on CC backyard and walked slowly to the kitchen, where he had sensed Trunks. He was so worried about the news… he knew Pan didn't like Trunks. He knew that since the beginning, but Trunks even insisted that he should ask her… he seemed so sure about it…

Trunks looked up to the door. "Hi ya, Goten. Sit down and serve yourself."

Goten winced, it was so wrong to change Trunks good mood. "I went to Gohan's today."

Trunks stopped eating, his face going blank. "What is it?"

Goten looked at his feet and leaned against the door's frame. "We need to talk."

Trunks pushed his plate away and motioned for Goten to sit down. "Just spit it out."

Goten shook his head, sitting in front of Trunks. "She doesn't like you, Trunks."

Trunks frowned a little bit. "What? Did you ask her?"

Goten nodded, half-closing an eye. Trunks would be devastated by the news… "Yes."

Trunks opened his mouth in a big O. "That's not true, Goten. She lied to you."

Goten shook again his head. "I'm sorry, Trunks but it's true. She has a boyfriend."

Trunks smiled. Of course she had a boyfriend… she considered, he was his boyfriend since the day they talked about their feelings… even his mother had said it… she heard Pan. "Well, I knew that."

Goten looked at him in shock. "You knew it and even though you knew it, you thought you had a chance with her?"

Trunks opened his mouth but remained in silence. He couldn't tell Goten he was her boyfriend…

Goten shook his head. "I can't believe it, Trunks…"

Trunks shrugged. Now he knew everything was alright. "Did she tell you something about his boyfriend?"

Goten stared at Trunks even more confused. "You are not even surprised, Trunks! Why do you want to know?"

Trunks smiled and shrugged again. He stretched out his hand to grab the unfinished food. His appetite had returned. "Just curious."

Goten sighed… it seems Trunks had taken the news pretty good…. It seems he wasn't so interested in his niece. "She was in a very bad mood because they had a fight."

Trunks swallowed the piece of meat, almost choking on it. He thought she was pissed about Gohan trying to stop their relationship. He returned his attention to the food and changed the conversation.

Soon after, Goten stole a piece of meat from his plate and they started fighting over it.

**

* * *

**

**THE PERFECT CHOICE.**

Saturday.

Pan had picked up a very feminine dress, just to make her parents believe she really liked Zen, but honestly… yesterday night had been awful. Zen asked her to be his girlfriend as soon as the movie ended but Pan told him she didn't want to talk about that.

Zen answered he knew she needed time to think about it. He told her, he would wait until she decided if she wanted to be his girlfriend or not.

Maybe this was too much… she shouldn't play with him, but she needed Gohan to see he was wrong about his expectations. She knew he would end up hating his own choice of the perfect boyfriend.

When they came back, Zen talked to her father. She knew they have talked about something that upset her father, because his energy had spiked a couple of times.

Gohan slammed his fist on the night table. That boy was an idiot! How could HIS daughter like someone like him? Maybe all this was his fault! He had even told her what kind of boy would be PERFECT for her… and he couldn't deny that boy had all the requirements… He had even stopped Trunks from courting her… Had he grown up to be a dummy? Trunks was an excellent prospect… except for his age… and the women' issues… he could be the perfect prospect, but he had to push him away… "STUPID ME!"

For what? To welcome a snob nerd with no common sense! A stupid boy with no personality! A dumb, blind and weak boy! Someone who wanted to have nothing to do with an alien family… someone that wouldn't hesitate to cut them in two, just to find out what they are… Stupid… Son of a bitch… asshole…

He kept cursing until he pronounced every offense he knew… all of them fitted the boy. He had made a mistake… Pan and Trunks weren't crushed about each other… maybe if he had swallowed his words and stay away, they wouldn't have dated anyway…

**

* * *

**

**HELPING A LITTLE**

Videl walked in… amused at Gohan's curses… it was so weird to hear him curse. Maybe he needed some help. "Why are you so upset, Gohan?"

Gohan looked at her with bloody eyes. "I can't stand that boy."

Videl put on an innocent face. "I don't understand you, Gohan. You said you wanted someone responsible, young, successful, well educated, human, loving, smart, respectful and non-experienced with women… I think this boy has all those qualities…"

Gohan glared at her. He knew what she was trying to do… what a low blow…

Videl smiled, taking his hands in hers. "What are you going to say to Pan, now?"

He frowned. He needed Trunks' help… and he would get it, even if he had to swallow his pride…

**

* * *

**

**NEW BOYFRIEND.**

Sunday.

Pan had invited Zen to have dinner with her family. In fact, it was funny, her own father had suggested a picnic in the backyard. He never changed plans like that. She had asked him about inviting Zen to have dinner and he had agreed, but later that night, he had told her they would have a picnic instead.

What she didn't know was that Gohan had invited the Briefs, including Trunks… He wanted Pan to see Trunks, compare him with that boy and realize how wrong she was.

At two in the afternoon, Trunks and Goten landed in the back yard. Pan felt Trunks' energy and stiffened. What was he doing here? Goten! That naive uncle of hers had invited him… of course. Dende! She would have to regain her composure and gather all her strength to act like she really liked Zen…

Trunks had hope written all over his face. Gohan had insisted so many times… maybe he had realized it was wrong to keep them apart. The moment he spotted her, a bright smile invaded his face, until she leaned closer to some guy and whispered something in his ear.

He frowned, but then, he relaxed a bit, he was probably just a friend.

Goten patted his back, shaking his head in disagreement. "I guess you didn't know him…"

Trunks turned to look at Goten. "Who?"

Goten moved his head, pointing to Zen. "The boy over there, Pan's boyfriend…"

Trunks paled. This was a confusion. Goten was hallucinating… "What?"

Goten raised his eyebrows to the spot where Zen was. "That boy. The short one with the big glasses on."

Trunks opened his mouth in shock. Pan's boyfriend? That guy? That wasn't possible… she couldn't have another boyfriend… he was her boyfriend… or something like that… This had to be a misunderstood, a confusion. "Goten… are you sure?"

Goten snorted in annoyance. "Of course I'm sure. Gohan has been complaining since yesterday night… he even went to my house at 11 pm and sparred with me…"

Trunks paled… his face fell and a hopeless look replaced the joyful one. "That's not true."

Goten buried his eyes on Trunks. "Why are you so surprised? You said you knew… in fact, you should have told us what kind of boy he was, Trunks. It was an unpleasant surprise for all of us."

Trunks closed his eyes for a second and balled his hands, murmuring inside his head. "Damn liar."

Trunks advanced forward, wanting her to turn around and look at him in the eye, but she never turned around.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke coldly. "Good afternoon, Pan… Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

She didn't flinch at his touch, somehow she knew he would try to talk to her. Videl had said in a very casual way the Briefs were invited. At first she didn't know what to do. She had to keep the game going on… she wanted to show her Dad that the "Perfect boyfriend" wasn't so perfect, but to show Trunks was something else…

He deserved it… true. It would keep her pride unharmed, true… but it would be wrong… he would think she had been playing games too. She didn't have much of a choice back then, she was already dressed and ready to welcome Zen.

The problem was that she acted by instinct… Something good about all this was that her father had reacted just like she thought he would. She could even see him bashing Zen in her mind, but Trunks… she didn't even want to introduce him to Zen… he would make fun of her, he would know everything was faked, he knew her… and he knew what kind of guy she was attracted to…

She turned around slowly, it was too late. Trunks was next to her, waiting.

Before she could even react, Zen smiled politely, stretching out his hand to Trunks. "I'm Itto, Zen, Pan's fiancee."

Trunks stared at him in shock. F i a n c e e ? What the hell! Trunks didn't shake his hand and ran his eyes from head to toe with a look of disgust and disappointment, it couldn't be true… this was madness!

Trunks gritted his teeth and whispered, so low that only Pan heard him. "What kind of sick joke is this, Pan?"

Pan paled, wide eyed. Damn it! "Zen, what did you say?"

Zen dropped his hand, knowing Pan's relative wasn't so glad to hear this. "Well, in fact, that's just a matter of time, sweetheart. I'm sorry if the news shocked you Mr… Son?"

Trunks clenched his jaw, whispering again. "You didn't even wait, Pan… Congratulations."

Pan tightened her lips and looked at Zen. "Could you excuse us for a moment, Zen?"

Zen nodded and stepped back, deciding to talk with his future father-in-law.

Pan turned to Trunks, her eyes sparkling. "What the hell that means?"

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her. "I didn't know you liked the nerd-type, Pan."

Pan narrowed her eyes. She knew he would make fun of her. "Well, he is smart… brilliant, in fact… committed and loving, besides, my family love him."

Trunks squinted his eyes. So, that was it… she wouldn't take no one her family didn't like. "Then, you are lucky they didn't like someone like Piccolo instead of the… Krilin-type."

Pan buried her eyes on his. "He is not like Krilin, he is a great boy."

Pan glared at him, noticing he was sniffing the air around her. "Why the hell are you sniffing?"

He turned his head to the side, smelling her scent. "I'm not."

She placed her hands on her hips, still glaring at him. "Yes, you are. If you want to know something just ask, don't sniff like you are a wild animal"

He lifted his head proudly. "I don't need to ask."

She dug her nails in her hand, fighting to stay in control. "Jerk."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Liar."

She glanced at Zen and whispered. "I'm not a liar."

He snarled, glaring at Zen through the crowd. "You moved on really fast, Pan. I should have known better…"

Pan mimicked his pose, raising her voice a little. "You should have known? I should have known, not you, Trunks."

He scowled at her and retorted. "That's what happens when you go out with kids…"

His reply made her frowned and she fumed at him. "You are not what I thought you were and I'm glad is over. I hate you!"

Trunks felt like a dagger had stabbed his back. "Gohan was right, after all. You are not the kind of woman I need."

She balled her hands. "Yes, he was right. I'm happy that I'm with Zen now."

Trunks had to bit his tongue to stop himself from offending her. "That stupid? Didn't your parents teach you to pick someone better than the last one you had? I guess not and I highly doubt that he will be a good replacement."

She glared at him again, stepping back. "You are so arrogant… I hate you."

His nostrils flared while his eyes sparkled with anger. "I already knew that. Now I guess you are going to tell me you love him?"

She retorted hastily. "That's any of your business"

He took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets. "Did you already tell him about us?"

She struggled with the words and gawked at his face. "Us?"

He waved his hands in front of her, in a quickly movement pointing to her and then, to himself. "Yeah, us… Saiyans."

The tension was high between them. She backed a little and turned her head to the side. "Of course not."

He stepped forward and wrinkled his brows, searching for her eyes. "And do you really think he would understand?"

She didn't look at him. Her eyes remained glued to a lonely spot of the room. "Yes."

The vein in his forehead throbbed and he followed her gaze, and then returned his eyes to her face. "I don't think so, Pan. You should keep your mouth shut. Maybe next month you will find someone else… don't make mistakes."

She folded her arms again and looked at him in the eye. "What the hell does that means? I'm not a stupid and if I find someone else or not, is MY business, not yours."

He tore his gaze away from her and growled a little. "Is my business too if we talk about Saiyan race. Why did you like him, in the first place?"

She blushed for a moment, unsure of what to say. Then, she twisted her lips in frustration. "I'm not answering that."

His voice acquired a tone of seriousness and coldness. "If you don't know what to say, that's probably because he is not good enough for you. Tell me, does that boy make you feel loved… appreciated?"

She turned around, giving him her back. "…"

He shifted angrily, but put on a fake friendly face. "You don't have to work it all, Pan. I know you, and I know you don't like him. Why are you doing this?"

Her eye twitched, she could read him like a book and she knew he wasn't being friendly at all. "Because I don't want to be with you."

He raised an eyebrow in sarcasm and folded his arms again. "There was no need to start dating a guy, Pan. You could have told me."

She took some time before answering in a low tone. Her right hand gripped hard her left forearm. "Well, now you know it."

Her words slapped his heart and he raised his voice, turning to leave. "Fine! I wanted to talk, Pan, but you are right… I know it, now. Enjoy your gathering."

He muttered something, afraid that this will turn into some big emotional issue, and he wasn't willing to go there with her, in the middle of a room full of people.

She had told them a big lie… entirely conscious that she would hurt his ego, at least. Her mind was clouded with anxiety and so many questions. She looked at him, walking to Gohan, who seemed to be in a controlled rage while talking to Zen.

* * *

The moment Gohan saw Trunks walking forward him, he dismissed Zen and waited for Trunks to get closer.

"Hi, Trunks. Welcome."

Trunks arched his eyebrows. He didn't even know Gohan was there. He hadn't sensed him, maybe because he was really angry. "Hi, Gohan. Thanks for inviting us."

Gohan crossed his arms, glancing at Pan. "I see you already talked to her."

Trunks frowned slightly. "Yes, I hope you don't mind."

Gohan shook his head, motioning for Trunks to follow him. "No, I don't. In fact, I wanted to tell you that I overreacted, Trunks. I misunderstood things and I… I'm sorry… I wanted to ask you if there's still a place for Pan, at CC I mean."

Trunks looked at him in shock. Damn it… too late to say I'm sorry and too late for explanations. "Thank you, Gohan, but I don't really think this is the best time to ask her about working at CC again."

"I understand, Trunks. I just wanted to put things back in place. I really ruined her job, I just wish I haven't ruined your friendship."

Trunks chuckled, feeling bile up his throat. "It's not your fault, Gohan."

Gohan crackled his knuckles, watching Pan and Zen talk. "Did you see that idiot?"

Trunks blinked a few times. He thought Gohan liked the insect. "Yeah."

Gohan shook his head, staring at the center of the room. "It just doesn't make sense, does it?"

Trunks didn't answer. His parents had landed in the new air-car of CC and he took advantage of the distraction. Of course it didn't make sense.

Bulma stepped out and walked in. She looked at Gohan and greeted him cheerfully, while Vegeta just nodded in acknowledgement and scanned the place.

**

* * *

**

WISDOM.

He looked at Trunks. His son's gaze seemed to be lost in the middle of the room. He followed Trunks' eyes. Now he knew why… There was the brat, engaged in a conversation with a weakling. Why was she spending her time and wasting her energy talking to that boy? It seemed she had suddenly lost interest in Trunks…

He just couldn't understand humans… they wasted their time in those "dates" when they could just skip it and go to the real thing…

He looked from Trunks to Pan, and then to Gohan. The damage was done… their faces had all, something in common… disappointment. Fools… they were nothing but fools. Their stupid human side had taken over and made them do stupid things.

He snarled, leaning in a wall and making a bet with himself about whom would crack first…

He sensed for his wife and shook his head, Videl and Bulma were chatting like there was no tomorrow. Women…

**

* * *

**

**Capsule Corporation. Two Days later. **

Tuesday night.

Bulma hung up the phone and hurried to the door. Damn Trunks! This was the stupidest thing he had done!

She climbed on her air-car and started the engine, headed to Satan City.

She pushed the breaks and landed on a roof. Someone was there, waiting for her. They both walked to the woman's apartment.

Bulma sat down on the couch and grabbed the photos the woman gave her. "Oh My God! Kana. Are you sure they are real?"

Kana nodded, sitting down next to Bulma. "Yes, Mrs. Bulma. They are still running the tests, but I'm sure they are and I'm sure they will be on the first page in a couple of days. I didn't want to wait until the tests were finished, the previous gave a positive result."

Bulma flipped them over and over, until she dropped them on the table and put her hands on her temples. "Can we make them disappear?"

Kana shook her head. "I tried to Mrs. Bulma, but there are too many copies. I'm afraid we can't."

Bulma dropped her hands and cursed under her breath. "I don't know how to thank you, Kana."

Kana smiled, pointing to a picture in a frame, on the table. "I'll be never able to thank you for helping my daughter when the city was destroyed."

Bulma glanced at the picture and grabbed it, running her fingers over the glass. "You don't need to mention it, Kana. I'm glad we could help."

Kana shook her head, wiping off a tear. "If it weren't for your technology and the nights you spent working on a suitable prothesis, she wouldn't be alive and walking today."

Bulma put back the picture on the table. "How's she?"

Kana grinned, and put her hands together over her chest. "Great! She's at my mother's house right now. I didn't want to risk her, you know… My boss would be really angry if he found out I showed you all this."

Bulma sighed. Her thoughts fixed on the trouble at hand. "Yeah, I know. Kana, promise me you will call if something happens, please."

Kana nodded, squeezing Bulma's hand. "I will Mrs. Bulma. Don't worry."

Bulma stood up and hugged the young woman. "I'd love to stay and chat, Kana, but I need to fix this."

Kana nodded again. "I know, Mrs. Bulma. Now, don't waste any more time on me. Go on and take care of that… Oh! And don't forget this."

Bulma grabbed the sheets, it was the reportage. Damn reporters… she knew not to trust in them… "Thank you, Kana. I'm glad you made these copies. There's still time."

* * *

Bulma walked in silence to the roof and unencapsulated the air-car. She had to contact Trunks and Pan before it was too late. She opened her cell and dialed Trunks' number.

"Where are you?"

"Hah… no reason? We will see about that. I need you to find Pan and wait for me at CC."

"Because I'm telling you to! And Yes, both of you!"

"I don't care if she wants to! Do what you need to do and take her to my office, now!"

"Listen to me, Trunks. We are in big troubles. I don't care if you two are throwing a tantrum because you had a fight, but if I don't see you at my office with Pan, I'll send your father to hunt you down and I'll call Gohan too, now if you…"

"Don't you dare to interrupt me! If you don't want that to happen, locate her quickly and tell her I want to see you both, right away. I'm sure you have an idea what kind of problem we are facing."

She hung up angrily. She just hated The Press and if she didn't do something, CC image would be damaged, along with Trunks and Pan's reputation… and don't even mention what that could mean an economic loss… That was the way the company was punished… financial fall… at least for two months… and even if they were very rich, she wouldn't let her business economy be damaged. Her family had worked really hard to keep CC as the number one. Trunks had tried so hard to keep his image clean… if this could be stopped she will stop it, besides, she wouldn't skip the chance… this was a chance in a million.

She called Videl and told her all about it, warning her to keep the news from Gohan. Then, she made another call.

"Stevie? Yeah, it's me, Bulma Briefs… I need a favor… I need you to arrange something for me…"

**

* * *

**

Plans for the future.

Gohan was furious. That lucky idiot had told him he was serious about Pan. He even dared to tell him that he had plans for their future… as if he could marry her…

On top of that, Trunks and Pan's friendship seemed to be damaged and Trunks had, in a very polite way, rejected to hire Pan again. He had told him he wasn't taking Pan back at CC. When the gathering was over, Pan told him she didn't want to return to CC either, nor be friends with Trunks again because she hated him. Of course! It was that boy's work… he could bet on that. Trunks had probably told her something about the boy and she was upset.

Videl walked in and told him she was going to Bulma's house, but he didn't ask her why. She never went to Bulma's at night before, but that didn't matter right now… what was he going to do? He will have to talk to Pan when she came back…

**

* * *

**

**Hunting.**

Trunks swallowed while closing his cell. He hated when his mother acted all bossy around, but this time he had the feeling something was very, very wrong.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. She was at the mall. He opened his eyes, he couldn't sense a strong Ki beside her, just many weak Ki signals… but probably the good for nothing nerd was with her.

**

* * *

****End of chapter 9. The perfect prospect.**

**

* * *

****Author notes. **Thanks so much for your reviews, remembering childhood, SupersayjinPanny, mizqt, Phantasom, Ashtyn87, Rogue97, Nicenipps and Apolonia 86, my dear betareader.

I hope you liked this chapter. Next one is going to be full of news, fights, surprises, nerves, but most of all… consequences… Please, tell me what you think. You know how I love your reviews.


	10. Consequences

lt;p>Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of Dragon Ball series.

* * *

lt;P**Hunting.**

Trunks swallowed while closing his cell. He hated when his mother acted all bossy around, but this time he had the feeling something was very, very wrong.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. She was at the mall. He opened his eyes, he couldn't sense a strong Ki beside her, just many weak Ki signals… but probably the good for nothing nerd was with her.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10.

**Consequences.**

8:00 p.m.

He pondered for a minute about his next move, deciding to go there and call her, when he could see what was she doing. He opened his balcony doors and flew off to the mall.

He landed in the back street and started walking, guided for her ki. She seemed to be stressed and her energy had spiked slightly. He stopped in a halt, frozen at the scene in front of him. He was kissing her! It seemed to be a chaste kiss, but too long.

He smirked, the idiot didn't know how to kiss her… he didn't know how to make her tremble in his arms… he didn't know how to make her want to be kissed all night… he didn't seem to know how to make her open her mouth… idiot! If he could take his place, he would show him how she acted around him… that idiot didn't deserve her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Zen. "We are leaving, Pan."

Pan gasped in surprise, trying to pull away. "Take your hands off me, Trunks."

Zen looked at Trunks with a disapproving look. He wasn't going to let that man, family friend or not, take his girlfriend away from him. "Didn't you hear she wants you to leave us alone?"

Trunks turned his head and scowled at Zen. "And who's going to stop me? You?"

Pan struggled in his grip. "I'm going to stop you, Trunks. I don't need his help."

Zen frowned at Pan's words, he could handle the situation. "Pan, let me handle this."

Pan shot Zen a glare. "Stay out of this Zen. You CAN'T handle it."

Trunks smirked, now she was mad at Zen. Of course the idiot couldn't handle it.

Zen gritted his teeth. "Pan, shut up for a second, will you? And you!" He said pointing to Trunks. "Let her go! You are not allowed to put a hand on her. You must have my permission."

Both, Trunks and Pan, looked at Zen in shock.

Trunks chuckled. "What?"

Pan took advantage of Trunks' distraction and pushed him away, facing Zen. "It's MY permission what he needs, not yours. What the hell do you think you are? Not even my Dad speaks that way about me!"

Zen narrowed his eyes. "Pan, you are just a girl. Let me handle this as civilized men do."

Trunks raised his eyebrows, a smile playing in his lips. Now he had it coming… he really screwed it, telling that to Pan…

Pan snorted, throwing away Zen's hand. "Ha? Just a girl? I'm stronger than you ever could dream to be… and what's what you said? Civilized? He's not civilized, Zen."

Trunks smirked, grabbing her waist roughly and pulling her close. "What are you going to do, big man? Are you going to fight for her?"

Zen raised his eyebrows. "Fight? Never! Civilized people don't fight."

Pan elbowed Trunks in the ribs and grabbed Zen's collar. "Then, say hello to your ex-girlfriend, Zen. I'm not civilized either."

Trunks double over, while he chuckled. He loved her fiery temper as much as he loved her innocence and caring ways to treat people.

He stared at her running form until she disappeared through the mall's exit. Then, he winked mockingly at Zen. "There she goes… say good bye to your civilized ex-girlfriend. Say good-bye boy, because she won't take you back."

Then, he ran to the exit, shooting off into the night, following close her signature. She was really pissed off, because she was flying at high speed. He had to transform to reach her.

He stopped her in mid-air, wrapping his arms around her. "Where are you going, Pan?"

Pan struggled, trying to elbow him, but he had trapped her arms at her sides. "My mother need us at her office. Something is very urgent. We need to go there, now."

Pan gritted her teeth, knowing it was impossible to fight against Trunks in Super Saiyan form. "What for?"

Trunks tightened his arms, breathing in her ear. "I don't know, but she threatened with telling my father and Gohan to hunt us down if we weren't there in… five minutes, I guess."

Pan stopped struggling. She gulped and voiced stammering. "M.. My… Dad? What for? What happened, Trunks?"

Trunks sighed, unwrapping his arms. "I don't know. She said we were in troubles."

Pan looked at him with wide eyes. "What kind of troubles? Oh! Forget it! I don't want my Dad tracking us. Let's go."

**

* * *

**

Sweet memories.

Trunks opened Bulma's door for Pan to enter. Pan told him something, but he couldn't answer. His face had gone blank when he looked at Videl, arms crossed and frowning at him.

Pan stopped a few steps ahead from Trunks. Bulma was scowling and her mother was there.

Bulma ordered Trunks to close the door and sit down.

Trunks obeyed. The place looked like an interrogatory room from an action movie… and those were the policewomen… more like FBI.

They sat down in front of Bulma's desk.

Videl and Bulma were looking at them, and Videl was holding some papers in her hands.

Suddenly, Videl threw the papers on the desk, face up, in front of them. "Care to explain? What's this, Pan… Trunks?"

Pan paled and swallowed. The papers were the pictures of Trunks and she… making out? Damn.

Trunks gulped, his hand trembled slightly when he grabbed one of the pictures. Oh My God. He was dead… they were in his office… making out on the couch.

Bulma started tapping the pen on the desk. "Well, Trunks?"

Videl raised her eyebrows. "I thought you two were just friends, Pan."

**

* * *

**

Consequences.

It had been just 30 minutes… awful. Pan and Trunks had to tell them the truth… there was no way to deny it. Just four pictures and a lot to explain. Two of the pictures were taken in the office, another one when they kissed the first time… and the last one, near the woods…

Finally, Trunks spoke. "We can demand the magazine."

Bulma snorted, picking up the photos. "Of course we can, but we can't avoid the scandal."

Videl crossed her legs and leaned over the desk. "Your image is going to be destroyed, Pan."

Pan paled. If that happened, her grandpa Hercules, her father and her mother would be very embarrassed, along with Chichi and Goten. She looked like a slut on those pictures… all over Trunks and… in a very compromising way…

Trunks blushed, glancing at Pan out of the corner of his eye. It was true… if they demanded the reporters or the magazine wasn't important… both would have to face the consequences, and people didn't forget easily. Pan and her family would have to face the consequences too. "We have to make them disappear."

Bulma shook her head. "It's too late for that, Trunks. They have copies everywhere. There is just a way out."

Trunks dropped his head. "What is it?"

Pan hid her face in her hands. "How?"

Bulma smirked, playing with a strand of hair. "You need to get married."

Trunks choked in his breath and started coughing. "What?"

Pan lifted her head, standing up. "Have you lost your mind, Bulma? That's impossible."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Listen, this is going to be fake. Bulma has a friend and he can arrange everything. You will be out of this before you even know it."

Pan slammed her hands on the desk. "Forget it! I won't marry him!"

Trunks was still shocked. He just looked from Pan to Bulma and then, to Videl. "I don't think that's a good idea Mom. Gohan would kill me first!"

Videl ran her tongue over her lower lip. "Exactly, Trunks. He would kill you…"

**

* * *

**

One hour later.

Bulma slammed her palms on the desk. "Look, Pan. I'm sorry but I don't have a choice. I will have to call Gohan and if he agrees, then, you will be free to sink in gossips, but you will take us with you, Pan. Think about that."

Pan blinked at her father's name. "Leave my Dad out of this. He doesn't need to know."

Videl sighed in frustration. "First, your father is going to find out as soon as they publish these pictures, second, if he doesn't see the pictures, someone else is going to tell him, third, stop being selfish Pan. This is for your own good."

After a while, Pan accepted, convinced that this was the only way out.

When Bulma handed her the address of her friend, explaining the time difference would help them; Trunks stood up and turned around. "I'm not doing this, Mom. I'm sorry, Videl."

Pan looked at his back in shock. This was so embarrassing. He could have saved her pride, saying that since they started to talk about it.

Bulma glared at him. "What the hell did you say, Trunks?"

Trunks shrugged, not willing to turn around and face the women. "I'm out of this."

He started walking to the door when Bulma yelled. "Stop right there, Trunks."

Trunks stopped, but didn't turn around. "I won't marry a woman that hates me!"

Videl's face softened and a smile spread wide on her lips. "Hate you?"

Bulma and Videl started laughing. He couldn't be so thick and naive… Pan would never hate him, it was so easy to see, she loved him.

Trunks balled his hands and turned around. His face red with embarrassment and anger. "I have tons of women who would love to be my wives, why should I choose her?"

Pan's energy flared and she balled her hands. Her eyes sparkled with anger. "See, Mom? This is a waste of time! I won't marry him either!"

Videl and Bulma panicked, but it didn't last long before Vegeta's deep voice was heard.

"What's happening here? What's wrong with you two, brats, raising and dropping your Ki like that? I thought you were…" He left his sentence unfinished and turned to look at his wife. "And now you two are raising your Ki too. Cannot you leave the brats alone? They can solve whatever they are in."

Bulma narrowed her eyes, then, a smirk played on her face and she grabbed the pictures and threw them to Vegeta. "Oh yeah?"

Vegeta caught the pictures and looked at them. He smirked and threw them on the desk. "I told you, both of you, to never let your senses down. I told you about our acts and weaknesses. You have consequences, now face them."

He turned around, leaving all in shock. Then, he tilted his head to the side and chuckled wickedly. "But I highly doubt, Gohan will think the same…"

He shot off into the sky without turning back, although he would love to see what they would do when Gohan found out.

Bulma opened her cell and handed it to Videl. "Call Gohan."

Videl hesitated, but she ended grabbing the cell.

Pan paled and glared at Trunks, who looked as pale as she. She gritted her teeth and murmured angrily. "Don't just stay there, do something!"

Trunks was shocked. He looked at Videl's fingers pressing the buttons. For a moment he thought about blasting the cell, but Videl's hand was in the way. It was too close and he didn't want to blast her hand.

"Gohan? Look… I… WHAT? Oh, yeah… sure."

She slid the cover of the cell and gave it back to Bulma. "He is two seconds away."

Bulma sat down and crossed her arms, glancing at Videl. They knew this could happen, they had traced a plan, but it wouldn't work, not with Trunks and Pan's attitude…

Pan dropped her weight to the floor. "Oh God!"

Trunks just clenched his fists. He knew what was going to happen next.

Gohan appeared in the open window and hovered in the room. "What happened? Pan! Are you okay?"

Pan looked at him, blushing. He didn't want to know…

Bulma stood up and walked to Gohan's side. "Gohan, come here just a second please."

She motioned for him to go to the adjoining room and Videl followed them, telling Trunks and Pan to stay there, until they came back.

* * *

Trunks paled and slumped into the couch. Gohan was going to kill him. He had denied everything and now, Gohan would see the truth in those pictures.

Pan sat down beside him. She didn't want him hurt. "I'm sorry, Trunks. This is my fault too."

He didn't answer. He was far too nervous to apologize or tell her something. "I'm sorry too, Pan. This is going to be hard to explain, firstly to Zenit."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Is Zen, not Zenit… and I don't care about him."

Trunks raised his eyebrows. "You don't need to worry about me, Pan. I'll talk to Gohan."

Pan glared at him. "I'm not worried for you, Jerk."

* * *

Gohan stood there in shock. He hadn't seen the pictures, but it wasn't necessary… he struggled to control his energy, but it exploded around him. "Liars! I'm going to kill him… and Pan… Pan won't fool me again!"

Videl stepped in front of him and explained the kids were young and they loved each other in that time.

Gohan slammed his fist on the wall, breaking a hole through it. "Both lied to me!"

Bulma gulped, but didn't let her emotions take over. "And what did you want them to tell you if you were against it?"

Gohan roared, turning around. "They could have tried to tell me the truth! I could have agreed."

Videl shook her head. "Honey… you wouldn't… and they knew it."

Gohan glared at his wife, crossing his arms. "You both knew about this?"

Videl shook her head again. "No, but we know how they feel for each other… I guess everyone can see that, Gohan."

Gohan scowl deepened. "NOT EVERYONE!"

Bulma smiled sweetly. "Calm down, Gohan… if you weren't so worried about Pan and men around her, you would see it too, but don't worry. We have everything solved…"

* * *

30 minutes and two explosions later, Gohan calmed down. This was a hell of a day… first, Zen… Then, finding out about Pan and Trunks, and now… they pretended to force them into a fake marriage? "No, I don't agree, Bulma. I'm sorry if those pictures damage your company, but I will not sacrifice my daughter just because they had a… a… relationship in the past. Can't you see that they don't like each other anymore? She is with that boy! And Trunks… well, he has more food than he can chew."

Videl frowned. "Then, you are letting our Pan marry that dumb, instead of Trunks? If she would marry Trunks at least she would be free in six months… I can't say the same about Zen."

Gohan paled. "Is that serious? Is she thinking about marrying Zen?"

Videl didn't answer. She sighed deeply and looked at Bulma.

Bulma sat down in a chair and buried her eyes on Gohan's. "I think you are not understanding the situation at hand, Gohan… Those pictures would damage Pan's reputation."

Gohan was confused. He would rather let Trunks marry his daughter than Zen… at least they didn't like each other anymore, but that would be enough to break up the relationship of Pan and Zen.

He grabbed his hair in anger, then he released a deep sigh and leaned against the wall. "It can't be that bad, Bulma. I don't think some photos of Pan and Trunks kissing would be that bad to Pan's reputation."

Videl looked at Bulma and nodded her head, whispering "Tell him, Bulma."

Bulma swallowed and stretched out her hand, pointing out to a chair. "Fine. Sit down, Gohan."

Bulma waited until Gohan sat down and raised her voice softly, pausing every word. "Those pictures are not exactly… innocents, Gohan. Kissing wouldn't be enough to describe them… you see… they were making…"

Gohan stood up and left the room, making Bulma swallow the last word.

Videl ran after him, shouting with worry. "Wait, Gohan. They didn't even want to get married!"

Then, Videl raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. Then, she yelled as loud as she could. "Trunks doesn't want to marry her"

Bulma slapped Videl' shoulder. "Don't tell him that! He's gonna kill him!"

Videl smiled wickedly. "Trust me, Bulma, he won't. I know him."

* * *

Gohan stormed in the room, startling Pan and Trunks. He appeared in front of Trunks and grabbed him by the neck shouting curses at him.

Pan looked at them in panic as Gohan's energy broke the crystals of every window in Bulma's office. Gohan cried out and took off with Trunks in his grip.

Vegeta smirked and flew off, stopping near the fight. He crossed his arms watching a very pissed off Gohan, beating his son.

15 minutes later, Gohan returned to CC with an unconscious Trunks on his shoulders. He threw him on the floor and glared at a crying Pan.

Pan looked at him with red eyes. "You didn't need to do that! It's my fault too! He did nothing against my will and you almost kill him!"

Gohan gritted his teeth. "I know that. But it's still wrong!"

Pan rushed to Trunks side but Gohan grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Pan closed her eyes, crying all the time. "Because I thought I loved him!" Then she raised her free hand and covered her mouth.

Gohan roared and bent to slap Trunks. "Wake up!"

Trunks' eyes fluttered open, pain crushing his body. His lungs lacked air. He spat out some blood and placed a hand on his ribs.

Gohan threw a furious look at Trunks. "You are going to marry my daughter, did you hear me?"

Trunks opened his mouth in shock and glanced at Pan.

Pan stepped back trying to break free from her father's strong grip. "No! I won't marry him!"

Gohan turned around violently. "I didn't ask your opinion, Pan. You are getting married today if we can find someone who…" He trailed off and looked at Bulma. "You said you had a friend in Denver, right?"

Bulma nodded."Yeah, I already told him. If we hurry up, I mean, if they got there in less than an hour, he could help us…" She checked the time in her wrist watch and bit her lip, making a quick conversion. "10:45 pm… it means in Denver is five forty-five in the morning… They would have to fly there at high speed and he could marry them with yesterday night's date."

Gohan turned to look at Pan and asked Trunks. "Do you have something to say?"

Trunks breathed, wiping off the blood off his mouth and neck. "I don't think we should marry… Gohan."

Gohan let go of Pan's arm and grabbed Trunks' neck again. "Repeat that Trunks, and you will die slowly."

Pan covered her mouth, looking at her Dad and Trunks with panic all over her face.

Trunks didn't want to fight him, he would do the same if he had a daughter… more or less… but an angry Saiyan father, firstly Gohan and his hidden power, was something not to toy with. "I'll marry her, if she wants to."

Gohan dropped Trunks and walked closer to Pan. "You are marrying Trunks, now."

Pan kept silent. Nothing she could say would change Gohan's mind. She nodded, wiping off her face. She didn't even look at Trunks. "I need to change."

Gohan grunted and spat out with sarcasm. "There's no time to buy a wedding dress for you to change, Pan."

Pan turned around, pointing to her clothes. "We are not flying like this."

Bulma stepped in. "Trunks, you have a wardrobe here, change your clothes. And you, Pan, come with me. I think I have something of your size too."

* * *

Gohan tapped his foot on the floor while Videl tried to calm him down, before going to Pan side.

Fifteen minutes later, Pan walked in, clad in a short white with blue patterns dress, and high heels. She looked at her parents that seemed to be in shock. She was red from embarrassment, even when Bulma's dress didn't look as short in her as in Bulma.

Videl spoke first. "Honey! You look wonderful!"

Trunks came in a second later. He stopped in the door. His eyes wide in shock. Was it Pan? The same Pan he knew?

Gohan looked at him and crossed his arms. "Close your mouth, Trunks. You are drooling. Remember this marriage is FAKE. You are not going to touch her again, understood?"

Trunks nodded, looking at the floor. "I wouldn't do that, Gohan. Remember I didn't want to m…"

Pan cut him off with a loud voice. "And I wouldn't let you, JERK!"

Gohan relaxed for the first time in the night. Good, they didn't like each other anymore…

**

* * *

**

A Quick Marriage.

Denver 6.00 a.m.

Marriage was signed in Denver with the last date they had. Monday at four p.m. They had to hurry if they didn't want to get caught. Bulma had arranged everything. Videl had bought the rings and Bulma made the reservations to Hawaii. Once there, Bulma gave them the hotel reservations, saying they need to have a honey moon, so The Press would believe it. Besides, this time off would be just perfect to avoid The Press around CC.

Pan didn't even look at the tickets and the papers Bulma handed them.

Bulma had planned to have an interview with the Media, before the Magazine revealed the pictures. She had even called the reporters, but they had apologized, telling her someone has stolen their files.

Everything was in order now. She just needed to talk to Bra. Videl would talk to Goten, Chichi and Mr. Satan. They would have enough time to explain things at the Z gang. They left to Hawaii at 6:40 Denver time, but at CC it would be almost mid night.

**

* * *

**

Honey Moon.

Hawaii. Wednesday 1 a.m.

Both were exhausted. They flew at maximum speed, just to get to Hawaii quickly. Pan sighed, checking her wrist watch, at least the time difference between Satan City and Hawaii, wasn't so hard to handle. Hawaii was just an hour ahead… at Capsule Corporation it would be Midnight by now… but still Tuesday. Damn… she was married now… with a man that didn't love her…

Trunks face wasn't so hurt. Gohan had been too smart to hit everywhere except his face, thinking Trunks would need a good face for the picture, if there was a picture… Gohan didn't want him to eat a senzu bean… Son of a… he didn't deserve to feel good.

Pan threw her body on the mattress. She was so tired…

Trunks winced when removing his jacket. Every limb of his body tingled with pain. He removed his shirt slowly and sat down on the bed.

Pan glanced at him. He wasn't planning to sleep in her bed… was he? "Oh my God!"

She yelled when she looked at his back, bruises and cuts everywhere. He had taken her father's anger, without fighting back.

He felt her gaze on his back and stood up with so much effort. "Don't worry, Pan. I'll sleep on the couch."

She blinked in confusion and her eyes scanned the room. She hadn't notice it was a luxurious honeymooners suite… the best of the best… The bed was huge and beautiful. She looked at the couch and then, to Trunks. "Trunks, wait."

He stopped in his way to the couch, but didn't turn around. "…"

Pan looked at the empty spot beside her. "We can share the bed… you are in no condition to sleep on the couch."

Trunks closed his eyes and kept walking. "No, thanks."

She gritted her teeth. How dare he to reject her? She wasn't throwing herself at him! She was just trying to be kind. "You are an asshole, Trunks! I just wanted to help you!"

Trunks turned around. His eyes half-closing. "I'm fine."

She jumped off the bed and grabbed his waist, trying to help him walk to the bed. "No, you are not."

He let her do it. His body ached when she pushed him softly to the bed. "Ouch."

Pan smiled, looking at his chest. He was smashed, it wasn't only the fight, he had had to fly to Denver and then, to Hawaii, with no rest at all.

She rummaged through her purse, looking for a capsule. "I knew I had one!"

The threw the capsule to the floor and kneeled down, opening the first aid kit.

Trunks flinched, feeling her hands on his wounds. He didn't want her to touch him, he really didn't…

**

* * *

**

Recurrent thoughts.

She looked at her reflection on the mirror. She wasn't going to sleep dressed like that… She glanced at the bathroom and grinned. Trunks was already sleeping when she walked out of the bathroom clad in the white bathrobe. She climbed on the bed and slid under the covers… it was going to be a long night…

* * *

HER THOUGHTS.

What did she do wrong? Maybe she had hoped too much. She thought they had a relationship, when maybe he didn't even know what was what he wanted…

She thought they feel the same… but he wasn't involved with her, he didn't feel the same and he had told her so. What a fool she had been… She had waited day after day, and he hadn't called. He hadn't even tell her once, just once, that he loved her.

Marrying wasn't an option, and he had the guts to say "Why would I choose her?" Asshole… "I won't marry a woman that hates me." Yeah, sure…

* * *

HIS THOUGHTS.

Was he afraid of commitment? No… he was frustrated… women see him as high quality dating and husband material. He kept running into the same kind of women. Women who wanted to catch him, wanting his attention, and sometimes his money… okay, most of the time was his money and his fame. Needy, emotional and possessive women… and now that he had found the woman he wanted to be with, the right woman for him… her father broke what they had… and of course, she thought she was better off without him. Fuck! Just when he was dating the woman he could share all his emotions and roots with… the woman who made him always feel special and not just "eligible"… he wanted no one else, and now she was dating someone else… well, that probably was a sign that she wasn't the one, but, he wanted her to be the one… maybe, if he had talked about his feelings before, but he didn't, and now they were trapped and he would die first before forcing her into marry him without love… well, they had married, but he wouldn't force her to live with him as a married couple.

**

* * *

**

The morning after.

He opened his eyes and winced. His ribs were killing him, he probably had four broken ribs or more. "Ouch"

The bandage must be too tight because it was crushing him. He raised an arm and felt something drop next to him. He turned his head to the side and gasped. "Pan."

She mumbled something in her sleep and wrapped her arms tighter around Trunks.

Trunks felt like a ton of needles had pinched his skin. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Pan… Move…"

Pan brushed her lips slightly over his chest and he inhaled sharply. Another ton of needles, but this time lower… "Pan! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes, feeling her eyelids heavy and then, she pushed him off the bed roughly. "Why the hell are you so close?"

Trunks screamed in pain when his side crashed on the carpeted floor. "Argh… ouch… Pan!"

She bit her lower lip. She had hurt him… he was breathless. "Oh my God, Trunks. I'm so sorry!"

He opened an eye and looked at her. "I'm fine."

She jumped off the bed, picking up another capsule. "I'm sure I have one…"

He pushed his elbow on the floor. "Pan, please, just let me rest… I'm fine."

She glared at him. "No! you are not! Shut up for a moment and let me find something."

Five minutes later, she kneeled, grinning. She picked up a Senzu bean and ran to his side. She pressed her fingers at Trunks mouth, forcing him to open his mouth. "Open your mouth and swallow it, Trunks."

He swallowed the senzu, feeling how the pain disappeared and his energy was restored. "Thank you."

She stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "I did it just for the pleasure to blast you a couple of times, so, don't thank me."

He didn't reply, but the blush on his face told her something wasn't right.

His eyes traveled from her neck to her thighs and then, he turned his head to the side, blushing red crimson.

She narrowed her eyes and followed the path his eyes had traveled. "Oh My God! I'm going to kill you, Trunks."

She closed the bathrobe and ran to the bathroom. Damn it. Perfect… just perfect… Her bathrobe slid open and she didn't even feel it… of course, she had her underwear on, and the bathrobe was just slightly open, but even though… it was too revealing.

He stood there, laying on the floor, wondering what should he do.

**

* * *

**

The best joke.

CC. Wednesday. 8 a.m.

Bra stood up and blinked a few times, before she bent down, clutching her stomach. "Ha ha ha, that's the best joke I've heard, Mom."

Bulma smirked. "Laugh all you want, but it's true. Wanna see the proofs?"

Bra stopped laughing. "You are kidding me, aren't you? Okay, show me."

Bulma grabbed the folder and smirked. "The answer to your next question is No, it's not a photomontage. They are real and The Press will publish them very soon."

Bra grabbed the folder. She gasped looking at the first one. "It can't be true…"

Bulma pushed her lips in a pout. "Come on… see the next one…"

Bra put the first one on the table and looked at the next picture. "Oh Shit!"

She looked at the next too and dropped the pictures, covering her face with her hands. "Oh my God!"

Goten reacted as shocked as Bra, with a slight difference. He cursed Trunks aloud. Now he understood what was Trunks talking about…

"_Why don't you ask her?"_

"_I don't want to forget about her"_

"_I'm screwed."_

"_She lied to you…"_

He left, slamming the door. He needed time to think. He needed to relax. At least Trunks had told him the truth… almost.

**

* * *

**

Press

**Conference.**

CC. Wednesday 9 a.m.

Bulma called a Press conference to announce Trunks was in his honeymoon and she would take charge of the company for a couple of weeks.

One of the reporters paled. Damn it… if they had listened to him, those pictures would have made them rich… but it wasn't too late… if the pictures were published in the next edition. Damn it, the magazine's next edition would be next Friday. Maybe they could edit an early edition…

**

* * *

**

Shopping.

(Hawaii. Wednesday, 10 a.m.)

He stretched out his hand and placed the credit card on the counter. They had no clothes with them, and he had offered to go to the mall and buy something to wear those days. He didn't even know how long they were staying.

"Eleven days more?" Pan shouted.

Trunks frowned. "Just take it as vacations, Pan."

She fumed, slamming close the door of their suite. "I don't want to be here eleven days!"

Trunks looked at her sternly. "You don't want to be here ten days or you don't want to be here WITH ME ten days?"

She tightened her lips in a single think line. "Both."

Trunks sighed. "They want us out of The Press, Pan. That way we won't be harassed by The Press."

Pan crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't care. I don't want to stay that longer."

Trunks frowned, mimicking her stance. "Well, I'm sorry to be that terrible, Pan, but we are stuck here for another eleven days."

Pan stomped her feet on the floor. "I'm flying back home, then."

Trunks grabbed her arm and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, no… If I'm stuck, you are stuck. You are not walking out on me."

Pan slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me! I don't want your filthy hands on me!"

He frowned, but then, a smirk found its way to his face. "Oh, I see… Now they are filthy? You used to love them, Pan."

Pan brows furrowed and she puffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "That was when I was an idiot, Trunks. Now I don't want you near me…"

Trunks shrugged. "Then, I will try to be as far as I can."

**

* * *

**

Hawaii. Thursday.

Pan frowned, looking at him. "What do you mean we have to show up?"

He rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "It means we have to go out and enjoy our time here."

She snorted, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Enjoy? You must be kidding me."

He tightened his lips in a thin line and looked at the side. "Look, I know I'm not like the one you would want to be with but you don't need to rub it on my face, we need to do this together."

She bit her lower lip and lowered her head. "I didn't mean it like that."

He narrowed his eyes and turned his back to her. "I know you Pan and I know you want to be out of this as soon as it can be possible."

She narrowed her eyes almost at the same time and moved closer to him. "You are not better than I am, Trunks. Do you really want to be out there and act as if nothing had happened?"

He turned around and held her gaze. "Why not? We used to be friends and friends do that."

She raised her hand, showing him the ring on her finger. "Are you forgetting this?"

He smirked, looking at her hand. "No, and The Press won't let us forget it, any time soon."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine, where are we going today?"

He turned around to hide his smile. "To the beach?"

**

* * *

**

News.

The Mall. Sunday, 11 a.m.

Bulma picked up the phone and leaned back on her seat.

"Did you get them?"

"Fine! I'll be at home in fifteen minutes. We'll see them together."

She hung up and dialed Videl's number. "Bra got them. See you at CC in 15 minutes."

"Yeah, I hope so."

The cover had the first picture of Trunks and Pan on it.

Bra relaxed on the couch with the magazine in her hands. Videl leaned in the back of the seat with her eyes glued on the cover of the magazine.

Bulma just rolled her eyes and sipped a can of soda. "Start reading Bra."

Bra nodded and slid her finger over the page.

"_The secret love story of Trunks Briefs. Read everything about his past love life and his last relationship. Meet the girl who finally caught him."_

_THE FIGHTER_

_The multibillionaire CEO of Capsule Corporation, Trunks Briefs, studied martial arts since he was a kid. It's well known that his father is a martial artist…_

Bulma rolled her eyes and waved her hand to Bra. "Skip it. Go to the next subtitle."

Bra shrugged and turned the page.

"_THE GENIUS"_

_Son of the __extravagant, beautiful and smart, Bulma Briefs, considered a genius like her father, the inventor of the Hoi Poi Capsules and owner of Capsule Corporation. He took after her mother's steps, becoming a businessman and The President of Capsule Corporation since he was…"_

Bulma started patting her fingers on the glass and cut Bra off. "Skip it."

Bra, tightened her lips and turned the page.

"_HIS LOVE LIFE"_

_His love life has been known around the world. Every woman in the country had dreamt of dating him and many women did, but they never succeed in keeping him. Top models, business women, actresses…"_

Bulma slammed the glass on the table and yelled. "Skip it, Bra! Go to the main subject!"

Bra frowned, but obeyed Bulma, turning again the page.

Bra started to read in silence, but Videl bit her lip and raised her voice. "Read aloud, Bra! I'm too nervous to read by myself."

Bra rolled her eyes again. If they could just agree with each other…

"_BACHELOR'S LIFE"_

"_He stopped dating public figures a long time ago, due to the excessive work as CEO. It was hard to spot him with a woman. He was seen few times with the same woman at CC receptions…"_

Bra trailed off and smirked. "I know, I know. I'll skip it."

Then, she ran her eyes over the page and blinked a few times, starting to read excitedly.

"_ARRANGED MARRIAGE, LOVE OR LUST"_

Bulma squealed with joy, jumping up and down the couch. "That's it, that's it. Read it, Bra!"

Videl bit her lip again, a little too hard and raised her hand to rub her swollen lip. "Go on, Bra."

Bra smiled and raised her legs, leaning her back on the arm of the couch. The magazine on her lap, while her vivid eyes ran hungrily over the paragraphs.

"_So many women dreamt with Trunks Briefs, a man who seemed to have everything, everything but love… now we know that he found someone, someone very special."_

"_The secret woman in his life is not a model or a star… she is a common girl, the granddaughter of the savior of Earth: Mr. Satan. Granddaughter of the Martial Artist, Son Goku. She comes from a family of fighters, her grandmother was the winner of a tournament too, where she married the champion, Son Goku. Her name is Pan, Son Pan."_

"_Her father is a successful science man and a martial artist too, as her mother, the daughter of our local hero, Mr. Satan. Her mother collaborated with the Police Station for a long time."_

"_This girl, Pan, is a fighter too and she worked at Capsule Corporation as Trunks Briefs' personal assistant."_

"_Their families had known each other since Bulma Briefs and Son Goku were teenagers. So, it could be that their families arranged this marriage? Why so sudden?"_

"_She is not the kind of woman that Trunks Briefs would date, then, maybe it is love… but, why keep it as a secret? But then again, some pictures taken more than two months ago, show that they were in a relationship since she started working at CC. So… is it lust? Some passionate scenes show that they enjoyed their time together."_

"_Some sorts revealed they had a fight and she stopped working at CC. It seems the fight was the little push they needed… or could it be that an heir is coming? Judge yourself…"_

**

* * *

**

Unchained Anger.

Pan threw the magazine to the floor. "DAMN IT!"

Trunks winced, covering his ears. He opened the bathroom door and peeked outside, looking at a very angry Pan, walking around the suite and cursing out loud.

He rolled his eyes and closed the door again, yelling from inside. "What is it, Pan?"

Pan fumed and slammed her hand on the bathroom door. "You are in the Cover of a Magazine!"

Trunks backed down, looking at the door. She was really angry. She had hit the door with enough force to break it. Then he smirked. "Alone?"

Pan pushed the door again, not giving a damn if he was decent or not. "NO!"

Trunks chuckled, backing another step while wrapping a towel around his waist. "Who's with me?"

The hinges of the door broke when she pushed the door harder. "You know damn well who!"

She looked at Trunks in front of her. He had a look of amusement on his face. She stepped forward, placing a finger on his bare chest. "Don't you dare to laugh, Trunks!"

Trunks tightened his lips. Honestly… containing the fits of laughter was hard, even for him. He raised his hands to the sides of his head, defensively. "I won't."

She narrowed her eyes, waiting for his laugh to emerge. Then, she pulled back her hand. She could feel the tip of her finger wet. She looked down at his chest and blushed. Damn, Damn, Damn luck! He was almost naked in front of her. "You are a perv, Trunks."

Then, he couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing. "Ha ha ha"

She gritted her teeth and slammed herself against his body, gripping his wrists with her hands. "I told you NOT to laugh!"

He smirked and using his body strength, he turned around quickly, trapping her between his body and the wash basin.

She still had her hands firmly around his wrists. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He couldn't help it. He leaned closer, until his lips were an inch away from her ear. "Look who's talking… You bang on the door, step in the middle of MY shower, giving me no time to even wrap a towel around me and slam yourself against me, immobilizing me… and you dare to say I AM the perv?"

Pan was angry, but his slow breathing and the hot air tickling her ears made her closer her eyes, until she heard what he said… She tried to push him away, but she was still trapped, and she was still gripping his wrists. "Let go of me, Trunks!"

He chuckled, brushing accidentally his lips over her ear. "Let go? You are the one holding me, Pan."

She stiffened and stopped pushing. He was right… damn it. She let go of him, feeling that her face had a crimson tint on it.

He almost bit his lower lip. He didn't want her to pull away. "Relax, Pan. This is called Self-Defense"

She snorted and pushed past him, walking out the bathroom. "That's called being a perv."

He chuckled and looked at her back. "You are not angry, are you?"

She gritted her teeth and turned around. "Yes. I am very angry."

He raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his waist, holding the towel while the other was raised, pointing directly to her top. "You are wet…"

She blushed deeper, while she looked at her chest. "Well, now THIS is your fault. You dried yourself on me!"

He bared his teeth in a very sarcastic smile. His eyes shone brightly. "You slam yourself to me first, Pan…"

She cursed under her breath and moved to turn around. His next words made her stop…

"If you wanted to see me almost naked or you wanted to touch me… you could have asked…"

She turned around completely and looked at him in shock, then, she knitted her eyebrows together forming a scowl.

This time she cursed very loud and disappeared, reappearing an inch away from him. "You are an asshole. That's not true! Why would I want to do that, eh?"

He pushed his mouth to the side in a half-smile. "Maybe because you think I'm sexy… and handsome…"

She punched his stomach, shutting daggers at him. "That's not true!"

He ouched playfully and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "You know it's true… Even my Mom heard you, Pan." He smirked, with a flirtatious look. "Now, you don't need to be shy about it… I wouldn't say no to you, you are my wife after all…"

She knew her face couldn't be redder than it already was, he was teasing her mercilessly and he knew it… he was enjoying it, indeed. "I'm not your wife."

He smirked, looking at her eyes. "Yes… you are."

She tried to pull away. "But you know that's fake!"

He lifted her face with a hand. "That's only because we said it would be fake… but it's not."

She turned her face to the side, avoiding his eyes. "Stop your teasing games, Trunks. What I did, has nothing to do with it, it was just… an outburst."

He didn't let go of her, applying pressure on her chin to make her turn and look at him. "It means I could do the same to you?"

She opened her mouth to whisper. "What?"

He smiled, getting close to her mouth. "I'm asking you if I could bang at your door, break it and step in the middle of your shower…"

Her mouth opened in a big O and then, she pushed him away with all her strength. "Of course not!"

Then, she opened her mouth even more and turned around. "Oh my God!"

He chuckled, but after a few seconds, he frowned. Something was missing… and her words… He looked down and blushed, Damn it! He didn't even felt the towel sliding off his waist. He bent down and picked it quickly, moving to the side. All the teasing and he resulted to be the looser… Damn towel…

**

* * *

**

Bad Idea.

She pretended to be watching TV. She didn't want to look at him. Damn it, he was right… she had been the intruder… and he had all the right to do the same…

He smirked, looking at the door. She didn't notice the door was broken, it would be just great to see her trying to shower. The maid had cleaned their room in the morning, so they wouldn't check on them until tomorrow or… when someone reported the door…

He slumped on the bed and looked at her. "What about a walk on the beach?"

She nodded, sighing as she stood up, but then, she looked at the floor. She had forgotten the main reason of her anger… "No, I'm not coming out today."

He raised a curious eyebrow. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed out to the floor. "That's why."

He straightened to a sitting position and chuckled. He stood up and picked up what was left of the magazine.

He sat down again, beside her and started looking for the reportage. Bad idea… he blushed when the first picture of them appeared, then a very well known feeling kicked his stomach. They were no longer together, the pictures weren't supposed to turn him on.

He stood up, giving her his back. "You are right, we should stay."

She looked at him in confusion, just to turn her face to the TV set again. "You don't want to be seen with me."

He rolled his eyes, walking to the bed. "Of course not, Pan. I wanted to get out, remember? I just wanted to make it easier for you. In fact, we need to be seen together."

She turned off the TV and stood up. "Fine."

**

* * *

**

Revenge.

They were out all day and it was a surprise to see that not even a single reporter had spotted them. They had dinner early and came back to the suite.

Pan picked up a pair of sweets and a black top, stepping in the bathroom.

Trunks smirked, waiting for the outburst.

She tried to close the door and gasped in shock. "What the…"

He glanced at her, singing his next words. "You broke it."

She put her clothes on the shelf and glared at him. "Of course not."

He gave her a mocking look and returned his eyes to the newspaper he was reading. "Oh yes, you did."

She frowned, trying to fix the door. "Come here and help me, Trunks!"

He chuckled, trying to find what he was reading before. "Sorry… I'm awfully tired. Just call the hotel maintenance department and ask them to fix it."

She looked at him with wide eyes, still holding the door. "What? No way! What are they going to say?"

He smiled wickedly. "I don't think you want to know that."

She slammed her bare foot on the tiles. "Just help me!"

He stood up and looked at the hinges, then at her. "Nothing I can do, Pan."

She gritted her teeth. "And how am I supposed to shower, eh?"

He shrugged. "Do you want me to hold the door or what?"

She narrowed her eyes, squeezing the sides of the door. "Get out! And don't look!"

He rolled his eyes, returning to the bed. "I'm not that needy, Pan. I wouldn't look even if you pay for it."

She slammed the door, trying to put it back in the frame. "Asshole! Get out!"

He looked at her slyly. "I'm out…"

He chuckled, pretending he didn't hear the "You know what I mean."

It had been the shortest shower she had taken in her whole life. She knew he was respectful, but she didn't know what to expect if he wanted revenge. She peeked out the door. He wasn't there. She pushed the door to the side and scanned the room. No, he wasn't there. She sensed for his energy, but he was hiding from her. A sudden thought clouded her mind. What if he was out there with a woman? No, he couldn't be such an asshole… could he?

She threw her body on the bed and turned on the TV, but after some minutes she turned it off. She couldn't even concentrate… she grunted and walked to the door, opening it. Just when she was going to walk out, she sensed his energy raising and turned around. That jerk... there he was, in the balcony, with a look of amusement on his face.

He winked at her. "Surprised? Did you miss me?"

She gritted her teeth and then, smiled softly, waling to the balcony doors.

He raised an eyebrow, not sure what she was up to. Then, he blinked. The little traitor… she had locked the balcony's doors.

He crossed his arms and smirked. "Do you really think that's going to stop me, Pan?"

She grinned, jumping on the bed. "No."

He grinned back. Oh yes… he loved her temper, he was going to enjoy this time off the office…

**

* * *

**

ROOM SERVICE

"Room Service."

She looked at the door and pushed her legs off and down the bed. This wasn't supposed to happen. The hotel staff needed permission to access, and whoever was at the door had opened it…

She looked at the employee in shock. The employee blushed and walked to the bathroom, placing his tool kit on the floor.

She was going to speak when her eyes noticed someone walking by the door.

Trunks grinned evilly and leaned on the wall. "Hi, honey… I thought you were downstairs, shopping as usual… who would have thought you finished in less than… two hours…"

Her face reddened in anger. That was the worst line he had came up with in the last days… he was trying to make her look like an airy head. She glared at him when he looked up from his wrist watch.

Trunks smirked and walked to the bathroom, looking at her from head to toe. "I would appreciate if you don't talk about this incident, women have a wild temper, you know…"

The worker's blush deepened and he forced his eyes to stay glued to the door, focused on the hinges. He nodded at Trunks' petition. "Of course, Mr. Briefs, I won't say a thing."

Pan opened her mouth and closed it, wearing a scowl. She glared at Trunks and then, turned her gaze to the worker. Son of a bitch… she just couldn't believe it… how dare he to… to… say that! This was their honey moon and he was implying she was sex driven! She was going to kill him.

Trunks hid his amusement. She was furious, he could sense it. Wow! This was going to be a very interesting night.

30 minutes later, the hotel worker wiped the sweat off his forehead and picked up his tool box. "It's ready Mr. Briefs. Do you need something else?"

Trunks shook his head and gave the man a big tip, walking him to the door. "Thank you."

The moment the door was closed, he turned around, bumping into a body.

She looked at him in the eye, tapping her foot on the floor. "I'm going to kill you, Trunks."

He chuckled. "Hey! I just wanted the bathroom door fixed!"

She placed her hands on her hips. That innocent look wouldn't fool her. "Why did you have to mention I had a wild temper!"

He twisted his life to the side, arching his brows. "Because you do."

She stumped her feet on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not true and I'm not sex driven!"

He could feel her blood boiling, inside her. He gave her a suspicious look. "No?"

Her right brow started to move involuntarily. "No! I'm not!"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "How do you know?"

She blinked, not knowing what to answer. "I know it and that's all."

He twisted his mouth to the side, smiling playfully. "I wouldn't be so sure, Pan… besides."

He couldn't help to laugh at the look of her face. "Who said I was talking about sex?"

She dropped her hands to her sides and balled her fists. "You meant it!"

He shook his head, and grabbed her shoulders, moving her to the side and walking past her. "No, that's what you thought…"

**

* * *

**

LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP

**.**

Goten sighed. He was avoiding her, but they had a bet and it had been three weeks since the last time he saw her… in fact, it was almost over… and he would call a draw.

He had been obsessed with her and he was frustrated.

He had invited out three girls, he had kissed them… Hell, he even got laid with one of them… and it wasn't the same feeling… He just couldn't go like before, their kisses didn't satisfy him anymore… Damn Saiyan blood… He had tasted the flavor of a Saiyan mouth, the passion of a Saiyan… how could he blame Trunks? He had no feelings for Bra, he just wanted to win, but he had made a mistake… he had kissed her and he had accepted her challenge.

He liked her… of course! Who wouldn't? But he didn't have feelings for her. It was pure attraction. He wasn't a player either, he just liked women… besides, he was single, why not?

Growing up with a clueless and kind father, who was a hero too… and who was never there, along with a mother like Chichi, a hero, half-nerd like his brother and a rich, spoiled and mischievous friend like Trunks had played an important role in his personality.

He stopped being clueless and naive, thanks to Trunks, even when people would never change their point of view about him. Either way, or they see him as naive and dumb, or they see him as a player. He became clever, thanks to his mother and Gohan, not only at school, but in the art of living his own life without letting people interfere, of course… he had to fake naivety…

It was like He and Trunks had switched personalities, but Trunks hadn't got a chance… He thought about Trunks for a minute and tilted his head to the side, pondering about Trunks' life.

Vegeta and Bulma with their extreme personalities obliged Trunks to be responsible. Trunks was caring because his father wasn't. He was responsible because Bulma threw all the responsibilities on him, every time she had a new project, more important than her duties at CC. At least that was Bulma's point of view…

They had, both, implanted part of them at Trunks personality, maybe in the perfect quantities to shape him in what he was now…

Trunks didn't like his job, but he was the economic head of the family, he was commited and dedicated, honorable and respectful like Vegeta. He had inherited the sharp tongue of both of his parents, but he had chosen to ignore it, except when he was teased or provoked. He was always in control, a strong mind and body, a stone will, always anticipating to events, threats, actions and thoughts… but he was also, as unpredictable as Bulma, drawn to emotions and instincts…

Sometimes he was a bit egotistical and vane, but that was just because he had grown up in the middle of a family that had everything, good looks, brains, power and fortune.

Goten laughed, picturing Trunks in his mind. "Always with a perfect hair, a perfect suit, impeccable manners… just like Bulma…"

He laughed again, that wasn't all… he had inherited the adventurous and childish ways of Bulma, but he couldn't deny Trunks was well educated and intelligent. He was the perfect son, the perfect brother, the perfect host, the perfect boss and the perfect friend. He had a heart as big as Bulma, but he had no life…

Goten sighed, thinking about his own life.

He didn't have the same luck. He wasn't rich and he had to work hard for every penny. He wasn't a genius but he was great at his job, and honestly, he didn't give a damn if he knew about something else… he was good at what he wanted to be good. In fact, he liked to read, but he wouldn't say it, to avoid comparisons between brothers, and that was what he didn't want to happen. He had had a hard time when everyone compared him to Gohan or Goku.

He was a technology man, almost as good as Trunks. He wasn't a hero like his father, but he helped everyone. He wasn't as organized as Trunks, but he took care of everything around him… his cleaning bots were his own hands.

His credit card and his cell was paid on time, his clothes were clean and ironed, and his room wasn't as messy as everyone guessed it was.

The money from the tournaments was in a bank account, with Chichi's name on it. He ate a lot, but he knew how to cook his own food and sometimes, he helped his mother. He didn't live afraid of the next threat to Earth, he just lived plenty each second of his life… He worked out, just in case… and he dated a lot of women, secretly hoping to find what everybody else had found… until he got tired of looking for the right one and decided to stop looking, but keep waiting.

He wouldn't give up on life as Trunks did. Trunks wanted attention, he simply didn't care…

Sometimes both wanted to have what the other had, but deep inside them, they were much alike, more than they wanted to admit.

Both had complex personalities. They cared for each other. They were free when they were together; they laughed, played, trained, joked and even cried together. Their ethic values were deep and high, honor, friendship, justice, loyalty, family, freedom and love. They could have fun or talk about serious things or problems. They loved to analyze things and people, and both feared introducing a woman to their families… knowing the immediate reaction of their mothers. Their mothers were friends and their fathers were rivals, but they didn't care… What the Son's and the Briefs' did, had nothing to do with their friendship… They were both of a kind that didn't belong to any species… hybrids, freaks, sons of half-apes tailed aliens, powerful… and lonely.

Goten winced. They had another thing in common… both had messed up with family… but he wasn't as stupid as Trunks, he would stop this before he ended seducing her… it wasn't like him to do that… he wouldn't seduce her just for her looks, simply because he didn't have feelings for her and she was part of the family… well, almost. It wasn't like he was prude, of course not, he liked women and he dated as many as them as he could, but he didn't lie to them… they knew what he wanted, even when they didn't know what he really wanted, what he really was looking for. Bra was gorgeous, but lust and attraction weren't in his value's list.

He stood up, ready to fly away. He shook his head, it was time to stop thinking about all this… Just one more week and the bet would be over…

He turned his head around quickly. "What the…"

He knew it… Gohan would find out about the pictures, sooner or later, and he was going to be pissed… no, not pissed… mad…

**

* * *

**

Predictable

**. **

CC. Sunday night.

Vegeta smirked. The older brat was furious and he was so predictable... He knew he would come to him, at least, he was the only one who could take Gohan's anger, and he was always in for a good spar.

He leaned against the Gravity room wall, if Trunks would be here, Gohan would kill him. Now Trunks would start training, that, if he wanted to live enough to have heirs…

Gohan opened the door. He chuckled bitterly, it was unlocked… Somehow he knew Vegeta would be waiting for him. Vegeta was so predictable…

He stepped inside the GR and crossed his arms. "You knew I would come."

Vegeta nodded, uncrossing his arms.

Gohan dropped his arms and buried his eyes in the Prince. "You know why I'm here, don't you?"

Vegeta nodded again and took a fight stance. "Don't waste my time brat and lock the door."

Gohan stared at him and turned around, locking the door. Then he opened his legs, leaning his body forward. His fists at each side of his body. "Are you ready?"

An energy blast headed to his chest, was the answer. He easily dodged the attack and jumped off the floor, transforming in Super Saiyan.

Vegeta smirked and transformed too. He had missed training with a good opponent.

**

* * *

**

Sixth sense.

Goten touched down on the Briefs back yard. He had sensed Gohan and he knew his brother needed to bend up all the frustration. He knew this would happen and he couldn't blame him, those pictures were really bold.

He shook his head chuckling. "Son of a bitch… _Why don't you ask her?" _

He shook his head again. He had bought the lie, they all had. Of course Pan didn't like Zen… it had been just a facade to punish Gohan and Trunks, but they didn't deserve to know it and he wasn't going to tell them the truth. "It's funny how clear you can see when you are not blinded by jealousy…"

A voice startled him. "Now you lost it, Goten… speaking alone?"

He didn't even turn. He knew to whom belongs that voice. He shrugged. "I guess I'm still shocked by the news."

Bra stepped closer and leaned against the same tree. "You had to be blind not to notice, Goten. She always liked him."

Goten shook his head. "I knew that, I'm shocked about Trunks."

Bra glanced at him over her shoulder. "It was just a matter of time."

Goten laughed, not believing in her words. "Oh, come on, next you will be telling me you knew Trunks liked her."

Bra lifted her chin with arrogance. "Of course I knew it."

Goten narrowed his eyes, turning to look at her. "That's not true."

Bra smirked, resting her head on the tree trunk. "Yeah, I knew it. I have a sixth sense, you know."

He chuckled. "Yeah, right. Now that you are a fortune teller, why don't you tell me my future?"

She narrowed her eyes. He wanted to play, fine with her. She smiled and grabbed his hand, running her fingernails on his palm, while she buried her eyes on his.

He almost pulled away his hand. She had tickled his hand, provoking forbidden senses inside him. He knew she was teasing him and he wasn't going to lose. Oh, no. If she thought she could win with that little and old trick, she had another thing coming. He pushed himself off the tree. "Go ahead."

She smirked, she had detected the small movement of his fingers. She looked down at his hand and ran her tongue over her front teeth. "You are going to receive something…"

He arched an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

She leaned closer, pretending to be reading the palm of his had. "Something you won't like…"

He chuckled, throwing back his head. "Really? And what's that?"

She smiled wickedly and kicked his ankle, making him lose his balance. That was what he deserved for what he did to her, last time he was at CC. "A kick, asshole."

She tried to make him fall on his butt, and pushed him hard, but he reacted fast and placed the other hand on the tree, keeping her hand on his. "Oh, no. You would need more than this to make me fall."

She was going to shout, but he covered her mouth with a hand and trapped her between the tree and his body. "Now, let me read yours, Bra. I can guess your future, too."

She opened her eyes wide, letting him slid his fingers down her hand.

He rubbed softly the tip of her fingers and slid up his hand, in a caress motion, until he was caressing the palm of her hand. His eyes never left hers. "You will receive something…"

She blinked, nervous of his next words.

He smiled, his breath invading her nostrils. "Something you want…"

He trailed off while his eyes started running down her face to rest on her lips. Then he returned to her eyes. "And you will like it."

She gulped, her eyes running from his eyes to his mouth.

He dropped her hand, grabbing softly her neck.

Her eyes fluttered close, his fingertips were as soft as a feather, caressing the skin of her neck and moving to the back, slowly, like a low motion movie, a romantic one.

She could feel his gingers sliding on her skin, provoking multiple shivers to run down her spine.

He slid his fingers down her arm again, touching her hand. Then, he closed the gap between them, almost brushing their lips together.

She closed her eyes, holding her breath. It was useless to deny she wanted him to kiss her.

He smirked when he saw her close her eyes. He pulled away, raising her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on it.

She opened her eyes, blushing. She pulled away her hand, turning her head to the side. "You are an idiot, Goten."

He faked an innocent look. "Why? You liked it, don't you?"

She narrowed her eyes, pushing him away. "NO! I didn't."

He smiled, leaning against the tree again. "You shouldn't be here alone with a man, at night, Bra."

She shook her hand like she wanted to erase the feeling of his lips on her hand. "As if…"

He raised an eyebrow, placing his hands into his pockets. "Oh no, of course you don't have to worry about me, you are safe, I don't like teens."

She stepped in front of him. "WHAT? I'm not a teen!"

He knew she would react to that line. "Fine. A young woman, then. A very young one… Don't misunderstand me, Bra. You are beautiful, just not my type."

She shook her head in disbelief, looking at him, shrugging his shoulders. "What?"

He shrugged again, turning his head as if his words had no importance. "I don't like spoiled teens, even if they have beautiful blue eyes, like you."

He turned his head, looking deeply into her eyes.

She froze. Had he just complimented her and offended her at the same time? She didn't know what to say and she reacted by instinct, slapping him.

He opened his mouth in surprise. Had she just slapped him?

She turned around and walked away, leaving him there, leaning against the tree with a confused face.

He stood there, shocked. Too late to react, but this wasn't going to end like this.

He waited there, until Gohan left. He seemed battered but comforted. All the tension was gone. Goten took off and reached him. Both flew back to Mt. Paoz in silence. Words weren't necessary.

**

* * *

**

Monday Morning.

Trunks woke up late. Last night had been a hell of a night. Pan's temper exploded without a warning and he had had to shield the room from her attacks… with his body, of course, and he had ended sleeping in the couch.

He stretched out his arms and legs, crackling his neck to both sides. She was gone… of course, Damn. This woman was as fiery as Chichi… and the worse part, was that he liked it… not that he didn't like when she was gentle and loving, he liked that part too.

**

* * *

****Don't answer. Don't listen.**

Bra climbed off the car, singing contently. She had had a great weekend. She had finally get rid of Hiro and she was happy about it. The car hovered off the floor and she pushed the automatic pilot, typing the coordinates. She was going to relax in her way to College.

Her senses kicked in. A shadow was flying at the same speed, just by her window. She turned to the window just to see Goten's smiley face. She pushed the automatic pilot off and stopped the car. "What are you doing?"

Goten grinned and opened the door. He climbed on the car and closed the door. "You left yesterday. I didn't have the chance to answer."

She raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "You didn't have to answer, it was a slap, not a question."

He raised his eyebrows as well and pushed the stand button. "In case you didn't know, a slap deserves an answer…"

Bra looked at him with a half-smile. "And that would be?"

He smirked, waiting for her curiosity to kick in.

She unfastened her belt and moved, leaning against her side to face him. "I'm listening."

He smiled and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close. "You don't have to listen."

She struggled in his grip, trying to break free. "Of cours…"

He silenced her, crashing his lips on hers.

None of them closed their eyes. He was going to break her will… oh yes. But then, she made a sudden move and opened her mouth, biting softly his lip while lifting an eyebrow.

He blinked. He hadn't expected her to do that. He narrowed his eyes slightly… it was a challenge… she wanted to trick him… He smiled flirtatiously against her lips and ran his tongue over her lips.

She pulled out her tongue caressing his.

The contest began and both were willing to win. Both pulled away slightly, never closing their eyes while their tongues played together to surrender the other.

Finally, they started kissing each other. Both wanted to close their eyes, but any of them did it, until both deepened the kiss… and there was no winner… just a man and a woman kissing passionately.

His hands reached her waist and her arms found their way to his neck.

He couldn't stop and she didn't want him to.

She pulled away slightly and tilted her head to the side, while he kissed her neck. She ran her fingers down his back and he bit softly, the skin between her earlobe and her shoulder.

She moaned softly, arching her back and clawed her finger nails on his back.

He grunted, biting harder, while one of his hands roamed all the way from her waist up to her underarm, and then, he opened his eyes, conscious of his actions.

He breathed on her neck and pulled away, faking everything had been planned. "That's my answer. Have a nice day, Bra."

He climbed out of the car and winked an eye. "By the way… you are right about something… You are not a teen."

The look on her face was priceless. She was really shocked.

She looked at him until he disappeared in the sky. Her hands were trembling. She didn't go to College that day. She needed to think, she was falling for him and that shouldn't be happening.

**

* * *

**

The

**genius' advice.**

She stormed in the lab and leaned against the door "I need to talk to you."

Bulma looked at her daughter and took off her glasses. Bra had been crying, her eyes were puffy and red, and she looked desperate. "What is it?"

Bra stood there and dropped her head. "I don't know what to do."

Bulma smiled softly and stood up. "Let's go to your bedroom."

Bra nodded and followed her.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 10. Consequences**

Author notes. Thanks so much for your reviews: remembering childhood, Phantasom, Mizqt, rogue 97 (2), Nicenipps and Apolonia86, my dear betareader.

You know how much it means to me that you write a review, so please, keep writing. Apolonia86, you know how much I appreciate your help, I just wanted to say Thank You. Dear readers, Thank you for reading this story and I hope you like long chapters, lol. Dont forget to review, your point of view will help me very, very much.

* * *


	11. Advice

lt;hr>

Dislcaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the charactrs of the Dragon Ball Series

* * *

lt;P**The ****genius'****advice.**

She stormed in the lab and leaned against the door "I need to talk to you."

Bulma looked at her daughter and took off her glasses. Bra had been crying, her eyes were puffy and red, and she looked desperate. "What is it?"

Bra stood there and dropped her head. "I don't know what to do."

Bulma smiled softly and stood up. "Let's go to your bedroom."

Bra nodded and followed her.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11.

**Advice.**

Bulma waited until Bra sat down on the couch. "What is it, Bra?"

Bra covered her face and started shaking. "I'm in troubles and… I… I … don't know what to do… I did something really stupid."

Bulma's face dropped. She knew Bra was strong. She wouldn't cry unless… "It's a boy, isn't it?"

Bra nodded, sobbing loudly. "I'm in big shit, Mom, really. I screwed it and there's no way to undo what I did."

Bulma raised a hand to her chest and kept silent for a moment. There is just a thing you can't undo… She hadn't expected this… of course she was fine with it, but… Bra was so young… She gulped, looking at her daughter. She was worried for her, she seemed devastated. "Listen, don't worry. I will help you."

Bra wiped off her tears, trying to smile. "I know mom, thank you."

Bulma wrapped her arms around Bra and lowered her voice. "Does he know?"

Bra pulled away and shook her head several times. "No, of course not."

Bulma sighed, looking at Bra's face. "Have you told someone?"

Bra shook her head again. "No! No one would understand it. Not even he."

Bulma placed a hand on Bra' shoulder. "How do you know? Look, Bra, what you are going through is…"

Bra pulled away, cutting her off. "NO! It's not! What do you think everyone would say?"

Bulma shook her head, sadly. "Okay, I hate to admit it's a surprise, but I know what you are going through, believe me…"

Bra stood up and balled her hands. "No! You don't."

Bulma bit her lip. Of course she knew it. Trunks was a living proof of that. "When did you find out?"

Bra turned around slowly. "When? I don't know. I'm not even sure, today, I guess."

Bulma sighed in relief. "Fine, then there's a chance."

Bra narrowed her eyes in confusion, shifting her weight on the bed. "A chance of what?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "A chance that you are not pregnant, Bra."

Bra opened her mouth in shock. "What? I'm not pregnant, Mom!"

Bulma smiled softly, it was useless to avoid the subject. "There's no need to panic, Bra. I'll run a test and we will know it."

Bra slammed her feet on the floor and yelled. "I wasn't talking about that! I'm not pregnant!"

Bulma blinked. Shit… "You weren't?"

Bra's eyes sparkled with anger. "NO!"

Both kept silent for a while.

Bra stood up and shifted to her mother' side. Okay, maybe she had been over dramatic about it. She had to admit the kind of words she chose weren't the right ones, but what was her mother thinking? She wouldn't be that dumb… and, wait… how did her mother knew that she… She breathed in and out a few times, there was no way her mother knew that… but then again, why had her mother thought of that at the first opportunity?

Bulma ran a hand through her hair. When Bra had said that, she thought only in that possibility. She knew Bra had been dating that guy, Hiro, and she seemed pretty interested at the beginning. She wasn't sure if they had slept together or not, but she knew Bra was kind of passionate, about every thing and well… she had heard Pan and Bra talking about it. She knew Bra was not that innocent.

Bra was the first one to talk. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Bulma sighed, her chest heaving. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. Now, do you mind if we start all over?"

Bra nodded her head and told Bulma everything.

**

* * *

**

Advanced

**advice.**

"How that boy makes you feel?"

"I don't know"

"Are you sure you don't know?"

"Yes."

"Does he understand you?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he loves you?"

"No."

"Well, you don't need to be sad about it, because he likes you, right?"

"I don't know."

"How can you NOT know? I mean, look at you! If he doesn't like you is because he is blind and stupid!"

"…"

"Maybe he doesn't open up, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like you. What do you really think? Do you, deep inside, think that he likes you?"

"Yes."

"Look, Bra. You are not helping me. If you want an advice, I need some information."

"He is strong, handsome, arrogant, lucky… a manwhore and a real bastard!"

"Oh no! Don't tell me you like that kind of man?"

She gave Bulma a hard look, full of irony.

"I liked them too, but… your father is something else. We are talking about different men. He is a Saiyan."

Bra looked at her fixedly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Okay. I don't care about him. You like him, right?"

Bra nodded.

"And you want him, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you don't want him to withdraw, right?"

Bra nodded again.

"Then you will have to seduce him, make him feel you are a need, the right one, the woman he wants to be with."

"What should I do?"

"Everything has to be subtle, but getting all his needs drawn to you at the same time. You need to make him let his guard down.

"How?"

"Distract him with your beauty and charm, then stab him with your sharp tongue, but at the same time, make him feel relaxed and free around you. Don't question him, don't make the first open move, but spend more time with him, slowly… conquer his mind, will and body. Let chemistry act by itself. He has to stop holding back to you, make his affective side show… and whatever you do, don't let him see you as needy or weak…"

Bra was stunned, no wonder why she had conquered her father's heart.

"Okay, forget about the weak thing… that only works with Saiyans. What is really important for every man is: Don't ever give up, don't back out a challenge."

"He is too clever… a lot of women had tried to catch him before…"

"You are not every other women… you are Bra Briefs!"

"He is just a prey impossible to catch."

"Remember he already has plenty of women to choose. What will make you different? What will make you a real catch for him? Did you know that the most elusive animals are the easiest to catch?"

"Let me explain it to you…"

**

* * *

**

Two hours later.

"And whatever it happens, don't get emotional around him. Have him always waiting for more. See? Sometimes reverse psychology really works."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"It WILL work, believe me. There's no one as hard to catch as your father… and I still have him. Now, you are MY daughter, you can do it. That's why I'm sharing this with you and only you."

"Thanks, mom."

"Just remember and repeat it, if necessary. You are the best woman and his best choice. No one will beat you, neither physically nor emotionally. You are powerful, it's in your mind and in your blood. He will end at your feet."

Her mother left with a smile and Bra wrapped her arms around a pillow. Her mother was just great and a real genius.

**

* * *

**

Need for a spar.

Trunks was having a great time. Tuesday morning… he didn't go to work yesterday and he didn't have to work tomorrow… Seven days in heaven and five more to come… if only Pan wasn't so angry about everything…

She grunted, standing up again. "I'm bored. I want to spar. Let's go."

Trunks blinked, placing the remote to the side. "Spar? No, I'm enjoying my time off."

She giggled, grabbing his ankles in an attempt to pull him off the bed. "Come on, don't be lazy!"

He laughed, resisting her attempts. "Yes, I'm lazy now."

She put more strength in her pulls. "Come on, we will have fun."

He shook his head while chuckling. "No. The bed is comfy. We can have some fun in here, too."

She stopped and slapped his ankles away. "Don't even start with that."

Trunks chuckled and swayed his legs off the bed. "Hey! I didn't mean it like that!"

She crossed her arms, running her eyes from his eyes to his shoulders. "Yeah, sure… like what? Watching TV?"

He laughed, standing up completely and walking to her side. "What about a pillow fight?"

She rolled her eyes, tilting her head to the side. "I grew up, Trunks… I'm not into those games anymore…"

He raised his eyebrows, thoughts flooding about what kind of games she would be into now. He shook his head like he wanted to forget about that and sneaked an arm around her waist. "Aww, come on."

She slapped his hand away and shook her head. "Let's spar, Trunks."

He sighed and wrapped both arms around her. "We can't, Pan."

She sighed too, not pulling away. "Let's just pick some place in the middle of the sea…"

He raised an eyebrow, pulling her close. "And if they spot us?"

She placed her hands on his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt. "We can always pretend we are swimming."

Trunks sighed, knowing she would end persuading him. "Fine, but if they spot us, you'll do as I tell you."

Pan squealed and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He chuckled, returning the hug.

After a couple of seconds, both pull away with red faces and avoiding each other's eyes.

**

* * *

**

Water games.

They had been sparring for about an hour, when Trunks stopped in middle air and turned his head to the beach. "I told you. They are here."

Pan raised her hand to her chest, still panting. "They can't see us, Trunks."

Trunks looked at her and started taking off his turned and ripped tank top. "They are in a boat, Pan. What I they saw us in the sailboat?"

Pan winced in disgust. "What are you doing?"

He started flying down the water. "They can't see us wearing this. Get under the water! Now!"

Pan frowned, but she jumped into the water. She blinked and stared at him. "What do we do now? Swim?"

Trunks chuckled. "No, they would see your tank top all ripped, Pan. Get your shoulders under the water."

He watched the boat approaching and rushed to her side. It would be weird if The Press saw them just there. "Now, don't get all stiffly, but… we need to… well…"

She gave him a suspicious look. "What?"

He glanced at the boat. "They won't leave until they get what they want, you know…"

She knotted her eyebrows together. "And that is?"

He sighed, raising his eyebrows with worry. "I'm sorry, Pan."

She looked at him even more confused than before. "Sorry? Why?"

He pulled her close with a firm hand around her waist. "Just do what I tell you, okay?"

She nodded and opened her mouth to ask, when she heard him whisper.

"Kiss me."

She blinked a few times, opening her mouth in surprise, but it was too late… Trunks closed the distance between them and kissed her.

She struggled, but then, he grabbed her neck and moved to her ear. "Keep your arms under water…"

She gritted her teeth and whispered an inch away from his mouth. "How dare you? Don't touch me! I don't want to kiss you."

He slid his hand to the back of her head and held her close to him. "You used to love it."

She frowned, ready to push him away, when he kissed her again. She heard the boat engine somewhere near and changed her mind.

He smiled against her lips. She had her mouth closed. He was still angry about her, moving on so fast and dating another guy, but he couldn't deny the chemistry and the big attraction between them. He whispered again. "Even if you hate me now, you know we have to do this, so they will believe we didn't marry just because of the pictures. So, let's just pretend we both enjoy this kiss."

She balled her hands under the water, and then wrapped her arms around his waist with fury, digging her nails in his flesh.

He closed his eyes, feeling her nails clawed in his waist. He murmured against her lips. "You will pay for this, Pan."

She smirked and replied with a very low voice. "We'll see."

He opened his mouth and started kissing her. He almost opened his eyes when she kissed him back. She was in the game… and knowing her, she wouldn't give up.

Pan heard the cameras taking pictures of them, and she thrust her tongue inside his mouth. She almost choked when she felt his body shiver. Oh yes… he was going to pay.

His hand slid to her hip, pulling her close while the other caressed the back of her neck, holding her in place.

The Kiss became passionate in seconds and soon, they forgot about revenges, reporters and games.

Trunks kissed her hungrily, demanding an answer. She moaned against his mouth, kissing him back wildly.

He had missed her kisses. God, he had missed her.

She slid her right hand to his lower back, caressing his tail scar, earning a loud moan from him.

The boat had left five minutes ago, but they hadn't noticed and he didn't care.

She noticed the boat wasn't there when she felt something else pressed to her abdomen. Oh God! What was she doing? She stopped caressing his tail scar and pulled away, breathless. "They left, Trunks."

He half-opened his eyes and started kissing her neck. "Who?"

Pan rolled her eyes to the back of her head. She had to resist, she had to. "The Press… the boat, Trunks."

He pulled away just enough to whisper against her skin. "No, they are around here."

She blinked, looking at the sea. "No, Trunks. I can't see them."

He bit her neck softly. "I know, but they are around here, I can sense them."

She almost fell for it. His kisses felt so good, his closeness was so tempting. She moved her hands to his shoulders, closing her eyes again.

He complained, grabbing one of her hands and returning it to his waist. "Don't. I like it."

Her heartbeat was fast and loud. Her breath was loud and deep. "I know."

He started swimming to the sailboat, keeping her trapped in his arms, while he trailed kisses from her neck to her shoulders.

Suddenly, she felt she wasn't in the water anymore. Her back landed on the wood floor of the sailboat and she felt his body on top of her, pressed hard against all the right places.

His hands had left her waist to travel up and down her sides.

She arched her back, kissing his neck, but the sun rays hit her face and her eyes fluttered open, just to realize where that way was leading to.

She pushed him off her and stood up, avoiding his questioning look. "They are gone. Let's go back to the hotel."

The silence was unbearable. Any of them had pronounced a word, both were regretting their actions and their pride. Both were angry and stressed. Reality was, their bodies were in fire, just like their soul… and both knew they could do nothing about it.

**

* * *

**

End of the Trip.

They spent the rest of the honey moon avoiding each other. They had fun, but they didn't let their instincts take over again. If it wasn't Pan, it was Trunks who stopped a romantic or intimate scene from happening.

The worst part were the nights… sleeping in the same bed. They had been just about to fall from the bed many times, due to their panic to touch each other's body in their sleep.

**

* * *

**

Welcome.

Five days later. Sunday morning.

Pan wanted to die when they came back. Bulma and Videl were waiting for them at the airport. Bulma told them about The Press and about the house they were living in from now on.

Trunks and Pan rolled their eyes. At least, they wouldn't be living at CC, but honestly… Bulma didn't need to mention that it was because they needed privacy and both families didn't want them to feel uncomfortable around CC with the SCANDAL of their pictures.

Both blushed when Videl told them that Gohan was still angry and they didn't want him checking on them or paying daily visits to see if they were JUST friends as they had assured…

Of course both refused to go to CC. A welcome party… that was just what they DIDN'T need… Just to think of Krilin, Roshi and Oolong's comments was enough to keep them away a month.

**

* * *

**

New House.

Pan paled after walking around the new house. She had opened all the rooms, they were all empty… except one… their bedroom.

Trunks cursed under his breath… this had their mothers' signature on it…

Were they not going to leave them alone? Were they not going to let them live in peace and solve their own issues and mistakes? No… it seemed they wouldn't do that…

So, Pan and Trunks made an agreement… They wouldn't let them interfere… they were together in this, for better or for worse…

**

* * *

**

The first week.

Next Friday.

It had been an odd week with both living together. They were both neat, so it wasn't a big deal to keep the house clean, besides, they didn't have any furniture, except for their bedroom and the kitchen.

The first thing they did when they came back from work on Monday, was buying a whole bedroom for Pan. Trunks wanted to buy a living room but Pan didn't want to choose it, arguing it was HIS house and she wouldn't live there more than six months, when they had planned to get a divorce.

Trunks insisted all week until she agreed on Thursday. Trunks knew it would be hard to persuade her, but he didn't feel like just picking up any living room by himself.

Trunks ate at CC or out, so she didn't need to cook for two, although she insisted they had turns to cook breakfast and supper.

**

* * *

**

Dinner

** Time.**

It had been a long day. Thanks God it was Friday. She had prepared a great dinner, although it was a waste of time to cook just for one person. She had Saiyan appetite and that meant cooking for five at least.

She walked upstairs and took a bath. Her appetite could wait… she needed to relax and a hot bath was the answer. Trunks wouldn't be here until night, so she was alone and tired, a long bath and a nice dinner would be great.

Trunks opened the door and blinked, it smelled delicious… He smiled, maybe she was in a good mood. His meeting had been canceled and he had called Pan to tell her he would have an extra hour for lunch. She didn't pick up the phone, so he left a message, telling her he would be home at lunch time.

She didn't call him and he supposed she didn't want to go out with him. Anyway, he didn't want to be at CC, he was really tired. He had thought of ordering food and eat it at his house.

He grinned like a kid would do in front of a birthday cake. He never thought she would be so great to make him something to eat. Okay, maybe she didn't want to eat with him, but she had prepared something delicious for him. She probably had eaten by this hour. Maybe she was avoiding him, but anyway, it was sweet of her to think of him and cook him something so great. She was probably locked in her room, because he called her three times and she didn't answer. Well, he wouldn't waste all this food… the table was already set and he was starving.

Pan woke up and stretched her arms lazily. The water was cold, that meant she had slept on… maybe her food wasn't even warm by now… God! She was so hungry now… it was good to have a microwave to heat up the food…

She put on an orange tank top with spaghetti straps, olive capris and brown sandals. She ran downstairs, feeling her stomach grumbling.

She froze at the door… her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. "Trunks!"

Trunks turned around smiling. "Hi Pan! That was great, thank you."

She stared at him and then at the empty pans. "Where's my food?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes with confusion. "I ate it, Pan. I told you it was delicious."

Her features changed slowly, at the realization he had eaten HER food and she had nothing to eat. "You ate ALL the food, Trunks!"

He looked at her more confused than before. "Of course I did. I wouldn't be that ungrateful to reject it."

Pan's jaw dropped open and she balled her hands. "And you still have the cynicism to mock me?"

He pulled back his chair, just to hear a loud thump on the floor. His back… She had jumped on him and both fell to the floor. She trapped him under her weight and punched hard his stomach. "How dare you? I want my food back!"

He didn't react on time and winced when she hit him, burping loudly due to the punch.

She got angrier than before. "You are a pig, Trunks!"

She sat on his lap, her thighs pressing his hips hard. "I don't care what you need to do, but I need to eat NOW!"

Then she grabbed his tie harshly.

He grabbed her hands and powered up, hovering off the floor. He changed their positions. "What's wrong with you? You made me lunch and now you are angry because I ate it?"

She gritted her teeth. "Are you crazy? Why would I make you lunch if you don't even eat here? That was MY lunch!"

He blinked in surprise, narrowing his eyes after a second. "That's really mean, Pan. You knew I was going to come for lunch and you cooked just for you? I even invited you to go out for lunch and you didn't return my call!"

Pan tilted her head to the side and stopped struggling. "That's not true, Trunks. You didn't call me and you didn't invite me!"

He let go of her hands, standing up. "Of course I did!"

She stood up and grabbed his arm to make him turn around. "You didn't!"

He crossed his arms, still with Pan's hand on his arm. "I even left a message! Don't pretend you don't know!"

She blinked and walked to the table, grabbing her cell to check if she had messages.

Trunks rolled his eyes, grabbing her cell. He placed it on the table and pointed out to the telephone in the living room. "There!"

Pan looked at the telephone… a green light flashing… the answering machine… She glanced at Trunks and gulped. She had totally forgotten to check the messages…

She bit her lip and walked to the answering machine. Her face paled when she pressed the "play" button and Trunks' voice was heard. Shit…

She turned to look at him and gave him an apologetic smile.

His face was knotted in a frown. He crossed his legs by the ankles and tilted his head to the side. "Well?"

She sat down on the couch. "You could have asked me when you came back from the office…"

He rolled his eyes again. "I called you three times when I came back and you didn't answer… In fact, I shouted…"

She twisted her lower lip to the side, biting softly on it. "I'm sorry, Trunks."

He sighed. He wasn't going to fight over this… he should have known she wouldn't make him lunch. He dragged himself to the couch. "Let's go somewhere, you are hungry."

She was red for embarrassment. He was sometimes, so gentle…

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on, Pan. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

He returned to CC after lunch and Pan decided to prepare a great supper to apologize and make up for all the trouble.

When he came back at eight, he was welcomed by a very different Pan… The Pan he remembered. She even cooked his favorite food and served wine. They had a great time that night.

**

* * *

**

The perfect morning.

She woke up early next day, still guilty of attacking Trunks. She made breakfast and ran upstairs, sneaking in his bedroom.

He was sound asleep. She kneeled down on the floor and shook his head softly. "Wake up, Trunks."

His eyes fluttered open and he stared at her, thinking it was an hallucination.

Her face came closer, while her hand pulled a strand of hair out of his face. "Time to get up, Trunks."

He blinked and raised a hand, grabbing her head. This was the perfect morning. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled, running a finger across his jaw. "Waking you up."

He kept looking at her. His mouth opened slightly. The only thing he needed to make this morning perfect was a kiss from her. Dende! He could get used to live like this…

He chuckled and slid under the covers, pulling them over his head. "I'm sleepy."

She chuckled, knowing he wanted to stay in bed longer, just like a little boy. She slid her hand under the blankets and placed it on his stomach, tracing patterns on it. "I made you breakfast."

He answered from under the covers. "Really?"

She laughed, caressing his belly button. "Yeah, and I bet you are hungry. Your stomach already started complaining."

He chuckled, pushing the covers aside and grabbing her hand. "My stomach is only answering to your fingers."

She blushed, pulling away her hand, but he pulled her to his side. "It's your fault, Pan. You mentioned food… What did you cook?"

She laughed again, letting him pull her close. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, orange juice, toasts, pancakes and coffee."

His stomach rumbled louder this time and he rolled to the side, burying his face in her hair. "Sounds great."

She couldn't help it, it was so tempting… She ran her fingers up and down his hair in a slow motion, caressing his scalp. "Get up, Trunks or you are gonna be late."

He complained, nuzzling her neck. "I can be late… I'm the boss."

She closed her eyes, sliding her hands to his shoulders. "Trunks… get up."

He pulled away and locked his eyes on hers. His voice turned serious. "Do you really want me to get up? Because I don't."

She blushed furiously and diverted her eyes. "Yes."

**

* * *

**

Hide and Seek games.

A week later. Saturday. Capsule Corporation.

Bra was hysterical. Two weeks… it had been two weeks since the last time she saw Goten at Trunks and Pan's welcome party.

Pan had started to work again for Trunks, but she was sure it was just to avoid everyone. She had talked to them just twice and they seemed to be always busy, or tired, or out…

Of course that didn't stop her and she asked openly what had happened, arguing she had the right to know.

Idiots… both told her different stories… with just one thing in common… they had a mistake letting their hormones take over… just a couple of times… yeah, sure…

They couldn't even talk about it… idiots… their stories didn't match. It didn't take too much to know both were lying… the truth was there… and she was going to find it.

Maybe they were right about the hormones… but a couple of times? Ha! As if she was going to believe that crap… three different places… and just a couple of times? Sure…

Goten had avoided her at the party, on purpose… he even had the gusts to say hello and ask if she wanted to have dinner with him… asshole! She accepted just to hear that he would "call her in a couple of weeks"… she was angry, upset and furious… She had been waiting for his call, two weeks and he hadn't called.

Her Saiyan spirit was boiling to get out and she was going to free it. Time for Bulma's plan. The time of the bet was over, but she didn't care… She didn't care because he had avoided her on purpose and that wasn't fair.

She grabbed the phone and called Pan. She was decided to end those hide and seek games, Trunks and Pan had been playing. Two weeks and they had made up every excuse to avoid everyone.

After a long talk, Pan agreed to go with her to the mall. It would be better to meet Bra at the mall than at home.

**

* * *

**

Boredom.

Trunks glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door closing behind Pan. He breathed deeply. He was bored… he hadn't call Goten back and he knew Goten wanted to talk to him. Fine! The pool was already finished and Pan wasn't going to be there.

He invited Goten over and ordered food. He knew he couldn't avoid Goten forever.

**

* * *

**

NEW FRIENDS.

Trunks looked at Goten in shock. What was that girl doing there?

Goten shrugged and smiled. It was his way to say sorry. "I couldn't cancel our date, so I brought her. You don't mind, do you?"

Trunks shook Rosie's hand and rolled his eyes to Goten. "No… I don't mind."

Well, at least, they wouldn't talk about the pictures…

They were at the pool when Bra landed in the back yard. Both girls stared at them in shock. Who was that? What was she doing in the pool with Trunks and Goten? They looked at each other and climbed out the car.

Trunks greeted them, a little surprised they had returned in less than two hours.

Pan looked at Bra, who returned the look. To be honest, the girls just wanted to pick up some capsules, because Bra had persuaded Pan to buy some house stuff and maybe a dinning room. After the scene they found, neither Bra, nor Pan, talked about going back to the mall.

Rosie greeted them with a nonchalant smile. She was head over hills about Goten, and she didn't care if everybody noticed. This was the perfect opportunity to meet his friends and family.

Bra put on an easy going façade and said hello to Goten and the girl. Then, she excused herself arguing she needed to prove some clothes. She squeezed Pan' arm and started walking to the house.

Pan followed her in silence. The girl had said her sister was coming over, because she had just arrived from Satan City and she wanted to spend a week with her. She had mentioned too that Trunks had said it was okay to bring her…

Pan was angry, very angry… Even if this marriage was fake, she deserved respect…

Pan closed her bedroom door and looked at Bra. "You know I don't like shopping, Bra. Right?"

Bra's face lit up. "Fine! Don't worry."

Pan started tracing patterns on the floor with her foot several times before she murmured. "Is hot, isn't it?"

Bra grinned and bit her lip, glad at the comment. "Yeah… I would even ask you to get into the pool if I had a bathing suit with me…"

Pan grinned, opening the door of the closet. "I just remembered I didn't use all the bathing suits we bought at the beach."

Bra arched an eyebrow, looking at the closet. "You? Buying bath suits?"

Pan blushed as she rummaged through the clothes. "We had any clothes Bra and you know how Trunks is. He insisted we should buy enough clothes to wear something different each day… just in case The Press took… pic… tures…"

Bra chuckled. She knew how hard it was for Pan to talk about those pictures.

Pan threw the bath suits on the bed. "Pick up whatever you want."

Bra looked at them, her eyes fixed on one of them. "OMG, Pan. This one is great. I didn't know you had such a good taste… How come you didn't wear it at the beach?"

Pan rolled her eyes and looked at the side, crossing her arms. "I didn't choose that one."

Bra turned to look at her, still holding the bath suit. "Then, who did? Becau… Oh My God!"

Bra raised a hand to her mouth and started giggling. "I can't believe it! Trunks chose it!"

Pan gritted her teeth and turned to grab another suit. "Yes."

Bra frowned, putting the bath suit on the bed. "And you didn't wear it? That's rude, Pan. Trunks never choose clothes for anyone, did you hear me? Anyone!"

Pan clenched her jaw, her teeth pressed together. "I don't like those kinds of suits, Bra and you know it."

Bra put another suit over her body and looked at the mirror. "But it's beautiful, you should use it Pan, today, firstly."

Pan paled, and lowered her voice. "Why, today firstly?"

Bra ignored the question and undressed, putting on the suit. "Just try it, Pan. I'm sure you look great on it."

Pan sighed, maybe Bra was right, she had discarded the suit just because he liked it… but maybe now was the perfect time to wear it.

Bra complained about the suit, being too small for her and chose a violet bikini, putting it on, as Pan slid into the blue bath suit.

Bra squealed with happiness. The bikini was great and she looked gorgeous. Goten was going to faint when he saw her.

**

* * *

**

SISTERS.

When they opened the door, Rosie' sister was openly flirting with Trunks. He seemed to be upset.

Pan looked at him, it seemed he was swimming just to avoid the girl. Goten, in the opposite, was playing with Rosie, who seemed to take every chance to wrap her arms around him and kiss him.

Trunks looked at Pan and made a desperate gesture for her to help him.

Pan smirked. Of course she would help him…

She jumped into the water and started swimming, while Maggie cursed silently, looking at Trunks swimming after Pan.

Bra got into the water in silence, trying to remember Bulma's advice. She was better than Rosie in everything… how could that dumb choose to be with Rosie rather than to be with her…

Trunks trapped Pan in a corner and lowered his voice. "Thanks. I didn't know how to get rid of her."

Pan smiled, glancing at Maggie out of the corner of her eyes. "Any time."

**

* * *

**

After dinner.

Trunks suggested them to stay for the night. Bra accepted immediately, but Goten took his time to answer. Rosie had whispered something in his ear and he had blushed.

Bra watched the way Rosie rolled her tongue while murmuring something… of course… the slut was tempting him. What she didn't guess was that two minutes later, Goten asked Trunks if Rosie could stay too… with him.

When Trunks explained they didn't have enough beds, Goten suggested he could go the department to encapsulate his bed, that way, Bra could sleep in Pan's bedroom.

Trunks and Pan paled. That information was secret, no one should know they were sleeping in separated rooms.

Pan pretended she didn't hear and turned her head to the side. Rosie was a stranger, and no one was allowed to know that… firstly, Maggie…

Bra glared at Maggie and apologized with a sweet smile, telling her how sorry she was that there was NO room for her, that they would love to invite her too, later… when they had bought enough beds.

Maggie glared at Bra and said good bye, winking at Trunks when nobody was paying attention… anybody but Pan.

Bra smirked. There was no way she was sharing a bed with the bitch.

**

* * *

**

Later that night.

Pan knew Rosie would do everything to hitch up Trunks and Maggie. That's why, she, for the first time since they got married, picked up a night gown to sleep.

Trunks paled when he saw her close the door. The back view was great, he couldn't but wonder how the front view would be.

She walked to the bed. The gown wasn't too revealing, it was knee length, but it was a gown… and silk didn't help either. Trunks had only seen her wearing pants to sleep.

She could feel his eyes checking her up and she turned off the light quickly to hide her blush.

Bra was furious… Her ego had been hurt. She decided to swim again, maybe that would keep her mind busy. She stopped at the side of the pool and stepped back. Goten and Rosie were making out in the pool. She stared at them in shock.

Rosie half-opened her eyes, enjoying the kisses Goten placed on her neck and shoulders. She gasped and pulled away, crossing her arms in X over her chest.

Goten turned around quickly and blushed. Bra was paled, staring at them. The moonlight was shinning over her body, her blue hair cascading on her shoulders.

She stepped back again, her eyes glued to the couple. "I… I'm… sorry."

Goten hated to be caught. He hated when he blushed, but firstly, he hated when people looked at him the way Bra was looking at him. The look of disappointment of her face and her pale skin were like the worst insult. He sighed and did what he used to do when he was caught, act as if nothing had happened. "Do you want to join us?"

Bra gasped, feeling her cheeks going from red to crimson, her flesh burning with rage. "How dare you to ask me that?"

She turned around and ran into the house. Her eyes watering while she struggled to hold back her tears. Goten was just a whim. Watching them was not what it hurt her feelings… but his words… what kind of woman did he think she was? But it was HER fault… she had kissed him first, she had teased him and he had warned her, and still, she had played with fire.

When Trunks and Pan woke up next morning, neither Goten nor Rosie were there. Bra didn't have breakfast with them, saying she had a meeting with some friends.

**

* * *

**

Menage a trois.

Goten had been thinking all week about Bra's reaction. When he realized how his question had sounded, he slapped himself. Bra misunderstood the meaning... No wonder she felt terribly offended… no wonder why she left that way…

He had thought it was just that she didn't like to catch them making out. He had left to avoid a scene, but now… he knew why…

A week later.

He called her all week, but she didn't answer. It had been almost two weeks since the last time he saw her and he needed to talk to her and explain what he really meant. Apologize if it necessary…. A ménage a trois… for Dende' sake… that was what she probably thought he wanted…

He looked at his wristwatch… just 15 minutes more and he would be off from work. He spent the last three nights tracking her. He located her Ki, but she remained at CC. He had been waiting until she decided to go out, but she didn't until Thursday.

On Thursday night, he extended again his senses and realized she was out CC. He flew off, following her Ki signal at a safe rank.

He saw her air car and after two minutes, she landed near a restaurant and parked the car. She climbed off the car and slammed the door shut. She didn't bother to encapsulate it.

He pondered for a second if he should intercept her now or when she was getting out, but probably she would be with someone.

**

* * *

**

The Princess of stubborn.

He landed quickly in front of her. "I need to talk to you."

Bra narrowed her eyes and kept walking. "Get lost, Goten."

He bared his teeth and pulled her roughly against his chest.

She gasped in shock when he scooped her up in his arms and took off into the night.

He landed in a high mountain. He wasn't going to risk her running away, and he knew she hated to walk or fly, besides, she wouldn't dirty her outfit just to run away… but he was wrong…

At the first chance she stormed away, pushing him aside. "How dare you? Do you think this trick is going to stop me?"

He blinked in surprise… she didn't yell or panicked, wrong movement… He advanced a step.

Bra pushed him again and started walking away. "You forgot I'm a Saiyan too!"

He raised his eyes slightly. He kept forgetting she was the princess of stubborn… She heard her chuckle and his blood boiled, rushing to his head. Oh no… He grabbed her ankle when she had just hovered off the floor and pulled her down roughly. "You are not running away, Bra."

She hit his chest with all her strength. "I'm not running away, Jerk! I just don't want to be with you!"

It was a big surprise to realize she was in fact, hitting his chest hard and he had started to tighten his arms around her. This was the first time he had to use his strength to hold someone… and that someone was a girl.

He was having troubles to keep her quiet. "Stay still, Bra! I just want to talk to you!"

Bra kicked his ankle with her high heel. "But I don't!"

Goten clenched his teeth together, cursing the damn tool on Bra's foot. "I said STOP!"

She closed her mouth, startled at the angry voice of Goten.

He breathed in and out a few times. How the hell had she managed to make him lose control? "When we were at Trunks' house and you saw me in the poo-

She felt her fury returning and pushed his chest hard. "I don't want to talk about it!"

He grabbed her wrists with a hand and kept his arm around her waist. "Too bad, because we are going to talk about it! I asked you if you wanted to join us, it was just tha-

She struggled in his grip again. "What's wrong with you? Don't you know how to take NO for an answer?"

He opened his eyes wildly, his instinct kicked in before his mind had a chance to. "NO"

He felt a knot in his stomach. Stupid… That wasn't the answer… What was wrong with him? Seriously, he was always in control. "I didn't mean it like that. In fact, it was just that… a question."

She chuckled bitterly, rolling her eyes to the side. "Yeah, sure…"

Then her eyes posed on his. "Bull shit. You had a sarcastic expression, Goten. I'm not a teenager. I know what you meant with that question."

Goten looked at her eyes, wanting to read every emotion on them. "I wouldn't ask you that."

She lifted her head in an indignant pose. "Why should I believe you?"

Goten raised an eyebrow, out of reflex. "Because I don't lie and that's the true, besides…"

He trailed off. It would be better if he kept the explanation just to himself.

She arched an eyebrow, the question on the tip of her tongue… "Besides what?"

He let go of her hands and grabbed her chin. "That's all."

She lifted her head, looking at him in the eye. "If you are SO honest, tell me what you were going to say."

He rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "You asked for it… Fine. Because I already lived that and I would rather have one woman at the time than a ménage a trois."

She opened her mouth in shock. Had he said that?

He smirked, pushing her chin up. "Close your mouth, Bra. Don't tell me it scared you… I thought you were big enough to hear that…"

She blushed, looking at her chest. "Fine."

His eyebrow slid down while the other rose to form a questioning look. His mouth slid to the side in a half-smile. "Fine what?"

She ran her tongue over her dry lips and answered not looking up. "Fine, I believe you."

He arched both brows, amused. "What's exactly what you believe?"

She bit her lip, playing with her finger nails, which were trapped between their chests. "I believe… you didn't mean it that way. You were just being… arrogant… and stupid. That's why I misunderstood you…"

He chuckled. This girl wouldn't give up a verbal battle. "Why didn't you call me? We could have talked about this before…"

She smiled innocently. "Why would I want to call you? Is pretty evident that you were hiding from me, because you were afraid of losing the bet…"

He chuckled, amused at her words. He? Afraid? This girl was just brilliant… "Ha ha ha, no honey… I wasn't afraid, I just had important things to do. In fact, the bet is over, it ended more than three weeks ago. I would say it's a draw."

She smirked, getting confident about who had the upper hand. "Of course the bet is over… you hid yourself 27 days out of 30… and now you want to call it a draw. How convenient…"

He paled. Damn mouth of her… she had a damn sharp tongue and the best process of reasoning and thought he had seen…

She smiled through clenched teeth. Her face reflecting the smirk only Saiyans could wear at the thought of victory. Her tongue rolled smoothly, enjoying the taste of victory. "A real Saiyan never hides, neither he calls a draw, nor does he make excuses, because pride is the most important thing, even if you are just half-Saiyan."

He looked at her in shock, mouth agape. Hell! She wasn't going to pull that on him… she wasn't going to call him a looser and hint he had avoided her because he was afraid of her power of seduction. No way! Hell would have to freeze over first and even if it did, he wouldn't back down from a challenge. "Keep that beautiful mouth of yours closed, if you don't want me to close it for you. Neither I backed down, nor I was afraid of it. It was just obvious that you wouldn't win, so why waste more time. I just wanted to save you the embarrassment."

She arched an eyebrow, amused at his struggles. She would have to thank her mother later. "Those are just pity excuses. If you had been so sure, you had would have shown yourself often and you didn't. Your excuse is just pathetic."

He gritted his teeth, pulling his hands off her waist. "You inherited your father's tongue, Princess, but you are wrong, in fact, I would win even if I see you everyday…"

Her smirk deepened and her voice acquired a very confident tone. Her pose had a note of defiance in it. "Are you sure? Of course it's easy to say that when the time of the bet is over…"

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't use that excuse Bra. If that's the case, then why don't we count just the days we have been together?"

She crossed her arms, looking at him flirtatiously. "So… you are extending the time?"

He folded his arms, mimicking her pose. "YES."

She wetted her lips, lingering on them for a couple of seconds. "Then, I'm in."

He arched his brows. It wasn't going to be that easy… "But if you are willing to play the game… there are some rules, princess… rules you will have to stick up to…"

She raised her left hand and started playing with the hairs near her ear, while her right arm wrapped around her waist. "Go on…"

He smirked and ran his eyes over her frame. "First, if you play the game you accept the consequences. I'm not holding back just because you are who you are. From now on, you are just a woman, neither you are a Briefs, nor a Vegeta descendant… you are just Bra. Second, if you tease me, I'm going to tease you back and I don't want you to howl or to cry because of that. I don't want to hurt you but if you get hurt in the process is your fault for playing adult games…"

She narrowed her eyes, now he was growing confident, but if he thought he could order her around, he was so wrong…

His mouth drew a sly smile. "Third, if you hit me again, you know that I won't hit you back, never… But I'm not going to stay still. Girls like you need taming or a good slap in the butt, so if you hit me just once more, I'm going to correct you like you were a kid, so, don't be surprised if I need to slap your butt, because I will. Fourth, I won't allow you to insult me, so, if you do, I'm going to kiss you. Did you understand?"

Her eyes were two slits now. She nodded, burning her brain to give a good reply. "Anything else?"

He grinned, satisfied with his speech. "I think that's all."

Her fingers started rubbing her elbow. She lowered her voice, burying her eyes in his dark pupils. "You missed one… Fifth, you are not going to boss me around. If I let you say all that is just to give you not a single excuse when you lose. But you are not going to give all the instructions."

He smiled. He would love to tame that fiery temper… "Deal. Anything else?"

She smirked. A new idea had formed in less than five seconds. Her voice was not sharp anymore. "Yes."

He looked down at her face, waiting for the next point.

She leaned forward, hovering slightly off the ground and raised her hands, grabbing the sides of his head quickly and pulling him to her face roughly. She kissed him, opening her mouth to capture his lips in hers.

He moved back, startled at the kiss.

She moved with him, opening and closing her lips over his, in a smooth and sensual kiss.

When she felt his mouth opened, she pulled away and smirked, looking at him with amusement. "You didn't mention rules for kissing, so… I have no consequences because of this. End of the conversation."

She turned her back to him and pressed her lips together, drowning a fit of giggles.

He licked his lips, while his eyes ran all over her retreating form. His pupils shone and his features became wild. A tint of danger could be seen in his eyes. "Not so fast, Bra… I didn't think this bet included kisses, in fact… I left that part to you. I see you chose to include kisses and let them with no rules at all."

She made a face of surprise, opening her mouth in a big O. "What?"

Goten stepped forward and smiled wickedly. "So I have the same privileges, Princess… and that means I can kiss you too."

She backed a step but he advanced two. She backed again, looking at him with wide eyes.

He advanced again and closed the space between them. "Scared?"

She held his gaze, lifting her head to look at him better. "Never."

He slid his arm around her waist and ran the back of his hand down her jaw. "Good."

She knew he was going to kiss her, but she never thought it was going to be like that.

He leaned forward very slowly, until he could feel her lips against his own. He trapped her lower lip between his lips and ran his tongue over, lingering on it. Then, he moved to her upper lip and did the same.

He circled her waist with his arms and pulled her against him, breathing into her mouth. He opened his mouth, covering all her mouth. His lips slid over hers in a slow motion, like he wanted to capture the moment forever.

She half-opened her lips, still afraid that he would tease her again, but he didn't.

He kissed her fully and passionately. She kissed him back without holding back. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. One of his hands slid up her back, brushing softly her shoulders blades. He reached her nape and ran his fingers under her hair, caressing her scalp.

She arched her back, leaning into the embrace. The hand on his upper arm, slid sensually to his neck, pressing roughly every muscle, while the hand that rested on his chest, slid to his waist.

They pulled away breathless and she stared into his eyes, glancing at the dark background full of stars. He kissed her again, this time squeezing her waist.

The cell in her pocket sounded, but she ignored it. He opened his eyes and drew a half-smirk. Then the hand on her waist, slid to her hips.

She gasped and pulled away, looking at his hand in shock.

He smirked, taking out her cell with two fingers. He raised his hand and put the cell in front of her face. "Are you not going to answer?"

She blushed furiously and grabbed the cell, looking at the screen. She didn't give a damn who was calling… stupid… he had ruined a perfect kiss, the most romantic kiss of her life. She put the cell in her pocket again and cursed under her breath, turning around, but he heard her…

She almost jumped when his hands circled her waist from behind, this time in a possessive way. His face came closer to her ear.

He took a strand of hair between his teeth and brushed it away. "With me…. Around me… you will always receive more than you give."

She shivered, feeling a storm breaking inside her. Her stomach had turned up side down while funny movements played in her womb. She pressed her teeth together and remained in silence, resisting the urge to lean back her head.

He chuckled lowly, running his nose from her neck to her ear. "I heard you…"

She blinked and turned her head to the side. "What?"

His hands traveled to her hips and returned to her waist. "What did I tell you about insulting me? Don't you remember the fourth rule?"

**

* * *

**

Venting the anger.

Pan stretched out in her bed and rolled onto her side. She tossed her head, she needed to stop thinking about Trunks, but it was so hard while they shared the same house.

The resentment had vanished, but she was still hurt. It was so hard to forgive him for being an idiot. They could have lived happily… if he had loved her…

She wasn't mad at him, in fact, she still loved him. That was the main reason of her coldness, that's why she struggled to be friends with him… she hated to be so weak and don't move on. The bitterness of those thoughts made her boil in anger.

Sometimes he seemed to be mad at her, but he had no reason to be. She had been tempted to ask him if the reason was Zen, she had felt the need to tell him that all Zen's issue was fake, that she never had cheated on him, because that was what he had thought and she was almost sure about that.

She had been worried about Vegeta. When he saw her with Zen, he had shaken his head and in the first chance he had whispered: _"Have you lowered your standards?"_ He would have find out it was just a lie… but he didn't have time. He would have beaten her for being so stupid to choose a weakling weirdo… and maybe she deserved it…

But Trunks deserved it too for being stupid and don't realize she had done it just to teach her father a lesson… Fine! Maybe she had two reasons… and the second was to make him feel jealous thinking she didn't love him anymore…

She chuckled bitterly and couldn't help to power up. "Ha… like he cares…"

She straightened her back and placed her hands on the mattress, scanning the room to find something that could help her to vent up all her anger and frustration.

She raised both eyebrows looking at Trunks' jacket… She tightened her lips and formed a Ki ball in her hand and blasted the jacket.

A wicked grin formed on her face at the remnants of the jacket. Oh yes… he loved that jacket with the CC logo on the sleeve…

Trunks knocked at her door, worried at the spike of energy. "Pan, are you okay?"

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 11.**

**

* * *

**

**Author notes: T**hank you so much for your reviews: Apolonia 86, Rogue97, mizqt, Trupan, Remembering childhood, Phantasom, Zhealy, Super Saiyin Panny, saskia, Thelastsaiyan1991. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I appreciate you took the time to review. Those kinds of things are what really matters, that you take those minutes to let me know that you like it. I hope you let me know if the story draws out or if a character is ooc. This story will have 15 chapters, more or less. Thank you so much.

Thanks for the advice about separatin stories, you are very right, Trunks and Pan story should have ended in the last chapter; and I should have separated the Goten/Bra part from the Trunks/Pan. I know too that the whole marriage thing was kind of weird, but if we think about the Dragon Ball world it may happen that way, at least, between high society still happens.

Thanks for the notes and thank you, my dear friend and betareader Apolonia86.

Next chapter: Backfired revenge... I promise it's gonna be very interesting. Chapter 12 and 13 are going to be short, because I'm separating the stories between Trunks and Pan, and Bra and Goten, so it wont be tired to read. Thank you.

* * *


	12. Backfired revenge

lt;p**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball Series

**

* * *

**

Last time.

She raised both eyebrows looking at Trunks' jacket… She tightened her lips and formed a Ki ball in her hand and blasted the jacket.

A wicked grin formed on her face at the remnants of the jacket. Oh yes… he loved that jacket with the CC logo on the sleeve…

Trunks knocked at her door, worried at the spike of energy. "Pan, are you okay?"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12. Backfired revenge.

**Venting the anger II.**

She raised both eyebrows looking at Trunks' jacket… She tightened her lips and formed a Ki ball in her hand and blasted the jacket.

A wicked grin formed on her face at the remnants of the jacket. Oh yes… he loved that jacket with the CC logo on the sleeve…

Trunks knocked at her door, worried at the spike of energy. "Pan, are you okay?"

Pan stiffened and jumped out of the bed, running to the door. She leaned her back against the door with her arms stretched, palms down, as if she was pushing the door, so Trunks wouldn't walk in. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Trunks stood there, his weight balanced on his feet, back straight. He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "Are you sure?"

She released a sigh, glancing at the jacket. "Yes."

He leaned forward and uncrossed his arms, grabbing the door knob. "Do you mind if I open the door and look inside? I think I left my jacket here, two days ago."

She gulped. A look of panic on her face. Damn it. She knew how he loved that jacket… Damn temper… "Just a minute. I need to… change first."

Trunks chuckled. "Change? You are wearing pants… Why do you need to change?"

Pan paled, pondering what to do. "How do you know I'm wearing pants? Are you spying on me?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, leaning his side against the door. "You went for a snack in the middle of the night and I was in the kitchen, remember?"

She ran to the middle of the room and picked up the sleeve that had survived her anger. "Just a minute!"

She hid the jacket under her pillow and hurried to the bathroom, grabbing a towel. She wet a side of the towel and cleaned the floor. "Just a second!"

Trunks started tapping his foot on the floor, getting impatient. "What are you doing?"

She threw the towel under her bed and unlocked the door. "Come in. I tried to find your jacket, but… No… it's not here."

He narrowed his eyes and walked in. "I'm sure I left it here… Do you mind if I look?"

She smiled nervously and stepped aside. "Sure… Look, but it's not here."

He glanced at her. Why was Pan so nervous? She didn't act like this… was she hiding something?"

He looked everywhere and shook his head in disgust. "I was so sure…"

He looked at her, moving her foot in small circles on the floor. Her eyes glued to the patterns she was drawing in the floor, her hands behind her back. Yeah… she was hiding something… "Where is it, Pan?"

She looked up at him and clasped her hands behind her back. "I don't know, Trunks."

He walked around her, looking at her from head to toe. "Where is it, Pan?"

She gulped and unclasped her hands. "I don't know!"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Fine! I'll find it!"

He looked under the bed and grabbed the towel. "What's this?"

She turned around quickly and snatched the towel off his hands. "Give me that!"

He laughed mockingly. "I didn't know you liked to storage the towels under the bed, Pan…"

She frowned, throwing the towel on the bathroom floor. "I kicked it, okay?"

He stared at the towel and returned his gaze to her, with a look of defiance. "Why is your towel all ashy? Did you burn something?"

She paled, placing her hands on her pant's pockets, in a fake gesture of clueless. "It was just an outburst…"

He arched his back, placing a hand on his waist, one leg forward. "What did you burn?"

Se held up her hand with the palm out. "That's not your business, Trunks. Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do."

He glanced at her bed and moved forward, removing the covers.

She grabbed his upper arm roughly. "What do you think you are doing?"

He gave a step forward, dragging her with him. "Maybe you hid it in your bed, Pan. I know you…" Then he smirked, looking at the pillows. "Maybe you wanted to imagine it was me and you used it as a replacement… who knows?" And then, he grabbed the pillow and saw it… "What the fuc-

She grimaced and let go of his arm, closing an eye in anticipation.

He grabbed the sleeve, recognizing it at once. His fingers clasped the fabric. "You burnt it?"

She didn't answer and put her hands in her pockets, staring at her feet. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I'm really sorry, I was just mad at you and please… forgive me."

He breathed a few times, shaking his head from left to right and then he left. "I can't believe it, Pan…"

**

* * *

**

A more effective technique.

Bra sighed in frustration, tracing the patterns of the covers with her fingers. She was laying on her stomach, thinking why her plan wasn't working.

She sighed again and climbed off the bed. She needed help. It had been a whole week and Goten still had the upper hand. He wasn't falling for her, but she definitely was falling for him. There had to be something she could do.

She entered the code of the lab Pad and the door slid open. "Mom, I need your help."

Bulma folded the circuit's plans she had been working on and put them on the folder labeled "Experimental Bot 4538VGR. "What is it? Is that boy again?"

Bra nodded, sitting nearby. "Is not working. I need something more effective."

Bulma stared at her, crossing her legs. No boy could resist those techniques… even a Saiyan would fall… Who was that boy that was so hard to get? She knew Bra had followed her instructions… her daughter was beautiful and smart, and that boy couldn't be as determined and stubborn as Vegeta. Maybe he really didn't like her… "Are you sure he likes you?"

Bra gripped the arm of the chair, almost breaking it. "I don't know. I thought he liked me but I'm not sure! I don't know, damn it!"

"I'm afraid he doesn't, Bra. Maybe you should stop trying to seduce him."

"No! I won't stop!"

"Look honey… Two days ago you told me, you had done everything I told you. You said you were running out of ideas. The guy should be crazy by now, but if he is not, it's because he doesn't like you."

"No, no, no. He likes me. I know it. But he is a stubborn, proud son of a btch… What about tricks more… more… intense?"

"Intense? Wow… I didn't know you wanted that, Bra. Are you planning to sleep with him?"

"Of course not! But if I need something more… let's say… direct… intense... I'll do it… just for the pleasure to see him drooling after me."

"I told you curiosity killed the cat, Bra… but I'm afraid you are the cat, not him. You are already sentimentally involved with the guy… if not in love…"

"Of course not. I don't like him that much. I mean, I like him, he is handsome, sexy and strong. He has a great body, but I don't love him and I'm definitely not interested in him…"

Bulma shook her head. She reminded her of Vegeta and herself. "How old is he?"

Bra gulped, that was the kind of information she shouldn't give away, but… heck, she needed a plan and no one was better than her mother. "Ten years my senior."

Bulma uncrossed her legs, opening her mouth in surprise, but she made no comments to the age gap. "What does he do?"

Bra started worrying, but she ended shrugging. Many people worked as a CCO (Communications chief officer) "CCO of a firm."

"How does he spend his free time?"

"Shopping, clubbing, partying, training…"

"Training? What kind of sport is he into?"

(Shit) "Martial arts."

Bulma raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Martial arts?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't have time to train, I think he doesn't train anymore…"

They spent the rest of the evening making new plans.

**

* * *

**

Gatherings.

Trunks didn't talk to her in four days, it was until Thursday night that he acknowledged her, and just because they had a party at CC on Friday night. She had tried everything, but he was very upset. She had screwed it… totally screwed it.

Bra grinned, walking downstairs with the perfect outfit. The plan started today… where and when he couldn't tease her. Her father had complained the dress was too revealing, but she calmed him down like she always did.

Goten arrived early, wanting to spend more time with Trunks. He looked around, waiting for her to appear. She was at CC and he wondered why she wasn't here. She was always on time, it was weird. He chuckled lightly, maybe was taking more time to do her hair…

Trunks waited at the door, tapping a foot on the floor and checking his wrist watch every two minutes. When he saw her, his mouth opened in surprise, it couldn't be Pan… she looked feminine and stylish. She didn't wear those kids of dresses… but damn it! She looked great.

He didn't say a word. He held the door open for her and closed it behind him. They climbed in the car in silence and Trunks started the engine without a glance towards her.

After five minutes of silence, she rolled her eyes and turned to his side. "If we are going to be in silence all night, just say it."

He kept his eyes on the road. "Pan… forget it… what do you want to talk about?"

She breathed deeply, gathering the strength to talk. "Us."

He smiled ironically. "Is there an us?"

She frowned, but spoke quietly. "Yes"

He raised his eyebrows with irony. "Since when?"

She bit her lower lip, she could do it… she wasn't going to let her control slip… "Since we got married"

He shook his head and laughed bitterly. Yeah, sure… as if their marriage was real… "Ha ha ha"

She couldn't control her temper and it exploded with rage. She turned her head to the side, glaring at the side of the road. "Argh. Forget it!"

He stopped laughing and tightened his lips, still staring at the road. "What about us?"

She waved a hand in front of her and to the side. If he didn't believe her, it was useless to talk, and she was taking any of his ironies. "Forget it."

He stopped the car and looked at her. "Look, Pan. I know I have been acting cold and rude and I'm sorry, but you really upset me this time."

She tilted her head to the side, at least he was trying and he was right, the less she could do, was to put her anger aside or they would be like that all night. "I already apologized for that. I'm sorry too, Trunks."

The party began a minute before Pan and Trunks got there. Many important clients and The Press was there. Goten and Trunks had been chatting for a while. Pan tried to avoid the reporters all the time.

Bulma glared at Bra for being fashionably late. The Press gathered around, taking pictures of her. She knew she was gorgeous and she didn't hesitate to show it.

She slid slowly to the bar and a couple of waiters offered her a drink. She hesitated for a moment and raised her hand, but a strong hand stopped her.

"May I suggest this one?" The owner murmured, lowering his voice.

The lights sparkled lightly and she turned around, startled at the voice. "Ubu! What are you doing here?"

He grinned, taking the glass in his hand. He handed it to her and bowed. "Your mother invited me. It's been a long time."

She looked at him in confusion and grabbed the glass, nodding a thank you. "I thought I wouldn't see you until next tournament."

He shrugged, sipping his own glass. "That's why I'm here. Bulma decided I would be the next CC competitor in the Martial Arts Tournament and she wanted to introduce me to the sponsors. I'm glad you are here. I was feeling lost in this crowd."

She chuckled, sipping her drink. "Why didn't you stick to Trunks and Goten?"

He blushed slightly, glancing over his shoulder. "You know I don't have a good relationship with them… too many years apart and besides-

She nodded in agreement. "I know, Ubu, but… What about Pan?"

He looked around and blushed once more. "Oh no… The Press is all over her, I don't want a misunderstood."

She laughed, looking at Pan, running to Bulma' side. "Don't be silly, Ubu. You are a family friend."

He blushed again, nodding his head several times. "Thank you."

**

* * *

**

90 minutes later.

After the supper.

Bra smiled. It was wonderful to be admired. She had been dancing with at least, five clients, young clients…

She walked back to the table, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "May I have this dance?"

She battled her eye lashes at Goten. "Sure… why not?"

Goten smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, raising the other to hold her hand. "You have been flirting all night, Bra. Aren't you tired?"

She played the game, smiling flirtatiously. "Jealous?"

He laughed, throwing his head backward. "I'm not the jealous type, Bra."

She raised her eyebrows a couple of times. "Did you miss me?"

He twirled her around and pulled her close again. "I haven't had time for that, but not that you mention it… No, not at all."

Her right eyelid made some small movements, as if it was a tic and she smirked. "No? I think I saw you watching me more than four times…"

He tightened his lips to stop him from laughing. "Wrong. But I see that you were watching me… I have to admit you have good tricks under your sleeve, bra, and this is one of them."

She smiled sensually. "Like asking you that?"

He shook his head, sliding on the dance floor. "No, like dressing like this and showing yourself, knowing I couldn't come close to you."

She smiled playfully. "But you managed it, Goten."

He tightened his arm around her waist. "You shouldn't tempt me, Bra… you know me."

She lifted her eye brows, while following his steps. "And what if I do?"

He glanced at the dance floor and then to his surroundings, pulling her quickly to a door. He opened it and dragged her to the balcony, closing the door with his shoe. He closed his eyes for a moment, sensing the Ki's around them and then, he pulled her close again. "Dance with me out here."

She hesitated for a moment and leaned closer, against his chest. "Why?"

He leaned forward, brushing their cheeks together. "Maybe I want to hold you."

She closed her eyes for a second, tilting her head to the side, so his mouth would brush her neck. "Why don't you just admit that you were dying to be with me all alone?"

He couldn't help to smell her skin, almost cursing himself to let her have the upper hand for a moment.

**

* * *

**

Logic.

Bulma stopped in her heels, looking in shock at the scene before her eyes. Oh my God! Was it him? Goten? Oh my God! That's why it hadn't worked… he was a Saiyan too!

The chat with Bra kicked in… Ten years older… martial arts… strong… ladies' boy… Oh my God! Yes, he was the one her daughter wanted…

Suddenly she felt her own heart aching… he didn't want her… all the signals showed that!

It reminded her of herself and Vegeta, but at least Goten wasn't as cold hearted and stubborn as Vegeta… and from what she could see, it wasn't like he didn't like her… her fear was that he would play with Bra's heart… but he was such a nice boy… their families were long term friends… he wouldn't dare… maybe he was falling for her too, but he didn't want to admit it.

She stomped her heel on the floor, they couldn't act like this, if Vegeta saw them, he would go berserk and he would try to kill the boy, even when he liked the Kakarott's brat as he used to call him.

She chuckled at their reaction. They had jumped away from each other with a panicked expression on their face. Oh, she liked this…

She pretended to be looking at the couples dancing with her back to the doors, knowing they were looking at her. She couldn't help to remember when her mother had walked in on them… Vegeta had avoided her more than a week after that…

**

* * *

**

Five weeks later.

**Rumors.**

The Press had started rumors about Trunks and Pan's arranged marriage. The gossip of the month was that it was a fake marriage. Bulma had talked to them, lecturing Trunks about going out more often and showing sings of affection or The Press wouldn't stop the rumors.

They agreed, more to keep their sanity and stop Bulma from getting into their life together. They needed to get out, so they chose to have dinner out and go to the movies.

They had a great time at the restaurant. Trunks held her hand almost all the time and they even linked their hands together.

She narrowed her eyes, a bit frustrated about The Press not showing up. "Can you see them, Trunks?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Stop worrying, Pan."

She shivered, feeling nervous at his touch. "It's like they wanted to play a joke on us… a bad one…"

He frowned a little. "You don't need to tell me how much you hate to be close to me, Pan. I know it."

She spotted a man in a brown suit, staring at them. Maybe her prays had been heard… She slid her arm around his waist. "You are overreacting, Trunks. Both know the way we feel towards the other."

He tightened his lips and his arm around her. "You wouldn't act like this if the nerd had his arm around you."

She squeezed the side of his waist. "Don't remind me of Zen, please."

He kept walking towards the cinema. "Why? Do you still miss him?"

She squeezed a little harder. "Why do you care?"

He pulled back his arm, stopping just before they walked in the room. "I don't know why you chose him, Pan. I don't understand you."

She reacted, pushing him away, just when the shooting of a camera was heard. Shit... the perfect timing… they had caught them arguing…

Trunks grabbed her hand and walked in, sitting at the fifth file.

He pulled her close, grabbing her chin to lift her face.

She gulped and turned her head to the side. "Stop it, Trunks."

He gritted his teeth, forcing her to look at him. "Shut up, Pan. I'm sure they followed us here."

He crashed his lips on hers and kissed her, fighting with her still closed mouth.

He pulled away slightly and murmured against her lips. "If it's so hard to kiss me, just pretend I'm him."

She pushed him away and stormed out of the mall, taking off to the sky as soon as she had the chance.

**

* * *

**

The perfect timing.

Trunks opened the door, two hours after she did. He had felt so stupid… and the worst was that the damn reported had pictures of them… arguing.

She had left him there… like a stupid and he had to watch the movie alone to avoid the cameras.

He thought she would come back… but she didn't.

And he really didn't want to talk to her right now, but tomorrow he would set straight a couple of things with her.

**

* * *

**

Finding the

**truth.**

She yawned, still sleepy. She had had an awful night and she had cried half of it.

She took a long bath and got out when her stomach complained for the lack of food.

How dared Trunks say that she wanted Zen… she thought they were friends again… well, almost. Damn, Trunks… he wouldn't leave her alone. He had to mock her every minute, if not for not wanting to be near him, then for dating Zen…

She pushed her lips together and put on some tights and a tank top. She needed to train, maybe the tension would fade after a long training session, but that would be after breakfast…

She cursed her luck when she saw him. He was sitting on the kitchen chair, in front of a large pile of pancakes. He stole a glance at the syrup and to the butter.

He heard her stomach rumbling. Bad luck because he didn't want to share his breakfast. In fact, he wasn't so hungry… the sight of her had made him remember about last night.

She tightened her lips, opening a cabinet. She wasn't going to skip breakfast just because of him.

He smirked, knowing she was starving. He stood up and grabbed his plate with at least, five pancakes. He glanced at her, before throwing the food in the trash bin. Oh yeah, he wouldn't let her have not even one of them…

She looked at him with wide eyes. How could he?

He walked to the living room and stopped by the window, folding his arms. He was still angry and it wasn't wise to talk to her under this condition.

She threw the cooking pan in the sink and followed him to the living room. She looked at his back, crossing her arms. "That was an open war's declaration, Trunks."

He made an angry face and stared out the window. "That was what I thought yesterday, and it was you who started it."

She chuckled with irony. "Yeah, sure, now it was MY fault… YOU said I wanted to be with Zen."

He turned to look at her and returned his gaze to the garden. "And you don't?"

She stretched her arms, dropping them down her sides while she balled her hands into fists. "No! I don't."

He shook his head, his voice cold and full of sarcasm. "Well… excuse me if I thought you would want to be with your boyfriend…"

She gave two steps headed to the window. "He is not my boyfriend!"

He shrugged, leaning on the window. "He was before the pictures were published… before our family forced us to get married."

She advanced slowly, glaring at his back. "I had my reasons Trunks. You are not the one to talk about that."

He chuckled bitterly. "But even if I'm not supposed to talk about that, you didn't have the right to walk away and leave me there!"

She spoke coldly through clenched teeth. "You walked away first, Trunks. You left me fir…"

She trailed off. That had to stay inside her and she had said it aloud.

He gripped the frame of the window, raising his voice. "When did I do that? Just tell me when!"

She frowned and didn't answer, while looking at his back.

He turned around and leaned his back against the frame of the window. "Ha! I should have known that you would say that, but you are wrong and you know it. You were the one who left me! Not even a word, Pan! I thought we were friends."

She stepped closer, holding his gaze. "You are so manipulative! I can't believe it! But I'm not a client, you won't make me believe it's my fault when it was yours. But you are right about something… I thought we were friends and we weren't. If you wanted to break up with me you just had to say it. You didn't need to tray and convince me I left you when it was the other way around."

His jaw dropped. Now she was lying to herself. "I didn't leave you! I even faced Gohan while you were dating that jerk!"

She raised her head with hate showing in her eyes. "Face my father? Hah… you are a damn liar, you denied everything!"

He snarled, looking at her with angry eyes. "And what did you want me to do? Get killed just because you wanted me to face him? At the time you wanted? No, Pan. We are talking about Gohan, Pan. G – O – H – A - N."

She moved a leg to the side, resting her weight on it. "I know my father's name."

He agitated his arms in the air until they dropped to the sides. "You cheated on me, Pan!"

She started forming a Ki ball on her hand, not giving a damn if she was right. Her other hand was closed into a fist in a controlled anger. "I didn't cheat on you! I called Zen when I realized you were a coward!"

He laughed coldly, his Ki unstable now. "Then you called him first? And you say I'm a coward? I didn't even fight back when Gohan beat me, but of course… you didn't care. You didn't even call ME, you call HIM."

She chuckled, her Ki increasing while the Ki ball became bigger. "I'm not talking about the past weeks, Trunks. I know he beat you, when he was told about the pictures."

Trunks shook his head, glancing at her glowing hand. "Don't pretend you don't know, Pan. You surely sensed us… I'm talking about the day you quit. He beat me into a pulp and I didn't even fight back. And why? Just because of YOU."

The Ki ball disappeared and she put her hands behind her back, fidgeting with the fabric of her blouse with her fingers. "Did he beat you at CC, that day?"

He shook his head and turned, giving her his back. "Yes! And two weeks later I found out you had another boyfriend. This is the second time you make me look like a fool and I won't take it, Pan."

She froze at his words. So many thoughts running inside her mind, but two prevailed… Her father beat him… another boyfriend… "Why did he beat you?"

Trunks Ki exploded and he turned around, burying his now teal eyes into hers. "Why? Why? You dare ask me why? Because I told him you would be a great girlfriend and he lost control. He threatened me and forbade me to see you or call you! That's why!"

She stood there, in silence. His words penetrating her ears slowly. She hadn't heard that… maybe it was when she went to the bathroom. "But… but… you denied it…"

He narrowed his eyes, getting close to her body. "Of course I denied it! I know what to do in those situations. I'm a business man, Pan. What did you want me to do? To say, hey Gohan, I'm dating your daughter, you just walked in on us when we were making out?"

She blushed, biting hard her lip. "And what did you want me to do if you didn't call me?"

He crossed his arms, looking down at her. "Didn't you hear, he ordered me to stay away? You were supposed to call me and you didn't."

She stepped back, stammering. "I… I… I didn't know that."

He stepped forward. "You didn't know? Are you telling me he didn't tell you to stop seeing me?"

She recognized the sarcasm on his voice. Her eyes traveled up to his face. "He told me that, but I didn't know you… I mean… I thought you… didn't want to…"

She trailed off, not sure about her words.

He looked at her through narrowed eyes, bending down a little. "Don't try to make more excuses, Pan. You could have called me from college and you didn't. I even called you a week before and he answered your cell while you were out, with your Oh so loved boyfriend, I guess."

She gulped. Oh God! No… it wasn't her fault... "That's not true, Trunks. I called him after Goten asked me why I wasn't working at CC. I just did it because my fa-"

He cut her off with a shout. "I don't want to know why!"

He didn't want to know why. He didn't want him to see the hurt in his eyes. "I don't give a damn why you dated him, just shut up."

Her eyes watered. Oh Dende! She stepped closer placing her hands on his upper arms. "Trunks, I swear I didn't cheat on you. I was hurt and I…"

He yelled again, forcing her to stop in mid sentence. "You were hurt? And what about me? I took your father's anger just to find out that in the first chance you dropped me without a word and moved on with the next guy? Oh yes… I'm the bad guy here…"

She dropped her head. "You mean you didn't want to break up?"

He looked at her in confusion. She was at the verge of tears. He transformed back to his normal state, not sure if he should voice his true feelings. "No… I didn't… but that's not important now…"

She threw her arms around him, sobbing against his upper chest. "I didn't know, Trunks. I swear I didn't know. I thought I was just another fling and …"

He grabbed her arms, pulling them down while searching for her eyes. "Another fling? Pan, you are crazy… Do you think I faced your father because I thought of you as a fling?"

She sobbed quietly. Her arms still in his grip. She looked down at his chest, wanting to avoid his eyes. "You must hate me… and I don't blame you."

He sighed, dropping her hands. "I don't hate you, Pan. I wish I could, but I can't."

She wiped the tears off her face. "I'm sorry about all this, Trunks. I didn't want to ruin your life."

He shook his head, not sure about what to do. "You haven't ruined my life, Pan… I guess I'm glad everything was a misunderstood. Is that what it was, isn't it, Pan?"

She nodded, bracing herself. "Yes, it was."

He rolled his eyes. He hated to see her cry. "Hey, don't cry. We know what happened, forget it. What about going out for a walk?"

She nodded, letting him drag her out. She needed fresh air.

**

* * *

**

The excuse.

They talked about it all day, careful about revealing their feelings. She explained that she didn't like Zen, that she kissed him just once, and that it had been a chaste kiss, when he was looking at them. They weren't sure about the other's feelings but deep inside them, they had started to admit they still liked each other. Old feelings had stormed inside them with a bigger intensity than before Gohan caught them. They didn't want to admit they were afraid of rejection.

Trunks spotted a reporter and leaned to her ear. "There's a reporter. What do you say if we give The Press something to talk about? That way yesterday's pictures will have no importance at all."

She nodded, blushing slightly.

He blushed too, this was just an excuse… now that he knew she hadn't cheated on him and that she didn't like Zen, he could see everything from a different point of view.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grabbed her chin with the other hand, looking at her lips.

She leaned her back against the bench and lifted her face.

He closed the gap between them and opened his mouth over hers.

She responded instantly, welcoming his lips.

He thrust his tongue inside her mouth, deepening the kiss, while his chest leaned against hers.

She raised her right arm, wrapping it around his neck. Her left hand sneaked slowly around his waist, enjoying the kiss.

His hand left her china and slid on her shoulder, sliding down her arm until it reached her waist.

It wasn't a fake kiss. She even moaned into his mouth, making him lose his composure.

He pulled her close, breaking the kiss just to breathe and kissing her again after two seconds.

They kissed for about 20 minutes, until they realized the reporter wasn't there and people were staring at them oddly.

Both blushed and he scooped her up in his arms, walking back to the house. She laughed all the time, asking him to put her down, while he just shook his head, saying it was for The Press.

When they came home, he put her down and winked at her, walking upstairs.

She smiled at him shyly and sat down on the couch.

**

* * *

**

Memories.

Pan POV.

She couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to think or what to do. He had denied their relationship, but he had good reasons. Her father had been hard on him… he had hit Trunks and she didn't know it… He even called her… and she had chosen to date Zen instead of facing Trunks… that's why he had reacted that way when Zen said he was her fiancée… that's why he was so upset when they talked.

His words came to her brain slowly… words that had been hunting her at night…

"_You didn't even wait, Pan… Congratulations."_

"_You moved on really fast… I should have known better."_

"_That's what happens when you go out with kids."_

"_Didn't your parents teach you to pick someone better…?"_

"_Maybe next month you will find some one else…"_

**

* * *

**

Going out.

They had been out two times this week. After all the pain, they were still hurt and afraid that the confusion had killed the other's feelings.

On Monday, the first page of a Newspaper had pictures of them at the movies, along with The Press, saying it was clear that they had fought and she had left him in the movies, because she had been shot leaving and they had a Picture of Trunks, leaving the mall two hours later.

Bulma had called them both to give them a lecture about letting their feelings mess with their image. She had treated Trunks as if he was a kid, saying that he did the opposite from what he had been told. They were supposed to act like a happy couple.

On Tuesday, she called again to congratulate them, saying those kisses were incredibly real.

It was a pity that The Press had come with the argument that Trunks had seen a reporter before kissing her. Every thing pointed to a hurried marriage, a marriage that they had been forced into, due to the first pictures.

Trunks had invited her out to celebrate everything came out okay. They had dinner in a fancy restaurant and didn't waste their time or energy hiding from The Press.

At the first sight of a reporter, Trunks simply pulled her close and grabbed her head, kissing her. He chuckled between her lips when she gasped in surprise.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, while he placed chaste kisses down her cheek and along her jaw, until he found the way back to her mouth.

When they left and after he climbed on the car, she pulled him roughly towards her face and kissed him deeply.

He dropped the keys and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his chest.

The horns of a car made them pull away.

Pan laughed lowly, watching a blushing Trunks cursing while trying to find his keys.

He started the machine and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see a reporter out the restaurant, Pan… did you?"

He heard her giggle, but he knew she was blushing too. In fact, what he wanted to ask was why she had kissed him. But his mouth closed in its own accord, before he even had the chance to formulate the question.

She sighed and leaned back, grinning. "No, I didn't. That was just in case…"

He concentrated in the road. Was she flirting or it was just his imagination?

On Wednesday he came home early and both sparred for a while. She couldn't believe how handsome he was. He had landed a couple of punches just because she was staring at his body. Thanks Dende he didn't tease her, because it had been obvious that the reason of her distraction was him.

On Thursday they went to the movies again. The place was almost empty but Trunks had kissed her again. When she asked him where the reporters were, he had smirked, telling her he didn't know but it was "Just in case."

She chuckled, knowing he was only teasing her and getting back to her for the last time. What shocked her was that he had stolen another kiss right in the middle of the movie. The lights were off so, she knew it had nothing to do with The Press.

But they were wrong about something…

Takeshi wasn't going to give up. He still wanted his exclusive and he was determined to get it. He and Ming had been following them.

**

* * *

**

Words and actions.

Friday Evening. After work.

He landed in the back yard and opened the door. "Hey Pan!"

Pan turned and smiled. An apron was tied tightly around her waist. "Are you hungry? Cause I just finished supper."

He was taken back at the sight in front of him. He smiled. This is how things would be if she would be HIS wife for real. He checked her up. Even with an apron she looked good. She was holding a fork with a piece of meat covered with some sauce. Her smile was real, and he couldn't help to grin.

He advanced slowly and stared into her eyes. "What's that?"

She grinned, raising the fork to her mouth teasingly. "Special recipe... but it's mine…"

He smirked and dropped his suitcase. In a second he had one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand. He took the meat in his mouth and chewed it. "Delicious."

She struggled until she broke free and ran to the kitchen. "Bugger, now you are having any!"

He ran after her and grabbed her waist again, carrying her to the living room. He sat down on the couch placing her on his lap. "Oh no… you already offered to share supper."

She laughed, wrapping unconsciously her arms around his neck. "Did you like it?"

He nodded with a smile, tightening an arm around her shoulder while his free hand rubbed softly her waist. "Yes."

Ten he looked at her face and his eyes traveled to her mouth, lingering in her damp lips.

She blushed, realizing she was holding him and cleared her throat, unwrapping her arms and climbing off his lap. She walked to the window in silence.

He stood up and followed her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and kept silent.

He placed his hand on her waist, hesitating. "Was it something I said? Something I did?"

She sighed and turned around slowly. "No, it's just that… sometimes I… miss when we were together and I…"

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Really?"

She nodded, staring at her feet. "Yes."

He pulled her close, searching for her eyes. "I miss that too, Pan."

She looked into his eyes and blushed, feeling butterflies up and down her stomach.

He raised his hand and caressed her cheek. "Do you know what I thought when Goten told me you had a boyfriend?"

She stiffened at his words, even when he was holding her. Her eyes turned sad and she pushed the words out of her mouth as a whisper. "What?"

He tightened his lips for a second but pushed his fears and memories aside. His hand stopped when he reached her chin. "I thought he was talking about me…"

She stared at him in shock. Was he telling her that she had been his girlfriend all that time? So, they really had a relation ship? Stupid her.

He smiled sadly. "I guess I should have asked you about that before, but I thought we didn't need words…"

She shivered in his arms and her voice trembled. "Ask me about what?"

He held her close. His hand traveling to the back of her neck. "I should have asked you how you felt about me… What this relationship was for you… what did you call what we have…"

She didn't notice he said **have** instead of **had**.

She blushed and mumbled something with no meaning. Then, she cleared her throat, trying not to stammer. "I… I… cared for you… I liked you… I wasn't sure… if I was your girlfriend… you never said anything about it…"

His hand grabbed her neck while the other slid up her back. "Of course you were my girlfriend, Pan. Tell me… you said you cared for me… you said you liked me… Have those feelings disappeared?"

She swallowed her pride and shook her head. "No."

He placed a kiss on her nose and then, moved to her forehead, placing soft kisses from her forehead to the corner of her lips. "Would you take me back?"

She stiffened, her eyes fighting to stay open. "I…"

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "You don't need to answer with words…"

**

* * *

**

End of the battle.

The battle ended the moment he said that. He started kissing her slowly, enjoying every feeling and every touch.

She closed her eyes and gave in, kissing him back in the same way.

The kiss deepened so slow, that it was almost painful for both of them.

She placed the palms of her hands on his chest and traced a path to his neck, relaxing her body.

He pushed her slowly, making her step back without notice. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her waist, while the other held her back.

Their hearts started beating fast. Both oblivious of their instincts taking over their reason. Neither one of them pulled back, nor they stopped kissing.

Her back hit the window roughly and his hand moved across her shoulders, holding her tightly.

It had been a long, long time since they had given into each other this way. From what he was feeling, he could say this was the first time he had surrendered his body and soul completely.

She was trembling in his arms, not only for the passion but for the storm of inner voices that rushed in her mind, telling her to stop trying to reject those feelings.

Her emotions were in turmoil and she surrendered to him, holding him tightly.

15 minutes later, his hands were all over her and her fingers traveled up and down his spine, aching to feel his skin.

Hunger, that was what he was feeling now and an incredible need to stay like this. Their blood was running fast and their breath had turned fast, loud and deep.

She moaned into his mouth and he grabbed her hips, holding her weight. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and he pressed his body against her.

Making out was not a word to describe it, this was something beyond reason.

The hot caresses went on and he stopped kissing her neck, panting and then, pulled away slightly to look into her stormy eyes. "This time I won't stop, Pan."

She looked at him through half-lidded eyes and breathed in and out a few times to make her breathing regular. "We can't, Trunks. We are…"

He cut her off, pressing hard against her. His eyes reflected need and his voice came out deep and hoarse. "We are married, Pan."

She stared into his eyes, clouded with passion. "You know it's fake."

He pulled his arm from her back and grabbed her hand, raising it to the level of her eyes. "It's not fake to me and this wedding band proves it."

She didn't answer and kissed him passionately.

He moaned and lifted her body. He turned around and started walking upstairs. There was no room for questions and no need for words or promises.

He didn't bother to close the door and lowered her body on the bed softly. He placed himself on top of her, groaning at her moans.

**

* * *

**

Hold on.

Soon her cries could be heard all over the place. "Oh my God, Oh my God!"

He trembled with passion, holding her tightly. His body covered with sweat, convulsed in spasms of bliss. He struggled with his control to slow down and doesn't hurt her too much. "Hold on, baby, hold on."

His voice sounded as an agony cry. A rare mix of human cry and animal roar. His hair shone brightly with golden sparks for a second. He dropped his head, panting against her chest, while he held his weight on his elbows.

**

* * *

**

Aftermath.

After a little while, Trunks rolled onto his side and pulled her close, brushing his fingers over her cheeks to wipe off her tears. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, wrapping her hands around his shoulders.

He breathed in her neck, placing a small kiss on it. "Oh my God, Pan. That was great."

She remained in silence, blushing at his words.

He pulled away and searched for her eyes, lifting her chin. "Wasn't it?"

She nodded, but avoided his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. He was really worried about her. Maybe he had lost control without notice and he had hurt her more than it should be. "Talk to me, Pan. What is it?"

She looked at him shyly. "It's just… I thought it would be… ermh… I mean… I thought it would be… better… less painful…"

He blinked a few times, afraid that he wasn't good enough for her, but then, he smiled softly, kissing her neck. "It's normal, Pan. The pain will fade."

Then he smirked against her skin. "Now, I would have to make you change your mind about it."

She blushed deeply and pulled away, shaking her head. "No, it's just that I… thought there was something more…"

He started running his fingers over her shoulders and down to her upper arms. "And there is…"

She shivered and smiled softly. "I mean… I should have enjoyed it more… maybe I…"

He cut her off with a kiss. "And you will…"

She opened her mouth again. "I…"

He smiled and silenced her with another kiss, this time deeper than the last one. "Shut up."

**

* * *

**

Evidence.

Takeshi pushed his legs on the small table. "I told you, Ming. This story is ours."

Ming arched a brow. "Are you still fighting for the rights of the reportage?"

Takeshi smirked. "Of course… and this would be a good proof."

Ming opened his eyes wide. "Are you going to publish these photos?"

Takeshi laughed, throwing his head back. "Of course, silly! These pictures are the best of all. The magazine competitors have been fussing with the fake marriage stuff, but the real rivalry between our soon to be magazine and the others is to prove the opposite. I think these pictures prove the marriage isn't fake."

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 12. Backfired revenge.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thank you for your reviews. Apolonia 86, mizqt, remembering childhood, SuperSayjinPanny and Nicenipps.

I really appreciate you take the time to review and it makes me very happy. I hope you all can give me a minute of your time to review this story that's coming to an end. I had to divide a chapter in two, so it would be read easily, so the story is gonna be 16, maximum 17 chapters if I divide another one. Do you like the story? Do you think it fits DB personalities? Thank you. I hope this chapter wasn't too bold, but I had to write it… lol. I hope you all liked it. Trunks and Pan together, finally… Some surprises left and some issues to take care of, four chapters more to go. Next update will be on Saturday. Please review!

By the way, something's wrong with the net. So, to make it faster, I'm placing the answers to the reviews in here, but I'll be answering in private, as I have been doing the last chapters. I added some comments, because I think there are things to make clear.

**

* * *

**

**Apolonia86. **Thanks for betareading. You are great! It was great that you highlighted the wrong words and explained why they had to be replaced for the correct ones. I want to say thank you for your support and the nice words. I really appreciated it and you know it, you are always encouraging me to write more. You have followed every story I have written and that's great and it makes me feel really good. Thank you.

**Mizqt**. Thank you for your words, they mean to much for me. I appreciate you like the story and you always give me a "thumbs up" and write something nice. Yeah, you weren't mistaken… she didn't hear the rest nor she understood why, but everything is explained in this chapter and the next one.

**Remembering childhood**. Thanks for your reply, it made me really happy. Yeah, to be honest. I wanted to go on and on, but I decided against it, it would be too much rambling and it would be hard to follow the plot. And No, I won't throw you into a twisted turn of events, lol. (even when I was tempted to) You got a point there, telling me that it's difficult to believe that Pan is still convinced Trunks doesn't love her, you are right, but some how, she has let her utter fears get to her and I guess she thinks he's just attracted to her, because he denied his feelings for so long, giving an excuse after another. I think she is afraid. I can recall when I was in high school, I and some of my friends tended to be afraid of many things, if they didn't go the way we wanted, things like: Oh God, did you see that look on his face? Maybe I did wrong… what if he doesn't like my dress? What if he found out I liked him? Silly things like those.

Um… sorry, I'm babbling now. Thanks for saying that the other pairing seemed totally believable in its behavioral pattern, 'cause I went through much researching in those kinds of men, to make Goten believable.

**SuperSayjinPanny**. Thanks for replying, you make me feel good, because as you know English is not my first language, and sometimes it's really hard to write properly, and a lot of thoughts and ideas that I can not explain or plasm into paper, scenarios, background, feelings, thoughts, etc. I'm glad you liked the plot. I try to not lose focus or ramble. You brought a big smile to my face. Thanks!

**NiceNipps**. Thanks for your words and your time. I was a bit afraid that I was over exaggerating with Goten and Bra attitudes, thanks for telling me that you liked it. And Yeah, you are right, definitely (insert a chuckle here) Goten is so sweet but he knows how to handle a spirited girl, he has just the right idea, and I think many of us, would like that special someone to know how to handle us, what to do to make us happy and endlessly in love.


	13. Backfire and Tricks

**Chapter 13****. Backfire and Tricks. **

**

* * *

**

Natural Scents.

Friday night at CC.

Her make up was perfect. She smiled at her reflection and turned around, looking at her back in the mirror. She loved wearing halters. The low cut in her back looked great.

She looked at the mirror one more time, proud of choosing black pencil pants and the halter.

She glanced at the clock on her night table. 8:10 p.m. Time to go.

She walked downstairs and greeted her mother.

Bulma smiled approvingly. "You look gorgeous! Did you do what I told you?"

Bra nodded, hugging herself. "Yeah, but I don't understand it. I mean, men love perfume. It's not like he's allergic or something. Why did you insist so much that I didn't wear any perfume?"

Bulma smirked, they weren't talking about a common guy… Other men would barely notice her scents, but a Saiyan… and if Bra was as crazy for him as she believe she was, her scent would drive him crazy. "Maybe you are right, Bra. We are not talking about a Saiyan, after all."

Bra blinked and she leaned on the counter. "Why? What's the difference between a Saiyan and a human?"

Bulma smiled, knowing why Bra was so interested. "Forget it… it doesn't matter.. He is not a Saiyan."

Bra tightened her lips, she really needed that information. "But I want to know why, just tell me."

Bulma smirked. "Maybe some other time, honey. Ask me tomorrow, but I'm sure you already know Saiyans have an acute sense of smell. Natural scents drive them crazy… in a daily basis and in every aspect."

Bra bit her lip. She wasn't planning to reveal who the mysterious guy was, so she would have to wait until tomorrow to find out more about that sense of smell. She nodded and kissed Bulma's cheek… Great… at least she knew not to wear perfume. Ha… he was in for a big surprise…

**

* * *

**

Women's tricks.

She waited in the park. Damn it! He said he would be here at 8:30 and it was 8:45. The night wasn't so cold, but she needed something else to wear if she planed to get out of the car again.

Goten smirked, looking at her from a roof. She had arrived at 8:25 and she looked gorgeous. She had climbed out of the car and walked around the park looking for him.

He chuckled. He knew women's tricks so well… she had chosen very sexy attire and he knew she wanted to use it against him… but he wasn't giving in.

He had time to change plans, now he wouldn't take her to a bar or a Disco, not even a restaurant… if she wanted to play, he would play and he would win. Little Bra was going to be very surprised.

He landed in front of her and smiled, opening the door. "Are you ready?"

She looked at him through squinted eyes. "You are late!"

He shrugged, giving her an apologetic smile. "I know and I'm sorry. Come on, let's go!"

She blinked in surprise, not even an explanation… what an asshole…

She took his hand and climbed out. "Where are you taking me tonight?"

He smiled and scooped her up in his arms. "It's a surprise."

She squeaked and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey!"

He hovered off the floor and flew to the mountains quickly.

He landed in a valley and took off his jacket. "Take it, Bra. I don't want you to get sick."

She looked at him in shock. He didn't look at her! He didn't check her out! She had taken a lot of time to look like this, and the jerk had thrown to her not even a glance! Jerk…

She took the jacket and put it on. "What are we doing here? You invited me out!"

Goten smirked, knowing she was pissed off, due to his lack of reaction at her looks. "This is out, Bra. I wanted to take you here. This is a wonderful place. We have a great sight, we are alone and we can talk. I even bought something to eat."

Her jaw dropped. Stupid… she had even bought a new fancy dress for the occasion… "What? You could have told me, Goten!"

He made an innocent face, all fake. "Are you disappointed? I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

She sighed, looking at the grass. "It's okay. I'm just used to go to… other places."

He de-encapsulated a blanket and put it on the grass. "Sit down."

She sat down and looked at the city. "This is an amazing view, Goten."

He grinned, sitting beside her. "I knew you would like it."

They chatted almost all night, but Goten avoided touching her. He shocked her again, when he unencapsulated burgers and sodas. Of course she had thought of eating something different from burgers this night."

She had been spacing out. Damn jacket… she had smelled his scent all night and she just couldn't take it. First, his lotion, but when she get used to the smell, her nostrils detected something else, wild and strong… a weird and addictive scent… his scent…

He checked at his wrist watch when she was talking. She seemed to be really comfortable. He decided it was time to leave.

She paled. What was wrong with him? It was just 12:30. She looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

He smiled, encapsulating everything. "I have to go home early."

She stood up and watched him while he picked up the rest of the stuff. Just like that? He has to go home? Damn it… maybe she had bored him.

The Park. 12:35 p.m

She took off his jacket and climbed in her car. He put on his jacket, amused at her face. He needed some time alone and he took off to the apartment.

**

* * *

**

Is the plan really working?

When he got home, he slumped in the couch and took off the jacket. Damn it… it had her scent all over and it was intoxicating his senses… He threw the jacket to the side. "Damn woman."

After a while, he couldn't resist it and grabbed the jacket again. He put it close to his head and buried his face in it, closing his eyes. He sniffed the jacket. Oh my God. What's this?

His senses seemed to be in alert. He couldn't stop from smelling her scent on his jacket.

Bra slammed the door shut and ran upstairs.

Bulma heard the door slamming and stood up. She walked to Bra's bedroom and knocked softly. "Bra… May I come in?"

Bra answered yes and buried her face in the pillow.

When Bulma opened the door, she saw her laying on the bed with her face buried in a pillow, crying. "Bra, dear, what happened? It didn't work, is it that?"

Bra lifted her head and looked at Bulma, completely out of control. "NO! It didn't work! He didn't even look at me and all that shit about the scent worked on me, not him! I don't know why I listened to you! I could hardly breathe! The jacket smelled like him and I couldn't stop babbling! Oh, Mom!"

Bulma covered her mouth with a hand. Oh God! She had forgotten Bra was a Saiyan too. She never thought she would wear his jacket, that wasn't supposed to happen… Her daughter had a big crush and she had been exposed to his scent… her Saiyan senses had kicked in, that was for sure… Her hormones must be crazy by now… "Oh honey! I'm so sorry. Why did you accept it? Your skin needed to be bare."

Bra continued sobbing. "First, he didn't take me to a covered place and it was freaking cold out there, I couldn't refuse and I didn't want to. Second, you didn't tell me my skin had to be bare!"

Bulma frowned. Damn you, Goten… You found out what the trick was or you covered the temptation by instinct…

Bulma spent part of the night telling Bra stories about Vegeta and her. She told her what kind of things were hard to handle for a Saiyan, including the fact that Super Saiyan senses were higher and their skills were maximized when they were transformed.

**

* * *

**

Set up

Next morning. Saturday.

Bra smirked. She could play dirty too…

She flew where his apartment was and sensed his Ki. Yeah… he could locate him if he was nearby.

She lowered her Ki as much as she could and knocked on his door.

He raised an eyebrow and sensed the Ki' signal… very low, but yeah… it was her. He smirked and took off his tank top. The princess wanted to play… it seemed she didn't give up… "Let's see who's the smartest…"

He dialed one of his friends and asked her to call him back in five minutes.

He walked to the door and opened it, feigning surprise. "Bra! What are you doing here?"

She smirked and leaned against the frame of the door. "I wanted to visit you. May I come in?"

He smiled and opened the door wide. "Sure."

She walked in and scanned the apartment. "Nice place…"

He smirked, closing the door. "Thanks… this is my bachelor apartment."

She rolled her eyes. Like she didn't know that… "What were you doing?"

He stopped in front of her and stretched his arms up, arching his back. "Just relaxing while I decided if I should take a bath or a shower."

She blushed slightly… what a body… "Oh… then I guess I better be going."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? It won't take long, Bra. You can wait for me here. Unless… you want to…"

He trailed off on purpose, looking deeply into her eyes. The moment he saw her blush, he continued. "Unless you want to go because you are nervous or afraid…"

She chuckled, feeling the hunger for a verbal battle, running inside her. "Oh yeah… you scare me sooo much…Go and take your shower, Goten. I'll be here."

He grinned and went to the bar. "Can I offer you a glass of wine?"

She nodded and followed him to the bar. "Yes, thank you."

His cell rang and he smirked, answering with a grin. "Yeah?

Then, his tone changed to a deep and hoarse voice. "Hi honey… Yes… I'll tell you later… Do you want to see me? Fine, what about Thursday?"

He then, turned to look at Bra. "No, I'm not alone now… I will call you later, okay?"

He hung up and grinned, raising his glass. "Cheers."

**

* * *

**

Rules.

She was more than upset. Bastard. He was a man whore… a womanizer… a real bastard… that's what he was… why was she doing this? She was a stupid. "I have to go, Goten. I just wanted to see this place."

He put his glass down and grabbed her forearm, pulling her back against his chest. His mouth came close to her ear. "Don't go yet."

She held back her tears and blinked a few times to resist the urges to slap him.

He nuzzled his nose against her ear. "Why don't you tell me why you are here, Bra?"

She shot her eyes close and balled her hands. "I won't tell you that because you are a jerk! An asshole! A womanizer and a rude, selfish and arrogant bastard!"

He smirked against her ear. "Anything else?"

She gritted her teeth and turned around, pushing him hard against the bar. "I don't want to talk to you!"

He recovered quickly from the push and grabbed her wrists with a hand, raising it up her head, as his free hand grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "Seven, Bra."

She struggled in his grip, shooting daggers through her eyes. "Seven what?"

He smirked, leaning closer. "Seven insults, Bra…"

She narrowed her eyes, still angry. "What are you talking about? Are you crazy?"

He pulled her even closer, breathing against her mouth. "Have you forgotten the fourth rule of the game? Seven insults, seven kisses."

She opened her mouth in shock and he took advantage, closing the gap between their mouths and kissing her.

He pushed her against the column whit expert reflects.

She struggled a bit more, but somewhere, in the middle of the second and the third kiss, she gave up and her arms stopped struggling to break free.

He let go of her wrists and held her tight against him. Her arms closed around his neck and he breathed deeply into the kiss.

She moaned loudly against his lips, sliding her hands down his spine. Her fingers tracing every muscle, while her body felt his body reacting to her closeness.

He wasn't embarrassed about it, not at all. He was like that and it wasn't something to be embarrassed of.

He pressed himself against her and kissed her neck, moving to her bare shoulders.

She relaxed into his arms and let him go forward, forgetting the seventh kiss had ended a long while ago.

He moved to her chest, getting rid of her tank top. Her hands had traced every muscle in his back and had moved to his chest.

He looked at her face, her head back, leaning against the column. Her expression, a mix of lust and passion. He didn't hesitate and lifted her up. He carried her to his bedroom, completely oblivious of the consequences.

That night, she loved him like she had loved nobody else and he made love to her like he didn't know it was possible.

**

* * *

**

Late for work.

Saturday morning.

Trunks arrived to the office two hours late. He was blushing. His appearance wasn't the same this morning. His hair wasn't in place and the tie was missing.

Bulma glared at him. She raised her eyebrows. His eyes sparkled but he had dark red under-eye circles… his eyes were puffy and the bags under his eyes were big but… maybe he had been out last night… but he had always found time to have a perfect image… until now.

He grabbed his suit, getting ready to tip-toe out of the office, when he bumped into someone. He looked at the intruder in his office. "Dad!"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and sniffed the air, and then he smirked. "Your mother insisted that I should talk to you about your responsibilities… you were late today and she had to fix the GR… but she had to stay here, take your place as CEO and assist to that stupid gathering instead of you, because YOU weren't here on time."

He opened and closed his mouth twice, gulping. "She asked you to talk to me?"

Vegeta' smirk deepened. "I volunteered… you know how important the GR is for me, don't you? In fact, I was going to beat you, but I can see you are not in good shape this morning…"

Trunks gulped… damn it. "I had an emergency… it won't happen again."

Vegeta made a sarcastic face and crossed his arms. "An emergency… I see… what kind of emergency?"

Trunks scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well… I…"

Vegeta's eye twitched in amusement. Oh… he was enjoying this sooo much… "Did you have a good night, Trunks?"

Trunks blinked. His father never asked that. He chuckled and stepped back slowly. "Well, yes… it was okay."

Vegeta shook his head… the boy was stupid… he just didn't get that he couldn't hide this from him. "Get the hell out of here, before I beat you. OH! And take a shower… you stink."

Trunks blushed and cleared his throat before stammering, his voice breaking at the end. "S... stink?"

Vegeta tilted his head to the side with a mocking smile on his face. "You smell like Kakarott's bloodline… and that's stink."

Vegeta turned around and shot off, enjoying his son's embarrassment. Fool…

**

* * *

**

Visit to Korin's tower.

Saturday afternoon.

Trunks waved his hand to Korin, putting the senzu bean in his pocket. This is what he needed to help Pan. Korin had been bothering him with questions that he didn't want to answer. Korin had argued that he couldn't give him one because they were in peace, but Trunks begged that he really needed one and he insisted until Korin, out of boredom, gave him one.

He had planned to restore Pan's energy and making the pain disappear, so he could show her properly what was all about.

**

* * *

**

Waking up

**. (Awakening)**

Goten's apartment. Sunday morning.

He opened his eyes, blinking slowly. His mind was a chaos and his body ached again for her. He turned around his head, almost afraid to find her there. He shot his eyes close when he looked at her. Oh God! What had he gotten himself into? The game had ended in a passionate night, where all they had done was everything but a game…

He glanced at the clock… 2.30 a.m. Damn it! He needed to wake her up. He pondered what to do. He couldn't act like nothing had happened, nor he could act all fussy… He didn't want to encourage this either… but she was his friend and almost a family member…

He threw back his head and sighed. Maybe it would be better if he just wake her up, saying he was worried because it was pretty late for her…

He turned on his side and kissed her lips softly. "Bra, wake up."

She snuggled closer to him and mumbled a get back to sleep.

He closed his eyes for a second. This was harder than he thought. "Bra, it's late… You must go home."

She pressed her head against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. Her leg moved on top of his and he closed his eyes tightly. Damn it. He was losing his control again… "BRA… wake up!"

He cursed under his breath and moved on top of her, kissing her neck. "Bra, if you don't get up now, I won't let you go for another half an hour… at least…"

Her eyes fluttered open, while her back arched against him. She moaned softly, running her arms up his spine. "Do you want me to go?"

He froze at her words and pulled away. "What?"

She blinked a few times, still sleepy. "What's wrong?"

He stared at her in shock. "What's wrong? It's almost three in the morning! You can't spend the night here!"

She opened her eyes, completely awake. "WHAT? Oh shit! Get off, Goten!"

She pushed him off her and stood up quickly, grabbing some of her clothes in her way to the bathroom.

He stayed on the bed, shocked at her reaction.

Some seconds later, she yelled from the bathroom. "Where the hell did you leave my top, Goten? Where did you put it? I need it!"

He blinked and jumped off the bed, rushing to the bar. He picked up her top and ran to the bathroom.

He knocked with the top on his hand.

She yelled from the inside. "It's unlocked, Goten! Open up and give it to me!"

He was shocked… he had expected her to panic or to be embarrassed, but no, she wasn't and he didn't know what to do. He opened the door and stretched out his hand.

She grabbed the top and put it on. "What are you looking at? Are you waiting for inspiration? Get dressed!"

He closed his mouth, blushing all the while. Damn it… he was acting like a high school boy.

He dressed up quickly, just in time to see her running to the door. "Hurry! Take me to the park! I'll unencapsulate my car when we get there, that will save me some minutes."

He followed her as a puppy, not sure about what to do. When they reached the first floor, he scooped her up and flew to the park.

**

* * *

**

Breaking down.

She broke down when she closed her bedroom' door. "Oh my God! What have I done? I slept with him! I can't believe it… now what?"

She hid her head in her hands. She couldn't remember if they had used protection. Damn it!

* * *

"**Can you call this fake?"**

That was the title of the reportage. One of the most famous magazines had in its cover a picture of Trunks and Pan kissing against the window of their house.

The article described the whole story of the couple and the last three pictures of the newly wed. The picture on the cover was the les bold. The last one showed a very passionate couple walking away the window. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her hands fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt. The picture showed part of his back, but where his hands were, was evident…

The article mentioned that The Press thought it was a fake marriage, but it was clearly not. After three months of marriage, the seemed to be completely in love with each other. Arranged or not, they were in love. The article finished with a personal note from the reporter "_And believe me… they didn't notice we were there" _and an invitation to the public. "_Just take a look at the pictures and you will know the true_."

Bulma dropped the magazine… Oh my God… she had told them to be persuading but this… was too much.

**

* * *

**

Just Gossips.

Sunday morning.

Gohan paid for the groceries and walked out the store. He bought a soda and pulled the lid. He sipped it slowly while watching a crowd around a newspapers and magazines' stand.

He narrowed his eyes. Why were they all excited about? What had happened? It couldn't be just gossips…

He made his way through the crowd, worried that it could be a new threat. No… nothing… just a gossip's magazine that every one seemed to be crazy about.

He sipped again his soda, turning around to walk away.

A woman squealed, jumping up and down the floor. "Look at him, Oh my God! What I wouldn't give to be the granddaughter of Mr. Hercules, right now. Look at them, Polly. They are making out!"

Gohan spat out his drink and started coughing loudly. What? No… No… He turned around and looked at the magazine's cover again, very slowly…

"I'm going to Kill you, Trunks!"

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 13.

**Backfire and Tricks.****

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thanks for your reviews: Mizqt, Apolonia86, Akerenit, remembering childhood, Pan-chan 34, Supersayjin Panny, Bluecrosser 12349, Phantasom, Zhealy, KristyHimura, PrideIsArrogance.

I'm so glad you wrote a review. It really made me happy! Thanks for that. Dear Apolonia86, you know how much I appreciate your beta-reading, you are really fast! I just wanted to say thank you. Dear PrideIsArrogance, thanks for your words, I understand and I'm thankful you tried to, and I know how it feels when you are reading something that don't cope with, thanks for your support and the chapters beta-read.

**

* * *

**

Just to clarify.

About the reporters… well, the pictures didn't show that much… it was more what it meant… a more intimate picture would be against the law… and yes, they would be censored, but they served to the "love cause"… (laugh out loud).

About Pan becoming a super Saiyan… I still don't know… Thanks again and please: Review!


	14. A real marriage

**Disclaimer. **I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball Series.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14. A real marriage.

**

* * *

**

Explanations.

Pan laughed, placing her arms on Trunks' chest.

He kissed her, holding his weight on his elbows. His upper middle was over her chest.

Little drops of water fell on her chest while others slid on her hands. "Trunks… you are all wet."

He chuckled, pressing his chest to hers. "You are wet too… I don't see a problem there…"

Gohan landed a block away from Trunks and Pan's house. He started walking slowly, trying to calm down.

He didn't knock, he just hovered off the ground and flew inside, landing in the front yard. He had to breath a few times to keep his Ki signal low. He knew where they were, their Ki was spiking again.

He spotted a figure laying on the grass, but it wasn't a figure… He froze on his spot. They were so close that they looked as one, it seemed they had been swimming because they had on bathing suits and they were wet. When he watched the kiss, he powered up. "What's going on here?"

Trunks jumped on his feet quickly, taking a defensive stance. Then, he relaxed a bit. "Gohan! You scared me!"

Pan rolled on her side and stood up. Her cheeks had a big tint of red. "Dad!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing?"

Trunks stiffened and glanced at Pan. "Umh… just… relaxing after a good swim."

Pan rolled her eyes. He was all over her, her Dad would never believe that.

Gohan narrowed his eyes so much, that they look like two slits instead of eyes. "It didn't look like relaxing to me, Trunks."

Trunks shrugged and walked to him. "Let's go inside, Gohan. Do you want something to drink?"

Gohan followed Trunks with his eyes. "No. What I want is an explanation of this!"

He threw the magazine to Pan's feet.

Pan picked up the magazine and gasped.

Trunks turned around, looking at Pan's panicked face. "What's that?"

When he looked at the cover, he paled. "Damn."

Gohan crossed his arms. "Yeah… Damn, Trunks… What the hell does that mean?"

Trunks closed his eyes for a second. It was time to set things right. "It means someone invaded our privacy, Gohan. We won't let that happen again."

Gohan approached slowly, his ki raising.

Pan flipped the pages and bit her lip. "Trunks… you need to see this…"

Gohan arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, Trunks… Go ahead… I can wait."

Trunks waved his hand to Pan. "Not now, Pan."

Pan frowned and raised her Ki. "You better come and look at this now, Trunks."

Trunks rolled his eyes and looked a the pictures with the corner of his eye. He turned quickly and snatched the magazine. "What the hel…"

Gohan had already powered up and he was standing in front of them. "What's your explanation?"

**

* * *

**

A real marriage.

Vegeta complained, but Bulma was so worried when Videl told her that Gohan didn't come back from the groceries store, that she asked Vegeta to locate him. She knew the magazine was in every magazine' stand and Gohan could have seen it.

When Vegeta told her that Gohan was flying towards Trunks' house, Bulma almost fainted and asked him to take her there, as she dialed Videl's number.

Vegeta dismissed her with a movement of his hand, but Bulma started yelling everything she knew about the pictures and told him she was sure Gohan would kill Trunks.

Vegeta scooped her up and flew to Trunks' house. He had agreed just to shut her up, and out of curiosity.

He landed in the back yard and lowered Bulma to the grass, just in time to hear Trunks' answer.

"I need to explain nothing, Gohan. She is my wife."

Gohan's Ki flared. "You know your marriage is fake, Trunks!"

Trunks crossed his arms, mimicking Gohan's posture. "We decided we didn't want it to be fake."

Gohan roared, his eyes changing colour. "What? You can't decide that! It's fake."

Trunks opened his legs, lifting his head to look at Gohan in the eye. "We just made official our status, Gohan. I said she is my wife and I mean it."

Gohan's jaw dropped at the meaning of Trunks' words. "We had a deal, Trunks!"

Trunks grabbed Pan's waist and pulled her close, holding Gohan's gaze. "She is mine, Gohan. Look, I don't think you have a word in this. Things would have been different and much better if you hadn't interfered and I won't let you interfere again."

Gohan advanced slowly, balling his hands. "Let her go, Trunks. You won't have her."

Trunks pulled Pan away and took a fight stance. "I don't want to fight you, Gohan, but if you try to take her away from me, this time I will. Don't you understand that she is mine and you can't change that?"

Gohan stopped, looking at the determination in Trunks' eyes. Realization hit him like a ton of rocks. His voice came out as a whisper, while his eyes became green. "You… took her… How could you?"

Vegeta heard Gohan's voice go from a whisper to an angry roar, and he stepped in the argument, crossing his arms. "And so what? Aren't they married? Is not that, what you humans do after a wedding?"

Gohan turned to Vegeta with an angry face. "It was fake, Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked and stepped back. "It doesn't seem to be fake…"

Gohan turned again to Trunks and powered up, ready to fight.

Pan ran to Trunks' side and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Dad, please… don't…"

Gohan had a growing and powerful Ki ball in his hand. He was ready to blast Trunks, when he saw his daughter running to Trunks' side. It was too late to hold it, the blue energy had left his hand…

He looked in horror how his daughter had stepped in between the blast and Trunks. It wouldn't kill her, but it surely would hurt her bad.

His eyes widened even more when he looked at Trunks, grabbing her roughly and pushing her away as he covered her with his body. Trunks took the blast alone…

Gohan paled while Trunks fell on the ground.

Bulma rushed to Trunks' side, as Pan kneeled down grabbing Trunks' head. "No, please, Trunks!"

Vegeta stayed where he was. It had been a big blast, but Trunks would be fine. It hadn't touched any vital organs and Trunks would need more than one blast to die.

Trunks opened his eyes and shook his head to clear his vision. Damn it. Gohan was stronger when he was mad. His side hurt like hell. If Gohan shot another blast, he could kill him, but he wouldn't give up, he would fight for her.

**

* * *

**

Regrets.

Gohan stood there, frozen. In that moment he realized Pan wasn't a teenager anymore. He realized she loved Trunks as much as Trunks loved her. He had shielded her with his body… for at least, the third time in his life… Trunks would give up everything for her, even his own life. He realized no one could be better for her… and no one was as worthy as Trunks… ever…

He loved his daughter, he wanted Pan to be happy and if Trunks was her happiness he wouldn't be an obstacle.

He dropped his arms to his sides and looked at the group in front of him. Pan face was full of worry, just like Bulma's. Then, his eyes focused on Trunks, holding his side and grimacing in pain. Trunks… they boy he had known since he was a kid… the best friend of his brother, almost his own brother… a hero, an important member of the Z fighters, a good man… a good man that loved his daughter and shared their unusual blood.

He lowered his head and hid it in his chest. Then, he shot off to the sky. He had hurt Trunks…how many times had Trunks protected Pan in dangerous times? Many. How many times had Trunks risked his life to save Pan when they were hunting the black dragon balls? Again… many.

Trunks was a hard worker, responsible and skilled, strong and smart… honorable. How could he have been so blind? He was regretting his stupidity and stubbornness.

**

* * *

**

Apologies.

Videl landed in the back yard and drowned a scream. She raised her hand to her mouth as her eyes watered. Oh no… Trunks…

Then she frowned and turned around looking for Gohan, but he was anywhere near.

Trunks coughed and Pan helped him to stand up. He told Bulma he was fine, but it was a plain lie.

Bulma glanced at Vegeta, waiting for his opinion.

Vegeta just nodded and raised a hand in a gesture that meant everything was okay.

Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks and started crying, telling him she thought he would die.

Trunks winced in pain and placed a kiss on her head, assuring her he would be okay after some days.

Videl apologized to Trunks and Bulma, worried that Gohan would come back for more.

Ten minutes later, Gohan landed at Trunks' balcony and hovered in front of the glass doors, waiting for the group to notice him.

Trunks looked at the balcony and straightened into a sitting position, while holding his side.

Pan hesitated a little, but opened the balcony doors when Trunks nodded his head.

Gohan stretched out his hand to Pan, and gave her a senzu bean. "He will be fine, Pan. I'm sorry."

Pan looked at his hand and grabbed the bean, rushing to Trunks' side.

Trunks chew it and swallowed it. "Thank you, Gohan. Look… I…"

Gohan raised his hand and motioned to Trunks to keep silent. "You were right, Trunks. Both of you were right and I'm sorry. I was blind and the anger took over me, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

Vegeta snarled and leaned against the frame of the door. "Liar."

Gohan tightened his lips and lowered his head. "Okay, maybe I did want to hurt you… but I didn't know what I was doing."

Vegeta interrupted him again with a cold chuckle. "Of course you knew…"

Gohan struggled with his control to stop himself from frowning and silencing Vegeta's mouth with a punch. "I didn't understand what was happening… I let the anger blind me and the control slipped out of me. I'm really sorry. She is yours, Trunks… She has always been yours. You have my blessings. I hope you can forgive me."

He turned around ready to leave, but a couple of hands gripping his forearms tightly, stopped him.

Pan wrapped her arms around Gohan and her eyes watered. "Dad…"

He turned around and hugged his daughter tightly. "I'm so sorry, Pan. I was a stupid."

Pan shook her head and hid it in his chest. "No, Dad. I understand, and I love you."

Gohan glanced at Trunks, who had recovered from his injuries.

Trunks smiled friendly and stood up, walking to Gohan. He knew how hard it was for Gohan, but they were family now… in fact, they had always been family. They had been friends forever and that wasn't going to change for a fight. "Thank you, Gohan. I'll take care of her. I promise."

Gohan smiled, welcoming Trunks' hug. "I know."

**

* * *

**

Protection.

Pan breathed deeply and half opened her eyes. "Wait… we need… protection, Trunks."

He kept kissing her shoulder, murmuring with a hoarse voice. "No… we don't."

Her body shivered, while she fought to form coherent words. "Yes, we do, Trunks. That's if you don't want me to get…"

He cute her off with a passionate kiss and after some seconds, he pulled away slightly. "I didn't say I didn't want you to…"

She shivered again. When the meaning of his words reached her mind, she opened her eyes and broke the kiss, looking at him with wide eyes. "What?"

He chuckled and bit her neck softly, whispering in her ear. "I don't care if that happens, Pan… in fact, I would love it."

And the truth was that she would love it too.

**

* * *

**

How to say it's over.

In the next five days, neither Goten called Bra, nor she called him. They didn't know what to say. Bra was extremely nervous, but she knew she had to ask him. Goten wasn't nervous about that, he just didn't know how to approach and tell her the game was over. He didn't want to hurt her or let her believe he had wanted to sleep with her and that was all, but how can you say it's over under these circumstances? Although they had been together 27 days by now. Maybe it was better to spend three more days and end the game properly.

The notice of Trunks and Pan together, like a real marriage startled everyone, but it was a good excuse to avoid each other… besides there was the magazine's issues… Trunks wanted to sue the reporters, but Bulma didn't let him. He wasn't interested in the money he could claim for those pictures, he just wanted to make them pay for the harm those pictures could have made. The pictures weren't as bold as it could have been and Bulma was glad that everything was fine, she didn't want to start a legal case against the reporters or the magazine, CC had enough publicity to add this incident to the records. At least, Trunks and Pan were together, people believed the marriage wasn't fake, and those reporters had played a good role in the situation. Trunks didn't sue them, but he made sure they understood that wouldn't happen again, and next time they wanted pictures, they will have to ask for them… and wait for the answer.

**

* * *

**

Trying to forget.

Two weeks later. Thursday.

Trunks and Pan had admitted they were absolutely in love with each other, and they had started to act as a normal couple around their families.

Trunks had been trying to persuade Bulma about taking his place, because he wanted a real honey moon with Pan. Bulma refused, arguing that he had to wait at least another month.

**

* * *

**

Handling the stress.

Bra had been weird all week. She didn't get out and she had been obsessive with the phone.

By the other hand, Goten had been seen with a couple of women in the last few days.

At first, Goten had tried to forget about Bra, but even when he had been making out with three of them, he just couldn't get laid with any of them, and that was just because Bra had invaded his mind. She was becoming an obsession… and the guilt was eating him alive.

She couldn't handle the tension. She had tried to remember, but it seemed that night, she didn't give a damn about it, because her memory skipped that part.

She even had bought a test, but it was too soon. She slammed her hands on the bed. Whatever… she could handle it and she wasn't calling him.

**

* * *

**

Time to talk.

Friday. Trunks and Pan's home.

Pan and Trunks decided it was time to talk to them. Goten and Bra seemed to be really upset about the whole situation.

Trunks knew Goten was okay with them, but he was kind of hurt, because Trunks didn't tell him about them. Pan knew Bra was upset with them too.

Trunks planned a great supper at their home and invited Bra. He told Pan to invite Goten, so they wouldn't have an excuse to refuse, that if they were as hurt as they seemed.

**

* * *

**

Goten's girl.

Bra arrived first, so Trunks went to the bar to fix some drinks.

After a while, Goten arrived and greeted Pan, stepping in with a tall, black haired girl. "She is Julie."

Pan shook Julie's hand and looked at Goten. "Nice to meet you, Julie. I'm Pan, Goten's niece."

Goten slapped playfully Julie's butt and winked at her. "Have a sit, Julie. I'll wash my hands first."

Then, he murmured to Pan. "I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to be just an observer."

Pan frowned. "It's a family gathering, Goten. Get rid of her!"

She followed Julie and stopped in a halt. Julie was introducing herself to Bra.

"Hi, I'm Julie, Goten's girl"

Pan turned to look at Goten in shock. She walked to his side and whispered, a little bit loud. "You didn't tell me she was your girlfriend, Goten."

Goten smirked, knowing Julie pulled that up, every time she met a woman. He kept his voice low and replied. "Nah, she is not, but she loves to do that in front of women. Who's there?"

He stepped forward and his jaw fell. "Bra?"

Bra raised an eyebrow. "Nice to see you, Goten."

He scratched his head nervously. "Thanks, nice to see you too, Bra."

Then, he glanced at Pan and shifted to where she was standing, whispering near her ear. "Why you didn't tell me she was going to be here?"

Pan shrugged and whispered back. "Why should I? You didn't tell me you were bringing a girl. Does it bother you?"

He shook his head and then, narrowed his eyes. "It's fair, dear niece. You didn't tell me about Trunks either."

Pan giggled nervously and sat down, calling Trunks. She just knew Goten would pull that up whenever he could.

While Trunks returned with the drinks, Bra's blood was boiling with anger and embarrassment. How could she be so stupid to believe Goten would stay with her? It was evident he preferred those kinds of women… and here she was, alone… damn it.

How could she be so stupid to believe she would seduce him and keep him… not even after what they had shared… She had been a stupid, not only her ego was hurt, but her heart. She wiped the sweat off her palms, on her legs and leaned her back against the couch. She had been a stupid, but the bet wasn't over and she was going to win, even if she had to die and resurrect… even if he didn't stay by her side. She had only three times more to win, and the first step was to get rid off the nuisance… to get rid off the bitch with black hair and blue strands… and she would do it.

She crossed a leg over the other and smiled sweetly. "Tell us, dear. How long have you been dating the good old Goten?"

Julie smiled at the blue haired girl in front of her, that girl must be another relative too. She clasped her hands together and raised her voice with excitement. "Just five days sweetheart. Who are you, by the way? You look very different from Pan or Goten."

Pan started giggling, there she was… the same old Bra, messing with Goten's age. She knew that trick of the sweet girl very, very well.

Trunks rolled his eyes to the back of his head… it was clear it was his relative, not Goten's… Why Goten always dated those kinds of girls? He was starting to believe he had a thing for the dumbest girls. He had to admit the girls Goten dated, were pretty, one out of five girls was smart, but to think of Bra being a relative of Goten was hilarious and she wasn't that one out of five, absolutely.

Bra sipped her glass of wine and giggled with amusement. "I'm… kind of… his niece too."

Pan laughed out loud and leaned against Trunks' side.

Goten frowned. He knew what kind of game she was playing.

Trunks spat out his drink, laughing. "Yeah, right. Another niece, Goten…"

Julie frowned, looking at Goten. "What's so funny about that?"

Goten tightened his lips, that means they were going to be mocking at him for a while…

Bra smiled, waving her hand. "Oh, nothing you have to be worried of, dear. He doesn't like to be an uncle, that's all."

Julie awed, caressing his jaw. "Don't worry, babe. You are not old. There's nothing wrong with that. I think is great you already have nieces."

Goten half-smiled, glaring at Bra. Yeah, sure… his niece… he would have loved to hear her saying that three weeks ago… "Forget it, Julie."

Trunks stood up, headed to the bar. "Be right back."

Goten shifted uncomfortably when Julie cuddled up and Bra just rolled her eyes.

Pan sighed and needled Goten's arm from her sit.

He turned his head to the side and arched an eyebrow.

She lowered her voice and glared at Goten. "Get rid of her. We need to talk to you."

Trunks sat down again, filling their glasses, but Bra waved her hand no. "No, thanks."

Trunks chuckled. "Bra… we know you… you love wine."

Bra blushed and nodded. "Fine."

Trunks filled her glass but she didn't drink it right away, like she used to.

After a while, Goten told Julie they had to discuss about something, just family involved, but they would catch up later.

The moment he sat down, after Julie left. Trunks stood up, raising his glass. "I suggest a toast for Goten's new acquisition!"

Goten rolled his eyes, while everyone laughed. He knew it… but what had been pissing him off was that Bra was there, listening to this. She had obviously thought he was a jerk. "Stop that, Trunks."

Then he glanced at Bra, who had discreetly poured the content of her glass in a flower pot. He narrowed his eyes. What the hell was wrong with her? Refusing wine and hiding to get rid of it? That wasn't the way she acted.

Trunks and Pan explained everything. They apologized a few times for keeping the secret.

**

* * *

**

Worries.

At the end of the evening Trunks invited them to stay, but Bra refused. They insisted she stayed to have a swim, but she still refused.

Trunks and Pan walked upstairs to put on a bathing suit. Pan had prepared two rooms for them and Trunks told Goten he had clothes in there, in case he wanted to change.

Goten didn't follow them. He crossed his arms and looked at Bra. "How have you been?"

She shrugged, looking at the stairs. "Fine, thanks and you?"

He stepped closer. "Look, Bra. I don't know what to say… I…"

She waved her hand, dismissing his words. She had a feeling in her gut that he was going to say: Look, you are great, but I'm not ready for any serious relation ship and going into that with you, wouldn't be wise. Our families are friends and I don't want to ruin that. "You don't need to say anything."

He shook his head and sat down next to her. "We need to talk, Bra."

She lowered her head, biting her lower lip softly. "No, we don't."

He turned his head to the side, facing her. "You know we do."

She chuckled bitterly. "It's funny. An hour ago you seemed to be everything but worried about talking."

He sighed and looked at the ceiling, while his hands clasped together between his knees. "Oh… it's about that… She's just a friend, but she loves to say she is my girlfriend, it's not true, Bra."

She leaned against the back of the couch. "I don't care about her, girlfriend or not, but if you had been really worried, you would have called me."

He arched an eyebrow. "Worried?"

Bra realized her mistake and turned her body to the side. "Forget it."

He blinked, not sure about the meaning. "Worried about that? Why should I be worried?"

She stood up angry with herself. "Nothing. I meant worried about talking. Forget that I said anything."

He stood up too and grabbed her arm, turning her around. He scanned her face for a second, while she looked at her feet. He didn't say he was worried, he said he didn't know what to say… he would have used another word… She had been weird all afternoon and now she was avoiding his eyes and he knew it wasn't out from shyness. She didn't mean HE was worried… It was her who was worried and it had something to do with that night. "Why are you worried? What happened? Did I hurt you? Is it something ab…"

She cut him off with a sob. "Shut up."

He narrowed his eyes, pulling her close. "No. Tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head, fighting her tears from rolling down as her hands pushed his chest to keep him away from her.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, rubbing her back. "It's okay, Bra. Tell me."

She started shaking, while a little sob escaped her mouth. "No."

He grimaced, feeling guilty of her state. "Look, I… God… I don't even know how to say this…"

**

* * *

**

The bet is over.

She pushed him away. Her tears were now running free down her cheeks. "Don't say it, Goten. Just go fuck your whore and leave me alone."

He realized what the problem was and held her forearms. "You are wrong, Bra. You are not a fling. I didn't play with you. That's why I didn't call you. You are my friend and I didn't want to hurt you."

She hit his chest with her fists. "Yeah, sure. Your friend…"

He sighed in frustration. "I lost control, okay? You lost it too. I didn't know how to tell you it had been a mistake. I didn't know how to tell you the bet was over."

She chuckled with sarcasm. "I should have known that… You got what you wanted, so the bet is useless."

He gritted his teeth. "No! I didn't mean that! That bet is too dangerous for both of us! Besides, there are just three times left. We already know what happened while we were trying to win."

She shook her head. "A real man would have called."

He tightened his lips, squeezing her arms. "I didn't know what to say. Is it so hard to understand that I was shocked? That I didn't know what to tell you? I could tell the same about you. Why didn't you call?"

She lowered her eyes and felt her knees going weak.

He arched an eyebrow. "There is something else… right?"

Pan and Trunks walked downstairs with their bath suits on.

Goten let go of Bra and she ran to the bathroom to clean her face and put on more make-up.

Goten gave them a small smile. "I just remembered I have something to do. I'd better go now. Anyway, Bra's not staying and I don't want to watch you two, flirting and making out."

Pan's face reddened. "Shut up, Goten."

Trunks smirked. "That's why you brought that girl, isn't it, Goten?"

Goten shrugged, chuckling. "Yes. You two are going to make me feel sick."

Trunks laughed. "Do me a favor. Take Bra home, it's getting dark and I don't know how much she drank. She doesn't seem drunk, but I don't want her crashing with a tree."

Goten blinked, nodding his head. That was another mystery… why was she emptying her glass in the flowerpot? Why had she made them believe she was drinking, when it was clear she just had one glass of wine?

Bra closed the bathroom door and picked up her purse, saying good bye to Trunks, Goten and Pan. "Thanks for the evening, Trunks."

She winked at Pan. "Sis…"

Then she turned around. "See you, Goten. I'll call you Pan, maybe I will spend next Friday here."

Pan grinned, wrapping an arm around Trunks' waist. "Sure, Bra. You are always welcome. Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?"

Bra shook her head and opened the door. "No, thank you."

Goten waved his hand and grabbed the door, before she closed it. "You are coming with me."

She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again when she felt his arms around her waist.

He flew off quickly, before she had time to react.

She hid her head in his neck. "Put me down!"

He chuckled. "No. Trunks asked me to take you home."

She glanced at the city. "This is not CC direction!"

He speeded up and chuckled, passing an arm under her knees and carrying her, bridal-style. "I know. We are going to my place."

Too late to complain. The wind was blowing on her face and she couldn't form words. Her mind was racing with fear and anxiety. She knew he would make an effort to set things right. He just wanted to end this and stop feeling guilty, because, that was the only thing he was feeling, yeah… that was it. Why did he make love to her if he was going to regret it? Fine, he had said why… he had lost control, and that was all. She really had thought he wanted a relation ship with her… Stupid.

**

* * *

**

Untouched.

He landed on his balcony and pushed the door open, lowering her to the floor. "Now, tell me what's bothering you."

She turned her back to him, lifting her head. "What for? You don't care, Goten."

He sat down on his bed. "I'm sorry if I hurt you… I didn't know you have no experience in… well, you know."

She turned and stared at him in shock. Had she been that bad, that he thought she had no experience? Damn it. "WHAT? Oh… fuck you, Goten. How dare you to say that! Are you saying I'm bad at it?"

He raised his eyebrows and stood up quickly, grabbing her chin with a hand and her waist with the other. "Listen to me, Bra. Stop trying to translate my words. Did I say you were bad? NO! In fact, you were terrific… I just said you didn't have experience, that's all."

She blushed, first from embarrassment, then for anger. She started pounding her fists on his chest. "How dare you? Of course I have experience, idiot!"

He left her chin to grab her wrists. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Bra. But you can't lie about that. I'm a man… I felt your body… and believe me… if you had experience it wouldn't have felt so…"

He trailed off, blushing. He just couldn't tell her what was on his mind.

She raised her eyes slightly, as though his words had wounded her. Then, she narrowed her eyes, holding his gaze. "So what? So clumsy?"

He roared in anger. "No! Do you ever listen to what I say?"

He looked at the side. "Do you really want to know what I was going to say?"

She blushed, maybe she was wrong… She shouldn't ask but… "Yes."

He rolled his eyes to the back of his head and stared at her eyes. "So wonderful… so untouched… so ti…"

She blushed red crimson and looked at his chest. "I got it."

He breathed deeply, knowing he was blushing too. He was angry to be feeling what he was feeling… angry with his body for reacting that way at the mere thought of that night. "I know you weren't a virgin, Bra, if that's what is bothering you… I'm not an idiot… but I can tell when a woman has slept with someone many times or just…"

She cut him off again, regretting her previous reaction. I got it, Goten… You don't need to elaborate more."

He cleared his throat and turned to the bed, dragging her with him. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She gritted her teeth, rolling her eyes to the side. "NO. Now, can we just change the subject?"

**

* * *

**

Sick

He lowered his head and then looked up at her. He sat down on the bed and pulled her with him, making her sit down next to him. "Why are you worried?"

She shook her head. "Forget it."

He stiffened, tightening his lips. "If I didn't hurt you, and I just cleared things up, and it wasn't that. I guess it's something else and it has something to do with me."

She slammed her fists on the bed, glaring at him. "Nothing, okay? It's nothing. Now, can we just go?"

He nodded. She got angry with him, as though he was hassling her. "Fine. I got it. You don't want to tell me, then just answer me one thing and I will let you go."

She rolled her eyes. "If you are not asking me that again, fine. Ask and I will tell you."

He buried his eyes on hers. "Why did you pretend you were drinking the wine?"

She paled and straightened her back. "I didn't pretend."

He raised an eyebrow. "You threw it away, Bra."

She frowned, crossing her arms. "I didn't."

He shifted closer, holding her gaze. "I saw you."

His breath tickled her shoulders and she shivered. She didn't lower her eyes, but they welled up with tears. "I can't drink, Goten."

His face darkened with worry. "Are you sick?"

She shook her head no and raised a hand to wipe a tear off her face. "I'm not sure."

He made a gesture of boredom at her excuses. "Just tell me the truth, Bra. Why is it so hard? Are you ill or not?"

She pushed him away, letting her tears run freely. "You are an idiot, Goten."

He grabbed her arms again, making her fell on her back. He on top of her, and dangerously close. "If you don't tell me, I will have to ask Bulma about it."

She paled, gulping, and then she yelled her answer. "NO! I'll tell you, but please don't ask my mother anything."

He relaxed a bit, but something was really weird. Why was she so scared of Bulma finding out… what? What was she hiding? He kept his hands on her arms. "What is it?"

**

* * *

**

Misunderstandings.

She turned her head to the side. "I may be pregnant."

He let go of her hands in shock, his mouth agape and his eyes almost popping out. "WHAT?"

She covered her face with her hands. "That's why I was worried. That's why I was upset. That's why I needed you to call!"

His eyes were wide open. He wanted to ask who was the father, but he changed his mind. "Are you sure?"

She put her hands away of her face. Her eyes sparkling with anger. "Don't ask stupid questions, Goten. I said I MAY be, that means I'm not sure."

He gulped, not caring about her implying he was stupid. He felt a knot in his stomach, wanting to ask who the bastard was and kill him, but he had to ask if she had told him and how long could her pregnancy be. "How long?"

She lowered her eyes, blinking back her tears. "Three weeks."

He tightened his jaw. Damn… it seemed she had slept with the first one she could after their night together… He couldn't deny he was angry with her… The truth is that he had had a lot of things in his mind and he had been honest, he didn't know what to tell her, that's why he hadn't called. He had thought she wanted him to call, to talk about them… not to talk about some bastard who she had slept with… After some arguing with himself, he sighed. He was still worried about her… stupid, he had overvalued her… but he had to help her, if not because of their almost relationship, but for friendship. "Have you told him about it?"

She looked at him in shock. When she realized he had meant the possible father of the baby, she pushed him away, standing up. She glared at him, but deep into her eyes, it was hurt not anger. His words had made her heart sink. "I just told him."

She opened the balcony and left without looking back.

**

* * *

**

Assumptions.

He narrowed his eyes. What? No… three weeks… That was impossible… she was wrong. Shit! She had left… She couldn't be that naïve to think it was him… he had used protection and… she was not going to toy with him. On the other side, she was worried… really worried… what if that was true? Oh no… he had a lot of things going on his life right now… he didn't have the time, nor the energy to face this… he didn't know if he could settle down…

He stood up angrily. Bull shit! He wasn't the father…

He dropped on the bed. The less he could do was to tell her she was wrong and it wasn't his fault… maybe she was ill… Maybe, somehow, her metabolism has changed… Maybe, sleeping with a Saiyan has changed her hormonal cycle… but that was just an assumption. Anyway… he had to tell her, but not today… both were stressed. It would be better to wait until tomorrow. This was not the time to discuss about the father, she needed him.

She didn't want to see him. He had been a total jerk. How could he ask about the father? Stupid. That's what he was. What did he think she was? A whore?

After a while of throwing insults at everything in her bedroom, she calmed down. Okay… there was no way he could know if she had slept with some one else, firstly because she had been avoiding him… and if she had been dating Hiro recently he could think it was Hiro's… but that was just an assumption…

She chuckled bitterly, maybe she and her mother weren't so different, after all.

Friday evening.

Fears, assumptions and misunderstandings, that's what had been clouding their mind all day.

Goten finished at four p.m. He had been working since eight a.m. He left the office and flew off to his apartment. He knew he should go to his mother's house, but since he had started to date Bra… fine, since he had started going out with her, he hadn't stayed at Chichi's more than four times.

Chichi had been complaining but he always said it was because he had a lot of work.

He called her at six p.m. and she refused to see him, but he told her it was something important and she agreed.

**

* * *

**

Tests.

She knocked at his door at seven sharp.

He opened the door quickly and looked at her apologetically, greeting her.

She didn't greet him back and looked in another direction.

He paced in the living room, throwing glances at her. Until she got tired of the silence. "What is it?"

He smacked his lips together and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you think you got pregnant… that night?"

Her nostrils flared and she snorted, shaking her head. She stood up, crossing her arms and looked down at the table. "Why don't you ask what you really want to? Why don't you ask me if I slept with some one else?"

He lifted his head and buried his eyes on hers. The air seemed dense and he, instinctively, inhaled deeply. Then he closed his eyes for a second. "Do you think you got pregnant that night?"

She tightened her lips. "Well, I didn't! I'm not a whore!"

He frowned, leaning against a living room wall. "I didn't ask you that!"

She gritted her teeth, bouncing back and forth. "Are you listening to me?"

He breathed and put his hands in his pockets. She was pissing him off with her attitude. "Enough! I didn't impregnate you, Bra. I used protection, don't you remember? Why are you trying to put this on me? If you need help, I will help you, but don't give me that."

She blushed and hugged her stomach. She would look like a fool if she said she didn't remember. "Sometimes it doesn't work."

He frowned, grabbing something in the bottom of his pocket. "I knew you would say that."

She squeezed her eyes closed, knowing he had all the right to be upset. He hadn't been careless… of course he would think it was another man's.

He walked forward and grabbed her arm. "You are taking a test, right now."

Her eyes and mouth opened wide and she stammered, while he dragged her with him. "What? No way. Goten, let go of me! Where are we going? You promised me you wouldn't tell my mom!"

He glanced at her with a cold gaze. "I'm not going to tell her."

She struggled when he kept pulling her to the bedroom, but he was stronger than she was.

He let go of her arm, closing the bathroom door behind his back. "You are not a teen, Bra. You are a woman. Do what you need to do and do it now. I want an answer. Don't try to fool me because I will know it. Take this."

Her jaw dropped when she saw his hand holding a pregnancy test. "Wh… wh… where did you get this?"

He chuckled, turning his back to her. "Where would it be? Don't be silly, Bra. I bought it in a drugstore."

She held the box on her hands and looked up at his back.

He frowned. She hadn't even opened the box. "What are you waiting for?"

She opened the box and took out an envelope. She ripped the envelope and looked at the stick. "Get out."

He chuckled, turning around. "What? No way… you would run away."

She pushed some hair from her face and glared at him. "I won't use this unless you get out."

He raised an eyebrow, looking at his wrist watch. "I can wait, Bra. Take your time. You will need to, anyway."

She rolled her eyes annoyed at him. "I won't run away."

She looked at the box, reading the instructions, although she knew how it worked.

He came closer and grabbed her chin, lifting her head. He looked at her with gentle eyes. "I won't leave you by yourself in this, Bra. Relax. I will be out side."

She nodded, and returned her eyes to the box.

**

* * *

**

What is it?

A minute later, she opened the bathroom door and walked out of it, holding the stick. She closed the door and leaned against it, breathing deeply.

He looked at her, her hands were shaking and her eyes were cloudy, as if she was holding back a river of tears.

He stretched out his hand and grabbed the stick, placing the other hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head softly. He rubbed her back slowly. "Calm down, babe. Everything is going to be okay. I'm sure it's something else, and if its not… I'm here by your side and I'm not planning to leave any time soon."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing against his chest.

He kissed her head again and nuzzled her neck. "You should have told me about this."

She sobbed loudly, burying her head in his chest. "I couldn't remember if you wore a condom or not…"

He blinked in surprise. She… couldn't… remember? Why? She wasn't drunk. "Why didn't you ask me?"

She held him tight and relaxed her body. "I was afraid… I was embarrassed…"

He smiled softly, raising his hand to hold her chin between his thumb and index. He searched for her eyes and looked at her tenderly. "You should have told me."

Then he kissed her lips softly, over and over again, until she stopped sobbing. He deepened the kiss, trying to convince himself it was only to give her comfort.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Soon, the air filled with passion and they ended on the bed, kissing each other as it was the end of times and there was no tomorrow… until the test started to beep.

He cursed under his breath and rolled to the side, trying to find the stick on the bed. He gulped and glanced at her. "Ready?"

She nodded, placing a hand on her chest.

He looked at the screen and blinked.

Her heart beat fastened and she winced. "What is it?"

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 14. A real marriage.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thanks for your reviews: Apolonia 86, SuperSayjinPanny, Akerenit, mizqt, PrideIsArrogance, Remembering childhood, lady555, bluecrosser12349, Phantasom.

Yep. Sorry… a cliffhanger… Lol. I couldn't help it, though I think this was add a little bit of emotion and suspense. Let me know what you think about it, okay?

Apolonia 86, Thanks for betareading and for your explanations. Such a quick answer. You never stop amazing me.

**Notes. **I'm glad you all liked last chapter. Things are moving faster now, just a couple of issues to clarify. I hope this chapter is good enough to leave a review. Lol. I'll update soon.


	15. Pregnancy

lt;P**Last time.**

Soon, the air filled with passion and they ended on the bed, kissing each other as if it was the end of times and there was no tomorrow… until the test started to beep.

He cursed under his breath and rolled to the side, trying to find the stick on the bed. He gulped and glanced at her. "Ready?"

She nodded, placing a hand on her chest.

He looked at the screen and blinked.

Her heart beat fastened and she winced. "What is it?"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15. Pregnancy.

He bit his lower lip, arching an eyebrow. "It's just a line."

She snatched the stick and raised it. Her eyes popped up. "Oh My God! Oh My God!"

She broke up in a fit of maniac laughter. "It's negative!"

He didn't react on time. Bra jumped on top of him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she laughed. "Oh My God! Dende, Thank you!"

He put his hands around her waist, not knowing what to do as his eyes narrowed expectantly.

She pulled away and gave him a big smile. "Thank you, Goten. You were really sweet. Now, I need a drink to release some tension."

He looked at her hands, straightening her skirt and he stood up slowly. She grabbed her purse and smiled again.

He walked forward and stepped an inch away from her body, looking at her lips. "Don't go."

Her stomach jumped at his closeness and her eyes fell to his mouth. His voice had come out as a whisper, and she couldn't help to shiver.

He grabbed her waist. His eyes fixed on hers. "I can help you to release some tension…"

Slept on

This time, they slept on and didn't wake up in time.

Her eyes fluttered open and she cuddled up to his body, resting her head on his chest.

He sighed and raised a hand, tugging absently at a lock of her hair.

She giggled, tracing a path from his chest to his abs.

He allowed her to lay her head on his stomach. His muscles stiffened as she placed butterfly kisses on his stomach.

He tightened his stomach and laughed. "Hey, stop tickling me."

She laughed and moved lower. "I'm not tickling you… yet…"

He felt the adrenaline rushing to his brain and to his lower middle. She had whispered the words provocatively and on purpose, of course.

She moved on top of him. "I won't stop…"

He looked at her. She was a natural beauty and she looked so damn sexy in that position. He searched for her lips and rolled them over, telling her silently he wouldn't stop either.

She smirked and brushed her lips over his as a soft whisper came out of her mouth. "Transform."

His hold on her tightened slightly as his jaw dropped open, but even in this shocking moment, his words came out low and soft, as if he had struggled with his own voice. "What?"

She raised an eyebrow and pressed herself against him. "Transform into a Super Saiyan."

He opened his mouth wide and after two seconds, he pulled her away slightly. "Are you crazy?"

**

* * *

**

A Tired Super Saiyan.

She looked at her wrist watch. "Oh my God! 11 am!"

She rushed out the bed and showered quickly. She stepped out the bathroom with a small towel wrapped around her. Damn! Her clothes were all wrinkled… She opened his closet and rummaged through it, until she found a shirt she liked. She put it on and started buttoning it.

A pair of arms circled her stomach, while his breath caressed her ear. "Are you tired?"

She leaned her head back and rested it on his chest. "Awfully tired, and you?"

He kissed her neck softly, running his fingers up and under the shirt. "Dead, but you can bring me to life, you know?"

She chuckled, grabbing his hands. "Stop, Goten. I'm really tired."

He chuckled, kissing her neck again. His hands started moving again up her stomach. "It's your fault… you woke up a Super Saiyan… now you can't complain."

She rolled her eyes to the side, glancing at him. "Are you serious?"

He chuckled, rubbing her waist. "Maybe… okay… I'm serious, but the breakfast is going to be cold, so we should eat it now."

She threw her head back again, closing her eyes. "Did you make breakfast? Oh God, I'm starving."

He chuckled, biting her earlobe. "I know."

She left at two p.m., and when she got home, she avoided the questioning look of Bulma. At six p.m. Goten picked her up at the park and they spent the evening together.

A week later, she found out she was back to normal. He was right, it had been just an hormonal thing. Everything Goten had said about hormonal changes and her body responding to Saiyan hormones was true.

**

* * *

**

Desperate.

Bra told him everything was right now, but after that, he didn't call her in a whole week. She was desperate. She had fallen for him and she knew it. It wasn't just physical; she was in love with him… deeply in love.

Bulma was sick of looking at her daughter mourning about Goten, but Bra had refused to tell her and she had to respect her daughter's privacy.

She struggled. Things were better than she thought, because a week ago Bra had been in a very good mood and she had spent every day of the week out.

She grinned knowingly, Bra was going to jump of happiness when she saw the flowers… "Stop right there, Bra. Something was delivered 30 minutes ago and it's for you."

Bra's eyes lit up and she ran to Bulma' side. "What?"

Bulma smiled and pointed out to the living room.

Bra rushed to the living room and scanned the place. There, in a corner, was a giant flower arrangement on a small table. She squeaked and clasped her hands together, and then she bit her lower lip and walked to the corner.

There it was, a huge floral arrangement of roses. It was beautiful… perfect… A gorgeous mixed bouquet of pink sweetheart roses, red roses, pink carnations and blue lisianthus.

She searched for the card, but there was none. Two hours later, her cell rang.

"Did you receive something today?"

Her face flushed and she laid down on the couch with a huge smile on her face. "Oh my god! Did you send it?"

He smirked, lowering his voice. "Who else could it be?"

She laughed, playing with a strand of hair. "It's lovely. Thank you, Go..."

He cut her off. "Don't say my name, babe… Your father has a keen hearing."

She looked around the room, lowering her voice as well. "Okay."

**

* * *

**

The bet is over.

She dressed up as if she was going to a fashion event. He had apologized, telling her he had lots of work, but he would explain everything when they meet that night. He had asked her to be at the same place, same hour.

This time, she hugged her mother excitedly. "He called me, Mom! I'm going out!"

Bulma hugged her back and smirked. "Are you going to be late or you are not planning to come at all?"

Bra blushed, smiling a little.

Bulma waved her hands and pushed her towards the door. "Go away, Bra. Just be careful."

He picked her up at 8:30 and took her to dance. It was a surprise for her to see the place he had chosen. She thought he would take her to his apartment or maybe to have dinner.

The night was almost over and they had danced more than four hours and chatted almost one.

They left the disco at 1:30 and by two in the morning they were at the park.

He pushed the brakes and unfastened his belt, and then he shifted to the right and looked at her. "I had a wonderful time."

She smiled, unfastening her belt and turning to look at him. "Yes, it was great. I never thought you would take me to dance."

He grinned, resting his left arm in the steering wheel. "It's a special date."

She blushed, trying to remember what was the date until she gave up, and then, she started thinking about a proposal. Maybe he would stop beating around the bush. She rested the side of her face on the back of the seat and looked at him expectantly. "Why?"

He grinned, staring deeply into her eyes. "The bet is over."

She froze at his words and straightened her back a little bit. She stumbled over her words. "Oh yes… so… that was it… it's over… yeah, it is."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing look. "So… who's the winner?"

She damped her dry lips and looked nervously to the steering wheel. "I think it's a draw, Goten."

He smirked, leaning his upper half forward. "I don't think so, Bra… You know I won."

She paled. There was no way she would accept that. She faked a sarcastic laugh. "If you insist that one of us is the winner, then, I would say I am."

He chuckled, running his hand through his hair. "Let's be honest, Bra. I won and you know it. I just want you to admit it and then, I will start thinking about my prize."

Her eyes widened. The look of surprise was soon turned into a stubborn one. "Forget it. You accept a draw or you accept I am the winner."

He looked at her fixedly. "The bet is over and I claim my prize."

Her heart jumped inside her chest. So… this is it… the end of the bet… game over. Her blood rushed to her cheeks while her heart cringed in pain. She balled one of her hands. "If you just wanted to tell me we were over, you could have said it before… you shouldn't go into all this trouble just to make things easy for me."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. Her face had an intense look on it. "I didn't say this was over… just the bet…"

She looked to the empty street in front of her. "If its not, then why are you so worried to claim your prize?"

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her eyes. Then, she looked at him with an annoyed expression. "So… you are saying the bet is over, that I'm the looser and you want your prize… just like that?"

He leaned closer with a smile on his face. "Yes."

She frowned and returned her eyes to the street. "Well, sorry but I don't agree. You didn't win."

He chuckled, raising a hand to brush her cheek. "Wouldn't you want to claim your prize if you were the winner?"

She sighed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's just pretend you won… what would you ask for?"

He leaned closer, cupping her chin to make her look at him. He lifted her face and whispered near her mouth. "You. I want you."

Her annoyed expression had faded and she raised an eyebrow quizzically. "…"

His eyes buried in hers and he whispered again, leaning his forehead against hers. "I want you. For a whole weekend… just us…"

She blushed, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

He started placing kisses along her jaw. "What would you want?"

She closed her eyes with a burning feeling inside her chest. Her breathing pattern fastened. A comeback… she needed a comeback. She was shocked, but he wouldn't let her speechless. "I want to know your goals, I want you to share your thoughts, with me… for a whole day."

He pulled away, shocked at her words. "What?"

She looked at the puzzled look on his face. She couldn't believe he had shut up… After some seconds, she smiled, grabbing the neck of his shirt and pulling him close to hers. "24 hours at your side… knowing every thought and desire of the day…"

He was at a loss of words. Why would she want that? He shivered, just at the thought of sharing his most private feelings and thoughts… and most of them included her. "Fair…"

He trailed off, scanning her face. His hold on her tightened slightly and he nodded again. "But I won…"

She squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them with an angry look. "Then, I'm not paying the bet."

The stubborn expression crossed his face again and he smirked, pulling her close with a firm grip on her waist. He trapped her chin between his fingers and looked at her face. "Then, I will have to kidnap you to make you pay… because you lost that bet."

She inhaled deeply. Maybe it wasn't so bad to lose… besides, she really wanted to know what he meant by –I didn't say it was over, just the bet- She couldn't help to place a chaste kiss on his lips, making his eyes flutter for a second. "Let's do something… Neither you, nor I, will give up and we both know it… and we both think we deserve to win, so…"

He tilted his head to the side with a look between suspicion and curiosity. "What are you suggesting?"

She smiled, nuzzling her nose along his jaw. "Let's forget about the prize."

He held her protectively and shook his head as he narrowed his eyes. "Oh no…" Then, he smiled flirtatiously. "I have a better idea… Let's go to the beach for a coupe of days… Just the two of us… and we both can fulfill what we want."

She stared at him through glazed eyes. Damn Goten… His plan was a temptation, but no… she couldn't agree, her family would find out… her father at least…

His voice brought her back. "Yes or no?"

She answered before she realized she was speaking aloud. "Yes."

He kissed her softly, his eyes focused on her eyes and the way she closed them slowly. He slid the seat to an horizontal position and leaned his upper body on her.

15 minutes later, he pulled away. His breathing had quickened and he didn't want to find out what was the state he was in. "It's time to go home, Bra. I don't want a police officer, asking what are we doing here."

She blushed and nodded, straightening to grab her purse.

**

* * *

**

Presents.

Two weeks later.

Pan had booked an appointment three days ago and yesterday she had picked up the results. She was nervous, almost sweating. She had called Trunks to ask him about having dinner together. He was going to pick her up at six in the mall.

Ouji's Restaurant.

She had already sat down in the assigned table, and she had been looking at her wrist watch every two minutes in the last ten minutes.

He appeared by the door with a big smile and walked to the table.

They had dinner as they chatted happily, but when they had finished, Trunks raised an eyebrow and reached her hand over the table. "Why are you so nervous?"

She gulped, glancing at her purse. "I'm fine."

He squeezed her hand, burying his eyes on her face. "I know you are fine, but you seem nervous. You have been acting kind of… weird."

She glanced again at her purse. The hand resting on her lap squeezed the fabric of her skirt tightly. "No. I'm not nervous. Not at all."

He noticed the furtive glances and stretched up his neck, looking at her purse. "What's in there?"

She blushed, shaking her head. "No. Nothing… Nothing… just… the common things… you know… lipstick… money… notes and… stuff like that."

His hold on her hand tightened as she tried to get her hand away from him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, letting go of her hand. "Show me what you have in there. You better not have something weird in there, Pan…"

He scanned her face again. There it was… a shocked look and her eyes were screaming the words guilty and hide.

She grabbed her purse quickly and placed it on her lap. "Are you crazy? Why should I have something weird? What could I have there?"

He lifted an eyebrow and smiled, as he noticed she didn't care about emptying her purse, but to explain about it contents instead. He closed an eye, raising his right brow. "What's in it, Pan?"

She blushed, covering the purse with her hands. She couldn't help to feel a little guilty. "Just a little present."

His face relaxed immediately and he grinned, leaning forward over the table. "For me?"

She watched his face go from worried to a childish look of curiosity. "Yes."

He smiled widely and put both arms on the table. "Can I see it?"

She blushed even more and opened her purse, taking out a small box, wrapped in lavender paper. She handed him the box hesitantly, and then looked at him worriedly.

He unwrapped the cover of the box, ripping the paper. Then, he took out a small velvet bag and turned it down on his palm.

Pan fidgeted with her purse as he watched the small golden slave bracelet slid out the bag.

He looked at the golden bracelet and smiled. The bracelet had an engraved inscription in the inside of the plate. Briefs Son. Their family name… "Pan, this is beautiful."

He extended the golden chain and looked at it carefully. His eyes narrowed in confusion. "You must be kidding, Pan."

Her eyes widened. Damn… she knew she shouldn't wrap the boxes with the same paper…

He glanced at her and then to the present on his hand. This must be a joke… It was extremely small. "I mean, it's beautiful, but there's no way I can use this. It's too small, Pan. You know my wrist is more than three times bigger than this. Why did you buy something so small? Is this a joke?"

Pan blushed, guilty flooding over her. Her eyes started watering and she lowered her head. "I… it's…"

Trunks regretted his words immediately. "No, no, baby. I loved it. We can have it fixed. I mean, it doesn't fit right now, but it will."

Pan gathered the strength to talk and held his apologetic gaze. "I knew it wouldn't fit you, Trunks. I got another one for you."

He narrowed his eyes, putting the bracelet inside the velvet bag. "It doesn't fit on your wrist either, Pan. Who are you giving this to?"

She sighed deeply. "To the next Briefs, but I wanted you to have one too…"

He blanked for a minute. "The next Briefs? What are you tal…"

He opened his mouth but no word came out of it. His eyes opened wide and his hand began to shake. "You? It means… you…"

She bit her lower lip in anticipation. She had planned things very different, she had even practiced what was she going to do and say… in order… Now the order was lost, things were completely different and she didn't know what to say.

He dropped the bag on the table and stood up, pulling her up the chair and wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face in her neck, breathing heavily. "Say it, Pan. Say it because I don't know if I'm mistaken."

Pan closed her eyes, returning the embrace. "I'm pregnant."

He tightened his arms around her, breathing deeply into her hair. "God, Pan. I can't believe it. Are you sure?"

She chuckled, she wasn't scared of his reaction, not anymore. He looked like a kid with a Christmas present and as shocked and happy as she had been when her suspicions had been confirmed. She slid her hands to his upper arms and murmured ironically. "No… I was just kidding."

He pulled away and looked at her in shock for a few seconds. He dropped his arms with a frown on his face. "I can't believe you joked about this."

She giggled, surprised at his reaction and looked at him lovingly. "I wouldn't joke about that, Trunks… Of course I'm sure."

He stood there, not knowing what to do or say. Yeah… it had been a stupid question… He reacted when he saw her eyes watering and pulled her against his chest again. "No, no, baby, don't cry. I'm sorry. It took me a couple of seconds to understand it was a joke."

She felt a hot tear sliding down her cheek and lowered her voice. "Are you mad at me?"

He chuckled and kissed her lips softly. "Of course not, sweetheart. I love you and I'm happy about the baby, really."

She looked at him with her innocent big black eyes and pouted. "You didn't seem so hap…"

He cut her off with another kiss. "I am very, very happy, Pan. It took me some seconds to understand you weren't joking, that's all."

She wiped her eyes. She hated to be overly emotional, but… she couldn't help it now.

He smiled against the side of her head and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style.

He paid the bill and picked up her purse and the velvet bag in his way out.

A reporter had already spotted them. He intercepted Trunks, asking if he could take a picture.

Trunks nodded with a big smile on his face. "I'm going to be a Dad!"

The reporter grinned and took two pictures more. One of them had Trunks with a big grin on his face and Pan with a shocked one. The second picture caught her with a lovely smile on her face and her arms wrapped around Trunks' neck.

Trunks left and Takeshi smiled. He was so lucky to catch the best Briefs moments on his camera… He would have to stay in touch… maybe he could be the private reporter of the Briefs family… and maybe he would ask Mrs. Bulma to let him took the first pictures of the baby…

**

* * *

**

Insomnia.

He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a Dad… "Dende! A child!"

The woman he loved was having his child… He chuckled, pacing in the kitchen, well… it was time to start buying furniture…

He chuckled again and sat down, sipping the seventh cup of tea… "A son…"

He couldn't sleep. He was too excited to sleep.

It was time to start a family. He wasn't that young… maybe Pan was, but he wasn't. That's why he didn't give a damn when he stopped using protection… Pan had complained, but he knew she didn't mind either or she would have stopped him. "Oh God."

His mother was going to be crazy about it… and Chichi… "A Saiyan baby… Fuck!"

He stood up, dropping the cup. The cup shattered to pieces on the floor, but he didn't even look at it. He raised his hand, cupping his chin. His face reflecting worry. "A Saiyan…"

Well, it wasn't like Pan wasn't strong enough… She was part Saiyan too, but what about the pregnancy? How long it takes a Saiyan to grow in a female's womb? He just knew the doctor said she was seven weeks… but it wasn't possible… even Pan had told him that. They had been together for six weeks, so she could be five… or six weeks. Saiyan babies grew faster than humans… there was no way the doctor knew that but… now what?

He smiled, walking upstairs. He was really happy, he couldn't wait to tell Goten about it. He grinned, stopping in the first step of the stairs. Great idea…

He looked at his wrist watch, two in the morning… it wasn't that late...

He ran upstairs and checked on Pan, and then he grabbed a notebook and opened it. He grabbed a pen and scribbled down a quick message.

"_I love you. I went to Goten's. I will be back soon."_

He put on a jacket and flew off.

**

* * *

**

Early Visits.

Goten smiled in his sleep. They were going to the mountains. She had refused at first telling him she wanted to go to the beach, but he didn't want witnesses or reporters around. She had told him she didn't know how to keep her energy low and her father would find out they were together, but she agreed when he told her he would keep his Ki low, so no one would know they were together.

He opened his eyes and powered up at the strong grip on his shoulders. "What the… Trunks! What are you doing here?"

Trunks grinned, letting go of his shoulders. "I need to tell you something."

Goten rolled his eyes and complained, pulling the covers over his shoulders again. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

Trunks frowned, snatching his blankets roughly and throwing them to the floor. "NO"

He blinked, wiping the sleep off his eyes. "What happened? Is Pan okay?"

Trunks grinned teasingly. "You are getting old, mate… You are going to be uncle again… well, no… its more like you are going to be a great-uncle."

Goten blinked in shock. What was Trunks talking about? Videl and Gohan? Again? Then his brain registered Trunks words. "What? What do you m… Oh Shit! No! Really?"

Trunks nodded, smiling as crazy. "Yep! She is pregnant!"

Goten frowned, grabbing Trunks by the neck of his jacket. "Damn you, Trunks. Couldn't you wait a little more? Now I'm going to look as an old confirmed bachelor."

Then, he released Trunks and trapped him in a hug. "I'm so happy for you two, Trunks! Congratulations!"

**

* * *

**

Camping.

Bra told her parents she was camping. Vegeta complained at first, but just one look from Bra made him shut up. She encapsulated everything she would need and left.

She parked the car near the mountains and sighed with her hands on the steering wheel. God… they had been going out for more than three months and it had been more than five months since the first kiss… She had registered every thing in a calendar. To be honest, she had lost the bet, but she wouldn't admit it… She would give up every thing to be with him… even her pride…

The only thing that was keeping her to accept it was her mother's advice… if she wanted him and wanted to keep him…

He landed in front of the car and knocked at the window.

She grinned and climbed out the car.

He led her to the woods, where he had fixed the camping tent, while a small fire was burning in front of it.

She giggled, like it was her first camping and sat down by the fire.

He started to cook something as she observed his every move. He was cute and skilled, she couldn't stop from staring. He was dressed in red and black, and he looked just great.

He felt her gaze on him and lifted his head. "What? You don't like fish?"

She nodded, pulling her legs against her chest.

He looked at her legs and raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You should change, Bra. The bugs might like your skin and bit you."

She widened her eyes and looked at the ground. "Really?"

He chuckled, grabbing a stick of butter. "Yes."

She stood up and glanced at the tent.

He chuckled again, spreading the butter on the fish. "Yes, go in there and change."

He shook his head as he looked at her. It was like he was dating a teenager.

After supper, they walked for a while and he explained to her everything he knew about the wild life and how was camping in the woods.

He kept his arm around her shoulders all the time. It was late when they decided to go to sleep.

She bit the side of her lip, glancing at the tent.

He narrowed his eyes a bit. "If you feel uncomfortable, we can set another tent, Bra."

She shook her head, there was no way she would sleep alone in the middle of the woods, besides… she had slept with him so many times and she was dying to do it again.

He waited outside while she changed her clothes. He chuckled, as if he hadn't seen her body before… He breathed deeply into the night cold air. As if he wasn't going to take off every clothes she had on…

She opened the tent and smiled, keeping it open for him. Once inside, he chuckled and took off his tank top, as his eyes traveled over her frame. She blushed, his eyes were burning and he was openly checking her out. Oh God… Now she didn't know if sleeping alone was a better option.

He smirked, knowing he had a great body and she liked it.

She gasped in shock and turned around with a red face. To sleep with him was one thing, but to act so unashamedly when he had told her the bet was over and they weren't dating anymore was something else…

He smirked, sliding his pants down his legs. A tight spandex was revealed under the pants. He grabbed her elbow and caressed it lightly. "Do I scare you? I'm not naked, you know…"

She bit her lip, lowering her eyes. "Of course not."

When she turned around she had the same arrogant attitude that he liked so much. "I'm used to fighters, you know… and there's nothing you have that I haven't seen before at home."

He smirked and laid down. "Are you sure?"

She kneeled down and slid into the sleeping bag. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He pulled the zipper and crossed his arms behind his neck. He didn't bother to answer, he knew that wasn't the truth.

Next morning, they had enough time to talk and walk in the woods and swimming.

**

* * *

**

Answers.

Saturday night.

They spent part of the night playing games and making jokes, until she decided it was time to get answers from him. "You said your prize was to spend two days with me and I'm here, Goten, but now it's time for you to start sharing your feelings… I mean, you are getting what you wanted…"

He stared at her with a serious look at first, and then he smirked. "Not exactly, Bra."

She blushed at his words. She knew what he wanted, but he wasn't getting any until he started talking… and… he had to admit it first. "I'm here, what else do you need?"

She knew it was a silly question, but she had to reply, something was better than nothing.

He looked at her deeply, holding back what he really wanted to say: You know what… but he tightened his lips and sighed. He didn't want her to believe he only wanted to get laid. "You are right, you are here… I need nothing more." He paused, scanning her face. "Even though I want more… and you know I do."

She blushed but held his gaze, determined to get some answers.

He smiled when he saw her flustered face. He was still looking at her, not caring about the meaning of his words. "Now tell me, what do you want to know?"

She ran her tongue over her mouth and bit her lip softly. "I want you to be open with me. I want to know the real you."

He nodded, waiting a few seconds to reply. "What you see is what I am, Bra."

She clasped her hands together and looked to the ground. "I mean, look… when we talk, it seems you keep many things for yourself. I would like to know what you really want to say, the whole version."

He smiled softly and leaned down on the grass, holding his weight on his elbows. "If you think I'm holding back my thoughts or… feelings, you are wrong. I say what I want to say, and I act as I feel in the mood to… of course, I don't tell every thing, that would be impossible."

She crossed her legs by the ankles, placing her palms on the grass. "I would like to hear about that bit of information you keep…"

He chuckled, resting his back entirely on the grass and putting his arms behind his neck. "Come on, Bra…Why would you want to know everything? You don't want to tell every thing…"

She smirked, rolling onto her side. "That's because I'm greedy, besides… it's a punishment, isn't it? You don't have to enjoy my prize."

He smirked back, rolling to his side to face her. He raised a hand and caressed her cheek, sliding it softly until he reached her lips. "Then, I should think about my prize again, now that you put it that way… I don't think my prize is a punishment…"

He then, pushed her lips open with his finger, sliding his index over her lips. "Am I wrong?"

She blushed again. He wasn't just flirting… or teasing her… he was… tempting her.

He smiled, this was great. "Do you want to play a game?"

She nodded, curious about his plans for the night.

He stood up and walked to the tent, bending down to pull his bag out. Then he looked in a pocket and took out a deck of cards.

He sat down near the camp fire and waved his hand, motioning for her to sit next to him.

He drew the cards and placed them on the grass. "I'm going to turn a card and place it next to the deck, and then you will do the same thing. If I pick an ace, joker, queen, king or jack, I will answer any question you want. I just have two chances to skip the question, the third time I'll have to answer or do whatever you ask."

She smirked and looked at him wickedly. "Whatever I want?"

He smirked back. "Yes, and… the same goes for me if in your turn you pick any of those."

**

* * *

**

Night Games.

They started playing and after 15 minutes, Bra had lost five times and Goten three. They were running out of questions and Goten decided to change the subject and start asking things he really wanted to know.

She had skipped a question and now she regretted it. She could have answered that question about Hiro… Now she was afraid he asked about her feelings for him.

Goten smirked when he saw her card… Ace… "Why were you so worried about your parents, finding out about your… love life?"

She gulped, sipping her soda. "What do you mean?"

He crossed his legs Indian-style, resting his elbows on his knees. "Do you remember when you thought I would blackmail you?"

She nodded, perfectly aware of his meaning.

He started playing the grass, not taking his eyes off her. "Why were you so angry? What was what you thought I would say?"

She hesitated, but she couldn't waste this chance because then, he would ask whatever he wanted. "I thought you would tell them that I was… I wasn't… as pure as they thought I was."

He narrowed his eyes. A wrinkle curving in the side of his mouth, revealing he wanted to laugh. "Why would I know that?"

She raised her eyebrows. "That's another question…"

They exchanged looks for a minute, and then he flipped over his card and cursed under his breath. "Go on… ask."

She stretched her legs, leaning on her stomach. "Why did you avoid me almost three weeks?"

He sighed. There was not a good way to say this. "I felt guilty, seducing you was wrong… and enjoying it was worst. That kiss was enough to make me want to slap myself."

She nodded, flipping her card. "Your turn."

He lingered on the card for a moment, and then turned it quickly. He sighed in relief. He was getting nervous and that was not going to help him.

She grabbed another card and placed it on the grass. Damn!

He raised an eyebrow and lowered his voice. "Why would I know you weren't a virgin?"

She closed her yes for a second. She couldn't back out again. "Because of my scent… you could smell me and well… find out."

He chuckled, putting the discarded cards in a pile. "I'm not good at that, Bra… and I usually don't smell girls to know their secrets."

She relaxed and pointed to the deck. "Your turn."

Two turns later, he asked again. "Who told you about us, being able to smell the scent and what did he or she told you?"

Maybe he was wasting a chance to ask something else, but he was curious. Damn Trunks, it couldn't be someone else, but maybe it had been Vegeta… He needed to know. It was useless, but either way, he wanted to know. The truth was that he could smell it, but he didn't like to do it. To be honest, he had just smelled a couple of girls when he was at high school. He knew Pan and Bra' scent would be easy, but it would be like disrespecting them… it wasn't until he kissed Bra, that his instinct took over and made him react… Even when he hadn't tried to smell her, deep inside him his body knew her scent, probably because she was the only Saiyan female available. It was then when he noticed it, but he didn't want to embarrass her, in fact, he didn't need to, she had told him she wasn't… and she had proved it…

Bra blinked, well it didn't matter… Trunks and Pan were married and he couldn't get mad at Trunks for telling those kinds of things to his niece. "Trunks told Pan and she told me. She told me about the Saiyan senses and the scents, the way a male knew all that about a female and how it worked as a mark for some time, giving her time to decide if she was going to choose the male or not."

He nodded, wanting to ask if she would choose him, but he decided against it.

Four cards later, he picked up a Jack and Bra smirked. "Why did you choose this prize?"

He nodded and looked at her through half-lidded eyes. He had to recognize that was a really good question. "I pass."

She chuckled. No way, how could he pass in this easy and silly question? Better for her, they were now 1-1. She knew there was less than half-deck and probably just six question cards.

Next time she lost, he looked at her evilly. "How many times have you slept -and you know what I mean- with someone?"

She gulped, but she couldn't waste another card.

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm almost sure about the answer... Bra."

Her pride was kicking in, but she knew what his game was. "Damn you, Goten. I'm not falling for that. Five, I have slept five times."

He cursed inside him. He thought she would pass, but she didn't... she answered his question.

Another card was picked up and it was his turn to answer.

She pondered for a minute, what would be the best question to make him lose and after a few seconds, she smiled playfully. "What would you have done if I would have been pregnant?"

He spaced out for a moment. His face was blank. It was so hard to even think about it... and she would be upset if he said he didn't know. "You got me, princess. I pass."

She squeaked, knowing she had now the upper hand. She flipped the card and tightened her lips... damn luck... She turned to look at him. The glint on his eyes told her it was going to be a good question... "What are you waiting for? Ask!"

He chuckled and leaned closer to her. "How much do you want me… to make love to you?"

She paled. Damn, Damn, Damn. She regained her composure and lifted her chin. "I could answer that... but I don't want you to know what my answer is... and it's just because I want to tease you... I pass."

He smirked. Now she was lost... He knew what his next question would be.

After another four times of flipping cards, he lost again.

She smirked and leaned forward, almost breathing against his lips. She knew just what to ask to make him lose. "Tell me the difference between making love to a Saiyan and a human."

She pulled away, looking at his blank face with satisfaction.

He blinked. Damn it... impossible... She had him... NO! It had to be a way out... She couldn't win... "I guess you know the answer, Bra... don't waste your chance."

She smirked, leaning closer again. "Just the opposite, Goten... Now, I want you to answer my question."

He leaned closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. He smiled teasingly. "Fine, but there's not so much to say..."

She raised her eyebrows and knotted them together in a frown. She powered up, pressing her body against him. "No?"

He smirked and powered up, pulling her to him roughly, as he gave her a sly look. "No... But there is so much to show."

**

* * *

**

**News.**

Sunday morning.

Bulma gasped in shock. How dare they to announce Pan's pregnancy to The Press rather than their family? She wouldn't forgive Trunks for that...The article read that Trunks had been who announced Pan's pregnancy and he even let them took pictures. Oh no... They were not going to hear the end of this...

She picked up the phone and dialed Chichi's number. She knew she had to tell Videl, but Chichi was always wanting babies so... Chichi was the first in the list.

After she told Chichi, who almost fainted; she dialed Videl's number and told her the news... Videl was speechless but Bulma heard the loud thump on the floor. "What happened, Videl? What was that sound?"

Videl started laughing out loud and answered between a fit of laughter. "Gohan fainted."

Two hours later, everyone was at Trunks' residence, banging on the door.

Trunks sighed and stood up. He knew this was going to happen. He walked to the door, knowing who was knocking. When he opened the door, Chichi pushed him aside and ran into the house, while Videl hugged him excitedly and Bulma glared at him with her hands on her hips.

Pan didn't know what happened. She jumped out the bed the moment the door slammed open, and Chichi came in running.

After a crushing hug, Chichi let go of her and started questioning all about her pregnancy.

Pan blushed and tried to avoid the subject, but soon she was surrounded by everyone.

Trunks and Pan's family spent the evening with them. Bulma finally forgave Trunks and started making plans to check the baby with the CC "special" doctors.

Bra and Goten arrived late that day, but as soon as Bra walked in, Bulma threw the news at her. The Press would be at CC first time tomorrow morning, so everyone had to be prepared.

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes.**

Thanks so much for your reviews. Thank you for reading this story. Rememberingchildhood, the-lastsaiyan1991, Rogue97, Loregar, Phantasom, Nicenipps, Midori, Black Wolf Janganshi lover, JimboDragon, Jrik 23, SuperSaiyin Panny, Akerenit, Intrinsic, lady555, mizqt, bluecrosser 12349 and Apolonia86.

Apolonia86, Thanks so much for betareading! You are great. And dear readers, let me tell you something about this girl, she betareads great. She is fast and she explain every detail. I hope you all like this chapter, please review! And next chapter won't take as much as this. I promise that. There are a few more surprises and the end is near. Thank you all for your interest, for reading this story and for reviewing! Every one of your reviews, every time I see your names in my mail, it makes my day better. With love, Eyr


	16. Coming back for more

lt;pDisclaimer: I dont own Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball Series.

**

* * *

**

C**hapter 16. Coming Back For More.**

**

* * *

**

Separation.

Four months... it had been four months... How could she have been so stupid to accept a relation ship like this? They weren't even dating properly. She had caught him... right... but, that wasn't enough. He hadn't committed to the relation ship or to her. He had told her many times, that this couldn't be, that it was wrong and they were making a mistake because they had everything against them, like her family... but firstly, that he didn't love her.

He had admitted that he liked her, very much... and she knew it, but he wasn't in love with her. He had told her that he wasn't ready to be in a relation ship, that he didn't want to risk the friendship between families, but she knew that everything was just a lie... he was afraid... but afraid of what?

He kept calling her and picking her up at the same place... and they ended as they always ended... together, in one way or another... Not that they always ended in his bed, but at least one out of three times they did.

She was deeply in love with him and her mother had warned her about the pain of wanting a man like him. She never told Bulma who he was, but her mother seemed to have more experience than she thought and she had a sixth sense, more than she had given her mother credit for. Bra was beginning to understand how much had her mother suffered for her father. She didn't want to suffer but she didn't want to lose Goten.

**

* * *

**

Lies.

Sunday morning.

He slammed his fist in a tree and started blasting his surroundings. How many times had he said it was the last time? He didn't remember how many times, but he kept going back for more. His decision didn't last more than a week. She had even stopped calling him since last week, but he couldn't do it... he couldn't date her on a daily basis She was Bra Briefs... the girl that had everything, and he was so afraid to fall in love and get hurt... how long could she love him? What if she had only a crush? What if...?

He kicked the tree that was behind him. He was tired of repeating "What if?"... Vegeta wouldn't let it happen... Trunks and Pan were different... Vegeta wasn't so attached to Trunks as he was to Bra. Besides, Trunks was his son, but Bra... she was the only one who had the heart of the Prince in her hand. She was his little princess... his little daughter... no matter how old she was, no man deserved her, and less a third class warrior, descendant of Kakarrot.

What the hell was wrong with him? He had lied to Bra, telling her he just liked her... that he didn't want a relation ship with her... "Stupid" He was dying to be with her, to have a formal relation ship... he had thought so many times that she was the one...

He slapped his head hard when the memories of his words filled his mind. "What if we just keep going out and see what happens? No commitment and no promises"

He was an asshole... and she had accepted him and all his words that were nothing but crap. She was a need, an obsession, an addiction. What do you do when you have an addiction? Look for help... No, who would help him? Try to reduce the dose... it wouldn't work, he had tried to do that so many times... What else? Avoid everything that reminds him of the addiction... right! This could work. He was going to quit and if he needed to go away he would... The company was always asking him to supervise the branches and he had always refused... just to be near of his family and friends, but not now... he was going to ask them to be transferred... he wouldn't sleep with her another time... Last night had been the last one... it wasn't fair for her... and it wasn't fair for him.

*******

**

* * *

**

How much is enough.

Six days later. Saturday

Everything was arranged. He would be staying away for 15 days. If he could stay away from her at least one month, that would be enough... like a drug... He had talked to the company's heads and they had agreed that he would be traveling 15 days every three months. They had four branches, so he would visit each one once a year. His boss decided that they would start with an initial visit to each company, staying a whole week in each one. So, he was staying out 15 days to visit two companies, then he would come back for a week and after that week, he would go another week. The last company would be visited one week after that. Then they would schedule 15 days supervising each company once a year. That mean he would have to go 15 days every three months.

Next Saturday it would be a week plus two in the trip... he would just have to resist another week. But... what if a month wasn't enough? He released some energy out of frustration and picked up his jacket.

He went to visit Trunks and Pan and told them he would be away for two or three weeks, supervising some issues of the company.

He stayed at Chichi's. It was hard to explain why he needed to go, but when he said his boss had asked him to do it and he would earn more money due to the trip, she agreed. He told Gohan and Videl. He even called Bulma and told her because he didn't want to face Bra.

After a while, he sighed and sent the message. He didn't want to see her right now because he would change his mind.

**

* * *

**

Living Hell.

The next weeks were a living hell, for both of them. The first week Bra had been crying night and day and then, she had stopped, decided to save what it was left of her pride. He was gone and he had not even called her. She could think just in two reasons... His job, (something she doubted) or her fault. She could do just two things... wait because he would come back or move on, because maybe he didn't want to come back, to her at least... If it wasn't that, then why he hadn't called? Why he hadn't tried to spend the last Saturday together? She knew he couldn't resist her... she knew he acted like a teenager when they were together... well... at least in a way...

The second week was harder than the first one, for Goten.

It had been three weeks, since the last time he saw her... and he was coming back today...

He shook his head fighting with the memories. He glanced at the window, watching the clouds pass by the side of the plane. That Saturday... he had lost control for a minute, his Saiyan instinct overwhelmed his mind, his body, his will... He had almost fainted after that... Damn, he had transformed in that minute and he hadn't planned it... His mind was foggy and his memories blurred... He kept trying to remember but he couldn't. They had fallen sleep for at least four hors... both of them... Thanks God he was staying just for a week... He would fine the way to avoid her, even when he would need to apologize later...

The plane arrived at the airport on time. He walked through the corridor and the boarding rooms with his eyes glued to the floor. He stopped in a waiting room and looked at the sky through a window. No... this time he would walk, he wasn't in the mood to fly, in fact he didn't even want to go home... no one knew when he was coming back and he had kept his Ki masked... anyway, he was leaving in a week... maybe it was useless to let his family and friends know he was back.

**

* * *

**

Minus or Plus.

Tuesday Morning.

Bra cried out as he crushed the stick with her heel on the floor. No... It wasn't possible... He had been careful all the time... He had told her she didn't need to worry about that because he wasn't an irresponsible teenager... She had even stopped taking the pill because he had said it wasn't healthy and it probably wouldn't work because they were both Saiyans... "Oh Shit!"

She kicked the stick and then stomped her heel on it again, one, two, three, four times and still, until it was completely destroyed on the floor. She looked at the remnants of the test and fell on the floor, kneeling down as she cried out loud. "No, no, no! Damn it, Goten!"

She stopped hitting the floor when her fists were almost bleeding. What was she going to do now? She wouldn't lower herself to ask him for help... No. She didn't even know when he was coming back... He hadn't called her and that was because he didn't care the same way she cared for him. He had told her many times that they should stop... maybe he had found the strength to do it.

At the end of the first week of his trip, she realized he wasn't going to call her. At the end of the second week she was sure he didn't want to call her. She had been trying to convince herself that when he came back everything would be fine, that they would be going out again like every past week, that maybe he had just avoided her because he didn't want to say good bye... "Stupid."

She had thought about breaking off two or three times, but she knew she couldn't do it. When she received the message it hurt her like hell and she realized she would never give up on him. She didn't want to end what they had. Her attitude towards him two weeks before he left, had been just a facade... What if I send him a message? "Damn you, Goten! You said you would take care of it! You said it wouldn't happen!"

No... Or maybe... No... if he wanted to stay out of her life and she had been so stupid to sleep with him knowing the risk and consequences, then it was her fault. She knew it wasn't completely his fault. In fact, she knew he wouldn't turn his back to her, but... force him? Never. She was too proud to do that... if he didn't want to be with her then...

She wiped the tears off her face and slammed her fist on the wooden floor. "Screw you, Goten!"

She stared at the pieces of the stick scattered all over the floor... it was broken, but she could still see the plus sign on the screen of it. She had been so nervous... she had stared at it five minutes... she still remembered the panic she felt when the minus sign became a plus sign. "Go to hell, Goten!"

**

* * *

**

Giving Birth.

Thursday. 11 a.m.

Pan cried out in pain and rolled over the bed. Trunks had brought her quickly to the lab, flying at high speed. She needed to concentrate... the damn contractions were unbearable. The muscles of her womb almost screamed themselves. She didn't know the tightening of her muscles could be so painful. "TRUNKS!"

Trunks ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "Calm down, Pan."

She closed her eyes, squeezing his hand. "I'm not ready, Trunks. I'm not ready."

He chuckled as he looked lovingly at her face. "It's a little late for that, Pan..."

She gritted her teeth, clawing her nails in his hand. "Don't laugh at me! All this is your fault!"

He closed an eye, tightening the muscles of his face. "Um... Pan... I think you have 50% percen..."

She cut him off with a yell, squeezing his hand harder than before. "Don't you dare to contradict me! Can't you see I need to stay calm?"

He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to reply, but Pan squeezed his hand harder. "SHUT UP!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and started crying. "I can't do it, Trunks, I can't."

He caressed her face softly and bent down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Of course you can, Pan. You are a Saiyan and he is just a baby."

She kept crying and murmured, exhausted. "This is not a normal baby, Trunks. He is a Saiyan too."

Trunks blinked... good point...

**

* * *

**

Quiet.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He was sick of the shouting, but he was so curious... she was part Saiyan and she was giving birth... he wasn't sure what to do. She was the only female left... she and his daughter but Pan was the first and the only one giving birth. The birth of the saiyan's offspring in his planet was so different... breeding tanks and no emotions involved...

He frowned, closing his eyes in concentration. The brat's energy was spiking again... he didn't like it... he didn't like it one bit...

He pushed open the doors and stormed in the medical wing. "QUIET, BRAT!"

Pan looked at him, her face red from embarrassment and anger. "How dare y..."

He raised a hand to stop her rambling and frowned even more. "Shut up! I'm going to tell you this just once... Power up and keep your Ki stable... NOW!"

Pan blinked and stared at Vegeta. Then, she powered up. The pain seemed to diminish and she relaxed a little.

Vegeta glared at Trunks. "Control her and be sure her Ki is stable and she stays powered up."

Trunks nodded and looked at his father in awe.

One of the doctors told her to push while Vegeta walked out of the room in the same way he had burst into it.

15 minutes later a baby cried. It was a boy... blue eyes, black spiky hair with lavender strands, just like Gotenks. The baby was born with a black tail that was swinging in his back...

Trunks smiled, receiving the small bundle in his arms. His son... He had a son... a perfect and healthy baby boy...

He hugged the baby lovingly and turned around to Pan. He blinked when he saw her immobile, and then he panicked. "Pan! Pan!"

The doctor approached and shook his head. "She is fine, Mr. Briefs. She is just tired, let her rest."

Trunks sighed in relief. She had fainted. She would be fine... He turned around again and walked to the crystal doors.

Vegeta stared at the baby, as the women cried and babbled about the new born. His eyes were closed, but his hair was absolutely Saiyan, except for the lavender traces...

Vegeta smirked and walked away. At least the brat didn't have Trunks' hair except for the two strands, one at each side... now he only hoped he didn't have kakarott's brain...

Bulma cuddled the baby in her arms, ignoring the glare Videl was giving her.

Gohan came closer to Trunks and smiled, hugging him. Trunks returned the hug, feeling completely happy and whole, for the first time in many years... maybe in all his life.

They had already chosen a name for the baby... Truss.

**

* * *

**

Meeting a new member.

Thursday. Goten's apartment. 6 p.m.

Goten sighed and stood up, ready to leave. Of course he was happy about the baby, in fact, it had been a surprise... and he was happy the baby was born while he was in town, that way he could meet him and congratulate Trunks and Pan, two persons he loved deeply. Gohan had called him two hours after the baby was born, and in fact, he was surprised that his brother called him so soon… he must have been a bunch of nerves.

The only thing that bothered him was that everyone would know he was here and he hadn't told anyone... besides, he would have to see her and he didn't want to. Of course she would be there... it was her house, Trunks was her brother and Pan was her friend...

Two hours later.

He just had come to see his nephew... Oh my God! He wasn't getting any younger, but he wasn't an old man either... he wasn't so old...

He had talked to every one, the only one missing was Bra. Maybe she didn't want to see him either. That thought hurt him more than he thought it would, but sooner or later she would stop this anyway... she was too young to think about something permanently... she was too young to take responsibilities... and less marr... Shit! He had to stop thinking about that... and he had to stop thinking of her.

He said good bye and walked downstairs very slowly. He missed her so much...

He stopped in a halt, she was here... in the back yard. He pondered for a minute what to do... he had at least to say hello. He walked out the house, headed to the back yard.

He spotted her, with her back against a tree. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, probably she didn't know what to do either. "How are you?"

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I need to talk to you."

He gulped. She wasted no time. She went straight to the point. He lowered his head. "Look, Bra, I know you didn't deserve just a message, but I had to go... do you understand why? I don't want to hurt you, but..."

She paled... so, that was the reason... it was over. "I know... I just wanted to tell you that I..."

She trailed off, trying to find the words, she couldn't keep this from him, he deserved to know.

He shook his head. "Please, don't. I'm an asshole, I know. I didn't mean to hurt you, but believe me, you will thank me at the end... don't make this harder than it already is. I'm sorry and I swear I really care for you, but I can't love you the way you want me to."

He felt like shit, he was hurting her and she didn't deserve it. But at least it was a way to preserve their friendship... and his heart. He had to lie or she wouldn't give up. He was a jerk... why had he seduced her in the first place? His stupid ego and his stupid pride... the challenge... He was experienced, he knew how to seduce a woman, any woman... it had started like a game and he had ended falling in love. Yes... falling in love.

Her eyes watered. She knew it... She didn't want to cry, but her tears rolled down her cheeks immediately and she turned her back to him. "Just go, Goten. I understand."

He nodded and took off, regretting his words one by one. Coward... that's what he was... a coward.

**

* * *

**

The same path.

Thursday night. Bulma's Lab.

Bra didn't know how to tell her parents about her pregnancy. Maybe she should start telling her mother. She walked slowly to the laboratory, where Bulma was working in some projects. She sighed heavily and knocked at the door.

Two hours later.

Bulma shook her head. She knew who the father was... her eyes sparkled with fury... damn! Bra had to walk the same path... She didn't want her daughter hurt. She wanted to help, but there was nothing she could do but support her and give her advice. She knew how Vegeta would react... he would destroy everything he could, cursing and shouting that Bra had chosen a weakling and that he would kill the bastard who dared leave his daughter pregnant.

Bra knew her father would say she had chosen a son of a btch of a human, a miserable jerk that had impregnated her just to run away. She would never hear the end of that... he would remind her every day, until she said who was or he found out ... and of course then he would torture him, beat him and kill him. Her mother, well... she had taken the news pretty well, but she knew her mother was thinking who the hell dared to reject her. Trunks and Pan would lecture her forever, but she wouldn't reveal the identity of the father of her baby. Everything would be fine... unless her baby inherited Goten's hair...

They talked about keeping her pregnancy in secret, just like Bulma had done. The Press wouldn't be an obstacle if they called a Press conference when the baby was born. After all, that's what Bulma had done when Trunks was born and Vegeta was training out in Space... Bulma knew Goten was leaving next Sunday, maybe... just maybe... Bra didn't have to walk the same path... Goten liked her, maybe he loved her and he was just holding back his feelings... why? she didn't know and it didn't matter, she knew Goten was a nice boy and he had a big heart... Bra had said the father of the baby didn't know... maybe that was the answer...

Bulma stared at Bra and crossed her legs by the ankles, resting her back against the chair. "You need to tell him, Bra."

Bra shook her head, looking at her nails. "No. I already tried that and it didn't work. He didn't even want to hear what I had to say..."

Bulma opened her eyes wide and kept silent for a while. Then, she raised her voice again. "Maybe he thought you were going to talk about something else."

Bra shrugged, rubbing her thighs. "Maybe..."

Bulma blinked and narrowed her eyes. "You must tell him, Bra. You can't keep this from him. He is the father."

Bra shook her head again. "No, if he doesn't want to be with me, I'm not forcing him just because I'm pregnant."

Bulma chuckled, shaking her head. "Just because you are pregnant? Being pregnant is a big deal, Bra. I think you are not giving this the importance that it has."

Bra straightened on the chair, squeezing her skirt. "Maybe... but he is not here anyway. He moved out."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. Enough... Bra had a chance and she had to make her see that she still could fight, make her see that she had a chance... besides, she was tired of playing dumb, tired to let her think she didn't know. "He is still here, Bra."

Bra's eyes popped out as she looked up instantly, staring at Bulma's face. She swallowed and struggled with the words that came out low and shaky. "W... Wh... What?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Stop faking Bra. He is still here and you know it, he won't go until Sunday."

Bra paled. What? But that was the day when Got... Shit... her mother knew... "I... I don't know what you are... talking about."

Bulma smiled and kept an eyebrow arched. "I know who's the baby's father, Bra."

Bra blushed furiously and tightened her lips. "How do you know that?"

Bulma smirked, giving her a knowing look. "I just know it. How I know is not important. You need to stop him, Bra. Don't let him go without knowing. I'm sure he has feelings for you. Don't be a damn stubborn as your father is and do what I'm telling you to do."

Bra blinked. She pressed her hands together, feeling the sweat wet her hands. "I... I... he doesn't want to talk to me. He won't listen!"

Bulma curled her fingers, gripping the fabric of her sleeves. "Then make him listen."

Bra snorted, shaking her head. "What for? I'm not going to trap him because I'm pregnant. Besides... How am I going to do that?"

Bulma shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "What for? Because your baby needs a father, you need someone to share responsibility, because he deserves to know he is going to have a baby and because you love him, that's your first answer. I'm not talking about him marrying you, just because you are pregnant, I'm talking about responsibilities, consequences, duties and rights, that's the second answer, and the third... Just go to his apartment and wait until he gets there, and no matter what, don't give up, don't walk away. No matter what you hear or what you see, tell him, even if you have to shout that you are pregnant... then, you could turn away and run if you want to, what happens next would be his decision, not yours."

**

* * *

**

Favors

**.**

Friday.

Trunks chuckled, holding the telephone close his ear. "Hey, Goten. If you are planning to come, why don't you pick up Bra? She has been kind of dawn since she saw Hiro a week ago."

Goten blinked, taking his time to register Trunks' words. "What? No, I'm sorry. I have many things to do and I... what? What do you mean she saw Hiro?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow and started playing with his pen. "Yeah, I saw him a couple of times at CC. I guess they started dating again or something like that, but last week they had a fight and Bra had been dawn and weird since last Sunday."

Goten paled. Bra? seeing Hiro again? No... Trunks must be wrong. "Are you sure she is dating Hiro again?"

Trunks chuckled, scribbling something down his agenda. "I'm not sure if they are dating, but if they are not, he is surely trying. I even invited her today and she said she had something to do... come on, do it for me."

Goten gritted his teeth, but kept his voice calmed. "No, I'm sorry Trunks. I'll go tomorrow. I can't make it today."

Trunks nodded his head, tapping the pen on his desk. "Fine. Then, I will see you tomorrow, okay?"

Goten hung up still furious. How dared that bastard to date her again? Didn't he understand she didn't want him? Because she didn't want him... "Whatever"

He balled his fists and closed his eyes, while flashes of Hiro trying to kiss Bra danced in his mind. Trunks wasn't going to trick him into this again... He always did the same and this time, he had good reasons to refuse. Why was Bra mourning for Hiro? Why had they fought over? The only thing clear to him, was that Bra was trying to move on and he would do the same... even if he had to leave before the scheduled date...

**

* * *

**

Like father, like daughter

**.**

Friday night. He had been tempted to call her. He should have listened to what she had to say… but… what if Trunks was right? What if she was dating Hiro again? What if… "Argh. Damn it!"

He should have stayed away… nephew or not… He had handled Bra so good… at first… of course… but the damn girl had played with his mind… like mother, like daughter… no wonder why Bulma had caught Vegeta, but at least Bulma had experience… she was a business woman, but Bra… come on… maybe he should add: like father, like daughter…

Everyone had told him they would organize a welcome party for the baby and to celebrate he was back. There was no way he could miss that party… it was his nephew… He started packing all his stuff while memories of Thursday night came slowly to him.

He could still feel his mother' arms around him. The moment she saw him, she started running and hugged him, crying all the time. One by one had greeted him and welcomed him back... Trunks had told him that Pan was very tired, but he could talk to her as soon as she woke up. He had knocked at her door and a tired Pan had answered it was open, so he came in.

He took a look of the baby and smiled. "He is beautiful, Pan. He looks just like you two! Hey! His hair is like Gotenks! Wow!"

Then he sat down on the end of her bed.

His heart had melted at the sight of the little baby. A Saiyan… of course he was a Saiyan… he even had a tail. He wondered for a minute what were they doing with his tail, but then Pan explained they would try not to cut the tail until he went to school. Vegeta had forbidden the doctors to cut it, with a menacing glare, of course.

He laughed at that… very Vegeta-like to threat people, first if it was relative to Saiyan things…

**

* * *

**

Facing the truth.

Sunday Morning.

Finally, Bra got enough courage to see him. She climbed up in her air-car and flew to his apartment. She landed on the roof and encapsulated the car. She hovered off the ground and descended slowly. When her feet touched the balcony's floor, she sighed, trying to control the shaking of her hands.

She peeked inside the room and narrowed her eyes. He wasn´t there.

She slid the crystal door, surprised that the door was unlocked, but… it was logical… no one would visit him except his family or her brother.

She stepped inside and ran her eyes around the empty room. Maybe he was at CC visiting Truss. She sat down in the bed and crossed her legs, looking at her wrist watch.

2 hours later…

She gritted her teeth. Damn him! This was worse than she thought it would be… She was tired of waiting… She had even called her mom to find out if he was there, but he wasn't. It was until 6 pm that she realized he had already left. She had scanned the room to find any suitcase… none…

She stood up and yelled furiously "Son of a btch"

Damn, she was really angry… She should have left when she didn't find him there, but she had promised her mother, that she would stay there until he returned…. And the damn coward had left before she got there…

She didn't want to see him and she didn't want to see anyone else… but firstly, her mother… If someone knew she had spent ALL day in his apartment, waiting for him when he had already left, they would mock her until the day she die.

**

* * *

**

Hopeless.

Bulma shook her head sadly. She had found out that Goten had left the day before and she knew Bra would be hopeless, sad and furious. It was useless to call her now… she had called her 15 minutes ago, telling her that she would give up because he hadn't returned to his apartment.

She talked to every one, trying to find out where he was… but unfortunately, Trunks told her that Goten left Saturday night instead of Sunday afternoon.

She sat down in the kitchen, knowing Bra would try to blame her. When Bra arrived she glared at Bulma and walked to the stairs, but Bulma stopped her. "Wait, Bra."

Bra felt her blood boiling and she turned around to face her mother. "What?"

Bulma bit her lip softly, she didn't know what to say… for the first time in her life. "I'm sorry, Bra…"

Bra nodded and wiped a tear off her face. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it.

Bulma ran to her side and hugged her, caressing her hair softly. "It's okay, baby, it's ok. He will come back and you will tell him then."

Bra shook her head no, hugging her mother back. "No, I'm not going through that, again."

Bulma sighed, wiping lovingly her daughter's tears. "You are going to talk to him, Bra. He didn't know you would go, it's not his fault."

**

* * *

**

Second chances.

When the work week finished, he stayed, refusing to come back until Sunday, he didn't want to face her, he didn't want to confront his feelings and the doubts that had been killing him all week… about Hiro.

It was unbearable. He couldn't sleep, he didn't even want to eat more than a human. He had lost his usual mood, he was angry at no reason.

From Monday to Thursday he worked as hard as he could, but Friday he left early, wanting to see his niece's baby.

It was a surprise for Pan to know that Goten was there. He spent that afternoon with them. That's how Bra found out he was back.

She sensed him and she didn't even know how, but she did. She cursed mentally while she hurried to Trunks' wing.

When she opened the door, she almost fainted at the sight of Goten cuddling Truss. He was playing with the little fingers of the baby and making funny faces.

He sensed her too, 'cause he stopped what he was doing and turned his face to the door. She smiled softly and lowered her head as a soft excuse left her mouth. "I'll come back later."

He stood up and looked at her retreating form with panic. Even if he wanted to deny it, he didn't want her to go. "Stay, Bra. I'm leaving. I need to… I have to…"

She narrowed her eyes and turned around. "You don't owe me any explanation, Goten. I said I'll come back later."

He gulped, glancing nervously at Pan, who was staring at them.

Pan smiled and stepped in front of Goten. "I'm sorry to disappoint you both, but Truss need a bathroom, so… if you two excuse us… please."

Both stared at Pan in shock. Damn timing.

Pan arched an eyebrow, amused at their reaction and then laughed. "I see… You like the hard way, don't you? Fine… GET OUT."

They all laughed after a second and Bra walked out the room, while Pan kept her hand pointing to the door. Goten followed her, but he didn't find her in the corridor. He shook his head sadly and left.

Bra stormed in Bulma's lab with a red face and tears running down her cheeks. "He's back, Mom"

Bulma left the pieces of her latest invention on the desk and stood up, hugging her daughter. "I told you he would come back, Bra. Now, don't give him time to run away again, you need to talk to him."

Bra shook her head, hugging her mother tightly. "Not tonight, Mom. I can't do it tonight."

Bulma nodded as she massaged softly Bra's back. "It's okay, honey. Do it tomorrow morning."

**

* * *

**

Leaving.

Saturday morning.

Bra landed on the roof of Goten's apartment building and encapsulated the air-car. Sooner than she thought she was in front of the balcony's door. She was shaking, just at the thought of knocking at the door. Suddenly, she smirked. The balcony's door was unlocked… of course… who could get in? It had been unlocked since last week. Who would dare to invade his privacy? He hadn't thought about her… of course.

But she was wrong… The first thing he noticed when he returned from the trip was her scent all over his place. She had been there… when? He didn't know, but she had been there, probably wanting to talk to him. He wouldn't risk again… he was leaving this morning..

She slid the door open and walked in the room. It was his room. She smiled, everything was neat. No clothes out of place, no remnants of food, no dust… and he had no one to help him… He was responsible, of course he was… the only thing out of place was a suitcase… wait… why was his suitcase on the bed? He wasn't planning to leave today, was he?

She heard the shower on and walked slowly to the bed. She glanced at the suitcase, fighting with the urges to open it.

The water stopped running and she felt her stomach flipping up and down.

Some seconds later, Goten walked in, naked… she swallowed, blushing furiously. He hadn't seen her standing up next to his bed. He seemed to be concentrated to find what to wear. He was drying his hair with a towel.

He felt someone was behind him and turned around quickly. He gasped in shock, dropping the towel. Oh shit. He didn't know what to do. It was awkward to be in a situation like this. He hadn't expected her visit. She had taken him by surprise. He was planning to leave before he saw her again, but then again… she had anticipated. What was she doing here? He saw her blush furiously and diverted her eyes from his body. He looked down, realizing he was in all his glory. Shit!

He bent down and picked the towel quickly, circling his waist with it. "What are you doing here?"

He turned to close the bathroom door, and then he looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

She turned around, hesitantly. "I… I… came to… well. Damn, Goten. Don't ask me that!"

He blinked and then burst in a fit of laughter. "Okay, okay. How are you?"

She gulped and then laughed nervously, glancing at her stomach. "Fine. Are you leaving today?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um… yeah."

She raised her eyebrow. "Why? Is it because of me?"

He shook his head, he couldn't tell her that. "Look, Bra. I feel awful. I shouldn't have told you those things two weeks ago. I want to be friends with you again. I know I didn't leave in good terms and …"

She tightened her lips. Friends? He must be crazy… she wouldn't be her friend again… she couldn't… "It's okay, don't worry about it. I just wanted to say good bye. I didn't have the chance to do that, last time I saw you… and it's not like I know when you are coming back."

He nodded his head as he grabbed a T-shirt. "I'll be coming back in a week. I was going to leave on Sunday, but… well, it's better if I… just go… early."

She sighed, this shouldn't end like this. "I just thought you should know that I… I…"

He shook his head, she was going to tell him that she didn't want this to end… That or maybe she wanted to tell him that she was dating Hiro again. He glanced at her and waited for her words.

She bit her lip and lowered her head. "I don't want to force things. I don't want to bother you, but I…"

He stared at her as he put on his pants. He wanted to wait, but he couldn't. "How's Hiro?"

She looked up at him with a blank face. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a belt. "How's Hiro?

She blinked a few times and returned her attention to her lap. "I don't know."

He buried his eyes on her lowered head. "I heard you have been going out with him."

She frowned and raised her head, gritting her teeth. "I have something really important to tell you, Goten. Why are you bringing Hiro into this conversation?"

He scanned her face and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You mean… you are not dating him again? Why? Did he leave you?"

It wasn't the kind of answer or question she expected to hear… it was a mean and harsh comment.

She glared at him unconsciously and turned her head to her lap again, brushing a blue strand of hair out of her face. "No, I'm not dating him and last time I was the one who left him."

Then, she shook her head and glared at him. " I don't know where he is and I don't care. I'm pregnant."

His jaw dropped open in surprise as his eyes danced on her lap. What? Not again…

He stayed in silence for a minute. What if that bastard had impregnated her? No… that couldn't be possible… but… they hadn't slept together for more than a month… it would be pretty evident by now… even Bra would have noticed something was missing… "Bra. I'm sure you are not. Did you take a pregnancy test?"

She kept glaring at him and crossed her arms. "Of course I did. I took the damn test three weeks ago and it was positive. This time I'm pregnant, Goten"

He narrowed his eyes after a moment and buried his eyes on her. "But what about the baby?" Does he know?"

She tightened her lips and uncrossed her arms, balling her fists at her sides. "What about him? And why he should know? Look Goten, I went out with Hiro just twice and Hiro's not the father, okay?"

He blinked again and closed his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Then…? I mean…"

She looked at Goten sternly and then, she narrowed her eyes with fury, as she bit her lip. "The baby is yours."

He blinked, staring at her. Thanks God he sat down on the bed… His knees were going week now. This couldn't be happening… "B… but… I… how did you… I…"

She put her hands on her hips, still glaring at him. "Well… you tell me… You said nothing would happen…"

He blinked a few times and returned his attention to her lap. "I don't know."

She tightened her lips and crossed her arms. "I just wanted to tell you that, Goten. And maybe you should find out what happened or you are going to impregnate half-town."

She turned to leave and hovered off the floor and out the apartment. "Have a nice trip."

He reacted on time and flew off, but then he remembered he had no clothes on and returned to his apartment, putting on his pants and his socks. Bra was slow, he wouldn't have a problem catching up with her.

A million things ran inside his head. She wasn't a liar… maybe she went out a couple of times with him and that was all… maybe Trunks was wrong. Oh God! A baby… a son… with her…

He shook his head trying to put the images that were now invading his mind, away. He needed to talk to her… Oh God! He was going to be a father… the woman he loved was pregnant with his son… He needed to do something… and whatever it was, he had no time to waste.

**

* * *

**

Chasing a Saiyan.

Bra started the engine and flew at super high velocity to CC. He wouldn't follow her and she didn't care. He could grab that suitcase and shove it up his…

He cursed out loud. She was no where in sight. He extended his senses. Yes, she was trying to mask her ki… he had just taught her how, when they were in the woods. Well, she needed practice… and he needed to hurry up because she was near CC.

He took off after her and soon he was behind her air car. Too late… she landed carelessly on the back yard and yanked the door open.

He landed behind her and grabbed her arm roughly. "What's wrong with you? You left me there!"

She turned around and slapped his hand away. "I don't want to talk to you, get lost."

His jaw dropped and his eyes narrowed immediately. "Get lost? Get lost? How dare you tell me to get lost when you just told me you are pregnant?"

She buried her eyes in his and spoke sarcastically as she walked away. "Well, forgive me if I offended you, but you must understand that my hormones are in a rampage and besides, the bastard that I used to date, is leaving."

He smirked, folding his arms over his chest as he walked beside her. "He must be really stupid to let you go, Bra."

She narrowed her eyes and stopped. The bastard still believed that he wasn't the father. She wanted to beat him, she wanted to kill him now. "Yeah, he is."

He raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe he is leaving you, he is a real asshole, Bra."

Her jaw clenched. Was he mocking at her? Yes, he was. "Yes, he is an asshole, a stupid, a thick head, a jerk and I hate him. In fact, I wish I could beat the shit out of him."

He smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Who is he? Maybe I could help you. I think I know him… pretty good."

She gritted her teeth and raised a hand, trying to slap him. "Fuck you, Goten. You know damn well who he is."

He grabbed her hand gently but with a firm grip. "Are you telling me I'm a jerk, an asshole and a stupid?"

She struggled in his grip, yelling at him. "Yes, you are all that and more!"

He slid the hand up her shoulder, grabbing the back of her neck. "I'm just like him, Bra. I think I fit in that description."

He looked at her, searching for her eyes, as his hand brushed the skin of her neck. "But you are wrong about something…"

She still was trying to break her hand free but he didn't let it go, instead he tightened his grip on her. "I don't want to leave you."

She closed her eyes for a minute, holding her tears back. She was still hurt." Liar. You already left me once."

He let go of her hand and grabbed her chin. "I didn't leave you, Bra."

She glared at him and stepped back. "You did."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I had to go away because I cared so much for you. The only way I could stop this, was leaving, but I didn't leave YOU."

"Of course you did and it was hard. If you had cared you wouldn't have left me! But it doesn't matter now. Don't worry."

"But I do. I do worry and maybe I left, but I still care for you."

She chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, sure… You left me and you are leaving today too, not caring if you are leaving me behind, hurt, sad, alone and pregnant."

He blinked and opened his mouth, and then he closed it again. He looked at her fixedly, and then his hand left her neck to grab her chin. "I didn't know you were pregnant. If I had known, I wouldn't have left."

She blinked her tears back and turned her body to the side. "You pretend you care, but you don't. I don't want you to stay just because I'm pregnant… besides you still don't believe me… You think that I slept wi…"

He paled. It wasn't too late. He had to convince her that he really cared. He silenced her with a hand on her mouth, he didn't want to hear the rest, he didn't need to, he knew what she was thinking. "I believe you. But that's not important now. You are pregnant and both know what to do… what we need to do."

She shook her head in shock as her eyes watered and her upper lip quivered. She pushed him away roughly and stepped back. "Forget it! I'm not having an abortion."

He stared at her in shock. A weird thought nagging repeatedly in the back of his mind. He shivered and then he relaxed a bit and smiled, stepping forward. "Good, I'm glad because I wasn't talking about that either."

She opened her eyes as big as she could and blinked, and then she relaxed a bit. "You weren't?"

He shook his head, stretching out his hand to secure it around her waist. "No, I wouldn't sacrifice my own child just to avoid responsibilities."

She stood there, looking at him in silence.

He leaned closer, hugging her softly. "Let's go somewhere else to talk. We need to talk about a couple of things... in private."

She shook her head, not wanting him to touch her. "There's nothing left to talk about. You told me how you feel when we were at your place."

He grabbed her chin again, this time stronger than before and lifted her face. "Don't be stubborn, Bra. We need to talk."

She looked up at him, his eyes burning and his breath caressing her face. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "I already told you I didn't want to talk to you."

He looked at her tiredly and made her turn her head to the left, facing him. "Look at me, Bra and tell me you don't want me and I will leave… Bra… BRA! Everything is gonna be alright. Why are you crying? Don't cry."

She bit her lower lip but couldn't hold back and started yelling and sobbing. "Because you are a jerk, that's why I'm crying."

Vegeta stopped in a halt when he heard them argue and yell. He narrowed his eyes, why was his daughter yelling at Kakarrot's brat?

He looked at her tiredly again. She was standing there, crying, not able to say a thing. Then his features became cold and he glared at her, crossing his arms. "I want to know why you didn't tell me before!"

She cried louder than before and spat back with anger. "What did you want me to do? You LEFT me! You didn't call! You didn't even say good bye! What the hell did you want me to do?"

He grabbed her roughly by the arms as he yelled. "You could have told me! You could have called me! You did nothing, nothing! You are not free from guilt, Bra."

She pushed him away but he powered up a little, holding her arms.

She clenched her jaw and replied through gritted teeth. "You disappeared! You said you needed time! You said you weren't ready! You rejected me!"

Her face reddened with anger. He wasn't going to turn the tables against her.

He pulled her close, gripping her arms hard. "I didn't reject you. I just needed time!"

She struggled in his grip, yelling back. "I tried to talk to you when you came to visit Trunks' baby, but you didn't let me! And then you left as if nothing had happened!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. What the hell Kakarrot's brat was trying to do? How had he rejected her? When? He wasn't trying to force her into something, was he?

She stopped trying to break free and cried more. "I didn't want to force you!"

His anger diminished when he heard her whisper those words. She was right, he didn't let her talk…

He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Bra, but you should have told me… no matter what. You didn't know if I wanted to be part of this."

She gripped his shirt tight, while sobbing loudly against his chest. "How could I know? You ran away from me… just like my father did to my mother."

He grimaced, pressing her head to his chest with a hand, while the other was wrapped securely around her back. He swallowed, still guilty, but knowing he had to think before talking.

Vegeta started walking towards the back yard, when he heard Bra. He stopped, tightening the muscles of his face in an angry scowl. What the hell she was talking about? Why had she told the brat he left Bulma. He didn't leave her… Damn it… his daughter was confusing him. He should wait before irrupting into their argument. It seemed something was going on there, and he had to find out… in the shadows, like always. Besides… What the hell had his private life had to do with Kakarrot's things?

He buried his face in her neck. Ten thousand sensations storming inside his heart and his brain. "Let's go to my apartment, Bra. We need to talk about this, when we calm down."

Her upper lip quivered and then moved, covering her lower lip. "Now?"

He nodded, hugging her tight. "Yes, now."

Then, he leaned closer, brushing his lips over hers, just for a second.

She shook her head, pulling away. "No, Goten. Don't kiss me. You hurt me and I don't want your pity. You already made a decision. I will be okay, just go to the damn trip."

He gritted his teeth. He had lost his patience… "Don't be stubborn, Bra. You are coming with me!"

**

* * *

**

It's not what it seems.

Silence… Vegeta balled his fists. He tried to hear what they were talking about but they were talking so low, that it could be misunderstood by whispers. And from where he was, he couldn't hear whispers. He walked to the back yard and his jaw dropped open…

The brat was hugging his daughter… He powered up when he saw him kissing her and she pushed him away. Then Goten grabbed her upper arm roughly, pulling her close.

Vegeta stopped breathing when he heard Goten say she was coming with him.

Vegeta phased behind Goten and grabbed him by the neck, crashing him against a tree. "Give me a good reason, why not to kill you."

Goten struggled in Vegeta's grip, breathing hard. "Wait, Vegeta. I can explain. It's not what it seems."

Vegeta tightened his grip on Goten's throat. "Why the hell were you kissing MY daughter and hugging her like that? You were trying to take her to your apartment! Explain now or die!"

Bra grabbed her father's arm but Vegeta pushed her, baring his teeth to Goten.

That second of distraction, the look on Bra's face when Vegeta pushed her and he, knowing she was pregnant, plus the pain of Vegeta's grip and the lack of air, made Goten power up. "Let go off me! What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you push her so rough?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and growled, glaring at him with a cold and dangerous look. "You are no one to question, did you hear me? I'm who ask the questions here."

Gohan' senses kicked in. Something was happening at CC and his brother was involved, the same as Vegeta. He concentrated for a second… by their Ki lectures, they weren't sparring… He took off to CC in a flash.

Some minutes later, he landed in time to see Vegeta punching hard Goten's ribs.

**

* * *

**

The

**plain truth.**

Vegeta slammed Goten's head against another tree, splitting the trunk in two. "What the hell do you mean you are dating?"

Goten coughed a little, spitting blood. The power of Vegeta was amazing… and dangerous. "We have been dating more than six months."

Vegeta dropped Goten with a look of utter horror. "What?"

Then, he turned around and glared at Bra. "Have you lost your mind?

Goten spat out, wiping off the blood of his split lip with the back of his arm. He panicked when he saw Vegeta walking towards Bra. He groaned and stood up, holding his right side. "Don't touch her!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Idiot… Stupid… How could he believe he would beat his own daughter? "I don't take orders from no one."

Gohan still was in shock. What was happening? He shook his head… Damn Goten… Vegeta wouldn't beat his princess, but he wouldn't let Goten say a thing about it. Damn… Goten and Bra dating? Well, he wouldn't interfere… he had beaten Trunks too… he would just protect Goten if Vegeta was to lose control…

Goten phased between Vegeta and Bra, stretching out his hands to protect her. "You aren't going to touch her!"

Vegeta frowned and kicked him hard and fast, throwing him a mile away. Then he turned to Bra and roared. "You are going to explain what is this all about… NOW!"

Bra covered her mouth with both hands and stepped back.

Vegeta stepped forward. All this was that woman's fault… she had spoiled her too much. Bra was taking after her mother' steps. "I'm waiting."

Bra's eyes watered. Oh God… if she said she loved Goten, her father would kill him.

Goten half-opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. The only thing he saw was Bra backing away in fear, and then Vegeta approaching Bra with a menacing stance. He tried to stand up but he fell on his knees. He stood again. No… he wouldn't make it on time. "VEGETA, STOP! She is pregnant!"

Vegeta and Bra paled, both turning to look at Goten, who was walking to them. A slit on his brow had covered half of his face in blood.

Vegeta watched her in silence. His hands balled at his sides. Then, he frowned, looking at Goten with hate. "Wh… tho… you… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! You are a bastard! How dare you sleep with MY daughter and impregnate her? Sun of a btch!"

**

* * *

**

Liabilities.

Gohan opened his mouth in shock. Bra pregnant… with Goten's child? Oh God… his brother was in serious problems. He knew he would end like this… he hadn't interfered before because Goten had been able to fight Vegeta back, but now… he highly doubted Vegeta would hold back… knowing Bra was pregnant… Damn Goten... Couldn't he have chosen another girl? More like a … woman instead of an almost teenager?

Gohan powered up past SS alerting Vegeta of his presence.

Vegeta turned around and glared at him. "Stay out of this, Gohan."

Gohan landed between Vegeta and Goten and crossed his arms. "No."

Vegeta phased past Gohan and grabbed Goten by the neck, blasting his stomach.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and turned around hearing the blast. "LET GO OF HIM!"

Vegeta kicked Goten in the ribs and faced Gohan with a dangerous look on his face. "This bastard that you call brother, impregnated my daughter. He disgraced the Royal House, he disgraced my honor and my blood. I WONT let go of him!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes. His brother was crazy and he had acted like a careless teenager, he had to agree with Vegeta, he would have done the same, but he was his brother, he was a good boy and he just had to help him. "You deserve an explanation. I agree with that."

Bra was worried and angry at the same time. If her father didn't kill Goten she would… how could he have shouted that she was pregnant? How could he tell her father that?

Vegeta yelled, making the ground tremble with his energy. "I don't want an explanation. I want HIS life."

Gohan took a fight stance. "I won't let you, Vegeta. Your son took my daughter and I spared his life. I demand you to do the same. You owe me."

Vegeta opened his eyes wide and approached. A prince never owes…

Gohan held Vegeta's gaze as Goten stood up. "You are in doubt with my family, Vegeta. Spare his life, I don't care if you beat him, he deserves it, but don't harm him… too bad. Besides, your daughter wants him or she wouldn't be with him."

Vegeta tightened his lips. He had to pay Kakarrot's family back… Vegeta turned around and buried his eyes on Bra's. "Is that true?"

She gulped… what if her father killed Goten? She hesitated, glancing at Goten.

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes. **Thanks so much for your reviews: The-lastsaiyan1991, JimboDragon,lady 555, mizqt, SuperSayjinPanny, Akerenit, Loregar, Jrik23 (2), Zobie91, Tsukasa Miyamoto, JDG13572468, SSJ3MysticGohan, Nicenipps, Intrinsic, pen name is, Zhealy, Apolonia86.

I'm very glad you had the time to write a review, you don't know how happy you make me with your words and how much I appreciate your corrections and suggestions. I apologize for taking so much time to write but I had a few problems at work and I had to stop writing for 2 weeks, besides something went wrong with my connection and I couldn't send this chapter to my beta-reader. By the way, any mistakes you find are just mine 'cause I didn't send her the chapter in time, so this chapter is going to be a surprise for her too. Just one more chapter until this story is over. I hope you all like this chapter and please, don't forget to write a review. I'll take not so much to write the end. Remember it's just one chapter left! Thank you.

**Notes**. To answer your questions about the story and plot, and your reviews:

Zobie: Yes, I know Gohan is not that kind of guy, I mean, beating up people and everything, but I think that after all they have been through he had to be a little over-protective of his daughter. I don't think that Pan is going SS.

Tsukasa: Thanks for your words, they make me feel good.

JDG13: God! I'm so thankful. You wrote many reviews and I was just happy to see that you really liked this story. Thank you so much!

MysticGohan: Thanks so much for your corrections. I tried to be more explicit, sometimes it's hard you know, but I'll keep trying to write better and I'm actually separating the paragraphs.

Nicenipps: Yeah, it's funny to see family reactions at the mention of babies, but there's a little surprise for those who are waiting to see Vegeta's reaction to the relation ship between his daughter and Goten.

Intrinsic: I agree with you. I was just messing with the fake pregnancy stuff. I'm kind of tired too about Bra getting pregnant in almost every story I read, but sometimes… you cant help it, right? Thanks!

Zhealy: Thank you! You have always supported this story and I hope you really like this chapter and the end.

Jrik23. To be honest I didn't want the Bra/Goten stuff to be better than the other couple but sometimes you just keep some stuff to the end and you have to apply because you just cant leave it out. And well… I should add that I love that couple too, lol.

The last-saiyan: Thank you. I appreciate you always write a review, and yes, You'll find out very soon if Vegeta decided to kill Goten, lol.

JimboDragon: thanks so much for your help. I'm working in those grammar mistakes. Your examples really helped me. I'm glad you didn't find more mistakes, 'cause to be honest when I started writing here I was a completely disaster… LOL.

Lady555: I'm glad you are enjoying the story! And I'm glad you let me know, 'cause there's when I see if I'm getting predictable or boring. Thank you!

Mizqt: Thanks! Yes, well, at least I'm not so busy now and I know I said I'd update sooner… sorry. But the next chapter is the last one. J

Super Sayjin Panny: Thank you again! I enjoyed that review! Your reviews always make me feel good! I hope you like next one!

Akerenit: Believe me, I had so much questions and answers to give in that cards game… but it would have been predictable, right? So, I left it to everyone's imagination. Thanks so much for your review.

Loregar: Thanks! I'm very glad you reviewed! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

Pen name is: Noooo, I wouldn't give up this story or any other. I love to write and people like you and all the above make me feel so good with your reviews, that if sometime I feel like I shouldn't be writing, reading your comments it's everything I need to keep writing with a big smile on my face. Thank you.


	17. A battle to Fight

lt;p**Last time.**

* * *

Vegeta yelled, making the ground tremble with his energy. "I don't want an explanation. I want HIS life."

Gohan took a fight stance. "I won't let you, Vegeta. Your son took my daughter and I spared his life. I demand you to do the same. You owe me."

Vegeta opened his eyes wide and approached. A prince never owes…

Gohan held Vegeta's gaze as Goten stood up. "You are in doubt with my family, Vegeta. Spare his life, I don't care if you beat him, he deserves it, but don't harm him… too bad. Besides, your daughter wants him or she wouldn't be with him."

Vegeta tightened his lips. He had to pay Kakarrot's family back… Vegeta turned around and buried his eyes on Bra's. "Is that true?"

She gulped… what if her father killed Goten? She hesitated, glancing at Goten.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17.

**A battle to fight. ****

* * *

**

Belongings.

Goten held his right side as he walked forward. His Saiyan senses kicking in. He would fight for what was his. "She wants to be with me, Vegeta. She belongs to me, now."

Bra looked at Goten in shock. Belong? Belong? Bastard! She wasn't a thing that could be owned… Damn arrogant jerk… He had left her and now he was sure she would take him back… No, he would have to beg for that. He wasn't going to step on her pride. Now he would know who Bra Briefs was, the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. She wasn't a toy, she wasn't a thing, she didn't belong to him, and she wasn't his unless and until she wanted to… She gritted her teeth, he was going to regret his words.

Vegeta looked at her face and smirked, lifting his face to challenge Goten. "I don't think so."

Goten turned to look at her and narrowed his eyes. "Tell him, Bra."

She glared at him. Her Saiyan blood boiling, wanting a challenge, a fight… "NO"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked at Goten. "Are you sure, Bra?"

She smirked. The look on Goten's face was priceless. She loved him and she wanted to be with him, but he had chosen the wrong words and she would never admit that she belonged to him. Jerk… "Yes, I'm sure."

Goten dropped his arms. No? She didn't want to be with him? Had he heard right? Damn… he had screwed it… okay, maybe not. He had been so sure some minutes ago about her love for him… He lowered his eyes in deep thought. Life wasn't so easy after all. He had opened up to Bra just to be rejected… for the first time in his life… that's what you get when you open up… maybe women just wanted bad boys… maybe they didn't want love and tenderness, but arrogance and seduction. As he had always thought and done… or maybe this was a damn revenge… yes, that's what it was…

**

* * *

**

A battle to fight.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he observed their body languages. Damn… She was challenging him in the open and he had already claimed her… out loud. Now he would take her, even if she refused… but she wouldn't. He would claim her again, that, if his Saiyan blood was strong enough… that was the way Saiyans claimed their mates… Damn.

He looked from Bra to Goten and realized what was happening between them. He smirked, folding his arms over his chest. Fools… Saiyans always spoke clear, back in his planet. Those two were talking about different things… another human thing that had polluted their Saiyan blood. Anyway, it was just a matter of time and there was nothing he could do now, but step aside.

His initial rage was gone now that he was a witness of a Saiyan challenge. Would his daughter have enough Saiyan blood in her to claim him and fight? Even if he didn't want her to choose Goten, he had to admit that he wanted Bra to show some courage… a real Saiyan heritage…

Goten turned around and started walking away. He had told her that if she said, she didn't want to be with him, he would leave. And that's what he was planning to do, even when everything inside him was shouting that he just took her, even if he needed all his strength.

He stopped and turned to face Vegeta, not giving a damn about the consequences, maybe he really deserved it. "Fine, Vegeta. You win. I'll leave tonight and I'm not coming back."

Bra looked at him and exploded in anger, hovering off the ground. Her Saiyan instincts overwhelmed her senses and she yelled at Goten. "You are not running away, Goten!"

Goten nodded to Gohan and took off to the sky, stopping for a second to look where he was headed to.

She took off after him, jumping on his back. "How dare you walk away from me? What the hell do you think you are doing? I don't belong to you, but that doesn't mean you are going to leave again!"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. He had calmed down… maybe Kakarrot's brat wasn't so bad… he had awaken her instinct… at last. He half-smiled and murmured lowly. "That's my daughter!"

Goten turned around fiercely and grabbed her wrists. "You must be very happy now, Bra. Enjoy your revenge. It was up to you, now I know what you think. I'm leaving."

He jumped into the sky, angry and beaten. He flew fast, but not as fast as he used to, due to the beating Vegeta had given to him.

Bra looked at him in shock, but her father's voice brought her back to reality.

"Take what is yours, Bra!"

She glanced at her father and narrowed her eyes, flying after Goten.

Gohan looked at Vegeta in shock. Had he just encouraged his daughter to pursue Goten? "Aren't you going to stop them?

Vegeta smirked, stretching out one of his arms up to the sky. "No, she has a battle to fight."

Then, he walked towards the house, shaking his head as he whispered to himself. "Damn… and the best way to win right now, is losing…"

Gohan stood there for a few minutes, not sure about what he had witnessed.

**

* * *

**

Playing Match-maker.

Trunks chuckled as his arms circled Pan's waist. "I told you…"

Pan was still nervous, but she smiled back. "Do you think he is going to be okay?"

He pulled her close, checking Goten's Ki. "Yeah, Gohan is there."

Pan bit her lower lip, resting her head on his shoulder. "We should go, Trunks…"

Trunks kissed the side of her head and shook his head no. "My Dad is not so bad, Pan. He just wants to scare him… it's his own way to push them together."

She stared at him in shock. "Trunks… you are losing it… do u really think he is supporting them?"

He chuckled, playing with a strand of her hair.

She shook her head. "You are crazy, Trunks."

He rolled his fingers in her hair, curling a strand. "No, he is not, but he will. He likes Goten, even if he says the opposite."

She glanced at the sky, sensing Goten's Ki. "They are powering up, Trunks."

He grabbed her chin and made her turn her face. "To be honest, Pan… he deserves it… He left her without a word and you know it."

She narrowed her eyes. "He didn't know, Trunks. You know he is not like that."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head from left to right. "Oh come on, Pan. He has played so much to fit in the naïve and clueless boy's conception he had lived all his life, that I think it stopped being a façade… at least in the whole Bra's relationship.

Her eyes sparkled as she replied. "If he had known she was pregnant, he would have stayed…"

He looked at her. His face going blank as he struggled to transfer his logical thoughts into words. "He ran away from his feelings… If he had thought a little bit more, if he had analyzed the whole situation… like we did… He could have known something was wrong with her… he could have sensed her stress, he could have sensed she was in loved with him and something was wrong with her body…"

She looked at the sky again, extending her senses and then, returned her eyes to her husband. "You could have told him…"

He raised an eyebrow as his lips played a small smile. "You could have told him too."

She tightened her lips together. "I didn't want to interfere… what's your excuse?"

He chuckled, amused at her words and playing her game. "I didn't want to interfere either."

She glared at him, knowing he was just messing with her brain. "You told him about Hiro!"

He raised his shoulders as he tilted his head to the side. "It was just to make him jealous."

She pulled away a little and crossed her arms. "Well… you did it! He could have thought the baby was Hiro's!"

Trunks chuckled and looked at her quizzically. "Awww, come on… he is not so dense…"

She raised both eyebrows with a look of sarcasm. "No? "

He shrugged and laughed, pulling her close to him. "Fine… he is…"

She laughed punching lightly his arm. "I think he won't get it"

He smirked, lowering his hand to run his fingers over her arm. "That's because he is stupid."

She frowned. She could say her uncle was naïve… but she wasn't taking that from Trunks… he has been the one to blame about the Hiro's thing. "He's not!"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, trying to hold back the urge to laugh. She had just admitted he was…

She sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat. "okay, maybe a little. But you could have told him the truthf."

Trunks narrowed his eyes a bit. Sometimes he really didn't understand her. "What did you want me to do? Just call him and say: Hey Goten, I know you are sleeping with my sister and now that you left, she is pregnant and the baby is yours?"

She puffed and raised her hands to pull her hair back in a pony tail. "Well, he is your best friend."

He bared his teeth in a sarcastic smile. "He is your uncle."

She lifted her eyes and replied with irony, as she arched an eyebrow. "She is your sister."

He ran his tongue over his front teeth. She wasn't winning… "She is your sister-in-law and your friend."

She crossed her arms over her chest rolled onto her side. "I couldn't think about that, I was pregnant!"

He dropped his arms on the pillows and grinned, looking at the ceiling. "I was worried about you too."

She rolled her eyes again and uncrossed her arms to poke him. "Do we really need to argue about this?"

He grinned, knowing he had won, and then rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close. "No…"

He kissed her neck teasingly and whispered. "We could take advantage… they are distracted now and maybe… stop holding back…"

She quivered, running her hands down his chest. "It looks like a great idea."

**

* * *

**

Déjà vu.

Goten stormed in his apartment and slammed the balcony's door. He took off his T-shirt and threw it on the floor, and then he sat on the bed, running his hand through his hair. One thousand thoughts pushing in his mind. He was angry, very angry…

A couple of minutes later, he put his head on his hands. He had lost her… Imbecile… She was pregnant and she didn't want him. He didn't want his child to grow up fatherless.

She squeezed the steering wheel, looking at it. There was no way she could have flown to his apartment so fast if she hadn't used her air-car… Damn Goten. Why had he flown so fast? Because he didn't want to see her… of course… he would leave tonight.

She landed on the roof and hovered down his balcony, leaving the air-car funencapsulated. She stepped inside, the water was running again. He must be showering to take all the sweat and blood off his body.

A feeling of déjà vu invaded her. She didn't wait this time. She walked to the bathroom door and started banging on it. "Goten! I want you out of that shower right now!"

**

* * *

**

What she wants.

He cursed under his breath. What the hell was what she wanted now? She had had her revenge… He closed the water faucet and powered up, drying himself with his energy. He grabbed a towel and secured it around his waist.

He opened the door and came face to face with her. He looked down at her. "You are not in the position to order, Bra. What do you want?"

She held his gaze and crossed her arms, tapping her heel on the floor. "You won't leave me again, Goten. It's easy to give your back to the consequences of your acts."

He slammed his fist on the wall, breaking a hole through it. "What do you mean, I'm leaving you? You told your father you didn't want to be with me! What do you want me to do now? Stay and watch you and my child, from afar? Forget it."

She blinked a few times and bared her teeth. "Don't be dense, Goten. I said I didn't belong to you!"

His forehead wrinkled. Why the hell was she telling him that again? What did she want? Did she want him to be arrogant and bossy? Well… he would be sure that she got what she wanted… "That's what I mean. Now, if you excuse me… I already wasted a lot of time arguing. I have a flight to catch."

She pushed his chest. "You are not leaving until we talk."

He rolled his eyes to the back of his head, and then closed them in frustration. What was she getting at? His nostrils flare and he grabbed her roughly, lifting her to place her on the bed. "Fine"

He grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of clean pants. "But I'll change first."

Then, he walked to the bathroom and grabbed his suitcase, encapsulating it.

She looked at him in shock. "What are you doing?"

He looked at her and his eyes sparkled. He was the male here… and she wasn't going to dominate him… in fact, maybe she wanted him to react… maybe that crap about being the alpha male and keep a woman seduced, wasn't crap… she was crying out loud to be dominated… both were Saiyans… He would find out soon… very soon.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "You are coming with me."

She started hitting his chest and part of his shoulder. "No! I won't go with you. I want to talk."

He hovered off the floor and tightened his arms around her. "Stop yelling. You wanted to talk, Fine! We will talk but when we get there. You are coming with me."

**

* * *

**

Explanations.

The moment Vegeta walked in, a very pissed off Bulma was waiting for him. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "I was upstairs when I realized you all were gathered in the backyard! Why didn't you tell me?"

Vegeta snorted, looking at her in amusement. "Did you really think I'd leave a fight just to tell you? You must be crazy, woman… in fact, you are."

She gritted her teeth and walked towards him. "We are talking about MY daughter. I have all the right to know."

He frowned and kept walking upstairs. "She screwed it and you are the one to blame for…"

Bulma ran to catch up with him. "What do you mean with that?"

He shook his head as he slowed down a little. "She is with child and the responsible is Kakarrot's brat!"

Her mouth fell and she stood there, paralyzed. "Did they tell you?"

He froze and turned around slowly. "You knew it!"

She bit her lip. Damn… "Well… I, I'm just surprised they told YOU instead of ME."

He smirked and started walking again. "You better have nothing to do with that, woman… You knew I didn't want my royal blood mixed with the dumb's blood…"

She chuckled nervously and followed him. "Awww, Vegeta… You know Goten's perfect for her."

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't agree, maybe just in the part she's as spoiled as you are and she needed someone strong to tame her."

She stared at him in shock. "Spoiled as I am? Fuck you, Vegeta. She is spoiled because of YOU, always granting her wishes!"

He smirked, knowing she was right as he opened the bedroom door. "Well, you spoiled the first brat, didn't you?"

She raised an eyebrow, leaning on the door's frame. "You spoiled her and you know it. No human could have tamed her, unless he was a Saiyan."

He smirked, pulling her close, the moment she closed the door. "That's why I agreed, woman. Now shut up. I want you to spoil me tonight, so I will be able to forgive you for keeping that secret from me…"

**

* * *

**

An alpha male.

Goten took off at high speed. Screw the flight. He was flying them to his destination.

She struggled in his grip, but he tightened his arms again. "If you don't behave, I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and believe me… it's not comfortable."

He landed a block away from the booked hotel and looked at her. His voice had a warning tone. "Shut up and behave, Bra. You don't want to see me angry. We will talk in my suite."

She closed her mouth. She was angry… she was angry… she was angry… she was… DAMN. He looked so sexy like that… She couldn't stop herself from wanting to throw herself at him and kiss him… and hold him… and… DAMN! Not again… Her brain had started to go crazy and everything she could think of was about him… She hated him for ordering her around… but he looked so attractive… so dominant… so manly… So… DAMN

She shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts… although she couldn't get rid of her body responses… Her blood was boiling… damn hormones! Fine… she didn't hate him… she loved him. He didn't give up and he wouldn't surrender to her will and she loved it…

He grabbed her elbow, walking to the elevator.

She blinked. She had been lost in her thoughts. She didn't even hear what he told the receptionist. She let him guide her to the elevator and in a minute, they were in front of the door.

He slid the card on the slit and opened the door, pushing her inside softly. When she walked in, he threw the key on a small table by the entrance and closed the door.

He walked to the living room and grabbed her hand, dragging her with him.

He pushed her on the couch and sat down beside her. "Speak."

She looked at him and placed her hands on her knees. She was silent for a minute, pondering what she was going to talk about, and then she remembered. "I don't belong to you, Goten."

He raised an eyebrow, running the back of his hand down her jaw. "You don't?"

She turned her body to the side, slapping his hand away. "No, I don't."

He smirked. Now he was sure about her feelings, she had surrendered… she had let him take her with him and she hadn't complained… She had even tried to stop Vegeta. She just needed a hard hand… He had made a mistake softening around her… He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "Yes, you do."

She gasped in shock. "How dare you say that? Why did you tell my father I was pregnant?"

He pulled her close, grabbing her chin and lifting her head a little. "Because you. Are. Mine… I told Vegeta the truth. You are pregnant and the child you are carrying is mine. I won't renounce to him, Bra."

She somehow knew he wouldn't give up on the baby. She tried to push him away, but he squeezed the sides of her mouth with his hands, bringing her face closer. "You are mine and I'm going to prove it to you."

**

* * *

**

The proof.

He pulled her close, grabbing her chin and lifting her head a little. "Because you. Are. Mine. I told Vegeta the truth. You are pregnant and the child you are carrying is mine. I won't renounce to him, Bra."

She somehow knew he wouldn't give up on the baby. She tried to push him away, but he squeezed the sides of her mouth with his hands, bringing her face closer. "You are mine and I'm going to prove it to you."

He crashed his lips on hers, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. He deepened the kiss, holding her jaw with a hand, while the other traveled up her back.

She gasped, closing her eyes, as he lifted her up and placed her on his lap.

She shivered. Oh God.

His hand left her jaw and wrapped around her shoulders, while the free hand ran up her thighs.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smirked against her lips as the kiss became passionate. "You are mine, Bra. You belong to me."

Then he brushed his lips over her jaw, sticking out his tongue to slide it down her neck. When he got there, he bit her earlobe. "Tell me you belong to me."

She moaned at his kisses, gripping his shirt tightly. "No. I don't."

He groaned and bit her neck roughly. "Stop playing, Bra. You know how I feel."

She tightened her eyes close and arched her back, pressing her body against his, while his hand sneaked under her skirt and up her hips.

She trembled in his arms, opening her mouth slightly. "No, I don't know how you feel."

His hands stop caressing her body and she arched her back again, complaining silently because he had stopped. He ran his tongue down her neck. "Do you want me?"

She pulled him closer, breathing heavily. "You know I do."

He stroked her hip, while his hand slid down the side of her body. "Then, tell me how you feel about me."

She hesitated for a second, but his caresses made her lose her senses. She arched against him again. "You know how I feel."

He yanked her blouse open and placed his palm flat near her stomach. "Then tell me you belong to me. I won't go on if you don't."

A smile played on her lips and she pushed him against the back of the couch, sliding one of her hands down his back. "I want to be with you, Goten. But you are wrong about something… I don't belong to you… you belong to me."

His stomach flipped up and down. She had moved fast over his lap and now she was straddling him. He breathed deeply and grabbed her hips, pressing her against his lap. "You are wrong, Bra."

The muscles of her stomach contracted and she threw her head back. The electrical shock of their bodies pressed together ran up her womb and she gasped at the feeling. All her body was shouting for him to go on.

He stood up, lifting her up with him. She was trying to dominate him… and his Saiyan side took over. He walked to the bedroom and kicked the door open, tripping with the bed. He cursed under his breath while he roamed her body.

He placed her on the bed and laid down over her body. He grabbed both of her hands with his left hand while the other slid down her chest. It was now her stomach which flip-flopped. He pulled away slightly and smirked, leaning over her ear as he replied hoarsely. "Well… we will find out about that."

He bit her earlobe teasingly, and then, he pulled away again to look at her. He winked an eye flirtatiously. "We will know it… tonight."

She closed her eyes and pressed her body against him. She knew she was going to lose.

**

* * *

**

So Long.

It seemed so long since they had been together. He hadn't touched her or any other girl and it had been awfully hard to control tonight. In fact, he didn't control at all… He didn't want to rush, he didn't want to be obvious, he didn't want her to think it was just lust, because it wasn't. He didn't want to look needy… but not tonight… it had been so long.

She was dying to be with him, to raise a family with him. Tonight, she had admitted she belonged to him… and they had confessed their love to each other, between moans and kisses.

He caressed her face, kissing her cheeks. "I love you, Bra."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, caressing his soft spot. "I love you too."

He arched his back and hissed. "Don't. do. That."

She giggled and then, faked an innocent voice. "Why not? Don't you like it?"

He raised his eyebrows, smirking at her. "No… in fact, just the opposite, I love it."

**

* * *

**

The discovery.

Pan laughed at Trunks' words. "I still can't believe the way you found out, Trunks!"

He shook his head while he pictured the scene over and over in his head. He had been really angry and disappointed, with both… Goten and Bra.

_Flashback._

_Trunks was walking to Bra's bedroom with __some files on his hand. He hated to ask Bra for advice, but she was a genius… just like his mother… unfortunately Bulma wasn't there and he had to ask Bra about the new designs._

_He stopped when he sensed her Ki flaring. Something had happened to her. She was usually calm, but now… it seemed she was really stressed… and angry._

_He approached slowly, not wanting to disturb her, and then, his keen hearing registered a crack. Could it be that she had inherited his mother's antics and she had broken something… again?_

_He stopped by her door, just in time to hear her say;_

_"No, no, no, Damn it, Goten"_

_He paled and extended his senses, even though he knew Goten wasn't in the city. She was crying and cursing out loud. He stretched out his hand and stopped a few millimeters away from the knob to listen another curse. _

_"Stupid!"_

_He narrowed his eyes, maybe she was texting him? No… it couldn't be that… she would have crushed her cell before answering… wait… maybe that was what she had broken… her cell… yeah, that was it and now she was angry… of course… what else could make her so angry!_

_"Damn you, Goten! You said you would take care of it! You said it wouldn't happen!"_

_He heard a bunch of punches and the wood tiles cracking. _

_"Screw you Goten!"_

_He controlled his laughs. That was it! He should leave her alone or she would take it on him. Yeah, it would be better to return later, when she had calmed down… _

_"Go to hell, Goten!"_

_He turned around and left. Something was strange here… She could be angry, but… crying? Why? What could the good old Goten do to upset her like that?_

_After half an hour, he sensed her at her room. She was calmed. He returned to her bedroom slowly, but he was so intrigued about her that he didn't check if she was still there._

_He knocked on the door, but he received no answer and then fhe turned the knob, just to find the room empty… except for small fragments scattered on the wooden floor._

_He shrugged and turned to leave, but then, he raised an eyebrow and turned again, curious about whatever she had broken this time. _

_He narrowed his eyes and bent down, picking some broken pieces from the floor. He paled at the discovery… it was a test… a pregnancy test…_

_He crushed the pieces in his hand and shook his head, and then he looked for some indicator to confirm his fears… he found it… a plus sign… damn it… positive… Bra was pregnant…_

_He didn't remember how much time he stayed in there before he threw the pieces to the floor and hurried to Pan side. He couldn't keep this for himself, but he knew he wouldn't interfere, not until he was sure, not until he knew what to do, not until he talked to Bra…_

_End of Flashback_

**

* * *

**

BITCHING.

Bulma glanced at the clock and frowned. She had been waiting patiently for Bra, just to know what had happened, because Vegeta had not answered when she asked. "Damn it! Three in the morning and she has not come yet!"

Vegeta opened an eye and smiled slyly. "If you are going to wait for her, you better sit down…"

She turned around and narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, chuckling. "Come on, Woman. You are not stupid. She is not coming back today."

She fought the urge to yell and blinked a few times. "What? Why?"

He shook his head again and turned around, pulling the covers up his neck. "Climb on the bed already… you need some sleep."

She gritted her teeth, and then sighed. Vegeta was an asshole, and he wasn't telling her a thing about it, but he was right. She needed some rest and at least he had showed some worr…

"Or you are gonna be bitching all day…"

She couldn't help but to hit his shoulder.

He just chuckled and closed his eyes. "As if I could feel pain with those pathetic attempts to hurt me…"

She cursed out loud and pulled the covers to her side, covering her body.

Vegeta had to tighten his lips to control the laughs that wanted to come out. She would never change… and he liked it.

**

* * *

**

Next day

**at Goten's.**

Bra raised her eyebrows. "What are we gonna do now?"

He smirked and placed his hands on the sides of her waist. "What do you suggest?"

Bra frowned. She wasn't going to propose…

She sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples with a hand. "I'll face The Press… When the moment comes…"

He stared at her as if he wanted to read her thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Shopping.

Monday morning.

She was nervous and happy. He had left early to visit the company and she didn't know what to do. Maybe it was time to go shopping. Now that she was with Goten again, she wanted to buy many things for the baby.

She grabbed the key and left the building, excited about going to the next mall.

It was hard for Goten to concentrate. He wanted to fly back to the hotel and spend the rest of the day with her.

He looked at the clock. Finally! It was time for lunch.

He rushed to the exit to find a cap, but after some minutes he frowned and returned to the building. The elevator doors opened in the last floor and he grinned, looking at the door in front of him… Who needed a cap? He was faster.

He landed on the hotel roof and after two minutes he was in front of the door. He cleared his throat while he dug in his pocket, but a voice behind startled him.

"Goten!"

He turned around and smiled. She was carrying a small bag. Of course she had to go shopping… His smile faded when he looked at a couple of boys behind her. Oh God! How much had she been shopping? It looked like those boys were carrying half mall…

She blinked and giggled nervously. "um… I just… went to the mall… a couple of hours… I…"

He smiled again and approached, stretching out his arms to hug her. "It's okay. I know how much you love to shop, Bra. Come here."

She blushed slightly, well… maybe she had bought too much… "Um… I didn't buy so much for me… I…"f

He silenced her with a kiss and opened the door. "It's okay. I don't mind you shopping. I know how you are."

With a very tired look, the boys put the boxes and bags on the floor and bent down, leaving the couple alone.

He kissed her deeply, forgetting it was time to eat.

**

* * *

**

Girl Missing.

Wednesday night. Bulma was furious. Bra hadn't called yet. She understood they needed time alone but… not even a call in four days? Ridiculous…

Vegeta smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Stop pacing like that, woman! Or you are going to make a hole in the floor!"

She rolled her eyes. He had been mocking her since Saturday night. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you worried for YOUR daughter?"

He laughed loudly. "Of course not! And you shouldn't be either."

She narrowed her eyes, looking at him defiantly. "She has been missing FOUR days!"

He laughed again, this time louder than before. "Missing?"

Bulma yelled in anger, stepping forward. "Yes, Missing! You, Jerk!"

He frowned, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Listen to me, Woman. She is not missing. That son of a btch claimed her. They mated already. She is with him. Stop worrying!"

She struggled in his grip. "I don't care if they mated! They had already mated anyway. I'm worried because she hasn't c…"

Bulma trailed off and paled. Damn… wrong choice…

Vegeta arched an eyebrow. His eyelid tilted up and dawn quickly. "call?"

She nodded, gulping at the same time.

He shook his head. She would never learn… "Then… you knew it…"

She stared at him in shock. What should she do? Lie? Tell the truth?

His voice sounded deep and loud. "Don't you dare to lie to me, woman!"

She flinched. Right… he could read her thoughts sometimes… "Yes. I knew it."

Vegeta nodded, burying his eyes on her. "Did she tell you she was pregnant?"

Bulma nodded, unsure of his reaction.

He narrowed his eyes a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. "How long have you known all this?"

Bulma bit her lip, and then sighed. "She is five weeks. I knew it when she was three weeks... I mean, when she told me."

He stared at her in shock, and then he shook his head again and pulled back. He stayed like that for a few seconds and turned around.

Bulma knew he was mad, but when she saw his shoulders raise and lower a few times, she panicked. She touched slightly his right shoulder fearing he was crying. "Honey…"

And then, she saw the truth… Damn Jerk. He was laughing! How could she have been so stupid and naïve to think Vegeta would cry over this? "Asshole!"

He burst out in laugher. "Don't tell me you thought I was overreacting! You know I hate emotions, woman!"

She gritted her teeth. "Why are you laughing then?"

He smirked, uncrossing his arms. "Because you are all a bunch of idiots! She is not pregnant!"

She looked at him in shock. "What? How do you know that?"

He rolled his eyes. Of course it was asking too much that they all detected energy… firstly the first weeks… but he was a Saiyan, Royalty… The Prince of Saiyans… he had sensed her that day… but he thought she would be a week or so… Fools… "Saiyans females show a variation in their Ki's in less than a month… some of them show the signs after two weeks… there's no way she could be pregnant."

Bulma opened her mouth and closed it again. After two seconds she crossed her arms and stared at him. "Maybe it's different, remember she is just half saiy…"

He interrupted her with a snarl. "Of course not! Gohan's brat has less Saiyan blood and she showed the signs… Bra is more Saiyan than your son's mate!"

Bulma thought about it for a second and then, she smirked. "Well, that's because Trunks is half-saiyan and the baby inherited both!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he looked at her, like she was the dumbest woman in the planet. "And I guess you think that son of a btch is not half-saiyan, right? How clever…"

She tightened her lips. Her blue eyes had acquired a steel tint and they looked like blue fire. She turned around, angry with herself. That damn stubborn prince was right…

He smirked, knowing she was upset. "It's okay, woman. I knew you had your limitations…"

She frowned and tightened her lips again, biting her own tongue in the process. She turned around with a victory smirk on her face. "And even though you knew, it didn't stop you, right?"

His jaw fell. Damn woman… She wouldn't win this… "I knew you would become slow and dumb at this age…"

She balled her hands. Now he had really pissed her off… "Look, you asshole, don't you dar…"

He phased behind her and circled her waist with his gloved hands, kissing her neck. "I like you more when you are angry, woman… go on."

**

* * *

**

Percentages.

Sunday Morning.

Goten and Bra were back. Trunks could sense them. The energy spiked again and Trunks just laughed. Even when he didn't want to sense them the bastids didn't give a damn if someone sense them… they couldn't have been trying to mask their ki… Goten knew how to do it… Why so careless? Of course… Bra was pregnant and he didn't care about controlling…

Couple of fools… they were used to lose control because they had been in a bliss while they were miles away… probably they had forgotten they were here now… and everybody could feel their energy… well… maybe that wasn't so bad…

He chuckled wickedly, walking to the kitchen.

He grabbed Pan waist and placed some chaste kisses along her neck. "Hi, baby."

Pan threw her head back, welcoming her husband. "Hi, Trunks."

He slid his hands over her stomach and pulled her against him. "I've missed you."

She giggled, placing her hands over his. "I missed you too."

He bit her earlobe playfully, while sliding his hands under her top. "They are here. Have you sensed them?"

She giggled more. "Of course I have… they had been at it more than 20 minutes…"

He raised an eyebrow. "What if we take a little advantage that everyone is going to be busy trying to block them?"

She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Lovely idea."

He lifted her up in his arms and walked upstairs. "We better hurry up, love."

She closed her eyes, enjoying his closeness.

He kicked the door open and breathed hoarsely, placing her on the bed.

But then, Pan pulled away slightly. "But you are not doing the same you did last time, Trunks. You are wearing a…"

He cut her off with another kiss. "It doesn't matter, Pan."

She felt a strong desire in her abdomen, but at the same time his words brought her back to reality. She pulled away and stared at him. "What? Why not?"

He smiled knowingly. A finger sneaking beneath her top. "It's useless."

She stared at him in confusion, ignoring the Goosebumps his touch was provoking. "It's not… I could get pregnant."

He smiled wickedly, tracing kisses along her jaw. "Believe me… it's useless. There's no way you can get pregnant today…"

She closed her eyes, as her hand slid around his waist and her voice came out as loud as a whisper. "Why not?"

He kissed her neck deeply, and then moved to her ear. "Because you already are…"

She opened her eyes immediately with a look of utter panic on her face. "WHAT?"

They exchanged looks for a second, and then he grinned. "Just kidding."

She hit his abdomen with all her strength. "You scared me!"

He ouched and pulled back a hand to rub his stomach. "Well…"

Trunks grinned again as he glanced to the sky. "I'm not that sure… you could e.."

She hit him again, but this time with less strength. "I don't take no for an answer and you are wearing it!"

He breathed hoarsely. They were now joking around. " I agree… I don't take no for an answer either and I'm not wearing that."

She grunted at the look of his face. His eyes were filled with passion. Still, she tried to fight her own desire. "Yes, you are."

He bit lightly her neck, pressing his body to hers. "No, I'm not."

She rolled her eyes to the back of her head, feeling dizzy. "Wanna bet?"

He stopped kissing her and pulled away, enough just to look at her eyes, while his hand tugged at her top. "If you want to lose… yes."

Her voice was ragged and she had to breathe deeply to form words. "Trunks… don't be stubborn…"

He ended ripping her top and throwing it away, as he placed hot kisses along her shoulder. "Oh… but I am."

She lost herself in his kisses and murmured lowly. "Trunks…"

He didn't want to stop, he answered with a deep voice as he kissed her deeply. "Pan…"

"Trunks…"

He pulled away slightly, still fighting for his own goal. He breathed deeply and looked at her, as he sensed his sister and best friend's energy spiking. "okay… I'll tell you the truth… there's a chance you are pregnant…"

She opened her eyes widely. "WHAT?"

He reached her jaw and traced a slow path down with his finger, trying to kiss her again. "Relax…"

She pulled away quickly, burying her eyes in his. "How do you know?"

He grunted, knowing it had been a mistake to tell her that. "I learned to recognize a variation in your Ki when you were pregnant… and now, I'm detecting a small variation too."

She glanced at her stomach and then at Trunks. "And we are talking about what percentage?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously and then looked at her. "Well… it's… I would say… it's…"

She narrowed her eyes. "Just spill it"

"80 percent."

**

* * *

**

Moving out.

Goten had to face Vegeta, who gave him a second beating. This time Gohan didn't interfere, his little brother deserved it. Bra moved to Goten' s apartment. It was useless to deny the kind of relationship they had.

Chichi got angry because they wouldn't get marry. She was worried for The Press, but Bulma told them to just ignore it, because the reporters would always try to tell gossips about their family.

**

* * *

**

Revealing the truth.

Vegeta stood there, leaning against the door frame while Bulma was looking at all the new clothes Goten had bought for Bra's baby. She didn't know what to say. He looked so happy about it… and she didn't have the heart to tell them Bra wasn't pregnant.

Vegeta had an evil smirk on his face.

Goten seemed to be very happy and Vegeta couldn't help it… "I don't know why you are babbling that much brat…"

Goten narrowed his eyebrows a bit. "Well, we are having a baby, Vegeta…"

Vegeta raised both eyebrows and laughed. "Fool… There's no baby…"

Bra paled, placing her hands on her womb. "What?"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. "You are not pregnant, Bra. There's no energy change in your Ki."

Goten paled. Damn… He knew something was missing…

Bra's face reddened and she turned to look at Goten. She got angry in seconds. She had been so embarrassed that everyone knew she had slept with Goten… she had been so stressed because HE told her father… and everything was fake… damn Saiyan hormones… it seemed her body kept playing pranks on her…

Goten paled… he knew what she was thinking. Damn…

Vegeta stared at the group and laughed, approaching the table. Now he was hungry…

Chichi wanted to kill him. How dared Vegeta to ridicule her son…

Bulma frowned. He didn't need to do that.

Goten knew Vegeta wanted to make him suffer, but he was right. He had been a fool, even Trunks had told him about the energy change…

**

* * *

**

He who laughs last laughs best

A week later, Goten sensed Bra's Ki spiking and he extended his senses. Soon a smirk replaced his frown. Oh… he would enjoy this…

Vegeta had been right… at first… but The Prince never thought that she could get pregnant when he claimed her… three weeks ago… and he told Vegeta…

Of course Vegeta got angry… that brat was disrespecting him and he wouldn't allow that, so he invited Goten to spar just to beat the shit out of him.

**

* * *

**

Epilogue.

Both babies were born in the same month. Trunks and Pan had a beautiful girl. They named her "Girdlen".

Goten and Bra had a boy… and yes… he had Goten's hair. They named him "Gluten"

Goten and Bra were married now and they were happy. He had tamed her, but without notice, he had been tamed at the same time, while doing it. The bet? Both had lost that bet… absolutely… Saiyan bonds were something beyond reason.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR NOTES:

Thanks so much for reading this story, thanks for your reviews and your words, all of you made my life happier which every one of your reviews. Your corrections and suggestions not only helped me, they helped me to keep writing. I thank you all for this, really.

anime-school-chick, listenserendipity, puertorrican-babe, ladybugg, Zhealy, Apolonia86, Phantasom, mizqt, SuperSayjinPanny, Remembering childhood, SuperSayjinPanny, NiceNipps , rose lily potter, PrideIsArrogance, JDG13572468, Jrik23, Akerenit , The-lastsaiyan1991, Loregar, intrinsic, lady555 , bluecrosser12349, JimboDragon, Graelyn-chan, RBriefs, Rogue97, Ashtyn87, Saskia, Trupan, KristyHimura, Bluecrosser12349, SSJ3MysticGohan, Pan-chan34, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Midori, Zobie91, pen name is, Tsukasa Miyamoto, pen name is, my-little starr, Nite-fire, JDG13572468, leonalewisfan and everyone else who sent me a private message, and even if it didn't appear in the reviews! THANK YOU.

**BETA-READERS: **Thank you PrideIsArrogance, for beta-reading the first chapters, I know you quit beta-reading for a very long while. I appreciate though you found some time to betaread and correct three chapters.

Thank you Apolonia86. for beta-reading most of the story. You are not only my friend, you are my beta-reader and one of the persons that have been reading and reviewing all my stories. You gave me support and what can I say! THANK YOU. It's an honor to be your friend and your words not only made me smile and feel good, they are the best gift! THANK YOU.

**NOTE**. I hope you have enjoyed reading it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyways, Soon. I'll post a new story called: ONE WAY TRIP. I hope you want to read it. It will be different, but you know… a couple will be there… Thanks. I love you all! Apolonia, I hope you can be my beta-reader in this one too!

Sincerely, Eyr.

* * *


End file.
